


Gentlemen of Fortune

by Daryah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, Pirates, Princess Emma Swan, Revenge, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 66
Words: 164,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryah/pseuds/Daryah
Summary: When Emma is captured by Captain Hook to exact revenge on her kingdom, she never expected to fall in love with him, and he with her. Together, they face many obstacles to find their happy ending, but as she learns, revenge can run deep.





	1. Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma stood at the bow of the _White Swan_ , taking in the cool, salty air as the wind whipped around her, the skirts of her red dress billowing around her. To Emma, nothing felt as freeing as being out on the open ocean. She looked forward to the four week journey she would be on, having coming from her visitation of Princess Alexandra's kingdom. She was eagar to return home, but she would have been lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to her journey back.

She basked in the open air, able to forget all of her problems, both past and present. She could forget her royal duties, any conflicts in the kingdom, her past. She could let down her walls, even if just for a moment. She could just breathe.

After some time, Pinocchio came up behind her, breaking her our of her daze.

"Princess Emma," he greeted, "I've just received word from Captain Smollett that we should be home sooner than expected. He said we are facing favorable conditions, and the wind is on our side."

He grinned at her, which Emma returned. As much as she loved the sea, it was never a good idea to send too much time out on the open ocean. Though unlikely, there was always a chance of atrack from rival kingdoms. Thankfully, Regina was no longer a threat, having found her True Love in the bandit Robin Hood before she enacted the Dark Curse. Though it was also unlikely, there was always the chance of various creatures attacking the ship. Having heard so many legends of such creatures Emma was curious, but she knew how disastrous it could be if that curiousity was sated.

"Thank you, Pinocchio," Emma smiled at her oldest friend. He nodded to her and turned to depart, leaving Emma to return watching the waves.

Eventually, she made her way down to her quarters, where she began to try to pass some time by reading. She tried to relax, but it was in vain. She began worrying the swan pendant that hung around her neck, a gift from her parents for her eighteenth birthday. Emma couldn't help but feel anxious for some reason, that something was going to happen soon. Very soon.

After reading the same line ten times, Emma gave up on her book, tossing it onto the table. She began pacing around the cabin, before deciding to do out on to the deck again for air. As she reached the door leading out of her cabin, Emma could hear shouting suddenly erupt. She threw open the door, rushing out onto the deck.

The crew of the _White Swan_ was in a frenzy, the men rushing around, doing everything they could to pick up speed. Emma darted up to the quarterdeck, intent on finding Captain Smollott or Pinocchio. She spotted the captain.

"Captain Smollett, what happening?" she asked him, knowing that whatever was happening was whatever her subconscious was waiting for.

The captain turned to her, worry plain on his face. "Princess Emma, it's not safe for you to be up here. You should go back below deck."

Emma shook her head. "No, Captain, tell me. What's happening?"

"Pirates," Smollett gritted out. "We need to keep you safe. We don't know what the ship is. I haven't seen this ship before. None of the crew recognizes it."

Emma reached for the spyglass resting on the helm, quickly spying the ship in pursuit. The air immediately evaporated from Emma's lungs. The crimson flag, illuminated by the setting sun on the horizon, was unmistakable. Emma noticed the ship was quickly gaining on them, and knew that there was no way to outrun them.

Emma quickly studied the ship, wondering if she was mistaken as to it's identity. Growing up, she heard legends of the famous pirate who sought revenge on her kingdom, but the man was always regarded as nothing more than a myth, just a ghost story used to frighten children. If the feared captain did ever exist, it would have been hundreds of years ago, when the stories first started. But the ship fit all of the descriptions she had ever heard of it, even matching some of the old illustrations she had once discovered. Emma knew that ship, knew they were being chased by the _Jolly Roger_.

Emma whirled back to the captain, seeing Pinocchio racing to join them. She couldn't help but ask. "Do we have any chance at all to outrun them?"

The captain shook his head. "I'm sorry, Princess, but no. That ship is gaining too fast."

Pinocchio looked at the captain, disbelief in his voice. "But this is the fastest ship in the realm."

"It is, but that ship is faster."

Pinocchio sighed, clearly exasperated. "The crew is prepared. They are willing to fight."

Emma felt her heart plummet. If her suspicions were correct, and the crew tried to fight, they would be slaughtered. Her voice was just a whisper. "No."

Both men looked at her curiously. Emma willed her voice to come out stronger. "I think that ship- it's the _Jolly Roger_."

Pinocchio immediately responded. "But that ship is nothing more than some old story. There's no way that's it, especially with some ancient pirate captain."

Emma glanced back at direction of the approaching ship. She no longer needed the spyglass to see it. They did not have a lot of time before it was directly on them. She turned back to the two men. "I know it sounds crazy, but that ship fits every story I've ever heard."

Emma could tell that Pinocchio did not believe her. Smollett was wary. As seasoned as he was, he'd never experienced anything like this before.

Emma could not let them fight, just to mercilessly be killed. She looked at the captain. "Don't let the men fight. Let's see what they want."

The captain considered her words, weighing the options. "Okay then, Princess Emma. I'll command the men to be prepared, but not to draw first."

He moved to the very edge of the helm, shouting orders to the men. Emma and Pinocchio turned to watch the approaching ship, finally able to make the name out on it. Emma was right on its identity.

Pinocchio sucked in a breath, immediately began to try to get her below deck, claiming her safety.

"No," Emma protested. "They're coming after a royal ship. There's a reason why. I need to be up here. And besides, I'm armed, so you don't need to worry."

Pinocchio immediately knew he was defeated. Emma would always do what she thought was best. She truely was her parents' child. He stayed by Emma's side, intent that even if she would not take shelter, he would still protect her.

The _Jolly Roger_ had finally caught up to the _White Swan_. The crew watched as planks moved atop the gunwales, and some of the pirate crossed over. Emma stood nervously amongst the crew, watching the pirates.

The pirates reminded her of snakes, seemingly calm and confident, but ready to attack at just a moments notice. She had heard many times of pirate crews, so she had an image conjured in her head of them, but this crew did not fit into her ideas. They looked well cared for and relatively clean. The men looked strong, and seemed to have a wisdom about them that was ages old. But they held the malicious look she expected.

Emma resisted pulling the dagger concealed in her corset, waiting. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Emma, a man who could be nothing less than the captain appeared on the deck.

Like the the _Jolly Roger_ , Emma has heard stories of the infamous Captain Hook, his real name lost through time. She knew the tales of the man bloodthirsty for revenge, intent on making his enemies suffer. She couldn't deny that as a child, the stories of the man terrified her. She always imagined him an imposing, scary man to fit the moniker.

The man before her shocked her more than the image she had that had shattered when she saw the pirates. He was striking, standing confidently amongst his men. He was tall, dressed in black leather, his long coat swirling around his knees. His hair was dark, with dark scruff along his jaw. As he drew closer, Emma could take in his handsome features. She noticed his eyes, a bright, piercing blue rimmed in kohl. She tore her eyes away from his face to notice his namesake, a gleaming silver hook where his left hand should be. Despite that, Emma could not deny that Hook was a very attractive man.

Emma felt a strange draw to the man, which she immediately pushed away.

Hook's eyes scanned the crew, his hand resting on his belt, smiling cruelly. "Well, what do we have here? A royal ship?"

He quickly spotted Emma amongst the men, her red dress sticking out. Something Emma couldn't identify crossed his face, possibly something akin to finding a light in the darkness. The expression lasted a mere second before slipping back into the captain persona, his grin bigger than before. "Ah, transporting a princess are we?"

Pinocchio instantly moved closer, trying to hide Emma behind him. Emma resisted his attempts, moving to stand before Hook.

Emma's voice was firm. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Hook mockingly bowed to her, chuckling darkly. "Captain Hook. And don't you know, Princess? I want your kingdom to suffer."

Emma help his gaze, refusing to look away. "And why is that?"

"Because you made me lose something very dear to me."

Emma could tell by his tone he was ready to launch an attack, and she had to avoid it, fast. She knew the crew of the _White Swan_ would perish if the pirates attacked. She knew she would have to make a sacrifice, and pray it would be enough to sate Hook's need for vengeance. "If I offered myself to you as prisoner, will you spare the crew?"

There were some protest from the crew, namely from Smollett and Pinocchio. Hook ignored them, studing Emma, looking for any sign of a lie or trick. His grin was wicked, seeing no signs of deception. "Well Princess, I believe we have a deal.

Pinocchio grabbed her arm tightly. "What are you doing? You can't go there with those pirates. What of the kingdom? Of King James and Queen Snow? Your parents?"

Emma's breath caught at the mention on her parents. The thought of leaving her parents pained her, on never feeling her mother's warm embrace again, seeing her father's proud smile, of her brother's laugh. But she knew what she had to do. She looked back to her friend. "The kingdom will not fall. My parents will not let it. And my brother is safe, he will take my place." Her voice dropped lower, so only Pinocchio could hear her. "Let me do this, Pinocchio. Let me save these men. If I go, they will be spared."

Pinocchio looked crestfallen, but nodded to her woodenly, knowing he had no choice. He knew Emma had already decided her fate.

"Come along, Princess," Hook called out mockingly, enjoying the whole display. "Let's get you to your new home."

Emma reached to squeeze Pinocchio's hand one last time before moving to stand by Hook. She gave him a cold look, which he ignored. Hook rested his hook gently but firmly on her back, steering her back towards his ship. Emma was mildly surprised when he offered her assistance climbing onto the gunwale and onto the planks, making sure she crossed without any problems. When they reached the end, he decended first, lending his hand up to help her down. Emma didn't think a pirate, even a captain, was capable of such an act of a gentleman.

The rest of the pirates disembarked from the _White Swan_ , drawing the boards with them, cutting off Emma's last connections to the life she had known. She did not look back, knowing she would break if she did.

Emma couldn't help thinking of the irony of the situation. Just hours earlier, she had thought of the freedom the sea brought her. Now, it was her prison.

Hook moved to stand before her, spreading his arms out, his voice mocking. "Well, your Highness, welcome aboard the _Jolly Roger_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give everyone a little backstory in case anyone has any questions about Regina in here.  
> Regina still did not walk into the tavern that Tinkerbell led her to with Robin, and still became the Evil Queen. She did however meet Robin before she enacted the Dark Curse, finding her happy ending. She reconciled with Snow and David before Emma was born, so Emma grew up with Regina and Robin as part of her family, along with Roland. Because she also did not enact the curse, Henry Sr. was not killed, and lived to an old age, happy that Regina finally found her own happiness. So yes, Regina does have her happy ending in this fic.
> 
> Review?


	2. Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma warily took in her surroundings. She quickly studied the crew, who eyed her as a predators would watch their prey. Emma knew she would have to watch her back with these men, to always be on alert so that she were to survive. Depending on what Hook decided.

Hook kept is eyes on her as he raised his voice to address his crew. "Men, as you can see, we have a guest. I trust you will all be very welcoming."

"Curry," Hook addressed his bosun, "why don't you show the princess where she will be staying?"

Curry, a large man with wild light brown hair, moved to stand by Emma, surprisingly gently taking her arm. He began leading her down the hatch when Hook spoke up again.

"Oh, and Princess? I'll be taking that dagger you're hiding."

Emma turned to see Hook watching her, a smug grin on his face. Knowing she didn't have a choice, Emma pulled the dagger, handing it to him before following Curry.

Curry had put his hand back on her arm, leading her through the maze of the ship. After a short time he let her to the brig.

Emma remained silent, having already known this would most likely be her fate. Curry pulled a key, unlocking one of the cells. Emma entered, deciding not to fight now, instead to save her energy for later. She was resigned to her fate, knowing at least she saved her crew.

The lock on the door clicked shut, leaving an ominous feeling in the dank cell. Emma immediately felt like a caged animal, at the mercy of these pirates who were out for blood.

Emma was surprised when Curry spoke to her, not at the fact he was speaking to her, but that his voice was so gentle and reassuring. "Hey, you don't have to worry. The captain will command the crew that they are not to touch you. You do not have to worry of any harm from the men."

Emma looked up at him, studying him. She had seen Curry on the deck of the _White Swan_ , but she had easily passed him over, instead watching the pirates with the more obvious blood lust. She took in his features, noticing the way his gray eyes held no malice, only seeing what looked like sympathy for her. A small part of her couldn't help trusting him. Some of her fear shrunk away, but it was still present.

"The captain is a fair man," he continued. "He's strict, but not cruel. You don't need to fear him treating you unjustly."

Emma gave him a slight nod, choosing not to answer him. Curry gave her one last smile before walking out, leaving Emma sitting alone in the dark.

* * *

Emma awoke to the sound of footsteps comming down the steps into the brig. She sat up, instantly on edge. She strained her eyes, spying the figure approaching her, a stout man with a red wool cap resting on his head.

The man fumbled with the lock, opening the cell door for her.

"The captain requests your presence. He's asked me to escort you," the man told Emma. Something about the man reminded her of a rat.

Emma rose up and followed him out of the brig, not saying a word to him. The man nervously led her to the captain's quarters, tentatively knocking on the door.

"Enter," Hooks voice called out from within the room. The red-capped man pushed open the door, ushering Emma inside.

Emma quickly took in the room. A table sat near the middle of the cabin, a desk resting near the right side or the room, littered with various maps and instruments, while his bunk was on the left. Along the various shelves, there was an impressive collection of books. Emma noticed what looked like mermaids adorned the walls of the cabin.

Hook pushed himself away from the desk, sauntering over to her. "Thank you, Smee. You are dismissed."

Smee nodded, leaving the cabin, the door shutting behind him. Emma kept her eyes on Hook the whole time, who in return watched her. He gestured to one of the chairs at the table, where a bowl of food sat. "You may sit and eat, Princess. I know you must be hungry.

Not looking away, Emma sat, but did not touch the food.

Hook chuckled darkly. "Do you really think I would poison you, Princess?"

Emma remained silent, staring him down. Hook placed his hand on the table, leaning towards her. "My, what happened to that bravery you so boldly displayed earlier?"

He moved to stand in front of her, and placed his hook to her jaw, ensuring she looked at him. "I would not poison you, Princess. I've waited too long for this, and poisoning you, though fitting, would be the actions of a coward."

Emma looked straight into his eyes, trying to discern the meaning of his words. She saw vengeance in his eyes. But she was surprised by the lost, haunted look they held.

"And why would poison be such a fitting end for me?" Emma asked, breaking her silence.

"Because cowards deserve to meet the ends they choose for their victims," he said, drawing his hook away.

"And how exactly am I a coward?" Emma asked boldly. "After all, you did just remark on the bravery I had shown earlier."

Hook gave her a devilish smirk. "Yes, you seem not to have inherited that unfortunate family trait. No matter," he said turning away. "You will be staying with us a while, so I suggest you eat."

He returned to the desk before him, to one of his maps. A brass compass rested nearby, which Emma quickly grabbed, careful not to alert Hook. Emma then looked back to the food. She tentatively began to nibble at it, deciding that if it was poisoned, it would probably be a better fate than whatever these pirates would do to her. When she didn't notice anything unusual, she began eating more, realizing how hungry she was.

Emma watched him for the most part, glancing around the cabin or her food. The stew she ate was surprisingly good, but that could have been due to how hungry she was. She stole a glance out the windows of Hook's cabin, noticing the black sky.

She didn't realize how long she had taken her eyes of him, for when she turned to look at him, he was watching her, an amused smirk on his lips. She stopped eating, noticing she had actually finished her bowl. She kept her eyes glued to him as he shook his head, amused.

"I knew you were hungry," he told her.

Emma crossed her arms, angry that she had played into him.

He stood up looking at her. "Tell me, Princess, what's your name?"

Emma kept silent, refusing to give him anymore power over her.

Hook moved closer to her. "Ah, silence again?"

Emma didn't respond, keeping eye contact. She didn't flinch when we reached to grasp the swan pendant that hung around her neck. She ignored to warm feeling she felt when his rough, calloused fingers brushed her skin. She gripped the compass.

"You seem often fond of swans, aren't you?" Hook asked her. "First the ship we captured you from, and now this necklace."

He pulled away, letting the pendant drop back to its spot between her collar bone. She was surprised he hadn't taken it, it's value obvious.

He was close enough that Emma took her chance. Her grip tightening on the compass, she struck out at him, placing the blow near his left temple.

Hook stumbled back, his hand immediately going to the assaulted area. He gingerly touched it, flinching at the tenderness of the fresh wound. He looked at Emma, clearly annoyed.

"So, Swan, since you don't want to talk anymore," Hook said, "you will be returning to your quarters, where Smee will accompany you back."

He made his way to the cabin door when he suddenly stopped, turning back to her. "Oh, and you needn't worry of the crew. They have explicit orders not to touch you."

Emma hid her shock. Curry had told her that Hook would give those orders, but she did not expect the captain himself to actually tell her he did. She knew that for the time being, she was safe, until Hook decided she wasn't.

Smee took her back to her cell, where she sat down on the dingy floor, thinking about her predicament. She didn't regret giving up her freedom to save the lives of the crew of the _White Swan_. But Captain Hook confused her. The man was a walking contradiction. For all of his touting of revenge, he acted as a gentleman towards her. She had no idea what his revenge was for, but with how long the legend of him had been around, whatever had happened must have occurred a long time ago. Emma had no idea what it could have been, or even who ruled when it happened.

Emma could not get the haunted look of his eyes out of her head. She had never seen such pain and guilt in a person before. She knew it was obviously linked to whatever had happened to him. Emma just had to find out what.

* * *

Emma fell into a pattern. Food would be delivered to her in what she thought where the mornings, but she could never tell because of the constant darkness of the cell. Smee was usually the one to bring her food, before he scurried away. Every once in a while, Curry would be the one to come. He would stay with her, talking to her, though she always remained silent except to thank him for the food. At night, Smee would always escort her to Hook's cabin, where she would dine with the captain. Hook would speak to her, and she would occasionally answer him, trying to decipher him. He never gave any hints as to what his vengeance was for, or what he was to do with her. Emma refused to ask. Smee would walk her back to the brig, and she would fall asleep, and the cycle would begin again. The only company Emma ever got during her time in the brig besides Curry's occasional visit was a black cat that slinked through the bars on her second day. The tom cat had taken a liking to her, often curling up next to her legs to sleep.

It was one of the times Curry came with food for her that she finally broke her silence. "What does Hook want with me?"

Curry gave her her bowl before taking his place sitting on a crate beside her cell. He looked down, a sigh escaping him. "Captain Jones has wanted revenge on your kingdom for the past three-hundred years, Princess. The king at the time caused him to lose the last bit of family he had had left. He wants to go after your kingdom for making him lose everything. His loss is what made him turn to piracy."

Emma nodded weakly, wishing that Curry would elaborate more on what exactly happened, but she knew he wouldn't tell her any more. She began eating in silence. Curry took her bowl when she had finished, leaving her to wait alone in the darkness again.

She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She thought about what Curry told her. So Hook, _Jones_ , she cataloged, lost his family because of her kingdom. She thought that she could understand his need for revenge a bit better now. Emma knew that if she had lost either of her parents or Leo, she would want to go after those responsible. She was curious as to what happened that caused his loss. The more Emma thought about it, the more everything made sense to her. King James' adoptive father, King George, was far from a saint, and his line traced back to a dark history. She tried to think who ruled at the time Hook's vengeance sparked.

Emma didn't realize how much time had passed, not that she could ever really tell, when Smee came to her cell, fumbling with the keys. She immediately rose, ready to follow him to the captain's cabin. She had decided that she would finally converse with Hook, and try to get some answers of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	3. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Smee opened the door for her. Emma walked into the cabin, immediately spying Hook studying his maps again. He didn't look up as he answered. "Thank you, Smee. You may leave."

Smee hurried out of the room closing the door behind them, leaving Emma alone with Hook. She made her way over to the table, catching her reflection in the mirror beside his bed. Emma had not seen her reflection since she had come on board the  _Jolly Roger_ , and she was not sure for exactly how long she had been on the ship, but she had not expected to look so disheveled. Dark circles made their way under her green eyes, which held a tired look. Her blonde hair was a matted mess hanging down her back. The once bright crimson dress was dingy and stained from her many nights in the brig, the bottom of her skirts torn and frayed. Emma immediately looked away, not wanting to see herself. She sat at the table with the bowl of stew placed before her.

Emma watched Hook for a moment, her stomach twisting in knots. Though she wanted answers, she was nervous about what they would actually be. She didn't touch her food, too nervous to eat. She took a breath, putting on a brave face before she began. "What are you going to do to me?"

Hook looked up from his map. "Finally going to talk are we?"

He came over to the table, pulling the chair across from her out before sitting in it, watching her. Emma held his gaze, preparing herself.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask before, Swan. Many men would have cracked a long time ago." He leaned towards her, his voice going quiet. "I plan on killing you, right in front of the King and Queen. Then they can get a little taste of what I want through."

A chill went up Emma's spine. She did not want her parents to have to suffer through anything like that. Emma suppressed a shutter, not wanting the dark grin on Hook's face to grow. Emma didn't look away from him. "Who was the king?

"King Alaric," Hook answered simply.

Emma's eyes grew wide. She knew of the history of the kingdom she came from, and the rulers. King Alaric was one of the most infamous kings to rule, known for his ruthlessness towards anyone who opposed him. He had attacked many other kingdoms, wanting to expand his own rule by conquering surrounding lands.

Hook smirked at her. "I'm guessing you know who exactly I'm speaking of."

Emma nodded weakly, seeing the fire in his eyes with the thirst for vengeance. The haunted look never left him. "What happened?"

Hook's expression darkened. "He caused me to lose my brother- he died because of Alaric's quest for power."

Emma released a sigh. "I'm sorry. I know nothing I can say could make any of that better, but I'm sorry."

Hook studied her for a moment before she continued. "I know King George's family was corrupted, and I know that the history goes back generations, and my parents can't make up for all of that immediately."

Hook looked at her sharply. "What do you mean by _King George's family_? It sounds as if you are implying that a different family is ruling."

Emma swallowed, knowing she had to choose her words very carefully. "My family isn't related to King George at all. That line is finished."

"Explain," Hook told her.

"King George and his wife could not have a child," Emma told him. "George made a deal with the Dark One, and the Dark One provided a baby boy to them, and the baby was named Prince James." Emma ignored the way Hook's expression darkened at the mention of the Dark One. "James was raised to be the heir, but he died right before a deal was struck between George's kingdom and another. George called back the Dark One, who told him that James had actually been born a twin, and that his brother, David, my father, was a shepard. George summoned David, and David had to assume the identity of Prince James. David fell in love with the bandit Snow White, who was a princess on the run, and would not go through with the arranged marriage George wanted. Because my father would not follow George's wishes, a bounty was placed on his head for treason. My parents fought him, and took control over the kingdom. Very few people know that my father, King James, is not a descendant in any way of the past line of kings."

Killian breathed out hard. He could detect no lie in Emma's words. He was frustrated that after all of this time, he lost his chance to exact revenge on the monarchy that had led to the death of his brother. That line was finished. He couldn't take it out on the new family ruling because of their predessors crimes. As much as he disliked monarchs, he couldn't kill the princess before him when her family was not responsible for the loss of his brother. He looked at Emma, contemplating what to do with her since his previous plans were pointless.

"We'll, this certainly changes things," Hook told her. His expression was defeated, hopeless. He sighed. "You should eat."

Emma nodded, beginning to eat her food. Hook remained quiet. When she finished, he summoned Smee to take her back to the brig.

Emma settled back into her cell. She couldn't help but wonder, that even though she was back in the brig, if she had saved her life.

* * *

Killian sat at his desk long after Swan left. He had held onto vengeance for his brother for centuries, and now he couldn't get it because he had waited too long. He had no desire to kill someone innocent, he would not kill the princess currently residing in the brig.

Killian pulled out his flask, taking a large drink from it. There had not been a woman on board the _Jolly Roger_ since Milah. And now he had taken a princess prisoner. He would have to proceed extremely carefully. He had abducted a princess, an offense punishable by death. He and his entire crew could easily hang because of his actions. He took another drink.

He was not done with his revenge. Though he could no longer go after the kingdom of King Alaric, he could still go after Rumplestilskin, and that would have to do. He just had to figure out what to do with the princess first.

Killian had felt a strange conflict ever since he had first seen her. For so long he was hellbent on revenge, but the moment he saw her, he didn't want to harm her. He felt a strange draw to her, like a moth to the flame. But he couldn't alter his plans, until now.

He couldn't keep the princess in the brig. He would not be cruel to her. He was able to justify everything before, but he couldn't continue to do it any longer. He thought of the different areas of the ship, trying to figure out a suitable living area for her. He wanted to keep her close, not trusting some of the crew with a woman on board. He decided on the empty area by his own cabin would do for her. The area would have been used by a cabin boy, but it would do.

He wouldn't keep her in the brig any longer, but he wouldn't let her roam freely throughout the ship. He had caught sight of some of the men eyeing her, but even with his orders, he didn't trust him. He knew Curry had taken a liking to the princess, and he trusted the man. McCullen was a good man, and knew he would protect her. His rat of a first mate, Smee, was too cowardly to do anything to protect her. He decided Curry and McCullen would be assigned to guard Swan and keep her safe. She would remain with McCullen for the most part down in the galley, out of sight to most of the men, and Curry was to remain by her side when she was not with McCullen.

Killian knew he himself would watch over her too, especially since it was thanks to his own doing she was with them. He owed her at least that much. He pushed himself up from his chair and made his way out of his quarters. He quickly assessed the cabin he was to give Swan, deeming it acceptable for her to inhabit. He then found Curry, pulling him from his quarters.

"Captain," Curry asked, "is everything alright?"

Killian watched him, looking for any sign that he couldn't trust the bosun. "There's been a change of plans. The princess is no longer going to be held in the brig."

Curry raised his brows, curious.

Killian decided he could trust Curry with the information he had obtained, especially since he was about to be assigned to her as a guard. "As it would turn out, Alaric's line has died out, and a new family is now in power. I will not exact vengeance on them, so the princess is no longer prisoner."

Curry nodded, waiting for Killian to continue. "I am having you and McCullen protect her when I am not around. I don't trust the crew, so I'm charging you to keep her safe."

"Aye, Captain," Curry replied. "When is she to be released?"

"In the morning," Killian told her. "I wanted to prepare the final arrangements before her release."

"Shall I accompany you to inform McCullen?" Curry inquired.

"Aye," Killian responded. "That way we can make the proper arrangements for you guarding her."

Killian and Curry made their way to the galley, knowing McCullen would still be there even at the late hour. The two men kept in companionable silence.

Killian opened the door, he and Curry walked past the long tables, making their way to the cook.

"McCullen," Killian greeted.

"Captain," McCullen responded, "What can I do for you?"

McCullen moved to stand before Killian, a smile on his face. McCullen was a middle-aged man, but acted with the youth of the younger men of the crew. Sandy blond hair tumbled over his calm blue eyes, while a single tattoo of an anchor adorned his left hand. McCullen always held a jovial demeanor, making him a likable man amongst the crew.

Killian quickly explained to McCullen what he had previously told Curry, who waited patiently beside the captain. McCullen nodded to Killian.

"When will she be placed in my charge?" he asked Killian.

"Tomorrow," Killian replied. "When she is not with you or Curry, she will be with me. I don't trust the crew to let her walk around unprotected."

McCullen nodded. "Aye, Captain."

"Come morning, I will speak to the princess, tell her of the new arrangements. I will then show her down here, where I will trust you to keep her safe."

Killian then looked sharply between both of the men. "Neither of you are to let any harm come to her."

Curry and McCullen nodded to Killian. Killian looked at them on last time before turning to return back to his cabin. "Gentlemen, I bid you goodnight."

Killian walked back to his cabin, wondering how Swan would react to her freedom from her cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	4. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma awoke to the sound of footsteps approaching her cell. She sat up, waiting to see whether it would be Smee or Curry who had come to bring her her food, as the cat resting beside her stretched lazily as she scratched behind his ears. Emma was surprised to see that it was Hook who approached her cell, keys in hand. Emma watched his warily as he opened the cell door, fearful she had been wrong last night.

"Swan," Hook greeted. "You will no longer be held down here. You will have a guard, but you are free."

Emma looked at him in disbelief, eyes wide. "What?"

Hook scratched behind his ear. "There's been a change of plans. I will not take vengeance out on you. I will no longer hold you down here."

Emma searched for a lie, but she could not detect a single one in his voice. She sat frozen on the floor, shocked.

Hook held out her hand to help her up. Emma hesitated a second before taking his offered hand. She ignored the shot of warmth that went through her as their skin made contact. She stood, watching him, noticing the curious look that passed his face for a moment before his serious look returned. She studied him, taking in the tired look of his kohl rimmed eyes. She withdrew her hand, taking a slight step backward to place some distance between them.

"If you'll follow me, we'll get you out of this bloody hole," Hook told her, turning away to walk out of the brig. Emma followed close behind him, not looking back at her prison.

* * *

Hook led her back to his cabin, where Emma noticed to metal tub laid out on the floor. Emma looked at him curiously.

Hook gestured to the tub. "I thought you would want an opportunity to clean up, considering you will no longer reside in the brig."

Emma nodded, amazed. "Thank you."

Hook nodded back. "I will step out, unless you wish for me to join you," Hook said with a devilish grin, one of his brows raised.

Emma gave him a sharp look.

Hook slightly shook his head. "I will be doing some last minute preparations, so I'll be right outside when you've finished. There are some clean cloths for you laid on the bed."

Hook turned and walked out leaving Emma alone. She leaned back against the door, unable to believe her luck. Hook was actually letting her go free. He was not going to kill her. She was going to survive this.

Emma eyed the tub, quickly deciding to take advantage of it. She discarded her faded red dress, placing it on one of the chairs, and carefully as not to look at her reflection, climbed in the water. She quickly removed herself of all of the grime that had been on her skin before furiously scrubbing at her hair, trying to work the knots out. She noticed a comb Hook had left for her nearby, and grabbed it, making much more progress in detangling her hair. Once her hair had returned to its natural golden blonde and had all of the knots removed, Emma left the tub, studying the cloths Hook had left for her.

Emma looked at the garments before her, taking in the shirt, vest, and pants. She quickly slipped on the garments. She had worn men's clothing many times before, so she was no stranger to the experiance. As she tightened the vest, she knew they weren't the best fit for her, but they would have to do until she could clean her dress.

She happened to glance out the window before freezing, noticing the morning light streaming through the windows. She moved closer, basking in the light. She had not seen any sunlight since she was captured, as the only time when she wasn't in the brig was when she was in the cabin she currently stood in, but that was always at night. Emma didn't know how long she stood there, watching the morning light dance across the waves. She eventually turned away, going to the mirror.

She was pleased when she saw her reflection. She looked like herself, save the dark circles still under her eyes and the cloths. Her hair had begun to dry into its usual soft waves, looking like how she always wore it. She smiled at the reflection, happy to get a piece of herself back.

She took a breath before turning away, grabbing her dress before she walked towards the door. She placed her hand upon it, opening it to reveal Hook speaking with Curry. Both men turned towards her.

"Swan," Hook greeted as Curry smiled towards her, nodding his head. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Emma replied. "Thank you, for the cloths."

Hook nodded, eyeing the dress she was holding. "I'm assuming you wish to hold onto that dress?"

Emma nodded as she responded. "Yes, I just need to clean it."

Hook turned to Curry. "Take the dress down to have it cleaned, and return it to Swan when it's done."

"Aye, Captain," Curry nodded, before taking the dress from Emma and departing, leaving Emma alone with Hook.

Hook gestured to the small cabin beside his. "This will be your quarters. It's small, but it should serve its purpose. It would normally be used by a cabin boy, but I think it would be best if you remained close. If you shall ever need me, I will be near."

Emma nodded to him, understanding what he didn't say. Emma quickly examined the cabin. It was small, but it would do. Just about anything would have been better than the brig

Emma turned back to Hook, a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

Hook nodded to her. "You're welcome." Hook gestured for her to follow him, leading them through the ship. "While you are not in your cabin, either Curry or McCullen, whom you're about to meet, will guard you. McCullen mostly stays in the galley, but whenever you're not with him, Curry or I will stay with you."

Emma hid her shock. She hadn't expected Hook to include himself for her guards.

They continued on when Emma finally decided to ask Hook something she had been curious about. "How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks," Hook replied.

Emma nodded. The _White Swan_ hadn't made it home yet, so her family didn't know she was with pirates yet. Hook opened the door to the galley, allowing Emma to enter first.

She took in her bearings, immediately spying the middle-aged man at the stove. She hesitantly held back, waiting for Hook to make the first move.

Hook stepped forward, greeting the man. "McCullen."

McCullen turned, looking at the pair. "Captain," he greeted.

His gaze shifted to Emma. "Ah, I finally get the pleasure to meet the princess," he said happily. He bowed his head to her. "Bob McCullen, at your service."

Emma smiled meekly at him. She trusted Hook's judgement, for reasons unbeknownst to her, but she couldn't help but immediately trust the man before her. She scensed no ill intentions from him, he seemed genuine.

Hook looked at Emma. "You are free to go where you like, but I think it would be best if you stuck close to McCullen down here. That way you'll be for the most part out of sight from the rest of the crew."

Emma nodded to him. "I can handle that. I just have to find Curry if I wish to go above?"

"Aye," Hook answered, "or me. But McCullen can take you up also. He may be the cook, but that doesn't mean he spends _all_ his time down here."

"Of coarse," Emma responded, slightly embarrassed. She glanced over at McCullen, who wore an easy smile. He waved her off, showing he was okay.

"McCullen is one of my most trusted men," Hook informed her. "He's been with me for many years. He was actually with me when we became pirates."

Before Emma or McCullen could respond, Curry walked in. "Aw, Captain, you're gonna make him blush."

McCullen laughed. "You know I don't have to give you your food Samuel."

Curry grinned. "Ah, I love how you jest. I know you could never let me starve."

"The thought has crossed my mind on many occasion," McCullen teased back.

Hook shook his head, an amused smile playing at his lips.

Emma watched the three of them, surprised. The behavior of the three men was the furthest thing she expected from pirates. Emma was amazed at how _normal_ they were. She continued to watch them as McCurry prepared their bowls before the crew came in for their breakfast.

Hook and Curry sat at one of the long tables, easily chatting with McCullen. Hook turned to Emma, who was still hanging back. "You know, love, you can sit down. We don't bite. Well, some of us," he said with a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes as she sat next to him on the bench, just as McCullen placed four bowls on the table an joined them.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten," Hook said, his demeanor darkening. "Watch for Foley. I saw him looking at Swan when she came aboard. Inform me immediately if he tries anything."

A chill went up Emma's spine as Curry and McCullen nodded. Knowing some of the crew might still come after her, she immediately tensed, which Hook noticed. He turned to her, his eyes reassuring. "If any of the crew tries anything, we will immediately stop it. And I will see to it personally what will happen to them."

Emma nodded, still tense, but trusting him. She noticed the other two men watching her.

"Don't worry, Princess," Curry told her. "We will keep you safe."

McCullen nodded, showing his support. Emma felt herself relax.

They continued their meal of stew and lemon, the previous mood returning to the small group. McCullen quickly ate, getting ready for the rest of the crew to come in for the breakfeast rush. The crew came in in small groups, all looking at Emma, most of their expressions curious.

Emma kept her head down as she watched the pirates come in. It wasn't until a tall man with dark hair came in, a wolfish look on his face as he looked at her, that Emma tensed. Hook and Curry instantly tensed beside her, eyes alert. She faintly noticed McCullen standing alert nearby.

Hook leaned close to Emma, his voice hushed so it wouldn't carry over. "That's Foley. Be very cautious about him. It would be best to avoid him all together, but stay close to me, Curry, or McCullen if he's near."

Emma nodded stiffly, unable to speak. She kept her back to Foley, but she would occasionally turn to look behind her, always seeing him watching her. Hook always noticed when she looked, himself turning to glare at Foley, who looked away.

Eventually the galley cleared out, leaving Emma, Hook, Curry, and McCullen remaining.

Hook rose up from the table, looking at Emma. "Swan, I will make my leave now. I will be on deck if you need me."

Emma rose with him. "Okay, but I think I'll be fine."

Hook nodded. "Still, just in case."

He turned to leave just as Curry stood up from the table. He smiled at her. "See ya later, Princess."

Emma smiled back at him as he left, leaving her alone with McCullen. She turned to the older man, not able to help feeling at ease with him. She moved over to help him with cleaning up from the meal, but he waved her off. "Don't worry, Princess. I've got it. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I let a lady clean up after some ruffians?"

Emma resumed her seat at the bench, watching as he cleaned up. Before she could think of a subject to begin to start a conversation with, McCullen spoke up. "Not exactly what you expected from a band of pirates, is it?"

"No, it's not," Emma replied honestly.

McCullen chuckled. "I won't lie to you, some on board do fit the stereotype I bet you imagined. But most of us are pretty civil. Most of us were in the Royal Navy with Captain Jones when we turned to piracy."

Emma watched him intently, taking in his words. "What happened to make you turn to piracy?"

McCullen shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Princess. You're gonna have to ask Captain Jones for that story sometime."

Emma nodded, slightly dissapointed. She had hoped to unravel more of the mystery that was Hook. "So you were in the Navy?"

McCullen smiled at her. "Aye, I was. I was cook then too. I'm not one much for combat."

Emma couldn't help smiling. "So what made you join?"

"I had just lost my wife," McCullen said, his smile fading a bit. "The town where we lived was attacked by one of the kingdoms King Alaric had just made enemies with. I wanted to do something against those responsible for my wife's death, so I joined the Royal Navy, figuring I could do something to contribute."

"I'm so sorry," Emma said, her voice small.

McCullen shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I've made peace with her passing long ago."

"What was her name?" Emma asked.

"Emily," he replied. He began to chuckle, reminiscing of his late wife. "The woman was a spitfire. That woman could hold her own."

Emma held easy conversation with McCullen, learning various things about the sea cook. As he had just finished preparing the crew's dinner, Curry entered the galley.

"Princess," he greeted Emma. "Captain Jones wishes for you to join him in his cabin for dinner."

"Oh, um, okay," Emma responded, not quiet able what to make out of Hook's request. She rose from the bench, ready to follow Curry to the captain's cabin.

McCullen quickly prepared two bowls, handing them off to Curry, who nodded in thanks. He turned to Emma. "If you'll follow me, Princess."

Emma moved to follow him out as she turned to McCullen. "Thank you McCullen. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

McCullen grinned at her. "And I you, Princess."

"I'll be back soon," Curry called back to McCullen teasing.

"Just get out," the older man called out, keeping up the banter.

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she followed Curry out of the galley. McCullen's mood was infectious, and Curry's teasing made for a happy surrounding Emma couldn't help but enjoy.

Curry happily chatted with Emma on the way to Hook's cabin, ignoring the curious looks the crew gave them as they passed. He stopped in front of the cabin door, opening it when Hook gave permission to enter.

Curry stepped to the side to allow Emma to enter first. Emma suddenly felt slightly nervous. She took a breath, preparing herself, and stepped into the cabin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, if you have any questions about something or anything at all, you're free to ask me via PM or through my tumblr, megan-vampire.
> 
> Review?


	5. Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Hook stood over his desk as Emma entered the cabin. Curry walked in behind her, quickly leaving the food on the table before leaving them alone. Hook looked up from the maps, moving toward the table.

He pulled out the chair Emma had occupied every night for the past couple weeks, gesturing for her to sit. Emma slowly made her way over to the seat, surprised at the mannerisms Hook was displaying. He moved to the seat across from her, sitting down.

"I figured, why break tradition?" Hook asked with a smirk.

Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "No, I guess we can't."

Hook's smirk turned into a genuine smile at the sound of her laugh. They began eating when Emma asked him the main thing she had been curious about. "So what are you going to do with me now that I'm no longer prisoner?"

Hook swallowed his food. "Well, Swan, that's up to you. We've headed in the opposite direction of your kingdom, so it will take us some time to get there. Or, if you prefer, we can leave you somewhere else of your choosing."

Emma was surprised at his answer to say the least. "Where are we now?"

"Some miles from the coast of Dun Broch."

Emma raised her brows. "We really reached Dun Broch this fast?"

"Aye," Hook wore a proud smile. "The Jolly Roger is the fastest ship in all the realms. She used to be known as The Jewel of the Realm."

Recognition shot through Emma. "So that's what happened to the ship. I know it was supposed to be built from enchanted wood."

"She is," Hook responded. "She's traveled many realms. I wouldn't give her up for anything."

Curiousity gripped Emma. "Where have you traveled?"

Hook's eyes instantly darkened. "Many places, Wonderland and the Land Without Magic to name a few."

Emma watched him, knowing he didn't want to talk about something. She decided not to push him.

"So," Hook began, changing the subject, "where do you desire to leave off to, love?"

Emma quickly thought it over. Her parents had no relations at all to Dun Broch. She knew she wouldn't be in danger there, but she would also have no allies. The kingdom to the east, Camalot, was somewhere Emma wanted to completely avoid, as King Arthur and her father, while not outright enemies, weren't friendly. Farther north rested Arendelle, who were allies with her own kingdom. But it would take weeks to get there. Closer to the south rested the kingdom ruled by King Eric and Queen Ariel, who was close friends with Snow White. It would only take a week at the most to get there. Emma quickly decided.

"Can I see a map?" Emma asked Hook.

Hook nodded, rising from his chair and moving to help her up. They moved to the desk littered with maps. Emma quickly spied the map with their current location. She drew it closer to her, pointing to the kingdom.

"Right here," she indicated, "The rulers are allies with my parents. Since I highly doubt you want to enter the waters of the kingdom of the princess who you kidnapped, there will do." A thought struck Emma. "Wait, if you planned to kill me in my own kingdom in front of my own parents, why go in the opposite direction of the kingdom?"

Hook shrugged. "I was going to make them wait for a while before I exposed you to them. I figured it would hurt more."

Emma looked at him in disbelief. Hook met her gaze. In the whole time she had know him, the haunted look never left his eyes. He slightly shook his head, his voice quiet. "Swan, when you've had everything taken from you, you learn how to make it hurt the most when you want to take revenge."

Emma nodded to him, wanting to comfort him, but stopped herself. She held back, but couldn't help the words that tumbled from her lips. "What happened? That made you turn to piracy?"

Hook sighed. "That, love, is a tale for perhaps another time."

Emma immediately dropped the subject, curious as she was. She moved back to her seat to finish her meal, Hook following her.

They continued their meal quietly, until Emma noticed the tattoo on his right forearm. She quickly studied it, having to admit it was a beautiful piece, a heart pierced by a kris, vines surrounding it with a single name etched on it. "Who's Milah?"

Hook quickly glanced down to see his arm exposed and shifted his hook to move his sleeve back into place. "Someone from long ago."

Emma watched him, wondering if he would continue, when it suddenly struck her. The comb she had used earlier was clearly a woman's, not something Hook would have unless it held sentimental value. "She was your lover, wasn't she?"

Hook met her gaze, deciding. "Aye, she was."

Emma immediately knew he wasn't telling her everything. "What happened to her?"

"She was killed," Hook said. "She wanted freedom, and I gave it to her. But her husband found us and killed her."

Emma looked at him, trying to understand what could have happened to make someone so angry they would kill their own wife. "He killed her? Why?"

Hook sighed. "I was in a tavern one night, and stopped some brute from harrassing a woman who has in there. We began to talk, I about the places I had been, and she began to tell me of her husband. She told me of the coward he was, ashamed to be married to him. She went back to him that night. The next night, she came back to the tavern, joining me and the crew for drinks. She fit right in with them, able to hold her own. Her husband came to find her, begging her to go home. She only relented when her young son came in, looking for his mother. The last night we were at port, Milah came to me, begging me to take her away. I agreed. The morning came, and her husband came looking for her, begging me to release Milah. I thought that Milah would change her mind if he would fight for her, so I taunted him, trying to get him to fight, but he wouldn't, just cowered and groveled before me. He left, unwilling to fight for what he wanted."

Emma watched him quietly, understanding Hook's reasoning for getting the husband to fight, and why he agreed to help Milah run. But she could not understand how a man not willing to fight for his wife could escalate to murdering her.

"We spent ten years together," Hook continued. "Milah regretted leaving her son behind, and made plans to retrieve him. We returned to the port where I had met her. I went ahead to take care of some business, when I ran into her husband. I didn't even recognize him at first, his appearance resembled that of a crocodile. He learnt magic. He challenged me, and honestly, would have killed me, if it weren't for Milah. I had hoped she would stay away, avoid him altogether, but she didn't. She had quickly arranged a deal with him, my life in exchange for a magic bean so he could find their son, who he had let go in his conquest for power. We returned here, on this ship, where I retrieved the bean to fufill our end of the bargain, but the bloody Crocodile used magic to tie me to the mast, and he and Milah began to argue. He had asked her why she could leave him, to which she replied she never loved him. He took her heart."

Emma's eyes went wide, understanding dawning on her. Hook nodded slightly at her, knowing she knew what was going to happen. "He crushed her heart right on the deck, with Milah dying in my arms."

Emma swallowed thickly, holding sympathy for the man before her. She knew there was more. "What happened next?"

"The Crocodile wanted the bean," Hook said darkly. He raised his hook in front of him, the silver metal gleaming in the candle light. "He didn't know I hid the bean when he wasn't looking, and cut off my hand, thinking I was still holding it." He ran his index finger along the curve of the hook. "I plunged this very hook into his chest, trying to kill him, only to find out he had become immortal. He laughed and vanished, and I vowed I would seek revenge on the Crocodile for murdering Milah and taking my hand."

Emma sat trying to take in everything in he had just told her. "Who was he, Milah's husband?" Emma asked.

"He's known as the Dark One, Rumplestilskin," Hook told her darkly.

Emma's eyes turned alarmed. "You want revenge against the Dark One?"

Hook didn't respond, only cocked his brow at her. Emma shook her head. "You'll be killed for sure. That's a suicide mission. Vengeance won't help you, it will not give you back what you have lost. Revenge is an ending, not a beginning."

Hook's expression darkened. "Perhaps I don't plan to live through it. After I have exacted revenge on the Crocodile, I'll have nothing left to live for. He took the last person who mattered to me."

Emma felt her heart ache at what he had said. Emma pushed it down, not understanding the strange draw she felt towards Hook. He tone was sad. "So you're really ready to throw your life away?"

"But I don't see it as throwing my life away," he responded.

"You might not, but it's what you're doing," Emma retorted.

"Tell me something, Swan," Hook responded to her. "Have you ever been in love?"

Emma broke away from his gaze, trying to suppress the memories that were threatening to rise up. He shook her head. "No. I thought I was once, but... it wasn't love."

Hook looked at her curiously, but knew her walls were quickly going up. "That's why you've built up your walls, isn't it?"

Emma didn't respond, wanting to avoid the subject all together.

"You're a bit of an open book, love," he said when she didn't answer.

She didn't respond.

Hook shook his head, deciding to drop the subject, but not before noticing how she was fingering with the swan pendant that hung around her neck.

"You do that when you're nervous," Hook stated.

Emma looked up at him, curious. "Do what?"

Hook pointed towards the small swan. "Play with that pendant."

Emma let go of the pendant. "I guess I do."

She sat there for a moment before speaking again. "I'll admit, I'm surprised you didn't take it when I came on board," Emma confessed.

"Ah, eager to leave me with a token, love?" Hook asked with a wry grin.

Emma rolled her eyes.

Hook continued on. "It didn't seem worth it for me to take it. I could sell it, but I don't need to. I figured there was no harm in letting you keep it."

Emma nodded to him, conscious this time of when she touched the pendant.

"So why is it so important to you?" he asked her.

Emma knew she should not be opening up to Hook, that she needed to protect herself, but there was something that made her want to talk to him, for him to know her. And she figured the pendant was a safe subject, that she wouldn't be revealing a lot by telling him about it.

"It was a gift from my parents for my eighteenth birthday. They told me that swans represent elegance, that it is befitting for a princess. It serves as a reminder to always remember who I am."

Hook nodded. "Swans are also vicious creatures. Behind that beauty lies great power and strength."

Emma nodded back to him, the two of them lapsing into silence, each in their own thoughts.

Hook suddenly got up, moving to retrieve something lying on the bed. "I had meant to give this to you earlier, but it unfortunately slipped my mind."

He held out her dress to her, which she happily took from him.

"Thanks," she told him gratefully. She folded the dress in to her arms, happy she would have something else from her home with her.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Emma looked out the window, trying to see outside, but was only met with the reflection of her and Hook standing close together. She took in then the short distance between them, the intimacy of their close proximity. She quickly took a step back away from him, putting more distance between them. She looked back up at him, noticing him watching her, trying to figure her out.

"It's getting pretty late," Emma told him.

"It is," Hook responded. "I'll walk you back to your quarters."

Emma chuckled. "Ever the gentleman. It's okay, it's literally right next door."

Hook grinned at her. "Better to be safe." He leaned closer to her. "And I'm always a gentleman."

Emma smiled back at him, taking his offered arm.

He walked her out of his quarters to she short distance away to where her small cabin was located. He opened the door for her, stepping aside.

"Good night, Swan," Hook said.

Emma smiled softly at him before retreating to her quarter. "Good night, Hook."

She shut the door behind her, and after hearing him retreat back to his cabin, leaned back against the door, sighing. She heard a slight scratching at the bottom of the door, and opening it a crack to investigate, the black cat that spent time with her in the brig slipped through the door, immediately curling around her legs.

Emma chuckled as she looked down at the tomcat. "So you found me, huh?"

The cat let out a meow in response, following Emma as she shifted towards the small bed. She quickly changed back into her dress, folding up the cloths she previously had on and placing them on one of the shelves above her head before laying down, a content sigh escaping her. After so many nights in the brig, the small bed felt heavenly to her, instantly sinking into the thin mattress. The cat hopped up beside her, curling into her side to sleep. Emma thought of the days she had just had, admitting it was all completely unexpected. The previous night she had wondered if she had managed to save her life, but she had not expected the events that had followed. She didn't think she would be free to roam the ship, have her own quarters outside of the brig, or be able to chose where she was to go so she could leave the ship behind.

If she were honest with herself, Hook had been one of the biggest surprises she had faced. She didn't expect the dreaded pirate captain to be so light and open with her. She knew he was hiding things, but she couldn't fault him for that because of her own secrets she was harbouring. And then there was the strange attraction she felt to him, like she was drawn to him. Emma pushed that thought away, instead focusing on the week ahead of her that she was to face before reaching Ariel and Eric's kingdom, before she was able to go home. The thought of spending another week with the pirates strangely didn't scare like it should have. Emma drifted off, easily finding an easier sleep than what she had had in weeks.

* * *

Killian returned to his cabin, instantly exhausted, but too keyed up to rest. He threw himself into his chair by the desk, thinking over the turn of events.

He had actually told Swan about Milah. He rarely spoke of her , but something about Swan made him want to open up to her. He didn't regret telling her.

Despite Swan's words, he was still determined to hunt down the Crocodile to exact his revenge. He has been honest with her when he said he didn't plan on living through his revenge, that he had nothing left to live for. The look in her eyes when he had said that haunted him, for some reasons he couldn't understand.

He could read Swan easily enough, but there were still moments when she hid behind her walls that he couldn't quiet figure her out. He knew she was hiding something when he had asked her if she had been in love. He noticed the deep hurt in her eyes when she said she hadn't. Strangely enough, he had wanted to comfort her at that moment, but he had restrained himself.

Killian shook his head, trying to banish all thoughts. He rose and moved to his bunk, removing his coat, vest, and shirt as he went, settling into the bed. He eventually fell into a restless sleep, his dreams plagued by his musing of what was happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	6. The Deck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma awoke to hear Hook knocking on her door. She quickly sat up, the cat beside her looking up at her indignantly as she pushed him aside to move towards the door.

She opened it, revealing Hook standing in the narrow hallway.

"Good morning, Swan," he greeted. "I thought I could accompany you down to the galley."

Emma nodded to him. "Good Morning. Thank you, I would like that."

She turned to shoo the cat out of the room so he wouldn't be locked in there the entire day when the cat meowed in protest, drawing Hooks attention.

"There's where that bloody cat's been," Hook said, annoyed. "The crew said they hadn't seen Lir for over a week."

Emma looked up at Hook, an amused smile of her face. "He's actually been keeping me company since I got here."

Hook just shook his head. "He's supposed to be keeping the ship free of vermin."

Emma exited the room, the cat, Lir, slinking out behind her. Emma shut the door behind them, chuckling at Hook's annoyance at the cat.

"So, Swan, shall we make our way?" Hook asked her, offering her his arm like he had the previous night.

Emma nodded to him, securing her arm through his. The silence that engulfed them was not uncomfortable as they made their way to the galley. Hook pushed open the door for her, allowing them inside.

McCullen looked up from his work as they entered. "Good morning, Captain. Princess."

Emma smiled at him. "Good morning, McCullen."

Hook led them to their spots from the previous morning, where they both settled in as McCullen gave them their food. McCullen soon slipped into his spot with his food, joining them.

"We're to change coarse, and set sail south to that land you approved," Hook imformed Emma.

She nodded, quickly swallowing her food. "Okay."

McCullen looked at them curiously, about to ask what they were talking about when Curry entered the galley.

"Ah, McCullen," Curry said. "Just the man I wanted to see."

McCullen shook his head as Curry sat next to him. "You can wait a bit."

Curry laughed, content to wait. McCullen looked back up between Emma and Hook. "Captain, what do you mean by we are altering our coarse?"

Hook looked over to the cook. "We are releasing Swan. She is no longer a prisoner, and she has given me a location she would like to disembark at."

McCullen just nodded to him, knowing this would happen soon. Curry looked slightly unhappy, having grown attached to the princess.

Emma noticed their reactions, deciding not to say anything. She was curious why they were sorry to see her go. But admitably, she knew that despite knowing the men for only a short time, she would miss them.

They continued to eat, save Curry who patiently waited for his food. McCullen finished his food and gave Curry his just as the crew began to file in. Most of the men, Emma noticed, didn't look at her curiously like they had the day before, save a few. Emma released a relieved breath, glad they weren't focusing on her.

Hook noticed her reaction. "Glad not to be under their scrutiny?"

Emma smirked. "Yeah. Nice to see the novelty wearing off."

Hook opened his mouth, about to respond, when he turned to glare at Foley, who was passing too close for Hook's liking. Seeing the captain's glare, he moved away quickly.

Hook turned back to Emma, shaking his head. "Sorry about that, love."

Emma merely nodded to him, the good mood between them vanishing. Emma began picking at the remainder of her food, her appetite gone.

"Are you done?" Hook asked her.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling very hungry," Emma responded.

Hook slid her bowl towards him, intent on finishing the food. Emma raised her brow at him.

"We don't let any food go to waste," Hook explained. "You'll want to finish the lemon though. Don't want our princess getting scurvy now, do we?"

Emma smirked at him, grabbing the lemon water before her.

Hook remained by her side after he finished, along with Curry, intent on waiting with her as the galley cleared.

After the men left, Hook stood to make his leave. "Swan," he nodded.

Emma nodded back up at him before he left, leaving her with Curry and McCullen.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later, Princess," Curry said as he rose to depart behind Hook.

Emma was struck by an idea. She had not been outside is some time, and Curry was one of her guards. She decided to push her luck. "Curry?"

He turned around, looking at her curiously. Emma pressed on, biting her lip nervously. "I was actually wondering if I might go out on deck today? I haven't been outside at all since I got here, and I could use some air."

Curry glanced over to McCullen. "Mind if I steal her for the day?"

McCullen nodded at him. "Of course." He looked over to Emma, smiling. "Enjoy yourself, Princess."

Emma grinned at him, quickly getting up to follow Curry out. Curry led her through the ship, needing to check some things before going above. Emma watched curiously. With as many times she'd traveled by ship, she hadn't actually seen all the workings that went into it. Finally, Curry led her to the hatch, leading her up to the deck.

Cool, salty air immediately hit Emma as she emerged. She instantly felt her body relax, taking in the sun and air. She stood by the hatch as Curry closed it, feeling the cool breeze around her. She was not aware of the smile on her face until Curry laughed.

"Judging by your expression," he chuckled, "I'm assuming you really needed to get out, huh?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I really did."

"Come on," he gestured. "I need to look over some maintenance for the artillery."

He led her to the cannons, where a group of men stood by cleaning them. One of the men looked up, approaching Curry. The man was tall, with thick muscles cording around his arms. With his lighter complexion, dark eyes, and dark curling hair, he reminded her of Roland, Regina's step son, save the long scar that ran from his right temple to his jaw, which was covered in a short, dark beard.

"Curry," he greeted in a deep voice.

"Murphy," Curry responded. He turned to Emma. "Princess, this is Benjamin Murphy, our gunner."

"Princess," Murphy greeted, slightly bowing his head to her. Emma nodded back to him.

He turned back to the cannons, easily chatting with Curry, who stood leaning against the gunwhale. Emma watched them, relaxing in the open air.

She eventually looked over to the men, watching as they talked. Murphy noticed her watching them.

"See something you like, Princess?" he asked flirtatiously.

Emma laughed. "No, just curious. How long have you guys been on the Jolly Roger?"

Curry looked over at her. "We've actually been with Captain Jones since he turned to piracy. Most of the crew has."

Emma raised her brows. Most of the crew then had been pirates for three hundred years.

The men laughed at her expression, knowing what her thoughts were.

"I think we look pretty good for our age, personally," Murphy said, winking at Emma.

Curry looked pensive. "I never told you why I chose piracy, did I, Princess?"

Emma shook her head, curious. "No, you didn't."

"I was an orphan," Curry stated simply. "My parents died when I was very young, so I barely remember them. I was on my own for most of my life. I got in some trouble, stealing to survive. It was a rough life, but I survived." He smirked. "When I got older, I decided to straighten myself out, and joined the navy. When Captain Jones announced we were to become pirates, it was a simple choice. This crew is the only family I've ever known, and I sure as hell wasn't about to leave them."

Curry finished with a fond smile on his face, while Emma felt a lump in her throat. She could only imagine what Curry went through, and understood why he stayed with the crew.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Murphy said while he kneeled by one of the cannons. "My mother died in childbirth. My father was a sailor, so I learned everything from him. I went on many voyages with him. He was employed by the king of the land where we lived. I was young. One of the kingdoms we were at war with attacked us, but we survived. My father offered the survivors of the enemy ship quarter. Well, the king didn't like that, and my father was tried and hanged for treason, all because he didn't kill those that surrendered."

Emma felt the air leave her lungs. She couldn't imagine either of her parents trying someone for showing mercy.

"I was left alone. I decided to leave that kingdom, start somewhere new. I left on a ship traveling to a neighboring kingdom, and tried to make a life there. When I was old enough, I joined the navy like my father had."

Emma nodded, immediately knowing where his tale was going.

"Well, as you can imagine, I was angry to discover that I was serving another corrupt king. I no longer wanted any association to any crown. No offense," he said, looking at Emma.

She just waved him off, letting him know she wasn't offended by his words.

"So when Captain Jones proposed piracy, I agreed," Murphy finished.

Emma nodded to him. "I can't say I blame either of you," she told the men sadly. "I can't hold any of that against you."

Curry and Murphy smiled at her, going back to their work. Emma shifted over to lean against the gunwhale a few feet away from Curry. She stood there, thinking. When she was captured, she thought these pirates were nothing more than bloodthirsty men who lived for carnage and stole what they could. Now, Emma's views were drastically changing. Curry, McCullen, and Murphy had nothing left, and they found something with the crew. She knew from the way they spoke of it, that they had found a home.

Emma let her eyes wander. She looked up at the helm, noticing Hook had taken his place up there. Emma watched him in wonder, thinking about how he was in his element. He stood over the crew, barking out orders to some of the men, who obviously greatly respected him. Emma couldn't look away, completely entranced by him.

She didn't know how long she watched him, when suddenly Curry's voice rang out, making her tear her eyes away from Hook. "Looks like someone sees something she likes."

Emma's cheeks tinged pink. She was instantly embarrassed they noticed, and angry she couldn't control her reaction. She decided not to say anything to him, lest it fueled the fire.

Curry smirked at her, raising his hands in defense. "Sorry."

Emma just shook her head at him, turning away from him, but careful not to look at Hook again.

Murphy and the men finished their task just as the sky began to take on an orange tinge. Curry gently laid a hand on Emma's arm, leading her up to the helm.

"Captain, the men have finished their task," Curry said by way of greeting.

Hook nodded at him before he turned to Emma. "Wanted to get out I take it?"

"Yeah," Emma told him. "I missed being out in the sea air."

Hook smiled at her. "Aye, I understand that."

He quickly out to the horizon, studying the sunset. He quickly turned to one of the men standing nearby. "Lewis, man the helm, stay on coarse."

He nodded toward Curry, dismissing him, and moved to stand beside Emma.

"Swan," he said, offering her his arm, which Emma immediately took. He walked her back to his cabin, reaching it just as McCullen exited, nodding to the pair. Hook opened the door, for her, letting her inside, then like the previous night, pulled her chair for her.

Emma smiled as she settled down, Hook immediately sitting in his seat across from her.

"So I take it you had enjoyed your time outside?" Hook asked while they ate.

"Yes," Emma answered. "I actually really love being out at sea."

Hook smirked. "I know all about that, love. Pirate."

Emma chuckled. "I guess you would."

They lapsed into an easy silence after that, quietly eating.

Emma looked up at him. "I actually got to talk to Murphy today."

Hook nodded. "He's a good man. Good in combat. He's been responsible for many victories in battle."

Emma nodded at him. She didn't doubt that Murphy was a feirce fighter. "I just spent some time talking to him and Curry today. And I went with Curry as he preformed some of his duties."

"I take it you haven't seen how a ship works before despite being on ships before?" Hook asked her.

"I haven't," she admitted. "I would usually keep busy in my own cabin, or stay up on deck."

"Well, at least now you get to witness it," Hook replied. "Honestly, Smee should be doing much of what Curry does. Curry is the bosun, where as Smee is my first mate. Though I will confess sometimes I wonder why." Hook trailed off.

Emma smirked, but stayed quiet. They finished their meal, and also like the previous night, Hook offered his arm to escort Emma back to her quarters.

"Goodnight, Hook," Emma said when he opened her door for her.

"Good night, Swan," Hook replied. "Sleep well."

Emma entered her cabin and closed the door, moving over to the small bed and stretching out on the mattress. Exhausted from the day, she quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	7. Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma fell into a pattern, the week passing by quickly. Everyday, she would walk with Hook to the galley, where they would have breakfeast with Curry and McCullen, Murphy now joining them. She would spend her days with one of her guards, getting to know the crew of the _Jolly Roger_ , who she found herself growing fond of. As she had every night since she arrived on the ship, every night she would have supper with Hook in his cabin, where he would tell her about some of the various adventures he'd been on.

On her final morning, Emma woke early, Lir curled into her side. She layed on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, absentmindedly stroking the cat's black fur. A strange feeling settled in Emma's stomach, something she couldn't identify. She wondered if it was just the apprehension of returning home, of returning to her family. Emma sat lost trying to figure out what she was feeling when she heard Hook knocking on her door.

She sat up, moving Lir over as she shifted off the bed to open the cabin door.

"Swan," Hook greeted. "Care to join me one last time?"

Emma gave him a small smile, taking his offered arm as he had every morning. They quietly made their way to the galley, entering right as McCullen had prepared their bowls.

"Morning, Captain. Princess," McCullen greeted, his tone lacking its usual enthusiasm.

Emma looked at him curiously, but he said nothing, just placing their bowls in their spots before going to prepare his own.

Curry and Murphy entered, and after muttering a greeting, took their seats. McCullen quickly prepared their bowls, placing them before them before setting his own down. The men stayed quiet as they ate, Curry and McCullen not partaking in their usual banter, and Murphy didn't try to flirt with Emma as he always so playfully did. Emma watched the men, casting a curious glance towards Hook, only for him to avoid her gaze. Emma turned her eyes back to the men, trying to figure out what caused the melancholy mood over the usually cheerful group.

A thought struck Emma. They acted as though they were sorry to see her go, as if they would miss her when she left. Emma's breath drew short at the idea. She'd only spent time with them in the past week, except Curry, who would stay down in the brig and just talk to her. But somehow, it seemed almost like the pirates had grown attached.

As per usual, the crew started coming in right as McCullen finished his meal. Some of the crew nodded to Emma in greeting, something some of the men had taken to doing as she spent time on the ship. Hook stayed beside Emma after he finished his meal, waiting as he always did for the rest of the crew to leave before he made his departure. The crew finished their meals, leaving until it was just Emma, Hook, Curry, McCullen, and Murphy.

Hook rose from his seat, extending his hand to Emma. "Swan, we should be at port soon."

Emma took his offered hand, rising to stand beside him. She quickly glanced at the men behind her, gauging their reactions. McCullen stepped forward, bowing his head.

"Princess," he said, "it has truely been a pleasure having you here."

As soft smile appeared as she nodded to him. "Thank you, McCullen."

Murphy stood and stepped forward next. "It's been great having you here with us. It's been nice having such a pretty lass with us."

Emma smirked, of coarse even saying farewell, Murphy would flirt. But she was still touched he cared enough to say goodbye.

Finally Curry stood up, looking directly at Emma. "I think it's safe to say we will all miss you, Princess. I will deeply miss our talks together."

Emma, feeling her emotions finally starting to run wild, gave Curry a watery smile. "I know I will, too."

Hook watched the exchanges silently, studying his crew and Emma. He waited a moment before addressing Emma. "Swan, I believe I have something to return to you, if you'll come with me."

Emma took his offered arm and moved with him through the ship back to his cabin. He led her inside where he moved to retrieve something from his storage.

Emma quickly studied him, taking in the man before her. The entire time on the ship, she had still felt the strange draw to him that she had felt when she had seen him for the first time. Somehow, she had grown to care about the man. She sensed a kindred spirit in him, maybe they really could understand each other. Something Emma couldn't identify compulsed her to swiftly remove her necklace, the one she always wore as a reminder for who she was.

Hook turned back to her, holding the dagger he had confiscated from her upon her arrival. He held it out to her. "I believe this is yours."

Emma took the dagger from him, slipping it into her dress. "Thanks. I'd actually forgotten about that."

He then handed her a small purse, which Emma tentatively accepted. "Just in case."

Emma hid the pouch in her dress. "Thank you," she said. She hadn't at all expected him to give her gold for her journey.

Hook wryly smiled at her. "Well, nevertheless, you have your weapon back. We should go up to the helm. We should be arriving very soon.

Emma nodded, moving to go out with him. As she passed the table, she covertly left the swan pendant on it.

* * *

Emma remained by Hook at the helm as they approached the docks of Rackham, the crew working under them. Emma took in the sight of the familiar kingdom, anxious. She knew she wanted to go home, but it didn't count for the anxiety she felt. She brushed it off.

The ship docked, and many of the men hurried off, intent on procuring supplies needed, since they would spend only a couple hours at port.

Emma breathed in deeply, preparing to leave the ship that she had lived on for the past three weeks. She noticed Hook looking at her intently.

"Swan," he said quietly, "you do know you don't have to leave right here. We can take you closer home. You can stay longer, if you desired."

Emma held his gaze. "Thank you, but... I should leave. This way, you wound be put in danger. Word will get back to my kingdom, and they'll stop searching for you. I know you're still looking for revenge, but maybe you'll find something else to live for."

Hook gave her a weak smile. "Perhaps." He hesitated for a moment. "I know I'll definately remember you."

"Good," Emma responded softly. "Goodbye, and thank you, Hook."

"You're welcome, Swan," he replied. He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She immediately felt a warmth spread through her when his lips touched her skin. "Goodbye."

With one last glance, Emma turned and walked down the gangplank of the _Jolly Roger_ , entering into the kingdom, leaving Hook and the pirates behind.

* * *

Emma wandered around the docks, trying to get her bearings. She reached an area where more people were moving about, over by the taverns and inns. She didn't notice the man until she walked right into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Emma exclaimed as man helped her steady herself.

The man was young, dressed in a pale brown vest over a white shirt and brown pants with a deep red colored cloak resting on his shoulders. The man was handsome, with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Emma looked at him, trying to think of who it was the man looked like, but unable to think of the resemblance.

"It's all right, the man said. "It was merely an accident."

The man took in Emma's appearance, beginning to look at her worriedly. "Do you need help?"

"Oh, no," Emma shook her head. "I'm just trying to find out where exactly I'm at so I can get back home."

"Oh, I understand that. I'm trying to make my way home myself. We're at the port a few miles away from the castle," the man said helpfully. "I'm Reve, by the way."

"I'm Emma," Emma told him.

Reve smiled at her. "Well, the castle is a few miles south from here. I hope you find your way back home soon."

"Thank you," Emma replied. "I hope the same for you."

Reve nodded to her before turning away, making his leave. Emma went south for a small distance, wondering why the feeling she had on the _Jolly Roger_ stayed with her. She walked along the docks, looking behind her to see that she could still see the ship in question in the distance.

Emma looked in the direction she was headed, noticing a ship close enough that she could make out the people on board. Her eyes immediately went to the flags flapping in the wind.

All of the air left Emma's lungs in that moment. The coat of arms of Regina's kingdom adorned the flags, the Mills game board with red flames above it standing out on the horizon. _Of coarse_ , Emma thought. Regina's kingdom was closer than her own, Pinocchio must have alerted Regina first, and Regina would have sent out people to search for her to help her parents.

Emma studied the ship, quickly noticing Roland moving about, a bow, the weapon he had inherited from his father, slung across his back, a quiver of arrows resting beside it.

Frozen, her thoughts raced. She could go home immediately with Roland, her childhood friend, to accompany her. But the thought of going home wasn't as appealing as Emma thought it should have been.

She looked back to the _Jolly Roger_ , finding that she didn't want to leave the ship behind her.

Taking a breath, she looked out straight to the open ocean, trying to figure out what she wanted. She absentmindedly reached up to touch her neck, immediately remembering she no longer wore her necklace. Her hand dropped back down to her side.

Emma did want to go home. She missed her parents and her brother. She wanted to be able to feel her parents embrace her, to hear Leo's teasings. She found she even missed the dwarves.

But she also found that she already missed the men she had bonded with over the past weeks. She knew it wouldn't be long before she missed McCullen's happy disposition, Murphy's flirting, and Curry's light joking and conversations. They had offered her a companionship she never had before.

Most surprising to her, she found she had already begun to miss Hook. She was worried of getting attached to him, as he didn't plan on living through his plot in killing the Dark One. She didn't know why she cared so much, only that she wanted him to be happy. She still felt the strange pull towards him, even when she was separated from him. She remembered the warmth she felt whenever her skin touched his. She found that she actually wanted to go back to unravel the mystery that was the pirate captain. She had enjoyed spending nights having supper with him, just talking, knowing that she would soon miss her time with him.

She had freedom on the _Jolly Roger_. She didn't have to be a princess there. She didn't have to worry about her royal duties. She didn't have to worry about fending of unwanted suitors there. She could just be there.

Emma didn't know how long she stood rooted in her spot, looking out at the horizon, at war with herself. She knew what she would lose no matter what her decision. Closing her eyes, she took a breath.

She opened her eyes, making her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	8. Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Killian watched as Swan decended the gang plank and walked into the port town, her red dress getting lost in the distance. A growing feeling of emptiness filled his chest as she faded from him.

He sat at the helm, knowing that she had to go, but part of him wished she had stayed, though he didn't know why. He decided to go down to his cabin, desiring to be away from people. He knew the crew would be a while, those not getting supplies were most likely taking advantage of the nearby taverns before they were to depart at dusk. He had no desire to partake in any of the activities he was sure the men were up to.

He entered his own quarters, a sigh heavy on his lips. He pulled his own log from his desk, intent on writing in it, when a gleam of silver off the table caught his eye.

Killian moved toward the table, spying the swan pendant resting in the middle of it. He carefully picked it up, not able to stop the soft smile that spread on his lips. He reminisced of the conversation he had with Swan barely a week ago regarding the pendant. " _They told me that swans represent elegance, that it is befitting for a princess. It serves as a reminder to always remember who I am_."

Holding on to the pendant, he sat down, the log forgotten. He stared at the silver necklace, carefully stroking the smooth metal with his thumb. He pondered on why she would leave it behind for him. The thought crossed his mind that maybe she wanted to leave a reminder for him, as if he could ever forget her.

Thoughts of the time she had spent of the ship flooded his mind. He had captured her, set in his revenge, and acted horribly towards her. Now, Killian felt sick, remembering how he had kept her in the brig, in the dark, for so long. But Swan never broke. She stayed strong throughout her imprisonment. When he released her from her cage, he remembered the astonished look on her face, that he was freeing her. He remembered the relief he felt, letting her go. He still did not know the strange draw to her. He knew that deeply, he didn't want to harm her, but in his blind rage at a long dead king he had found what felt like justification.

Killian didn't notice the sun beginning to set, the cabin bathed in an orange glow, still staring at the silver swan.

He heard hurried footsteps approaching the cabin, finally breaking him from his thought. He looked up just as the door opened.

"Swan," he breathed out. "What are you doing back here? I thought you would be on your way home by now."

Swan kept her eyes trained on him. He noticed she looked nervous. "I- I felt like I needed to stay here longer. Something told me to come back."

Killian felt a soft smile creep onto his face, thankful that Swan returned.

* * *

Emma noticed the soft smile on Hook's lips, and felt herself mirror him. She felt relieved to be back on board the _Jolly Roger._ She found all of her anxiety had vanished.

"Well, Swan," Hook said welcoming to her, "we'll be glad to have you stay longer."

Emma noticed he held her necklace in his hand. Hook followed her eyes, rising and moving toward her when he knew what she was looking at. He held out the pendant to her. "I believe this is yours."

Emma held out her hand as Hook gave her back the necklace, the chain pooling around the pendant. She placed the necklace back around her neck, instantly feeling the familiar weight of it.

She reached into her dress, withdrawing the small pouch of gold and holding it out to him.

"I won't need this, not if I'm on board," she told him. Hook took it from her and carelessly tossed it on the desk.

"I shall imagine the crew will be happy at the change in plans," Hook said, a slight chuckle escaping him.

Emma immediately thought of Curry, McCullen, and Murphy, the men that somehow she managed to bond with. A laugh escaped her.

"Yes," she agreed. "I think they'll be happy."

"The crew should be back soon actually," Hook informed her.

She grinned, wondering how they would respond.

She looked at Hook, quirking one eyebrow. Her tone was teasing. "So do I get to keep my quarters?"

Hook, looked serious, as if he were contemplating his answer, though his eyes were teasing. "I suppose that could be arranged."

She grinned at him.

* * *

After the crew arrived, Emma accompanied Hook up to the deck to set sail. She stayed close by, Hook still insisting that Emma had a guard with her. As they stepped out, the men looked up, curious and surprise coloring their features when they saw Emma. They parted to make a path for Hook to cross to reach the helm, Emma beside him. As they reached the helm, a couple of men shouted excitedly, rushing up to them.

"Princess," Curry exclaimed, clearly overjoyed at seeing Emma. Murphy followed close behind. "You've decided to stay?"

Emma grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I decided to stay a bit longer."

"Ah, I knew you couldn't leave me, Princess," Murphy said, a huge smile playing across his face.

Emma just shook her head as she laughed.

"We're happy to have you back," Curry told her sincerely.

"Thank you," Emma responded.

"Shouldn't you two be at your stations?" Hook asked sharply, but Emma saw the lightness in his eyes.

"Aye, Captain," Curry and Murphy both immediately replied, hurrying off.

Emma raised her brow at him.

"I can't have my men getting lax," Hook told her.

Smee approached them. "Captain, the crew is ready to set sail."

Hook grinned, eager to be back out at sea. Emma felt the same eagerness herself.

"So where are we going?" Emma asked his as Smee scurried off.

"Agrabagh," Hook told her. "We have some cargo to trade off."

Emma nodded. She'd heard of the far off place, but had never been there. She found herself excited, about to travel to new lands.

"Unless," Hook said, "there is somewhere else you would like to go."

Emma shook her head. "No. Let's stay on course."

Hook grinned as her expertly turned the wheel, taking the _Jolly Roger_ out of port.

As the sun dipped behind the horizon, Hook decided it was time for he and Emma to go below deck.

"Swan," Hook said, turning to her, "would you care to join me for dinner?"

Emma looked up at him and nodded. "I'd like that."

Hook turned away to call to the helmsman. "Lewis!"

A tall, dark skinned man approached them. "Yes, Captain?"

Hook looked at Emma. "Swan, this is Bill Lewis, the helmsman."

Emma nodded in greeting, which Lewis cordially returned.

"Lewis," Hook said. "I will be retiring for the night. I'm leaving you to man the helm."

"Yes, Captain," Lewis answered, taking Hook's place.

Hook moved by Emma, offering his arm. "Swan?"

Emma took his arm, moving with him down the hatch. Instead of his cabin, he led her towards the galley.

"I thought you might like to inform McCullen of your extended stay first," he told her. He knew McCullen was fond of her.

"Thanks," Emma smiled.

Hook opened the door for her, letting her into the galley.

McCullen was just finishing setting up a plate, ready to give it to Hook.

"Captain, I had just prepared you plate and was about to- Princess!" McCullen exclaimed, surprised at seeing Emma. He smiled at her.

"I decided to stay a bit longer," she said, grinning back.

"Here, let me just prepare another plate," McCullen said, quickly moving to make up another plate. Emma glanced at Hook, looking like he was fighting a smile.

McCullen placed the plate down by the first, ready for them to take back to the cabin.

Before he went back to preparing the dinner, McCullen looked at Emma. "Princess... I'm glad you've decided to stay."

Emma smiled at him. "Thank you McCullen. I am too."

McCullen smiled before turning back to the supper, leaving Hook and Emma to make their departure.

Hook went to grab their bowls, stopping then he realized he couldn't. Emma shook her head, grabbing her own bowl. Her voice was reassuring. "It's okay. I can carry my own."

Hook just quirked his head in response, grabbing his own bowl. He hesitated for just a moment before offering her his arm, for the first time offering her his left arm. Emma, however, didn't hesitate to take it, which surprised Hook. It was a natural occurance for people to avoid his hook.

Hook shook it off. "Shall we?"

Emma nodded, together navigating through the ship that Emma now found familiar. They reached the cabin and quickly settled into their meals.

"The men certainly seemed happy," Emma said.

Hood nodded as he swallowed his food. "Yeah. As I'm sure you can tell, some of the men have grown quiet fond of you, love."

A slight blush tinted Emma's cheeks as she took a sip of wine. "I guess they have."

Hook sat for a moment, pondering. Emma watched him curiously.

"Swan," Hook said quietly. "I never apologized for everything I had done to you. At the time, I was able to justify it, but it was inexcusable. I should have done it much earlier. For everything I've done to you, I'm sorry."

Emma sat watching amazed. Hook had shown remorse for what he'd done, but she didn't expect him to actually apologize for it. As she sat absorbing his words, she found that she had in fact already forgiven him.

"I forgive you," Emma told him sincerely. "I can understand why you did it... why you wanted revenge. I just didn't expect an apology."

"It's long overdue," Hook replied.

Emma studied him. Hook was an honorable man. Even when he held her prisoner, he made sure that no harm came to her, and did not treat her cruelly. As soon as she proved her innocence to him, he released her, and arranged it so the she was free and safe to move about the ship. The man even took her where she requested to be released.

"You're a man of honor," Emma said softly.

Hook's voice was just as soft, but there was a seriousness in his tone. "I may be a gentleman of fortune, but I believe in honor."

Emma nodded to him. They both quietly returned to eating their meal. After a few moments of silence, Emma looked back up at him, drawing his attention.

"I should probably apologize, too. I'm sorry I hit you in the head with that compass the first night."

Hook actually laughed. "Swan, I can count the people who have bested me on one hand, and you're one of them. Honestly, I did not expect that, and I commend you for it."

A grin broke out across Emma's lips at his compliment. She couldn't help being flattered. She hid the flattery though. "That's not a hook joke, is it?"

He grinned. "No, love. It's not."

They held easy conversation for the remainder of their meal. They finished, and their conversation continued. When that finally finished, Hook went with her to her cabin.

"Goodnight, Hook," Emma said as they stood in front of her cabin.

"Goodnight, Swan," he replied as she entered the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. He turned away, going back to his own quarters.

Emma stretched out on her mattress, exhausted from the day. She got up, letting Lir in when he scratched at her door, before sinking back into her bed, Lir snuggling up against her. Thinking over the events of the day before sleep took her, Emma couldn't bring herself to regret her decision to stay on the _Jolly Roger_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?
> 
> Tease for next chapter: Emma- "If he finds out and has a problem with it, I'll tell him myself I wanted to help."


	9. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

They had fallen into their previous routine. Emma resumed spending most of her days with Curry, McCullen, and Murphy, but she began spending more time with Hook. She continued to have her evening meals with him every night in his cabin, where they discovered more about each other. She always sat amazed at the tales of his adventures when he told them, becoming completely lost in his words. In turn, Emma began to tell him about her own life, about her family. Hook always watched her with interest when she spoke, listening to her stories of her father teaching her to fight or the fights she had with her brother growing up.

Emma didn't realize until she'd been back with the crew for a week that Hook had began to break down some of her walls. He'd already gotten past some of them. In a way it scared Emma, she never let people in, even her own family, she hadn't for so many years. And Hook, within the span of a month, had already began to get to get past her walls. She wasn't afraid for Hook to know her, but it was her lack of fear that scared her. Part of her wanted him to know her, but another part, her part that she relied on to protect herself, wanted to push him away. Whenever she would have conversations with Hook, he always listened, not because she was a princess and had to act as though he cared, but because he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. Regardless, she knew there were things she would never reveal to him, secrets she intended to keep, the reason she had her walls.

Two more weeks had passed, and within the day they would make port in Agrabagh, where they would stay for a few days so Hook could do his business and get rid of some cargo. Emma found herself excited to visit one of the far off lands she'd read about. Hook noticed her excitement as they sat in his cabin.

"Excited to make port, are we?" Hool asked her.

Emma chuckled. "I am, honestly. I've never traveled this far south. We don't do a lot of trading with the kingdoms around here, so it's somewhere completely new."

He grinned. "Well, I imagine you will enjoy yourself then."

Emma nodded. "Yes..." she trailed off.

Hook looked at her curiously. "What is it, Swan?"

Emma swallowed. "Will I be able to leave the ship?"

Hook looked astounded at Emma's question, wondering why she thought she couldn't. Emma quickly continued before he could ask her anything. "I mean, I don't exactly have a low profile. I don't want to make it dangerous for you if I'm seen out at the port."

He shook his head. "I'm sure it would be fine. You just said yourself that your kingdom doesn't do much trade with this land, so I don't think there would be a risk of you being recognized here. There are always some precautions that we can take if you're still nervous. And you don't need to worry about me, Swan. I'm a survivor. I can take care of myself."

She nodded, feeling comforted by his words. Somehow, she trusted Hook.

He quickly looked her over, a curious look on his face. "Do you still have those cloths you wore that one day?"

It was Emma's turn to look at him curiously. "Yeah. Why?"

"You should probably wear those while we are in port. I don't think you'll draw too much attention, but that dress is rather conspicuous," he told her.

Emma glanced down at her dress. Though kept clean, the once bright red had faded. The color wouldn't be bad, but the silhouette with her skirts would stick out. She nodded to him. "I think you're right about that."

They lapsed into companionable silence as they finished their meal. Emma fell asleep, excited to finally get to travel as she never had had before.

* * *

Emma awoke early. She quickly shed her dress, pulling on the pants, shirt, and vest she kept stored on her shelf. Just as she went to sit on her bunk, Hook knocked on her door.

She discovered that he had changed also, trading his black leather vest for a blood red silk one, his long leather coat left behind. Emma couldnt help but notice how attractive he looked, to which she quickly shook herself, hoping Hook wouldn't notice and make one of his innuendos.

Despite how quickly she deprived herself, of course Hook noticed. "See something you like, Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled. "Come along, love. We should be arriving to Port Rahmah within the hour."

Instead of going to the galley like they did every morning, Hook brought them up to the deck, where most of the crew was milling around, preparing to dock. Emma was surprised at the intensity of the heat that hit her as she climbed above deck.

Hook smiled wryly at her. "It's quiet a bit warmer than you're used to, I expect."

"It is," Emma responded.

"No ones in the galley now. Plus I figured you would want something other than what we've been eating for the past month on the ship," Hook offered.

Emma nodded. "Not to insult McCullen's cooking at all, but that would be nice."

"Plus we need to get some more food," McCullen's voice rang out from behind them.

Emma turned to see McCullen approaching them. He smiled then he reached them.

"Captain," McCullen greeted. Hook nodded in response.

It looked odd to Emma seeing McCullen out on deck. She'd seen him outside the galley many times, but never out on the deck.

McCullen looked back at Emma. "I have to go out to buy more provisions. Crews gotta eat."

Emma chuckled. She closely followed Hook as he went around the deck, making sure everything was in order. Finally, the ship pulled into port.

The men quickly departed, most making their way to the taverns. Emma didn't suppose she was surprised. What did surprise her though was that aside from McCullen, Curry and Murphy hung back. Hook glanced at them before shrugging.

"It appears they intend to stay by you, love," Hook said to her quietly, smirking.

Emma couldn't help the soft grin that escaped her. These men truely seemed to care about her. She looked at the men, seeing Curry and McCullen engaging in their usual playful banter, Murphy egging them on.

"What do you say we find some food down there, Swan?" Hook asked her.

"Let's go," Emma replied, taking his arm.

Hook helped her descend the gangplank before entering into the port town, where they quickly entered into one of the quieter taverns in search of food. They moved towards one of the tables towards the back, where the men could keep an eye on who came in.

"I'm sure this isn't what you're used to, in terms of food," Hook told her as they got their food. Curry and McCullen had continued their banter the whole way, with Murphy still playing devil's advocate.

Emma shook her head. "It's fine. Honestly, sometimes I even prefer taverns to the palace."

Hook raised a brow at her statement.

"What?" She asked him. "I'll go out occasionally."

He just smirked, shaking his head.

* * *

Emma spent the day exploring with Hook in the small town. When it turned twilight, they sought out McCullen, who Emma was supposed to go back to the ship with. A risk that came with the trade, Hook, accompanied by Curry, was to meet some men in one of the taverns, and he didn't want Emma anywhere near them. Emma understood his concerns, and quickly agreed to go with McCullen back to the _Jolly Roger_. Insisting she help him carry some of the load, Emma walked beside the cook.

"So how long do the men usually stay out when they make port?" Emma asked curiously.

"Depends," McCullen responded. "Many stay out the entire night, coming back to the ship either drunk or hungover. Some actually will only come back to the ship when we're about to weigh anchor. The Captain usually comes back to the ship every night, some nights later than others. It usually depends if-"

McCullen cut himself off. Emma glanced at him curiously before understanding what he was going to say. Emma wasn't that naive.

"If he's bringing company aboard the ship or not," Emma finished for him.

McCullen nodded sheepishly. "Aye."

They returned to the ship in companionable silence. McCullen quickly helped Emma up the gangplank, taking her load so it would be easier for her.

"McCullen," she sighed, "I can handle myself. You don't need to do everything for me."

McCullen shook his head. "Princess, it's not _because_ you are a princess. You're a lady, and shouldn't have to do any of the grunt work. It already goes against my good conscious letting you carry that load."

He quickly picked up the full load before Emma could grab anything. She sighed, following him down the hatch. He led her to where the food was stored, quickly beginning to tuck everything away.

"I can't imagine Captain Jones being too happy either I let you carry part of the load. He may not be one for it, but I may just get a lashing for that..." McCullen muttered, not intending to hear.

Emma quickly responded. "If he finds out and has a problem with it, I'll tell him myself I wanted to help. It was too much work for one person. And I can't be getting soft now."

McCullen laughed. "No, I guess you can't."

Emma was curious, and decided to carefully broach the subject. "What do you mean though, that Hook's not one for giving lashes?"

Though the pirates of the _Jolly Roger_ had proven wrong many of the things she thought of pirates, she knew corporal punishment was common on most ships, pirate or not.

McCullen sighed as he scratched his jaw along his beard. "That's not for me to tell. That's the Captain's story to tell."

Emma nodded to him, dropping the subject. McCullen quickly finished his task, and led them back into the galley. He quickly prepared a small supper for the two of them as Emma sat in her spot on one of the benches.

McCullen stood at the stove, cooking up some of the meat they had gotten, having easy conversation with Emma. He had begun telling her some of the crews antics over the years, which Emma found hilarious.

He was telling her of a fond memory of his that involved Murphy and the crow's nest, Emma with tears in her eyes, when Hook walked in the galley.

Both Emma and McCullen turned to look at him, surprised to see him back so early. They hadn't expected him back for hours. Emma studied him, noticing nothing amiss. He did not appear disheveled in the slightest bit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw McCullen studying Hook with a curious look.

"Swan is everything alright?" Hook asked, concerned. He noticed her teary eyes and splotchy cheeks.

"I'm fine, Hook," she replied, noticing his blue eyes intent on her. "McCullen was telling me some stories about the crew. He was just telling me about Murphy and the crow's nest."

A wide grin broke across Hook's lips. "Aye. Now, that is a tale I won't ever forget."

McCullen laughed. "I don't think any of us will. Have you eaten, Captain?"

"I confess I haven't," Hook responded.

McCullen turned back to the stove beginning to prepare more food. "I'll finish up with this then. Now, Princess, where was I? Oh, yes. Murphy was not happy with his time for the climb, and challenged Byrne to race up to the crow's nest. Well, Byrne decided to indulge him. Now, the reason that Byrne is the main man for that position in the nest is he's our fastest climber. So pretty early on, Murphy fell behind."

Hook chuckled, turning to Emma. "He tried to hurry up, and he didn't realize his foot had tangled in the shroud. It was only after he really started pulling at it that he realized what had happened. He went to reach down to untangle himself, but the bloody idiot let go of the shroud."

Emma laughed, Hook and McCullen joining her. Hook stopped just long enough to continue. "His foot was still tangled, so he just sat there, hanging upside down from the shroud. Byrne was laughing so hard he nearly fell from his post. He had to climb halfway down to untangle Murphy, who fell onto the deck and had to be taken into Smith."

Emma had tears rolling down her face. She could picture everything clearly. She had met Smith, the ship's surgeon, once for some linen bandages, and could easily imagine his reaction to Murphy being brought in.

"So needless to say, Murphy avoids the crow's nest now," Hook laughed.

McCullen looked at Hook. "He's probably not going to be happy we told her this story."

Hook shrugged. "Well, Swan has been here for a while, and he has chosen to be around her, so it's only fair she knows."

McCullen chuckled as he placed the plates in front of them. "Aye, you're right, Captain."

Hook stood up, grabbing his plate. Emma looked at him curiously.

"Go on," McCullen smiled at Emma. "I'll be alright here. I know that's your thing. Good night, Princess. Captain."

"Good night, McCullen," Emma said as she grabbed her plate and went with Hook back to his cabin.

Entering the cabin, they sat down to their nightly dinner. Instead of getting the wine they usually had with their dinners, Hook pulled out a dark bottle and two tumblers. Emma raised her brow in question as he poured the amber liquid into the glasses.

"Rum," he answered her unspoken question, passing her a glass. "I figured since we're in port, there's no harm in having some rum with our meal. And since the crew is most likely out getting drunk, well, we can have a drink."

Emma shrugged, accepting the tumbler. Hook raised his glass to her, a movement that Emma copied, before throwing back his drink. Emma took a drink from her own glass, the rum burning her throat and warming her belly. Emma found she liked the drink.

"I'm taking it this is the first time you've had rum?" Hook asked.

"Yes," Emma replied honestly. "Wine and ale I'm used to. This is new to me."

He nodded before taking another drink.

"So how long will we be at port?" Emma asked.

"Two days, then we leave on the third morning," Hook answered. He eyed her for just a moment. "Next time we make port, we should get you some more cloths. Those barely fit you, and your dress has seen better days. I would suggest here, but I doubt you'd be comfortable wearing the fashions."

Emma nodded. While the dresses the women wore were beautiful, they were not very practical for a ship, or something she could see herself wearing. "I think that would be a good idea."

They continued their meal when Hook spoke up. "Since the crew will be out for the night, love, what do you say about playing a little game?"

Emma quirked her brow. "What kind of a game?"

"Liar's Dice," he replied with a smirk. "Are you familiar with the game?"

"I'm not," Emma confessed. "All I know is it's a game pirates enjoy playing."

Hook smirked. "Aye. It's popular in taverns. It's a simple enough game. You have to wager the number of a certain value of of the dice on the table, only seeing your own. I can teach it to you, if you desire."

Emma smirked. "Alright," she agreed. "Let's try it."

Hook moved their empty plates to his desk, then moved to one of the storage shelves, retrieving two stone cups with ten dice. He quickly divided them up, then placed one of the cups before Emma. He explained the rules to her, and began to play.

Emma peeked at her dice, seeing a two, two threes, a four, and a five.

"Two twos," Hook bet.

"Three threes," Emma countered.

"Three fours."

Emma knew he was bluffing. "Liar," she called.

Hook grinned and pulled his cup, revealing only a single four. Emma pulled hers.

"Good job, Swan," he told her. "Again?"

Emma found she enjoyed the game. She won four of the seven rounds they played when Hook gave her a curious look.

"I'd thought you'd never played before?" he asked, playful suspicion in his eyes. "How do you keep calling my bluffs so easily?"

Emma leaned forward, giving him a conspirital grin. "I have a superpower that lets me know when someone is lying."

Hook chuckled. "You'd make a hell of a pirate, love."

Emma smiled at him. "Maybe."

She thought of the idea, sailing with Hook and the crew of the _Jolly Roger_. The image was appealing, but she quickly shook it away.

She looked up at Hook. "Again?"

* * *

Emma spent her days at port in a similar fashion as the day they docked. She would wonder the small port, Hook always with her pointing out various things for her to see. Sometimes McCullen, Curry, or Murphy, the latter occasionally hung over, would follow them. Unlike the first night, Hook always went back with her to the ship at night, forgoing the taverns. Emma found herself enjoying her time there in the foreign land. She often thought of the image she had of herself being part of the crew, and constantly found herself torn. But she knew that being on the ship would not be permanent. So she let herself wonder what it could have been.

Emma awoke on the third morning, sorry to leave the port, but eager to be back at sea. She went out when Hook came to her door, moving with him to above deck.

The crew had returned to their stations, preparing to depart. Most of the men greeted Emma as she passed by them on her way up to the helm at Hook's side, to which she would nod in return.

Hook gripped the wheel, looking at her. "Ready, Swan?"

"Let's go," she replied.

Hook let out a grin, turning back to the deck. "Weigh anchor!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?
> 
> Teaser: Emma's voice shook. "You're looking for me. Just leave Hook out of this."


	10. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Two weeks had passed since they left Agrabagh. Killian sat at the helm, Curry standing beside him, overlooking the crew as the men spared with each other, Swan standing off to the side watching.

They observed Murphy and Lewis engaged each other, their swords glinting in the midday sun, the clang of metal ringing through the air. The crew whooped and hollered, cheering them on. Killian's eyes kept wandering to Swan, her gold hair fluttering in the light breeze. He couldn't help smile at seeing her laughing amongst the crew, her eyes alight with curiosity and excitement.

"The crew really had grown fond on the princess," Curry stated as McCullen shifted closer to Swan as Murphy and Lewis parried closer to them.

Killian couldn't deny she fit in with the band of misfits. Most of the men had easily accepted her. He already knew Curry, McCullen, and Murphy cared for her. He knew that they were her guards, but regardless, the men would protect her from harm. Many of the others had taken to her. Lewis and Byrne had began conversing to her, now regularly speaking with her when she was on deck.

"Aye," he responded simply. "They have."

Curry glanced at him. "You've grown fond of her."

Killian hesitated for a short moment before responding. "Aye."

Curry shifted his weight, slightly nervous. "Permission to speak freely, Captain?"

Killian nodded, finally looking at the bosun.

"You seem happier, Captain," Curry said quietly. "Ever since the princess came aboard, and you freed her, you've been happier. You haven't been like this since Milah. Hell, even in that tavern the first night in Agrabagh, those wenches were flocking to you, and you didn't even look at them. As soon as you were done with your trade, you went back to the ship. You're changing, Captain."

Killian didn't reply. He knew himself the truth of Curry's words. Swan had quickly become a constant in his life, one he wished to remain. He had left the tavern that first night, taking no interest in any of the loose women there. He had just wanted to get back to his ship, to be around Swan. He knew something in him had changed, shifted toward her. He still felt the strange draw to her when she was away from him, one that he found very difficult to ignore. He was still learning her, trying to unravel her mystery. He often wondered what happened to her to cause her to barricade herself behind her walls. He'd himself witnessed how hesitant she was to be around others and let them in, whether it be conscious or not. He wanted to know her. He turned his eyes back to her, seeing her laugh as the men sparred.

Curry nodded before he descended the steps, joining the circle of men.

Killian descended after him, moving by Swan.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked her.

She glanced over to him. "I am, actually. My father, Leo, and I used to spar together back home." She studied the men's movements. "Though we never fought with these techniques."

"You're used to the broad sword," he deduced. "The relies on power. The cutlass relies on agility."

Swan nodded, her eyes returning to Lewis and Murphy. Murphy disarmed Lewis, the blade sliding across the deck.

"What do you say to a lesson?" Killian asked her. "You know how to wield a knight's sword. Let's see how you handle a pirate's."

She looked at him, a smirk playing on her lips, challenge in her eyes. "If you think you can handle it."

Killian grinned, turning to look at McCullen. "McCullen, would you mind if the lady borrowed your sword?"

McCullen grinned at Swan, unsheathing his blade and passing it to her, which she easily gripped.

Killian stepped into the center of the circle as Murphy and Lewis joined the men, drawing his own sword. Swan followed him, her sword ready.

Killian lunged, a move Swan blocked. She in turn thrust forward, which Killian easily blocked, then disarmed her.

"You're relying too much on your strength," he told her. "You need to rely on your agility."

Swan nodded and moved back into her stance, readying for attack. She moved to strike him, and he blocked. Killian made to strike with his blade. When she blocked, he slid his sword along hers, the metal scraping, until the hilts touched.

"Study your opponent," he told her. "Learn how they move."

He drew away, moving so that Swan could study his movements. He parried with her, Swan quickly adapting to the motions. He moved to disarm her when she blocked his attack.

"Good," he remarked as he moved to the left.

Swan moved with him, matching his movements. She lunged forward, instantly putting him on the defensive. He grinned to himself. Swan was a natural.

He began to move faster, trying to see what she could handle. She kept up, only faltering a couple of times.

He noticed her skirts impede her movement on a couple of the motions.

"You know, Swan," he said quietly so that only she could hear, "it would probably be easier if you weren't wearing that dress."

Swan narrowed her green eyes at him, lunging forward for another blow. He smirked as he blocked her.

As they continued, Killian offered more help to her, but couldn't help grinning thinking that Swan could hold her own in a fight.

They circled each other, watching for an opening. Emma thrust forward, leaving Killian an opening, with which he disarmed her. Swan sighed, grinning at him.

"We will make a pirate of you yet," Killian said, his own grin stretched across his lips.

He returned his cutlass to the scabbard hanging from his hip. Swan retrieved McCullen's fallen sword, passing it back to him as she took Killian's offered arm.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this sweet?" a high, piercing voice rang out, giggling.

Killian's blood ran cold. He knew that voice. He quickly pulled Swan behind him, ready to protect her.

Killian quickly spyed the demon. On the yard of the mainmast, with an impish grin, reptilian eyes gleaming, sat Rumplestilskin.

* * *

Emma froze when she heard Rumplestilskin's voice.

Hook held her behind him as the crew studied the imp. Curry, McCullen, and Murphy shifted closer to her, ready for an attack.

Rumplestilskin's eyes zeroed in on Emma and Hook. "I'd heard you'd were behind this, Captain. Can't say I'm surprised."

He disappeared from the mast, reappearing before them, looking at Emma with his unsettling eyes. "I received a message from your parents, asking that I track you down. I didn't want to, but Belle convinced me."

His demonic grin grew as he flourished his hands. "But when I found out this ship was responsible, well, let's just say it was too good to pass up."

He flicked his wrist, causing the rigging to fall on the crew, leaving only Emma and Hook left standing. Emma gripped Hook's arm tightly, ready to pull him away, unable to bear the tought of him being hurt.

The imp grinned, taking delight in the destruction. Some of the men were unharmed, while others weren't so lucky. Some small pools of blood leached out onto the deck.

Hook kept his eyes on Rumplestilskin. His voice was deadly. "What do you want?"

"To find the missing princess, who was tragically kidnapped by pirates," Rumplestilskin said with malice. "And to finally kill the captain of said pirates."

Emma stood, frozen, as the Dark One threatened Hook. But as she watched them, her confusion grew. Hook, despite the multiple opportunities provided to him, did not attack Rumplestilskin. Despite his desire for revenge, Hook made no moves to attack the beast that took his hand, instead choosing to stay and protect her.

Rumplestilskin moved closer, causing Hook to pull Emma closer to him.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the imp said giggling. He flicked his wrist, causing Hook to fly into the mast, pieces of the rigging snaking their way over him, binding him to the mast. His cutlass lay forgotten on the deck

Hook looked to Emma, his eyes filled with horror. ' _The bloody crocodile used magic to tie me to the mast... He took her heart.'_ She knew he was remembering the day Milah died, that the events were too similar. He began fighting against his bindings.

With a wicked glint in his eyes, the imp moved closer, plunging his clawed hand into Hook's chest. Hook grunted in pain as Rumplestilskin pulled out his heart.

Emma watched them in horror. She looked at Hook's heart, held in the Dark One's hand, faintly noticing that for a pirate who lived for three-hundred years, his heart didn't contain the darkness to be expected. As Rumplestilskin began to squeeze his heart, Emma finally found her voice. "Stop!"

Rumplestilskin turned his reptilian eyes to her. "Now why would I do that, dearie?"

Emma's voice shook. "You're looking for me. Just leave Hook out of this."

The imp walked over to her, Hook's heart raised in his hand. "Because of him, I can't look for my child, because he-" he squoze the heart, causing Hook to cry out in pain, a sound that cut through Emma like a knife, "decided to kidnap you. If it weren't for him," he squoze the heart again, another cry of pain, another cut, "Belle and I would be finding our own child."

Emma wanted to scream. She thought, quickly, of a way for them to get out of the situation. A face came to her mind, someone who had looked so familiar to her, but was sure she'd never met before. _Reve._

He was the spitting image of Belle. Reve himself said he was trying to find his family. Emma looked at Rumplestilskin, praying he would take her deal.

"You lost your son," Emma said, trying to stay calm.

Rumplestilskin's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Reve?" Emma asked, sure of his answer.

"How do you know him?" he asked suspiciously.

"I met him a little over a month ago," Emma answered him.

"What do you want?" the imp asked, sensing she wanted to make a deal.

Emma took a breath. "We are to be left alone. You don't go after Hook. You are not to harm him or kill him. The crew are not to be harmed."

Rumplestilskin studied her. Fear spiked through Emma before he gave an demonic grin and spoke. "Deal."

Emma released a breath. He extended his arm, offering Hook's heart to her. She quickly took it from him, feeling the pulse of it in her hand, cradling it carefully to her, before telling him where she had seen Reve. "At Port Rackham in the kingdom of King Eric and Queen Ariel, I saw your son."

"Thank you," the imp giggled. He leaned in close to her, his voice low so only she could hear. Emma fought the urge to flinch away. "Tell me, dearie. That pirate has spent the last three-hundred years searching for a way to kill me because I killed his love. If he's spent all his years dedicated to avenging her, what makes you think he could ever love you?"

Emma remained still, trying not to let his words effect her. She looked away from him.

Rumplestilskin grinned at her one last time, giggling, and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

As soon as he disappeared, the ropes binding Hook to the mast fell loose, causing Hook to stumble forward, landing on his knees.

Emma rushed to him, kneeling before him to push his heart back into his chest. She rested her right hand over his chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath her palm. Her left hand moved to rest on his face, carefully stroking his cheek. She noticed blood staining his black shirt. She quickly glanced to the mast and rigging that held him, seeing some of the sharp metal that cut into his skin. She looked back at his face.

"Hook," she called out gently. "Hook. He's gone. Are you okay?"

Hook nodded weakly, reaching up to grip her arm, his voice worried. "Swan, did he harm you?"

Emma shook her head. "No. He won't harm you anymore. I made a deal with him."

"I heard that," he told her with a weak grin. "Lucky you found his son that day."

"Yeah," she responded.

Hook stood up, then offered her assistance up. Sensing he needed it, she looped her arm through his, which caused him to relax some. He quickly grabbed his fallen sword, sliding it back into its sheath. He then turned to the men, falling into the Captain persona.

He studied the men, noticing roughly half of the men were injured, but there were no casualties.

"Smee!" he called. Smee rushed before him.

"Aye, Captain?" he asked.

Hook's voice left no room for argument. "Go alert Smith immediately. Tell him half of the crew is injured, and they will be brought down."

"Aye, sir," Smee responded before running off to warn the ship's surgeon.

Emma looked over, seeing the men helping each other up. She noticed Curry and McCullen, aside from some minor cuts, were unharmed, but Murphy was sitting, applying pressure to his ankle.

"Keep close, just in case," Hook told Emma, worried Rumplestilskin might come back. He moved over to help Murphy up, wincing as his own cuts smarted.

Emma noticed Lewis nearby, a large gash on his leg. She moved over to him, offering her hand. "Lewis."

Lewis shook his head. "I'm fine, Princess. You don't need to worry about me."

"Please, Lewis," she asked. "Let me help you."

Lewis studied her offered hand for a moment before taking it, carefully getting up. Emma pulled his arm around her shoulders, supporting his weight as his tall form towered over her. She caught Hook's eye, who was in a similar position with Murphy. She nodded to him, which he returned to her, understanding in his blue eyes. Carefully, they maneuvered down the hatch and made their way to the small hospital, some of the men already layed out on the small cots. Emma carefully helped Lewis sit on an empty cot, noticing the tired look of his face.

"Thank you, Princess," he sighed, exhausted.

Emma nodded to him. "You're welcome."

She looked up, seeing Hook talking to Smith, the doctor's pale green eyes worried, telling him what had happened. Emma watched them, taking in the injured men around her. A strong feeling of guilt bubbled up in her.

After being assured his men would be taken care of, Hook moved to Emma.

"Come on, Swan," he told her gently, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Smith's got this taken care of. There's nothing more we can do here."

Emma nodded, a lump stuck in her throat. Hook led her back up to the deck, where Curry and some of the other men were already back up, working to repair the rigging. The setting sun gave everything a soft orange glow, a harsh contrast to the destruction that had befell them earlier.

Curry looked up at them, rushing over to meet them. "Captain, we're working on repairing the ship now. We'll have it cleaned before morning."

Hook nodded tiredly. "I'm leaving it in your hands Curry. Just make sure the men eat something."

"Aye, Captain," Curry responded, nodding to him. He cast Emma a worried glance, trying to make sure she was okay. Emma nodded to him, which made him relax.

They began walking back to Hook's cabin, only to be stopped by McCullen when they reached the door with their dinners. He left the food with them before retreating back to help the rest of the crew.

Hook placed his food on the table before moving to unfasten his vest to remove the constricting leather from his wounds, tossing it onto the bed. He then moved to the lantern, lighting it as the cabin continued to darken.

Emma placed her food beside his on the table, watching his movements.

Hook's voice was soft when he spoke to her. "Swan, you don't need to feel guilty. None of what happened was your fault."

She looked at him, unable to guess how he figured her out. "How-?"

He smiled. "Open book, love."

He gingerly sat down. Emma examined him, noticing him grimacing when he irritated the cuts.

"Why didn't you have Smith look at you?" she asked him.

Hook sighed. "The others need his help more. Besides, it's just a couple of scraps."

"If it were just a couple of scrapes, you wouldn't be so careful not hurt yourself," Emma responded.

He smirked. "Swan, if I didn't know better, I'd think you actually cared."

Emma sighed. "If you won't go to Smith, will you let me take a look at you?"

Hook stopped the bravado, looking at her. "You don't need to worry about me, love."

"Please," she asked him. "I'd feel better knowing you weren't going to get an infection."

He studied her for a moment, then nodded his head. "As you wish."

Emma moved to grab the bandages he kept on one of the shelves as he settled on the bunk, beginning to remove his shirt. She grabbed the bandages, some cloth, water, and a bottle of rum, turning to go back to him.

When she turned, Hook had just finished shrugging off his shirt. Emma felt the breath leave her lungs, understanding why McCullen had said what he did. Hook's back was littered with long, jagged scars, long since healed, shown in harsh relief in the soft yellow light of the lantern. Emma couldn't even begin to count them, or guess why Hook would have received so many lashings. She found that she hated that he had been hurt like that. Tearing her eyes away, Emma swallowed heavily, moving before he could look behind him to see her looking at his back.

Emma perched herself in front of him on the bed, carefully placing the supplies by them. She felt breathless as he turned to look at him, his chest bare before her. She saw the scars that littered his skin, obvious evidence of his life of piracy. A smattering of dark hair ran across his chest, visible even when he wore his shirt. He kept his brace on, along with his necklace, the skull and dagger pendants reflecting the soft light. Emma shook herself, moving to study the cuts. He had one across his right bicep, and another longer, deeper cut along the left side of his ribs.

Hook watched her quietly as she examined him. He kept his eyes trained on her, taking in every expression she made. Emma looked up at him, her eyes confused.

"The rigging did this?" she asked, amazed.

"Yeah," he answered. "Rope can do a lot of damage, and that metal and wood can do more."

Emma nodded, moving to soak one of the cloths in the water. Gently, she began to wipe away the blood on his arm. Hook flinched when she touched the cut.

"Sorry," she said softly.

"It's alright," he responded just as softly.

Emma put the cloth down, grabbing the other and pouring some rum onto it. She looked up, meeting his eyes. "This is gonna sting," she warned.

He winched as the alcohol went into the cut, but kept watching her. When she was satisfied with cleaning the cut, Emma reached for some of the bandages.

Emma kept her eyes down as she wrapped the bandage around the cut. She was curious, and a bit nervous if she were honest with herself. Her voice was quiet. "Out on the deck, when Rumplestilskin came, you could have attacked him and tried to kill him. You had so many chances to get your revenge. Why didn't you?"

Hook was quiet as she finished bandaging his arm. It wasn't until she was finished with his arm and looked up at him that he answered.

His voice was soft. "Maybe I've found something to live for."

Emma didn't know how to respond to him. She met his eyes, green meeting blue, and was surprised at what she saw in them. She could see a certain tenderness in them, along with the haunted look that quite never left him.

She broke contact, grabbing the water soaked cloth, dipping it back in the water, and moving to clean the gash across his ribs.

She swallowed, looking up at him again when she was done cleaning the wound with the alcohol. "Thank you though, Hook. For protecting me."

Hook held her gaze. His voice was still soft. "Killian."

 _Killian Jones,_ Emma though. She liked the sound of it. Wanting him to know her own name, her voice was just as soft. "Emma."

Hook- Killian nodded gently. Emma gave him a small smile before she started to wrap the bandages around his ribs. They stayed quiet as Emma finished and tied off the bandages.

"Thank you," Killian said as Emma drew away, gathering the waste. He took the supplies from her, setting it aside. He looked back at her. "You should eat."

"So should you," she responded, not harshly.

He nodded, moving to grab a fresh shirt as Emma moved to the table. He sat across from her as they began eating their supper, the stew having cooled.

"I'm sorry he hurt you," Emma told him. Killian knew who she was talking about.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, love. That wasn't the worst he'd done to me."

Emma looked down at her food.

"Emma," he said softly. She looked up. "I told you I'm a survivor, remember?"

"He was about to kill you," Emma said. "He was about to crush your heart."

"But I survived," he reminded her.

She gave him a weak grin. They quietly finished their food, and Killian walked her to her cabin.

He turned, holding her gaze. "Will you be okay?"

Emma gave him a small smirk. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm not the one who was tied to the mast and had my heart ripped out."

"Regardless," he responded.

"I'll be fine," Emma told him.

Tentatively, Killian reached up, gently stroking his thumb across her face. She minutely leaned into his touch, warmth spreading though her from where his skin touched hers. He carefully drew away.

Emma looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Goodnight, Killian."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Emma."

She entered her cabin, closing the door behind her. She stretched across her bed, exhausted from the day.

Her parents had actually asked Rumplestilskin for help. The man she met at the port she was supposed to leave at was his son. The imp had been about to kill Killian, who had been hurt. She remembered her own pain and horror as she witnessed everything, terrified that Killian would die. And finally, they had revealed their names to one another.

Emma knew that something had shifted. Somehow, she'd come to care for the captain. She felt her own pain when he was injured, and had wanted to protect him. She read his face when Rumplestilskin had tied him to the mast, knowing he was afraid history was to repeat itself. She wanted him safe, thankful she had gotten Rumplestilskin to agree to the deal that he would not be harmed.

Holding his heart in her hands had been one of the scariest moments of Emma's life. She remembered holding onto it like it was the most precious thing to her. She'd seen Regina's heart, seen how dark it was. And yet a pirate who had lived over three-hundred years had a heart filled with less darkness.

Thinking it over, Emma knew that things had changed the second she had made the decision to stay with the pirates. That was when she had changed, in choosing to stay with him. Because she wasn't afraid to let him in, it terrified her that she was going to get hurt again. She thought over Rumplestilskin's words. _'Tell me, dearie. That pirate has spent the last three-hundred years searching for a way to kill me because I killed his love. If he's spent all his years dedicated to avenging her, what makes you think he could ever love you?'_ She knew it was a risk. But she knew she was in too deep, that she cared for him too much.

Emma fell asleep, finally able to admit to herself that she'd come to care for Killian.

* * *

Killian walked back into his cabin, his body aching from the day. Quickly disposing of the waste from Emma taking care of his injuries, he sunk into the mattress.

He lied awake, thinking about Emma. He'd been terrified what the Crocodile was going to do to her when he was bound to the mast. In his mind, Milah's death had played over and over in his head, but this time it was Emma who had died. He shook the images from his head.

He remembered the sheer relief he'd felt when the imp had left, seeing that Emma was unharmed. He wasn't too surprised to see when she helped bring Lewis to Smith, knowing how she'd bonded with the crew. He smiled at the thought.

He'd been amazed at the concern she'd shown over his injuries, and the care in which she treated them. He hadn't had anyone care really about what happened to him for centuries, since Milah.

They'd finally learned each other's names, something Killian took great joy in. _Emma._ He finally had revealed himself to her. She saw his scars.

He fell asleep, remembering the warmth he'd felt when he touched her face. Their skin had touched before, but this time was by far the most intimate. And yet as he touched her, she did not flinch away from him, instead actually leaning into his touch. He didn't know what had possessed him to reach out and touch her, but he didn't regret it.

He'd known it as she bandaged his arm. Killian had fallen in love with Emma. He'd finally found something to live for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Now before everyone starts yelling at me, this fic has actually been in production for a couple months now, and the planning for it has gone back months further, before season six had premiered. As of right now, I'm currently working on writing chapter 39. This means there will be some changes from the cannon, some minor, some major. For example, Reve (which is actually French for dream, so a little hint on who he was) was originally Rose, but I changed her to a boy when Gideon was revealed. All of my major plot points are going to remain the same, because honestly I'm too attached to this idea. Have a happy Thanksgiving, and thanks for reading.
> 
> Review?
> 
> Teaser: Emma raised her brow. "Do I need to be worried?"
> 
> Killian scanned the tavern, finding it safe. "Just a precaution, love."


	11. Watched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma looked at Killian curiously as they made their way to the galley the next morning.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked him.

He sighed. "We're going to have to make port. Repairs need to be made, more supplies are needed. That attack from the Crocodile yesterday caused us to use up most of our medical supplies."

"How soon before we can make port?" Emma asked.

"Within the week," Killian replied as he led her into the galley. He nodded to McCullen, who looked up as they entered. "With any luck, we can get the repairs done quickly, and be on our way."

Emma looked up at McCullen when he placed the food on the tables. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"McCullen, how're you doing?" she asked.

"Fine, Princess, he answered somewhat tiredly. "It was a long night, last night."

"It's going to be a long day, too," Killian added. He looked back at Emma. "Some of the crew are able to sail, now that they're patched up. But some will be out for a while."

As McCullen went to get his own food, Emma glanced over to Killian in his usual spot beside her. Her tone was worried. "How are you feeling?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, love. I just needed a little rest was all. That, and thanks to you taking care of my injuries, I'm fine."

Emma nodded, content with his answer.

"Thankfully, it's only a few of the men are out of commission," he told her. "Murphy will be out for a while. Turns out he sprained his ankle, so he can't move around on deck for a while."

"That's gonna to be rough on him," she replied. He nodded, right as McCullen sat down and Curry came in, slumping down on the bench and burying his head in his arms.

"Please tell me we're going to make port soon." Curry said, his voice coming out muffled.

"Within the week," Killian informed him.

It looked like Curry nodded.

They waited as the crew came in, all clearly exhausted from the previous day. When they had finished their morning meal, Killian stood up, offering Emma assistance. It striked her as unusual, considering even though it was now more habit than precaution, they didn't leave until everyone else had.

"There's something I needed to do before I went above deck," he told her when she gave him a curious look.

He led her back to his cabin. He moved to one of the trunks, rifling through it and pulling out a cutlass with its sheath. He walked back, offering it to her.

Emma took it, weighing it in her hands. She examined the blade, noticing the fine craftsmanship.

"What's this for?" she asked him, looking up to meet his eyes.

He scratched behind his ear. "I thought you should have a blade of your own, besides that dagger you carry around."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"I thought it would serve you well," he continued. "That sword had helped me through many fights."

Emma nodded, touched at the gesture. "Seriously, thank you, Killian."

He grinned at her. "Now, what's say we go up on deck now?"

She smirked, fastening the belt around her waist. She looped her arm through his. "Let's go."

Together they went up to the deck, where only a few of the pirates had come up to return to duty. They went up to the helm, Killian making sure they were on coarse.

"You know, Swan," he said as he checked the direction, "Since you've decided to stay with us for the foreseeable future, maybe you should be able to call orders over the crew. It makes sense, after all. You have been with us for a while now, and they do respect you."

Emma watched him, amazed. Killian was actually giving her authority over the crew. Her voice belied her surprise. "Are you actually giving me authority over the crew?"

He met her eyes. His tone was serious. "Aye."

She was speechless as she studied him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He nodded, giving her a small smile before turning back to the helm.

* * *

As predicted, they arrived at the nearest port, Port Kidd, within the week. The crew, mostly recovered, disembarked the ship, eager to spend some time on land while repairs to the ship were made. Killian, who asked Emma is she wanted to accompany him, quickly payed off the harbor master and arranged repairs. After, since they would have some time while the ship was being repaired, decided to search for some clothing for Emma to replace the ill-fitting shirt, vest, and pants she had been wearing besides her dress. They had quickly decided to get some dinner after, before retiring back to the ship for the night.

Killian stood leaning against a wall waiting nearby as Emma approached him, dressed in her new clothing. He looked up as she came closer, noticing how much more comfortable she looked. She held all of the old cloths in a satchel at her side, having traded the outfit for more for fitting pants of a black leather, a white blouse, and a red textured leather vest, held closed by a thick belt, her cutlass hanging from it. He couldn't deny how attractive she looked.

"What?" Emma asked when she reached him noticing his stare.

"It's nothing, Swan," he replied, gesturing to her ensemble. "It's just that you look so much better in those than what you've been running around in."

Her cheeks tinged pink as she replied to him. "Thanks."

"So shall we go find ourselves some supper?" he asked her as he pushed himself off the wall.

Nodding, Emma went next to Killian, intent on finding a suitable tavern. Wandering through the small port town, they found a small tavern near the dock that Killian found suitable.

"This one will due," he said as he pushed open the door. He glanced over at her. "This port is a popular spot for pirates. Let's just say I wanted a place that wouldn't be crawling with them."

Emma raised her brow. "Do I need to be worried?"

Killian scanned the tavern, finding it safe. "Just a precaution, love."

He led them to a table in the back corner of the tavern, where one of the barmaids quickly came over to them. After she left, leaving them their food and ale, Killian picked back up their conversation. "I've come across other pirates who are more ill mannered. I don't want to have to worry about them trying something with you around me. As I said, just a precaution."

Emma's expression was skeptical. "You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself. Besides, I've been with the most ruthless pirate of them all, and I'm still alive."

He sighed. "Emma," he said softly, "you've no idea the atrocities I've committed. I know you've heard some old rumors, but... you don't know everything."

She studied him, taking in his dark expression. She wanted to know what he meant, what he had done, but she knew it was neither the place or time to ask him. She nodded, letting him know she understood, but would ask him about it later. He looked back at her, understanding.

"So how long will the repairs take?" Emma asked him, going for a lighter subject.

"We'll be able to make our departure in a days time,"Killian answered. "Thankfully, it's only the rigging that needs to be repaired. We're to set sail the day after tomorrow. Eager to be back out to sea already?"

A soft smile crossed Emma face. "Honestly, I kind of am."

Killian cocked his brow, smirking.

"It's just... I feel like I'm actually free out there," Emma explained. "I don't have to worry about anything. It's like I'm leaving all of my problems behind, and that I can actually be free."

His smirk turned into an sympathetic smile. "It calms you. It makes you feel as though your fate is your own to decide."

"Yes," she responded.

"Pirate, love," was all he replied. Emma understood what he'd meant. He knew exactly of the freedom she spoke of.

Killian kept an eye on the entrance throughout their meal, cautious that anyone unfavorable come in. Emma watched him, noticing the looks he was receiving from the tavern wenches, all of who Killian didn't even seem to see. For some reason, it have her a sense of satisfaction that he paid them no mind. Upon finishing their meal, he turned back to Emma.

"What do you say about up going back to the ship and playing some dice?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

Together they rose, and quickly laying the gold on their table, left to go back to the ship.

* * *

Emma made her way through the small port town the next day, Killian and Curry in tow, content to just wander.

"Has Smith restocked all of the needed supplies to the ship?" Hook asked Curry as they made their way down a quiet street.

"He has," Curry replied. "That incident really caused him to use up most of his stores, but thankfully this port has everything needed to restock."

"Good," Killian said. "We'll be able to set sail tomorrow morning with the tide, so see to it the men are on board before then."

"Aye, Captain," Curry responded with a quick nod. With a quick nod to Emma, he went of in search to the crew to inform them of their orders.

Holding onto his arm, Emma curiously glanced up at Killian. "Just out of curiousity, shouldn't Smee be the one to deliver those orders to the men?"

"Technically, yes," he responded, his tone tired. "Smee does outrank Curry, but Curry does many of his duties. Which is why I pay him more."

"How did Smee become your first mate?" She asked him.

"I honestly don't really know," he replied. "He had originally made a deal with the Crocodile to steal a magic bean from me back when Milah was still alive. He wanted immortality. Well, we caught him and imprisoned him. After Milah's death, he proved useful in getting hard to find objects. He swore loyalty to the crew, and he somehow made his way up to first mate."

Emma nodded. As the sun began to set, Killian suggested they find dinner, and went back to the small tavern they had dined at the previous night. They settled into the same table, Killian watching the door as they ate. There were more people than the previous night, but it did not raise alarm.

Emma told him of her learning archery from her mother, laughing with him as she recounted some of her mishaps when she was young, when he quieted, instantly going on alert.

"Hook, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

He kept his eyes on the entrance. "Two pirates just walked in."

Emma quickly glanced behind her, seeing the two men glancing around the tavern, their eyes repeatedly roving over to where she and Killian sat. She looked back over to Killian.

"What do we do?"

He quickly contemplated. "We sit tight for a while longer, and watch."

Emma nodded nervously, picking at the remainder of her food. She fought the urge to keep looking behind her, to see if the two pirates were still watching them. Judging from Killian's dark expression, they were.

Finally, much to her relief, Killian put down some gold coins on the table. He helped her up, keeping her close to his side as they exited the tavern.

They walked at a steady pace towards the ship, only getting a couple of streets away before Killian broke their uneasy silence. His voice was low. "We're being followed."

Emma moved her hand to her weapon, preparing herself for an oncoming attack.

"I have a feeling we're about to put those lessons of yours to use," Killian murmured, not quiet able to hid his smirk.

Emma couldn't help snort. Her veins buzzed with adrenaline, ready to fight. Her previous nerves had vanished, anticipation for a fight replacing them. Glancing over, she say that Killian was in a similar state, tensing for an attack.

The footsteps behind them became more pronounced, their pursuers gaining on them. The tell-tale sound of a blade being unsheathed acted as their signal, spurning them to turn, drawing each of their blades.

"Gentlemen," Killian greeted darkly, pointing his cutlass at one of the men as Emma eyed the other. "Care to share with me why you were following me and the lady?"

"Just doin' a bit of scoutin' for the Cap'n," the man in front of Killian sneered.

Killian studied him as Emma narrowed her eyes at the men. Emma knew they were telling the truth, but couldn't believe they were stupid enough to try and attack them.

"Who's your captain?" she asked them sharply.

The man in front of Killian turned his eyes to her. "I don' answer to a common whore-"

He was cut off by the point of Killian's sword pressing into his throat. His blue eyes flashed with anger, his voice deadly. "She is not a whore, and you _will_ answer her." He turned his wrist, causing the blade to press further into his neck.

The man in front of Emma, who had been silent for the entire confrontation, spoke up. "Blackbeard."

"What does he want?" Emma pressed.

"Didn't say," the man replied, reluctant to answer. "He just ordered us to scout the area for you."

Emma still couldn't detect a lie from the men. She and Killian quickly shared a look, him silently asking her if she thought they were lying, and her just as silently replying she didn't detect any.

The man before Killian decided to risk attacking, which prompted the other man to follow his lead. Killian quickly countered his attacker, while Emma blocked hers. Emma noticed Killian engaging his opponent, easily overpowering him. Emma found herself able to fight with ease, the cutlass in her hand quickly becoming familiar to her. Seeing an opening, Emma quickly struck him in the temple with the pommel, rendering her attacker unconscious. She looked back over to Killian, seeing he had already dispatched of his opponent. She quickly glanced him over, relieved in finding him free from injuries. He quickly removed some blood from his cutlass before sliding it back into it's scabbard.

"Did you-?" she began to ask when he shook his head.

"I didn't kill him, just some injury to his arm. He won't be able to use a sword for a while, but he'll live," he told her as she noticed him checking her over for injury like she had before giving her a wide grin. "I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team."

She smirked back at him, leaving the men behind them on their way back to the _Jolly Roger._

It wasn't until they were back on the ships deck, making their way to his cabin, that Emma finally began asking her questions. "Any idea why Blackbeard would send scouts after you?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't. I'm taking it you've heard of him?"

"Yeah, I have. It's easier to believe he exists cause he's not ancient," Emma teased.

"Well, I have retained my youthfull glow," he responded, teasing her back, before his voice grew serious again. "What have you heard of him?"

Emma thought back to the stories she's heard. "That no one really knows where he came from, and that he has a vicious reputation."

Killian nodded. "Aye. We've become rivals of sorts. I suspect he wants the ship, but this is the first time he's had me tailed before."

"Will we still be leaving in the morning?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied. "We're to stick to the the plan."

Emma sat in her chair, worrying her lip as Killian poured them some drinks. "Do you think he'll try going after you again?"

Killian sighed. "Honestly, yes. But I doubt he'll try having his crew go after he again like that."

"I hope not," Emma replied.

She had a feeling that Blackbeard would go after him again soon. She looked up at Killian, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?
> 
> Teaser: Shaking his head, he looked up, looking straight into her green eyes. "No. You should probably know some of my own history. Know what you're getting yourself into."


	12. Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

As they left left Port Kidd, Emma couldn't help the relief she felt. She felt herself relax as they sailed farther out to sea, away from Blackbeard's men. She always had the worry of Blackbeard trying to attack them again nagging in the back of her mind, but for the time being, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy her time on the ship.

Emma sat near Murphy and Curry on one of the barrels, content to just converse with them as Murphy cleaned the cannons. She was laughing at some of the mishaps the men had gotten into, remembering the tale McCullen had told her of Murphy's mishap with the shroud. An idea popped in her head, and the more she thought of it, the more her desire to do it grew.

Killian, leaving Lewis at the helm, began making rounds to check on the crew's duties before making his way over to the cannons. He leaned back against the barrels near Emma. "Enjoying yourself, Swan?"

She chuckled. "I am. Just listening to stories of some of the crews antics, and remembering that story about Murphy."

At her words, Murphy's neck turned red in embarrassment, having an idea which story it was. "Do I need to ask which story?"

Killian shook his head. "Mate, you know which one it is our lovely lass is speaking of."

The redness began creeping up Murphy's face as he grumbled while Curry threw back his head laughing.

Killian looked over at Emma, noticing her thinking something over. "What is it, Swan?"

She looked up at him. "I was just thinking... Everyone in the crew has climbed the crow's nest, so shouldn't I do it, too?"

He looked at her appraisingly, his brow raised. "You want to do the climb?"

"Yeah," she said. "I do. You did say you'd make a pirate out of me."

He gave her one of his devilish grins. "Okay, then."

He turned, facing the crew, his voice ringing loud with authority. "Men, our newest member has decided it's time to do the climb."

The men all moved closer to them, creating a loose semi-circle around the mainmast. Curry ran down below to retrieve McCullen and Smith to watch.

Killian turned back to Emma, his voice low so only she could hear. "The entire crew watches this. It's kind of our little right of passage."

She nodded, moving with him through the crowd to stand before the mast. She looked up at the tall mast, slightly nervous.

Killian's voice was gentle. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. Byrne is in the nest, and the crew is down below. And I highly doubt you'll do what Murphy did."

Emma smiled at him as Curry resurfaced with McCullen and Smith in tow. She gave one final glance around the crew, seeing all their eager faces, before resting again on Killian, who had pulled out a pocket watch. "Whenever you're ready, Swan."

Resting her hand on the shroud, she took a deep breath, steeling herself, and began to climb. She easily found the foot holes, pulling herself up. She propelled herself foreward, all of her nerves falling away as she climbed higher, the crow's nest getting closer. Finally, she pulled herself onto the wood, perching on it as she looked down at the crew below. She found the wind was stronger at the great height, causing the wood beneath her to sway. She couldn't help the grin that broke out across her face.

"Nice job, Princess," Byrne told her as he stood against the mast.

"Thanks," Emma replied as she pulled her blonde hair away from her face. She looked out towards the horizon, amazed at the view of the sea and sky stretching out before her. She looked back down, seeing the crew buzzing beneath her.

Watching them for a second longer, she began to decended the shroud, working her way back down to the deck where the crew waited. She was careful in her descent, not wanting to miss one of the holes. When she was close enough, she jumped, landing steadily on her feet. She glanced at the men, all looking eagerly at Killian, waiting to hear her time.

"Congradulations, Swan," Killian said grinning. "You have the second fastest climb time of the crew."

Emma felt her brows rise as the men began talking amongst themselves. "Seriously?"

"Aye," Killian replied, replacing the watch. "Byrne still holds the record, but you beat out the rest of the crew."

Her grin returned, happy she could hold her own against the pirates.

* * *

Emma sat across Killian in his cabin, laughing as she told him some of the stories of her family. As the laughter died down, she looked at him curiously.

"Killian?" she asked. He looked up at her, curious. "What about your family?"

His expression immediately became withdrawn. Emma could see his reluctance to talk as she tried to backtrack. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Shaking his head, he looked up, looking straight into her green eyes. "No. You should probably know some of my own history. Know what you're getting yourself into."

Emma watched him, hearing what had sounded like shame in his voice.

Killian took a breath. "My mother died when I was very young. I can barely remember her. It was my father that had brought me and my brother up. He took us out to sea often, always moving around throughout different kingdoms. I didn't know why as a boy, I was just happy to be with him and my brother.

"We were on a ship, like we so often were. I was about eight years old at the time. I remember waking when the lantern by my and my brother's bunk went out. I was scared, so I called for my father. He came in, relighting the lantern and tucking me back in. He had said to me 'before you know it, you're gonna be a man, so I'm just trying to prepare you 'cause then you're gonna have to answer life's big question: what kind if man are you going to be?'

"He left the cabin after I had fallen asleep again. I woke again a few hours later, knowing something was wrong. I tried rousing my brother, when the captain of the ship came in, telling me that my father had left in the night, trying to evade arrest for a crime. He had sold my brother and I into servitude so he could escape."

Emma felt her heart plummet. Now she knew how he'd received the scars on his back. She sat there, wondering what kind of man abandons his sons and sold them into slavery to save himself. She longed to reach out and comfort him, but knew he wasn't done yet. The memory of him telling that he'd committed terrible acts ran through her head, and she knew this was one of them, possibly his worst. She prepared herself.

"About thirty years ago, the Evil Queen summoned me, tasking me with a job before she gave me her actual assignment," he continued quietly. He swallowed. "She wished for me to assassinate her mother, but she wanted to test me first. She took me to a tavern, pointing out my target. I didn't think that I would see Brennan Jones again after three-hundred years. He had fallen under a sleeping curse, allowing him to live so long. He looked the same as the day I was abandoned. I spoke to him, and somehow, I'd begun to forgive him. I decided to help him flee, so that Regina would think I had killed him. I arranged for passage on a ship to another kingdom for him and his son, who he had with the woman who had broken his curse. She had died, leaving him alone with the lad."

His eyes had drifted down as he spoke. He looked back up to meet her eyes, blue looking into green, laying his sins before her.

"I went that night to their cottage with the letters of passage. He didn't know I had arrived yet. I stood watching as he tucked in his son. Liam, who he named after my brother. He said to him the exact thing he said to me before he left me and my brother. I couldn't handle it. I went out and burned the letters. I couldn't handle any of it. He came out, and I confronted him. I had asked him how he could replace Liam so easily. He claimed that it was to honor his memory, but he was just replacing my brother. I killed him right there. Before he died, he told me it wasn't too late to decide on the type of man I wanted to be. I brought back some evidence to Regina to prove I had completed her task. I backed out of out deal when I became aware of the details of the Dark Curse she was to cast, that I would forget who I was, that I wouldn't be able to exact revenge on the Crocodile. I left the boy an orphan. I never learned of what happened to him."

Emma was sorrowed and angered over the pain he felt, wishing he hadn't had to suffer as he did. While she couldn't condone his actions, she understood why he'd done everything. She longed to comfort him. She wasn't going to run.

He watched her, prepared for her to rise and leave him. He closed his eyes as she rose, not wanting to watch her leave. His eyes flew open when he felt her warm hand on his arm. He looked up at her amazed, seeing the sympathy and pain in her eyes.

"Killian," her voice was soft, "he sold you to save himself. I can't condone what you did, but I understand. I'm- I'm sorry. I know it won't make it better, but I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Killian was speechless as she stood by him, her hand on his arm. Tentatively, he shifted his arm so that he could grasp her hand in his. Emma instantly responded, feeling the warm metal of his rings as she interlocked their fingers together.

She stood next to him, offering her silent comfort. She squeezed his hand, only applying slight pressure.

His voice was quiet. "I didn't think you would be so... understanding. I thought you would leave when you found out."

Emma's voice was just as quiet. "I think I understand betrayal more than you think. And I'm not going to leave. Not for that."

"I wanted you to know," he told her. "His blood is on my hands. I've killed a lot of people, Emma. These rings," he pulled his hand away from hers, gesturing to it with his hook, "are all trophies from men I've killed. All of which I killed for meaningless reasons. I am not a good man, Emma."

Emma watched him as he spoke. She remembered holding his heart in her hands, seeing the darkness in it. She had actually expected more, considering he'd been living as a pirate for three-hundred years. Regina, her step-grandmother, had at least twice the darkness in her as what existed in Killian. She accepted him. Somehow, his darkness didn't bother her.

"Killian," she said gently, "I've held your heart. I've seen the darkness in it. Your heart has less darkness than others I know, who have lived much shorter lives. You could have treated me much worse than you did when you brought me on the ship. You released me when you found out the truth of my family. You've let me decide for myself if and when I leave. You've protected me and let me have my own choices. Those are not the actions of a bad man. Even if you once were, you're not that man anymore."

He gave her a weak smile, still looking as though he didn't believe her words. Emma layed her hand over his, letting him grasp hers this time. He stood up, looking at her like he couldn't believe she was staying.

Carefully, like she had on the deck after Rumplestilskin attacked them, she rested her hand on his face, her thumb gently stroking over his cheek. Killian leaned into her touch, taking comfort in her actions.

Emma's voice was still gentle. "Thank you for telling me."

"I wanted you to know," he repeated.

They stood together for a few moments longer before Killian sighed. "It's late."

"It is," she replied, gently pulling her hands away.

"You should get some sleep, Swan" he told her.

She nodded. "Yeah. You should, too."

"Yeah," he responded as they moved to the door toward her cabin. They made it to her door, which Killian pulled open for her. Lir appeared out of nowhere, running into the cabin and jumping onto the bed.

Killian shook his head, smirking at the cat. He looked back at Emma, his eyes softening. "Goodnight, Swan."

She gave him a small smile as she responded. "Night, Hook."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?
> 
> Teaser: "I thought what we had was special," Murphy called out to Emma, causing her to shake her head, laughing.


	13. Trance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

They had made port just before the sun set. Port Read was teeming with life, even as the sun began to decend on the horizon. Emma went down the gangplank behind Killian, descending into the port town. Most of the crew had gone on ahead, having disembarked as soon as they had docked. Curry decended after them, having decided to accompany his captain that night.

The approaching night air was cold, the late winter air blowing around them. Emma pulled her hair back behind her, trying to keep the stray strands out of her eyes. She examined the port as they walked along the docks. "Are people usually out this late at the ports you visit?"

"Some," Killian answered as they began to move throught the crowds that parted for them, having noticed the pirates. "This one is one of the more lively ones. Actually, as it gets later, more will come out."

"Port Read is actually a favorite amongst the men," Curry added. "It's fairly popular with pirates, but you'll be safe, lass."

Emma smirked, seeing Killian give a similar expression to her own. She glanced over at Curry. "I know."

He grinned, remembering about how Emma and Killian had handled themselves at the last port. He adressed both of them. "The men are on alert, and will report back if they notice anything amiss."

"Good," Killian replied as he spied the tavern he was looking for. He led them to the place, holding the door open for Emma.

Emma looked around, taking in the surrounding air. The tavern was larger than the last one they had been in. There were more people in the tavern, the voices and music buzzing through the air, giving the location an energetic atmosphere. Glancing around, she saw Murphy and McCullen sitting off in the back corner.

Killian, raising one eyebrow, grinned at her before leading them over to the table. McCullen and Murphy made room for them at the table, Emma settling in between McCullen and Killian while Curry sat next to Murphy. The men nodded at Killian when they sat down.

"Should have known we'd find you here, Ben," Curry said, looking at Murphy.

Murphy shrugged. "What can I say? The food is good, the spirits are good, and the lasses are pretty."

Curry rolled his eyes. "Yes, you would be looking at the women here." He looked over to Emma. "I'm sorry, lass. Just ignore him."

Emma chuckled. "Don't worry, I've learned how to over the past few months."

Killian chuckled as Curry and McCullen laughed, while Murphy rested his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "That hurts, lass."

"You'll get over it," McCullen chimed in. "Besides, she orders you around now."

The men laughed again, this time Emma joining in, blushing. She had been surprised the first time she had given orders, the men easily accepting them. The only one reluctant to follow was Foley, who was quickly reprimanded by Curry before Killian got involved, but was made aware anyway.

They soon received their food and ale, the men finally quieting down as they ate. They always scanned the entrance, apprehensive of anyone of Blackbeard's crew coming in, but Emma felt herself relax, taking comfort in being surrounded by the crew.

Killian joined into the men's banter, allowing Emma to study him. She had always noticed it, but he had always seemed more at ease with the bosun, cook, and gunner versus the rest of his crew. Granted, he was more guarded than he usually was with just her, but the presence of the men could easily explain that. She turned back to her food before he could notice.

The food was soon finished, just leaving their drinks. Emma ignored the looks many of the women in the tavern were shooting her way, knowing they were annoyed she was there, not allowing for them to approach. She caught many of them giving her dirty looks as they eyed her close proximity to Killian, to which she couldn't help smirking, feeling the same sense of satisfaction she felt the last time she was in a tavern with Killian.

She instead watched the people twirling in front of where the music was playing when she was not watching the men around her. The dance the couples were doing was different than anything she had ever done, the pace quicker, the movements less controlled, but not any less graceful than the dances she had witnessed at the many balls she'd attended. There was something almost hypnotizing about the moves. The music itself was different from anything she'd heard, but found she loved the sound of it.

She looked away, seeing Killian also watching the dancers. He turned away from them, resting his blue eyes on her. "Care to join me for a dance, Swan?"

She looked at him nervously. "Yes, but I don't know if I can do that." She motioned to the dancers. "And won't I stick out with my dress?"

"You won't, love," he reassured her, smiling. He stood up, offering her his hand. She took it, allowing him to lead her towards the dancers.

"I thought what we had was special," Murphy called out to Emma, causing her to shake her head, laughing.

Killian moved them into the middle of the group of dancers. She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hook, while he rested his hand on her waist. "And there's only one rule. Pick a partner that knows what he's doing."

He began moving them, leading them in the dance. She followed his moves, relaxing into them. She soon found herself enjoying the dance. As she moved with him, everything else faded away, the people around them fading into the background. There was only her and Killian.

He smiled at her. "You appear to be a natural."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks."

He spun her before resuming their original position. "I will admit, as nice as this is, getting to dance with you, I do enjoy our dinners more without the crew."

Her smile turned meek. "I do too. I like having the men around, but I like having it with just the two of us more."

Killian's smile grew. "I'm glad to hear that."

They continued their dance, continuing for a few songs, losing themselves in each other. Neither noticed the men watching them, each wearing a knowing smile. Finally as one of the songs ended, Killian began to draw away.

"We should probably head back," he told her softly.

Emma blinked, the spell between them breaking. "Oh, yeah. It's getting late, isn't it?"

He nodded as he released her, stepping away. He offered her his arm, leading them back to where the men were sitting at their table.

"Gentlemen," he greeted them. "We'll be going back to the ship, if you care to join us."

McCullen and Curry nodded while Murphy moved to drain the last of his ale.

"We'll accompany you back," Curry said. They rose, moving to stand by Emma and Killian, who led the way out of the tavern after they deposited some coins on the table.

Though forewarned, Emma was surprised to see the sheer amount of people milling about the port. She gripped tighter to Killian's arm, not wanting to be separated. Killian wove them through the throngs of people, moving back toward the docks.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as they moved away from the rambunctious crowds and towards the much quieter shipyard. Killian glanced at her, one of his brows raised in questioning.

"What?" she asked, looking at him. "I'm just happy to be out of that crowd."

He chuckled. "Yes, I guess the crowds can be a bit overwhelming."

They ascended the gangplank, walking back onto the deck of the ship. Only a couple of the crew were on board, lounging around the deck.

"Goodnight, gentlemen," Killian said as he turned towards the hatch.

"Goodnight, Captain," Curry responded as McCullen and Murphy nodded. Curry turned to Emma. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight," Emma replied, smiling to the men as she followed Killian.

He led her back to his cabin. "How about a nightcap?"

Emma raised a critical brow.

"Just a drink," he clarified. "Nothing more than a drink."

"Alright," Emma said as she entered the cabin.

Killian walked past her, retrieving a bottle of rum and two glasses before joining her at the table. He filled the glasses before handing her one.

"Thanks," she said as she took a drink. She chuckled. "You know, I never thought I would come to like rum this much."

"Just one of the many perks of being around pirates," he responded with a smirk.

"I guess so," she responded. She watched him as he took a drink of his own rum. She kept her eyes on him, a strange feeling fluttering in her chest. It was the same feeling she often had around him, one she had always pushed away, but always came back to her, stronger.

Killian looked at her, concern etched on his features. "Emma, are you alright?"

She looked at him, quickly rearranging her features, embarrassed. "Um, yeah. Just tired is all."

"Do you wish to return to your cabin?" he asked her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," she responded. She needed to be alone, to sort out her thoughts.

Killian shook his head, standing up. "Not at all."

He went with her back to her cabin, holding her door for her. She looked up at him, her voice soft as she spoke. "Thank you for tonight, Hook."

He smiled softly. "You're welcome, Swan. It was my pleasure." He gave her one last soft look. "Sleep tight."

She smiled at him before entering the cabin. "Goodnight."

She closed the door behind her, immediately sinking into her bed.

She knew a long time ago she cared about Killian, before she even knew his name. She even had an idea what her feelings for him may be, but she didn't want to name them. It would make them real. She had sworn herself off those feeling, the last man who she'd cared for had betrayed her. And what she felt for Killian was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She knew now that the pull she had felt was to him, that that day in Port Rackham, the pull she felt had led back to him. She knew if she got hurt, she'd never recover. She had to protect herself from getting hurt. She couldn't let him break down anymore of her walls.

But as she fell asleep, a small part of her couldn't help hoping he would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, just a couple things. First, yes, I know I'm Captain Swan trash. And I love it. Second, over 120 followers? You guys are awesome. I didn't think this many people would be interested in this story. And third, I want to let you guys know that I will not be updating this until after New Years. This story WILL NOT be abandoned (chapter 45 is being written). The reason why is because when I was looking at the calendar, I realized that chapter 14 will be posted right before Christmas, and to put it bluntly, the next three chapters suck. Both me and my beta agreed it would be better to wait on posting until after the holidays. So, while this won't be updated for a couple weeks, I'm planning on posting chapter 14 on Monday, January 2, then 15 on Wednesday, and 16 on Friday, so that you will actually get three chapters in one week, then it will go back to every Thursday. In the meantime, I'm planning on posting some one-shots to make up for the lack of postings. Thank you to all my readers, and I hope you have a merry Christmas.
> 
> Review?
> 
> Teaser: Curry took a breath, his face turning grim. "Captain, what do you plan to do?"


	14. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter features an attempted rape, and is pretty violent. If for any reason at all anyone does not wish to read it, the worst will be over at the first page break, or if you don't even wish to read that, I will have a very brief little summary at the bottom.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Emma sat with Killian as they ate their supper in his cabin.

"So how long will it be to reach our new destination?" she asked him.

Killian swallowed his food. "Well, if conditions are favorable, maybe a month."

She nodded. "Just curious. I know you hadn't done any business at Port Read."

"Aye," he replied. "That little stop was, I guess you could say a hold-over, for the men. Purely for pleasure, seeing as this voyage will be so long."

"Do you often stop at ports before continuing on long journeys?" she asked him.

"Not always," he replied. "Depends on how long we're out at sea. There have been times we have been out for months at a time."

She nodded.

"I actually need to check the navigation again soon," he told her. "Just to make sure we're on the right course."

"Okay," she responded. "It sounds like its going to be a late night for you."

He grinned. "The work of a captain is never done. But I need to check over everything."

"Doesn't Lewis usually man the helm at night?" Emma asked.

"He does," he answered. "The man is a hell of a sailor. I honestly wish I had more of him."

Emma smiled before looking over to the window, seeing their reflections sitting at the small table. She knew it was getting late. She sighed, turning to look back at him.

"It's getting pretty late," she told him. "I should probably turn in and leave you to do what you need to do."

Killian gave her a small smile. "That would probably be a good idea."

They rose up, and went to her cabin. She looked up at him. "Goodnight, Hook."

"Goodnight, Swan," he responded.

She entered the cabin, Lir running in just before she shut the door behind her. She smiled at the cat, who had nestled himself on her bed. Ignoring his protest, Emma moved him over.

"Do you mind?" she asked the cat, who just flicked his tail in response.

Rolling her eyes, she stretched across the bunk, relaxing her body. She was tired, and quickly began falling asleep, only to be jerked away by Lir, who was omitting a low growl.

She sat up, carefully touching the cats head, who was staring intently at the door. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lir ignored her, jerking up to a standing position, ready to spring. A feeling of apprehension took over Emma as she looked at the door, straining her ears for any sounds outside. She shifted, her weapons on the shelves laying forgotten.

The door flew open, hands grabbing her from the cabin and hauling her out into the dim corridor. In the low lantern light, Emma identified Foley as he threw her up against the wall. She took one look in his pale eyes and knew what his intent was. Before she could do anything, Lir sprang, claws out, slashing out at Foley's face. Foley grabbed the cat by the neck, pulling him off while causing Lir's claws to tear into his skin, blood instantly pooling in the wounds. He threw the cat aside, where he disappeared in the darkness. Foley turned his attention back to her.

"The captain and your body guards aren't here to protect you now," he sneered at her as he pinned her to the wall as she writhed to get free.

Emma thought quickly, refusing to let her body freeze up. She aimed a punch at his face, landing the hit over his eye, making him wince back, as she brought her leg up and landed her knee right in his gut. He doubled over, wheezing in pain. She moved to run, knowing she just had to get to Killian's cabin, before he jerked back up, grabbing her arms back into his iron grip.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little whore," he growled, his hot breath fanning across her face as he threw her back against the wall, hard. Emma cried out, feeling the pain radiating from her back and head. Foley tightly gripped her neck, stiffling her cry and effectively cutting off her air supply. Gasping for breath, she threw up her hand, hitting him in his mouth, splitting open his lip as her other hand clawed at his grip on her throat in a last attemp for freedom.

Foley chuckled darkly as he kept his hold on her. "You're a feisty little bitch, aren't you?" he said as he drew his hand back, backhanding her hard enough that her head hit the wall. Black spots instantaneously swam across her vision as she tasted blood in her mouth. She fought to remain conscious as nausea wracked through her, making her want to be sick. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away, not when she was struggling to remain conscious. She felt the fight begin to leave her as she struggled for breath, her lungs burning.

Foley pulled out a dagger, using it to slash her dress away. The tip of the blade cut into her skin, the worst over her stomach, leaving sharp pains in it's wake. Emma's body instantly froze, anticipating what was to come next. She could no longer fight, feeling the last little bit of strength she had left leave her. All of her hope left her, cold fear replacing it. With one last effort, she locked her legs together, trying to stop him.

An evil grin spread across Foley's face, blood dipping down from his split lip as the bruising around his eye grew darker. Moving the tip of his dagger to her upper thigh, he cut deeply into her, the wound deeper than all the others. Emma couldn't even feel the pain of it, it was just more pain to add on to what she was already feeling, but she could feel the muscle in her leg spasm, unlocking them.

He sneered at her, she was just barely able to make out his muddled words as the blood pounded in her ears. He reached down, trying to unlace his pants. "Well, _Princess_ ," he said like a curse, "I'm going to enjoy this."

The pain and shock were overtaking Emma, along with her mind wanting to shut down to protect itself, causing her to black out. As Foley began moving even closer to her, ready to violate her, the last thing Emma saw was a gleaming metal hook burying itself into Foley's collarbone as a low voice growled, one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.

"I don't think so, _mate_."

* * *

Killian stood up at the helm with Curry and Lewis, Murphy sitting just below the quarterdeck. A map layed before them as Killian charted out the course they were to take when he stopped mid sentence, dread and anxiety coursing through him.

The three men looked up at him in concern.

"Captain?" Curry asked, worried. "Is everything alright?"

Killian shook his head. Something was telling him to get to Emma immediately. "Something's wrong," he said quickly as he began to move down onto the deck toward the hatch to his cabin. "Lewis, man the helm."

Curry and Murphy moved to follow him, casting a surprised glance at Lewis, who just shrugged from his station.

Killian didn't hesitate as he threw open the hatch, seeing Lir frantically scratching at the door, who turned to lead him through his cabin. He descended the steep staircase at a brisk pace, Curry and Murphy close behind. Killian quickened his stride as they exited his cabin and into the dark corridor, finally breaking into a run. Down a little ways past Emma's cabin, he could make out two figures. It only took his a second to identify Emma and Foley, Emma pressed exposed against the wall as Foley cut a large gash into her thigh. Pure rage overtook Killian, only growing when he heard Foley as the man struggled with his pants. "Well, _Princess_ , I'm going to enjoy this."

He saw Emma, frozen, and with a look that looked like fear and acceptance, like she knew exactly what was going to happen. He quickly lashed out with his left arm, burying his steel claw into Foley's clavicle. Foley cried out in pain as Killian growled out, "I don't think so, _mate_."

Ignoring his cry of pain, Killian pulled the deckhand away from Emma, who had slumped down along the wall unconscious, the remains of her tattered dress hanging off her, making sure that as Foley was released, the hook tore into him. As Foley stumbled away, he hit his head against the wall, stunning him. Murphy quickly caught him, restraining him.

Killian kept his eyes on Emma the entire time, seeing the small cuts on her face, which was developing a large bruise along her cheek and jaw with similar bruising in the shape of a hand around her throat, along with the larger lacerations marking her body, her stomach and thigh being the worst as she layed on the wooden floor, her dress doing nothing to cover her. He quickly shed his coat, gently covering her with it, hoping its heavy weight wouldn't hurt her, before carefully lifting her up, leaving bits of silk and blood behind.

He didn't look away from her as he ordered his men, his tone deadly. "Lock that son of a bitch in the brig. Alert Smith to come to my cabin immediately. And get someone to clean this up."

As Curry and Murphy, who was dragging Foley, departed, Killian carried Emma into his cabin, gently laying her down on his bed. He carefully removed the coat and what remained of her dress before covering her with one of the blankets. He then moved over to the lantern, igniting it, bathing the cabin in a soft yellow glow.

He felt sick, the image of Emma as she was pinned by Foley stuck in his head. The look of acceptance she wore when Foley had been about to violate her was all he saw. He felt his stomach role.

She had always had walls, and though he didn't know what caused her to built them, he knew they would go up even higher. Anger coursed through him, furious that she had been hurt before, and that now at what Foley had almost done. He wanted to go after Foley on the spot, to make him suffer, along with whoever had hurt Emma the first time, no matter what had happened.

Gently, he brushed his hand against her face, moving the blonde hair away as he tried to calm himself. He looked down her body, seeing that her bruising on her face and neck was deepening in color while some of her blood had soaked through the blanket.

Just as he began debating bandaging her himself, there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Enter," he said, just loud enough to be heard outside.

Smith walked in, carrying some of his supplies in a basket. "Captain? Curry said the princess was attacked-"

He broke off as Killian have him a dark look. "Yes. Foley attacked her."

Smith swallowed. "Did he touch her?"

"We got there before the bloody bastard could," he told him. "He hurt her pretty badly. He may have hurt her back, throat, and head."

Smith nodded, setting his supplies down to begin his examination. He peeled back the blanket, quickly looking at her thigh, then stomach. He glanced over at Killian. "Can you carefully sit her up so I can see her back?"

Killian nodded before carefully snaking his arm under her shoulders before lifting her, exposing her bare back. They immediately saw the bruising where she was slammed against the wall. Smith carefully prodded it, finding nothing but bruising. "Thankfully, nothing's broken. Just some bad bruising. She's going to hurt for a while."

Killian nodded. "What about her head?"

Smith quickly found the small lump. "Likely a small concussion. She's most likely unconscious from the pain her body is in, lack of air, her mind trying to protect itself. It's hard to tell. You can lay her back down."

Killian gently laid her back down, careful not to hurt her. He drew slightly away, intending to keep close to her lest she need help, but just far enough to let Smith finish his work.

Smith looked at her throat, carefully examining it before determining she would have no permanent damage, just that it would be sore for a while. He then began to assess her cuts.

"The abrasions on her face will heal up just fine without any scaring," Smith told the captain. "Her stomach and thigh, however, I'm going to have to suture."

Killian didn't look away from Emma's face. "Just do what you have to do."

Smith went to his supplies, pulling some linen bandages, threat, and a needle. He quickly cleaned the cut on her thigh before sterilizing the needle and stitching the deep cut, then repeating the process on her stomach.

He sighed as he finished, depositing the supplies and withdrawing a bottle. "I'll leave her a draught for the pain. She can take it whenever she wakes up. She will be in pain for a while."

Killian just nodded, still not looking away from Emma. "How long will she be out?"

Smith sighed again. "It's hard to say. She's suffered a traumatic experience. She could wake in minutes or even days. When she's ready to wake up, she will. I can't tell you how she'll be when she wakes."

"Will she recover?" Killian asked, his voice tight.

"Physically, she'll make a full recovery," Smith told him carefully. "Mentally and emotionally, there's no way to know."

Killian nodded, his voice stiff as he dismissed him. "Thank you, Smith. That will be all. But can you send Curry in?"

Smith left the cabin, the door shutting behind him, leaving them alone. Though the two cuts Smith had worked on were cleaned, the small cuts on her face and body had been left unattended. Killian shifted away to retrieve some of the alcohol Smith left behind, clean cloth, and water, moving back to wipe away the blood from her face, cautious of the developing purple bruise, before moving to the others. Once the blood was removed, Killian moved away from the bed toward the trunk where he kept his cloths, where he withdrew a clean black linen shirt. He went back over to Emma and carefully put it on her, covering her up before pulling a clean blanket over her.

He looked up as Curry knocked on the door, calling for him to enter. Curry entered the dim cabin, his eyes immediately going to Emma. His voice held nothing but concern. "How is she?"

Killian sighed, his tone frusterated. "She had to have some stitches. According to Smith, her back is badly bruised, and she may have a slight concussion. Nothing is broken, but she will be in pain for a while. As for how she'll be when she wakes, we don't know."

Curry breathed out, running his hand over his face. "Foley woke up right after Murphy threw him in the brig. You got the bastard pretty good, he's been yelling about the pain."

Killian's face remained impassive, though he did take some satisfaction in causing the bastard some pain.

Curry took a breath, his face turning grim. "Captain, what do you plan to do?"

Killian looked back over to Emma. "We will hold a trial at noon tomorrow. We are to keep to the code, which demands a trial. The entire crew is to be present." He quickly thought over his options. "Inform McCullen he is to report here after his morning duty to keep watch over Emma while the trial is going. I don't want her to be left alone, and I especially don't want her to wake up alone."

Curry nodded, understanding more than Killian was saying. "Sir?" he asked. "Are we to inform the crew of what has happened tonight?"

"Yes," Killian responded. "The crew needs to know what the trial is for ahead of time. And tell them not to go down to see the bloody bastard, or give him anything."

"Aye, sir," Curry responded as he left to inform the crew, leaving Killian alone with his thoughts.

Killian deposited of the waste from cleaning Emma's cuts before moving over to the armchair, hulling it closer to the bed before he settled in it.

Resting his head back, he closed his eyes and released a deep breath, finally letting his emotions break free from the dam he had pushed them behind. He would have time to quench his anger the next day, so for the time being he could allow himself to feel his grief and guilt.

He found himself wondering what had happened before to her to cause her walls, if anyone was there for her, if she had anyone to help her, and finally what had happened to the man that had hurt her.

Opening his eyes, he looked back over to the sleeping form of the woman he loved. His voice was weak, breaking on some of the syllables as his guilt choked him. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry I didn't keep you safe."

Killian took in her deep, steady breathing, ignoring the burning in his eyes. He silently promised her he would remain by her side, to help her through this. All of his previous duties forgotten, Killian sat awake the whole night, never leaving her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Foley tries to rape Emma, but she fights him. Killian stops him, and Emma is badly injured. He takes care of her, and promises to be there for her and offer her any support she needs. He also tells Curry to announce that Foley's trial will be held the following day.
> 
> Author's note: I know, I know. I only put out one one-shot during the holidays. But in my defense, the holidays are not fun around my place to put it lightly. And to the guest that left the rather rude review asking about if Emma will ever contact her parents, I would have been more than happy to tell you that that will be adressed in a future chapter that is coming up soon, had it not been through guest review.
> 
> I hope you all had a good holiday, and the next chapter will be posted this Wednsday.
> 
> Teaser: Killian shook his head. "Save it for if Emma wakes. She'll need it."


	15. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of attempted rape
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

As the sun began to rise across the horizon, Killian snuffed out the lantern, having not left his spot or slept throughout the night. He was tired, but rest would have to wait. He turned his head to look out at the dawn, pale blue, lilac, and pink coloring the sky. The sea was calm, a stark contrast of what was to come in mere hours.

Running his hand over his face, he rose, moving to prepare for the day, intending to keep the appearance of the fearsome pirate captain. He grabbed a fresh shirt, and quickly glancing at Emma, changed into it. Moving to the mirror, he checked his reflection, removing the remnants of the kohl for the day before from his eyes to reapply it. After making sure his hair wasn't in complete disarray, he moved away from the mirror to examine his coat. There was some dried blood on it from Emma, but he shrugged, laying it across one of the chairs to retrieve it later. Seeing he also had blood on his hook, he cleaned it off until their were no traces left. He settled back into his chair, content to wait for McCullen before he would go out onto the deck. He turned to check Emma, her breathing still coming out relaxed as she slept.

Killian kept an eye on the sky, watching the hours. When the sky had turned a bright, clear blue, there was a knocking on the door.

Sitting up straighter, Killian spoke just loud enough so his voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Enter."

McMullen pushed open the door, carrying a bowl of food in his hand. His eyes immediately went over to Emma.

"Captain," McCullen asked in a tight voice. "Is she going to be okay?"

Killian, who was watching him, sighed. "Smith said she will heal. But we don't know how she'll be when she wakes."

McCullen nodded. "Aye, Curry said that, but- I had to ask."

Killian nodded to him, shifting his gaze back to Emma.

McCullen walked to the table, setting the bowl down. "I brought you some breakfast, I didn't know if you'd want it."

Killian shook his head. "Save it for if Emma wakes. She'll need it."

Sitting in one of the chairs at the table, McCullen looked at the captain. "Everyone in the galley was talking about it. The crew is pissed. They want blood."

Killian nodded as McCullen continued. "Curry and Murphy are pretty distraught over it. And all the men want to know how our princess is."

Killian was silent. He knew the crew would be angry. He had expected them to want Foley to pay for what he did.

They silently looked at Emma for a couple minutes before McCullen spoke again, his voice dark. "What's to be his fate?"

Killian breathed out heavily, his voice grim. "He's to be put to death."

"Are you doing a Round Robin?" the cook asked him.

"Aye," Killian responded. "We are going to do a trial, and the crew is to put their bids in."

"Can I see the parchment?"

Killian got up to move to his desk, pulling a clean sheet of parchment and a pen and handing it to McCullen.

The older man took the items offered and quickly signed his name on the sheet, the tendons prominent under the tattoo as he gripped the pen. His tone remained grim as he handed them back to Killian when he was done, a dark glint in his usually light eyes. "Make the bastard pay for what he did."

Killian nodded to McCullen as he folded the parchment and stuck it inside his coat, his jaw clenched. "You don't need to worry about that. I will."

He quickly gathered a change of cloths and placed them in his spot before he turned back to McCullen. "If she wakes up, or if anything happens, alert me immediately."

McMullen nodded. "Aye, sir."

Killian picked up his long coat and pulled it on, it's familiar heavy weight settling on his shoulders. He turned to Emma, taking one last glance at her before grabbing his cloths and exiting the cabin.

He stopped by Curry's quarters to drop of the cloths, intending to clean himself up there after the trial. After making his deposit, he went up to the deck, making his way to the quarterdeck.

As his eyes quickly scanned the crew, he knew McCullen had not been exaggerating. The crew carried an energy about them, one that called for vengeance. He knew the crew had grown fond of Emma after the months she'd spent with them, so it wasn't too surprising that they were angry.

Curry and Murphy approached him, Murphy remaining just below the quarterdeck.

"Captain, any changes?" Curry asked.

Killian released a breath. "No, she's still unconscious."

Curry sighed as Murphy closed his eyes, pressing his palm to his forehead. Killian released a breath. "McCullen is to alert me if she wakes while he's with her."

Curry nodded. "He'll take care of her."

Killian didn't respond, just nodding. He checked the sun, knowing they still had a few hours. He turned to address Murphy. "I'm entrusting you to retrieve the bastard when it's time."

"Aye, sir," Murphy responded before returning to his station, leaving Killian and Curry at the helm. The crew milled around as Killian stood rooted in his spot, waiting as the cool breeze ran past him.

He couldn't help thinking of the irony of the day versus what was to come soon. The day was cool, bright, and clear, the type of day he knew Emma enjoyed. Yet because of Foley, she couldn't be there. The ship gently rocked amongst the waves, a steady lull at odds with his own waring emotions. Finally, the sun was directly overhead.

Killian moved to stand at the edge of the quarterdeck. "Men," his voice rang out, commanding their attention, "it's time."

He looked over to Murphy, nodding. Murphy disappeared below deck to retrieve Foley.

The crew assembled in a loose semi-circle in the middle of the deck as Killian decended to move before the mast. He eyes scanned the crew, seeing how each of them looked on in anticipation, waiting for the trial to begin. Murphy reappeared after a few moments, a struggling Foley in tow. He moved to a position just behind Killian, pushing Foley, who's hands were bound behind his back, down roughly to a kneeling position.

Not even looking at the man, Killian began to move about within the semi-circle, addressing the crew. "Now I know you are all aware of why we are having this trial. Last night Randell Foley tried to rape the princess. He not only disobeyed my orders, but he broke the code, the code to which we all agreed upon when we became pirates. Rape, even attempted rape, is to be punished by death.

"Foley waited until the princess was alone, and pulled her from her cabin, and threw her against the wall, where he proceeded to beat her. He injured her back and head to stun her, and choked her to keep her under his control. He then cut up her body with a dagger. Finally, he had been about to rape her. Had Curry, Murphy, and myself not gotten there, he would have succeeded.

"He is the reason the princess is not with us today. He is the reason she remains unconscious, beaten and bloody as I speak. He knew the code, and he broke it, gravely injuring someone in the process. He knew the consequences, and now it's time for him to face them for what he did.

"Now, a trial allows for the accused to defend himself, so now Foley has his chance to try to defend himself."

Killian finished, finally turning to look at Foley. He took in the deckhand's injuries, the marks that looked like deep cat scratches standing out red and irritated on his face, his lip split open and eye blackened, while the injury caused by Killian's hook remained open, some of the blood having scabed over it, but still causing him pain nevertheless.

"The little whore was asking for it," Foley spit out immediately. "She decides to stay with us, and then tries to order us around. I don't take orders from a bloody woman. We all know you fancy her anyway, but won't do anything. The bitch had it coming."

Killian's jaw clenched tight as his eyes flashed to resemble the sea during a violent storm, causing Foley to immediately flinch back. Killian voice was dark, carrying over the deck as he stepped closer to Foley. " _Emma_ was _not_ asking for it. She did _not_ ask to be bloody attacked, beaten, and violated. And as for her giving orders, _I_ gave her that authority. Nothing was to happen to her, no harm was supposed to befall on her."

He turned away, facing the crew again. "All of you are to decide Foley's guilt or innocence." He withdrew the parchment McCullen had already signed earlier that morning from his coat. He unfolded it, holding it up for the crew to see. "If you believe him guilty, sign your name. If you don't, you believe him innocent."

He handed the sheet and pen to Curry, who quickly signed it before taking it over to Murphy to sign. Murphy signed his name, giving it back to Curry so it could be circulated around the crew. Killian noticed that Smee looked slightly uneasy as he signed it. One by one they signed it, finally ending with Byrne, who quickly stroke over to Killian, handing him the parchment. Tucking the pen away, he looked over the sheet. Not one name was missing. Smirking, Killian held up the petition, allowing Foley to see it was covered with the crew's signatures. He felt satisfaction when he saw the look of despair in his eyes, knowing that he had no hope left.

"Randell Foley, the crew has decided your guilt for attempted rape," Killian told him darkly. "Now, we will carry out your sentence."

He stepped forward, pulling his cutlass from it's scabbard. He stood in front of Foley, who was barely able to stand upright because of his quivering. He drew his sword up, it's sharp tip burying into Foley's thigh in the exact spot Emma had been cut, making the man cry out in pain. Foley began to beg to be spared.

Looking straight into Foley's eyes, Killian gave him a smirk. "You know begging will do you no good. Maybe you'll bloody know just a fraction of what Emma felt. And maybe some mermaids will feel pity for you and end your life quickly."

Foley's eyes widened as Killian quickly withdrew the blade, severing a major artery. Blood shot from the wound, spattering Killian with red droplets. Foley cried out in pain, his leg buckling as the color quickly began to drain from his face.

Killian quickly aimed the sword to Foley's stomach, piercing him where the dagger had slashed Emma. He pushed the blade through him until the hilt hit his flesh, the tip of the blade penetrating his back. Killian withdrew his cutlass, further getting blood on himself, satisfied in knowing that both wounds he'd given the man were fatal.

Removing the blood from his sword, Killian sheathed it before grabbing Foley by the collar and leading him to the gunwhale. Without fighting, Foley went over the railing, plunging into the sea, leaving nothing but a red tint to the water where he submerged.

Killian turned back to the crew, all looking satisfied, their bloodlust quenched, including his own.

"I want this cleaned up," he ordered, gesturing with his hook to the blood on the deck. "No one is to speak of Foley around Emma."

He turned to walk away to Curry's quarters, Curry following close behind him.

Curry finally spoke when they went down below. "Captain? What are your plans?"

Killian sighed, tired. "I'm to clean myself up first, then relieve McCullen from his post. I'm leaving you in charge for the night. As for myself, I'll be in my quarters, watching over Emma. I do not want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency."

Curry nodded as they entered his quarters. "Aye, sir."

"And take these to be cleaned," Killian said as he stripped and handed Curry the bloodied cloths. "I want all of the blood removed."

"Yes, Captain," Curry nodded. He hesitated for a moment. "Captain?"

"Aye?" Killian asked, looking back at the bosun.

Curry fidgeted nervously. "When the princess wakes up, can you tell her we're sorry? And that we're here if she needs us?"

"I'll tell her," Killian told him.

With a final nod, Curry left.

Killian quickly washed himself of all dirt and blood, wanting no part of Foley on him when he was with Emma. Finally clean, he dressed in fresh cloths, his usual outfit omitting his leather coat. He stepped out into the hallway, briskly moving to his own quarters.

Carefully, he opened his door, as not to disturb Emma. He stepped inside, immediately looking over to her, seeing she was still asleep. He peered over to McCullen, who was sitting at the table. He noticed the sun had already began to set, giving the room a faint orange glow.

"Has there been any changes?" he asked McCullen.

McCullen shook his head. "No, she hasn't even moved."

He hesitated for a moment. "Foley?"

"Dead," Killian replied. "The crew unanimously voted guilty. He was cut then thrown overboard. The bastard will never hurt her again."

"Good," McCullen replied, satisfaction in his tone. He moved to grab the bowl still sitting on the table, now cold. "I'll bring something back for your supper. This isn't any good anymore, and she should have something when she wakes."

Killian nodded. "Thank you, McCullen."

McCullen left, leaving Killian alone in his cabin. He moved back to the chair he'd spent the night in, preparing for another long night. McCullen returned, depositing a fresh bowl of stew for Killian, who left it on the table.

As the cabin grew darker, Killian found keeping his eyes open was growing more challenging. While fighting to stay awake, he began nodding off.

Just when he'd been about to fall completely under, Killian jerked awake to the sounds of Emma's soft cries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background information if anyone's interested: Pirates operated under their own codes, all different depending on the crew. The Code spoken of in Pirates of the Caribbean didn't actually exist, and is a creation of Hollywood. Just like the whole walking the plank style of execution, something even OUAT is guilty off, was actually very rare, with only one case actually documented. The most common method I found was actually being thrown overboard, which made it worse because many sailors didn't know how to swim, or shot (mostly if found guilty by trial). Pirates did in fact hold trials, where the entire crew voted to decide the verdict of the accused.
> 
> Teaser: "I remember that," she told him quietly.
> 
> Review?


	16. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Sitting up straighter, Killian looked over at Emma's distressed form. She was beginning to move about, as if trying to get away from something in her sleep. An occasional strangled cry would escape her, making Killian's heart ache. He quickly rose, moving closer to her side to try to comfort her.

Emma's cries grew louder and more frequent, letting him know she was close to waking. Gently, as not to scare her, Killian gently placed his hand on her arm, hidden under the blanket.

His voice was gentle when he called to her. "Emma. Emma, you're safe, love. You're safe."

She didn't respond to him, her movements and calls becoming more frantic. He saw her eyes dancing behind her lids. "No. No, don't. Stop. Please, just stop."

Not knowing what to do, Killian slightly raised his voice, hoping to calm her. "Emma, wake up. You're safe now."

"No, no, stop," she moaned, her voice growing in volume. "Help me, please. Please- Killian!"

She jerked awake, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin as her eyes darted around the room, taking in her bearings, before resting on Killian.

He released a breath before meeting her eyes. Her call had been for him, had been for him to help her.

"Hook," she said weakly. She struggled to sit up, causing Killian to carefully put his arm under her shoulders to help her up. He left his arm around her, supporting her. She flinched, the muscles in her back aching. Pain throbbed in her head and various areas of her body, her leg and stomach being the worst. Her throat ached, the dryness of it not helping in the slightes.

Killian seemed to read her mind, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Can you handle yourself for a moment?"

Emma nodded, letting him let go of her to retrieve her some water. He quickly returned, handing her the glass, which she drank greedily, the cool liquid soothing her throat. Killian took the empty glass, refilling it with more water before handing it back to her. She drank it slower, leaving some remaining in the glass.

He grabbed the bowl McCullen had left for her, offering it to her. "Here. You should eat something."

She took the offered bowl, carefully holding it in front of her. "Thanks."

Killian looked at her, caution in his eyes. His voice was gentle. "Emma, do you need me to help hold you up?"

"Yeah," she said weakly. "Sorry."

He shook his head as he placed his arm back around her. "Nothing to apologize for, love. If you need help at any time, I'll gladly provide it."

"Thanks," she sighed.

He looked at her carefully. "Smith left you something for the pain. Do you want it?"

She sat, debating. She hurt, but she didn't want to appear weak.

Killian knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's okay, Emma. You were... attacked. It does not make you weak if you want something to help the pain."

Emma released a breath, deciding to give in, pride be damned. "Okay."

Carefully switching his arms, Killian reached behind them to grab the draught Smith left. He handed it to her before resuming his previous position.

Emma set the bowl on her lap before she pulled the cork from the small bottle to drink the bitter liquid. When it was drained, she placed the bottle back on the table.

She faced him nervously as she began to pick at her food. She was scared to, but she had to ask. "Foley?"

Killian gently shook his head. "You don't need to worry about him ever again. He can't hurt you anymore."

Emma gave him a curious look.

"I knew something was wrong when I was above deck," he told her quietly. He didn't want to trigger anything for her, cause her anymore distress. He chose his words carefully. "Curry and Murphy followed me down. We ran back to here, and saw the bastard had you pinned to the wall. He'd just cut your leg."

They both glanced toward her leg there the deep cut resided.

Killian took a deep breath before continuing, looking back into her green eyes. "I pulled him of you. I buried my hook in his collar to haul him off you. You passed out after that."

"I remember that," she told him quietly.

He nodded. "I brought you in here, and Smith examined you. He said you will hurt for a while, but you will recover."

Emma nodded, prodding him forward.

He sighed. "Foley was tried. The whole crew found him guilty. So, he was sentenced to death."

He watched her as she spoke. He noticed what looked like relief in her eyes. "McCullen stayed with you during the trial. I didn't want to leave you alone when you woke up."

She nodded. She couldn't help the feeling of relief as it coursed through her. She was safe. "Thank you."

He nodded back. No longer hungry, she handed him back the bowl, which he placed back on the table.

He watched her, contemplating. Emma noticed, and looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Emma," he said cautiously. He had no idea how to ask her, but he had to know. He had to be sure. "What almost happened to you... and with how you have your walls, has something similar happened before?"

Emma's lungs felt tight as the air left them. She looked at him, seeing nothing but care and concern in his eyes. She hadn't wanted to tell him, was afraid to, but now, she could tell him. She wouldn't have to hide it from him anymore. She was still afraid, she didn't think that fear would ever leave her, but for some reason, she now wanted him to know.

"No," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "No. Someone I trusted before manipulated me into being with him, but nothing happened."

Killian released a breath as he closed his eyes. He had hoped he was wrong, but had known that something had happened to her. He took some relief that it wasn't as bad as he'd feared.

"When I was seventeen, my parents hired a young man to tutor me in fighting," she told him quietly, her voice rough from the pain in her throat. "Just someone besides my father and brother. I quickly grew fond of him, and we became close. He charmed me, and I fell for it. I thought I loved him, and that he loved me."

Killian wanted to tighten his arm around her, to give her any comfort he possibly could. But he resisted, not wanting to hurt her. He watched helplessly as tears welled in her eyes, memories of pain coming back to her.

"I don't know if my parents ever really had any idea," she told him. "We were really secretive. I know my parents wouldn't have cared about his status. My own mother was a bandit for years, and my father was born a shepard. Well, you remember the story," she stopped, seeing him nod his head. "But we didn't want everyone to know, so we didn't tell anyone. When ever we would meet, it was always in secret.

"One night, I snuck out to meet him by the stables. It was late. He was there already, and he kissed me when I got there. He promised me that we could have a future together, and I believed him. I gave him my virtue. We stayed there a while after, and he told me that he was in trouble, that he'd stolen something from a neighboring kingdom, and had to get rid of any evidence. I offered to help him." She stopped to take a deep breath. "I was able to get what he'd stolen. But I didn't know that he set me up to take the blame for him. I was almost arrested, but I was able to escape. I went back and found him as he was leaving, but he just made up excuses. I found out he'd been seeing some other woman. He tried to brush everything off. He tried to kiss me and convince me to be with him, to forgive him. He promised we could be together, but I knew then it was all a lie. I pushed him away, made him leave. He left the kingdom the next day."

"So he set you up..." Killian trailed off, unable to finish.

She shook her head. "And I fell for every thing. Every lie he told. After he left, I pretended to be ill for a few days after. I was afraid that I could have possibly been with child. When I bled, I was so relieved. I didn't know what I would have done if I was carrying a baby."

The tears were falling freely from her eyes. Killian ached to comfort her, holding out his other arm to embrace her, but dropping it, afraid to hurt her. Emma, seeing his every movement, broke down.

"This is why I didn't want anyone to know," she sobbed. "I knew no one would want to touch me if they knew what happened, all because I let him manipulate me. I feel like I'm damaged. I'm not pure anymore, no one will want me. I always feel ashamed and embarrassed because of it."

Killian vehemently shook his head. "No, you're not. You are not damaged, and you have no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. Hey, look at me," he said when she turned away. She looked back at him, her eyes full of pain.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told her gently, his eyes sincere. "I don't want to cause you anymore pain or bring back any memories of what just happened. I want to comfort you, Emma, I really do, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Is that really the only reason?" she asked him in a small voice filled with hope.

"Yes," he responded, his voice maintaining it's gentle tone. "I promise you, that's the only reason."

Emma felt her heart swell in her chest. She knew he was telling the truth, that he was just afraid he'd hurt her. Quickly, she leaned into his chest, settling her head into the crook of his neck. Her voice was soft. "You won't hurt me."

Killian instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely to him as he perched himself on the edge of the bed so it would be more comfortable for them both. He gently rubbed his hand along her back, thing to sooth her.

"He betrayed me," she told him, her voice broken as she cried into his chest, the dam she had built so long ago breaking. "I trusted him, and he betrayed me. I thought he loved me. I was nothing more than a conquest to him. Because of him, I feel like I'm completely alone."

Killian shifted slightly to look down at her. "Emma, how many people know about this?"

She pulled back slightly to peek up at him, nervous. "No one. I've never told anyone before. You're the first person I've ever told. I've kept it a secret for eleven years."

"You went through all this alone?" he asked, horrified. He hated the thought of Emma having to deal with everything on her own, that she had no one there for her.

"I had to," she sobbed. "I became damaged goods. If people found out, it would hurt my family and kingdom. I would be disgraced, and other kingdoms would not seek to try to form alliances. That's why I never took any suitors. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. My parents, my mother especially, hoped I'd find love in one of them, but I always turned them away. I know my parents would still love me, but I feel like if they knew, they wouldn't be able to look at me the same, that they would look at me like I'm weak."

Sadly, Killian understood her reasoning. In the courts, impure women were considered disgraced, and were hidden away. Her dalliance, no matter how small and innocent, would have been a huge scandle, especially if the man was wanted for a crime in another kingdom. He sighed. "You shouldn't have gone through that alone. You should have had someone there to help you."

Emma rested her head back against his chest, softly sobbing as the weight if everything came crashing down on her. Killian rubbed her shoulders gently, hoping to calm her, while he made gentle noises to sooth her.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," he said, his pained voice low as his own guilt set in. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

Quickly pulling back, Emma looked straight into his eyes. Her breath left her at her realization that Killian blamed himself for her attack. "Killian, you did. You did protect me. But you couldn't do it all the time, and I understand that. Foley was going to find some way or another to attack me. You saved me from being raped by him, and I thank you for that. Just please, don't blame yourself."

Looking at her, he shook his head. "You're not alone anymore, Emma. You don't have to go through this alone. I'll be here for you no matter what. The crew, too, they will be there for you. But I promise you that I'll do everything I can to help you."

A fresh wave of tears sprang from Emma's eyes. She actually now had someone to support her. Someone to help her get through her attack. Emma didn't know if she could be any more grateful to him. Her voice was weak when she responded to him. "Thank you."

Killian nodded, giving her a small, supportive smile.

Emma noticed the dark circles under his tired blue eyes. The kohl had smudged away, allowing her to see just how exhausted he was.

"Killian, when was the last time you slept?" she asked him, worried, as her tears finally began to slow.

He hesitated a moment before answering her. "The night before last, the night before you were attacked. You've only been out for a day."

Emma shook her head, her voice concerned. "You can't keep staying up. You need to rest."

"So do you, love," he responded gently. It was at that moment his appetite returned, both hearing his stomach growl. A small smile tugged at Emma's lips.

"You need to eat, too," she told him, disentangling herself from him. She ignored the cold feeling that settled over her when she separated from him. "I'm not hungry anymore. Take the rest of my food."

Killian looked at her for a moment, deducing she was serious, before grabbing the bowl. He quickly finished the food left over, then placed it back on the table.

He helped her lay back down on the feather mattress, making sure she was comfortable. "I'll be right here, Swan. You can rest now."

Emma gave him a soft smile as he settled down in his chair, satisfied he would finally be getting some sleep. Her voice was soft. "Good night, Killian. And thank you."

Killian returned her smile as exhaustion began to overtake him. "You're welcome, Swan. Good night."

Emma quickly feel asleep, Killian following close behind her. As she slept, Emma felt a sense of security she hadn't felt in years, and knew it was all because of Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just to let everyone know, updates will now go back to being every Thursday. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Teaser: Keeping his smirk, Murphy shook his head. "Nothing, lass. If you need me, you know where to find me."
> 
> Review?


	17. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma remained in Killian's cabin for almost two weeks before she finally worked up the strength to go with him to the galley. Killian retrieved her cloths and weapons from her own cabin, to which she was thankful, able to have back the few possessions she had. As soon as her leg could tolerate being covered, she had happily changed into the cloths she had gotten back in Port Read, finally feeling like she was able to gain some control back.

Killian often stayed with her in the cabin even during the day, just to make sure she wouldn't be alone, to which she was grateful. After being around the crew everyday for so long, she did not face solitude well, being so used to having someone around her. She was left alone for periods of time, something agreed upon by both parties so she wouldn't feel smothered.

Emma had remained sleeping in Killian's bunk during the night while he rested in the chair. He had worried that remaining with her at night would make her uncomfortable, telling her he would sleep in her cabin or with the rest of the crew, but she insisted otherwise. She told him it was his quarters after all, and that she felt safer with him there, that she trusted him. She felt comfort that he was with her at night, his breathing calming her when she couldn't sleep at night. She even found that because he was there to wake her if she needed it, she didn't suffer nightmares like she once had years ago.

Lir would sometimes come into the cabin, something that would occasionally annoy Killian, which Emma always found amusing. The cat would always curl up beside Emma, looking smugly up at Killian.

Killian took all of his meals with her in his cabin, their food always delivered by Curry. Curry had acted very cautiously around Emma, before she insisted that he did not need to be so careful. He relaxed after that, returning to his old self around her.

Emma woke to see Killian had already woken up. He was quietly moving around the cabin, careful not to wake her, when he noticed she was awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he told her. "Apologies, Swan."

"Good morning," she responded, sitting up. "And don't worry, you didn't."

She got up and moved to grab her vest and boots, quickly putting them on before grabbing a comb and moving to the mirror, trying to tame her hair. As she pulled the comb through, she studied her reflection. The cuts on her face were healing, along with the bruise, which was beginning to turn into a sickly green and yellow color around the edges. The marks on her neck had faded, nothing but faint bruising marking it above her necklace, which had survived. Glancing over, she noticed Killian had already finished getting ready, and was standing, waiting for her to finish.

"How are you feeling today, Swan?" he asked her.

"Pretty good, actually," she told him, honestly. "I hurt less. And it feels like I can put more weight on my leg."

Killian smiled. "Good. Do you want to try going down to the galley this morning?"

Emma couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face. "Yeah, I would like that. I've missed seeing McCullen and Murphy. But don't tell Murphy I said that," she said quickly.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, love. Your secret's safe with me."

Finished with her hair, she put the comb away, slightly limping over to Killian, who met her half way. He offered her his arm, ready to support her if she needed it.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she responded as she looped her arm through his.

"Just remember," he said as they stepped out into the hallway, "if you need any help at all, if you're in pain, or feeling weak, tell me."

Emma gave him a faint smile as she walked beside him. "Okay."

It took them longer than usual for them to get to the galley, Emma's leg slowing them down, but Killian remained patient, only worrying about her.

When they entered, McCullen was busy at the stove, not looking behind him as they walked into the room.

"Curry, I've told you before, you can't come in here and harass-" he looked up, pleasant surprise crossing his features when he saw Emma and Killian walking to their spots. He laughed, warmth filling his eyes. "Captain, Princess! I wasn't expecting you to come in here. Princess, how are you feeling?"

Emma saw Killian give the faintest of smiles as she grinned up at the cook. "I'm feeling a lot better. Hopefully I'll be completely back to normal soon."

"Aye, that's good to hear," McCullen said genuinely. "I'll get your breakfeast served right up."

He turned back to the stove, leaving Emma and Killian to take their spots at the bench. Killian helped Emma settle herself on the bench before sitting beside her. Just as McCullen placed their bowls in front of them, Curry and Murphy walked in, immediately spotting Emma and Killian. Wide grins stretched across their faces.

"It's good to see you out, Princess," Curry said as he and Murphy sat down. "How are you doing?"

"Alot better," she told the men, smiling.

McCullen finished getting everyone's food before sitting at the table, where they all sat around, happily chatting while eating their breakfast. Emma though already knowing what had gone up above deck while she was resting, thanks to Killian, listened as they told her again, laughing at some of the things.

"You know," she suddenly said, biting her lip. "I've been thinking about it some. I know everyone is used to calling me Princess, but I've been here a while now, so maybe you all should start calling me by my name instead. I just think it would be easier."

The men all looked at Killian, who was looking at Emma, cocking his eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face. After receiving a nod from Emma, he turned to his men. "You heard her, men."

"Well, if the lady insists," Murphy said with a laugh.

The rest of the crew began to creep in, all noticing Emma, to who they would immediately smile at as they greeted her. She had wondered if Killian's words from earlier that morning had been exagerated, but upon seeing the crew, she knew they weren't. She couldn't help smiling at the thought.

Finishing their food, Killian turned to Emma. "So, Swan, what do you want to do? If you would prefer, I can take you back to the cabin, you can stay down here, or, if you're feeling up to it, we can bring you up on deck."

Emma knew immediately what she wanted. "Going on deck actually sounds fantastic. I could really use the fresh air."

Killian knew what she meant without her saying it. "It's settled then."

He helped her up, leading her to the deck, Curry and Murphy close behind them. As soon as she stepped out, Emma breathed in the cool air, reveling in the openness of the deck.

"You have free reign to go where ever you wish," Killian said to her. "I don't think there's really a dire need for you to be guarded anymore, so you don't have to remain by us unless you wish otherwise."

Emma looked at him, a smile on her face. She knew what he was saying without words. Now that Foley was gone and the crew had sworn allegiance to not only their captain during the trial, but to Emma too, there was no longer a threat. She nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be up at the helm if you need anything," he told her.

"Thanks, Hook," she responded, giving his arm a slight squeeze as she let got, moving their separate ways, he toward the helm, she to the bow.

Emma settled herself on a barrel, relaxing in the sunlight. She watched the crew milling about their duties, keeping out of their way, but often found herself turning to look at the water, watched as the sun glittered on the waves.

She turned when she heard footsteps approach her, seeing Murphy coming up to stand beside her.

"Doing alright, lass?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she responded. "Just relaxing some. I'm guessing you felt like harassing me?"

He grinned. "You got me. I was curious if you needed anything at all, since you've been over here for the past couple hours."

She smiled in thanks. "Thank, but I'm fine."

"Just making sure," he replied. "I'm pretty sure we're to make port within a few days, maybe two."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, Hook said we were gonna be making an unplanned stop at a port."

They looked back toward the quarterdeck. Emma could clearly make out Killian at the helm. She kept her eyes trained on him for a moment before looking away. When she looked back at Murphy, she saw him smirking, giving her a knowing look.

Emma raised one of her brows at him. "What?"

Keeping his smirk, Murphy shook his head. "Nothing, lass. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Giving her one last smile, Murphy walked away, leaving Emma to wonder what exactly he saw when she looked at Killian. Shaking her head, she banished the thought, instead choosing to again watch the water.

* * *

Once the sun had just began to make it's decent, Emma moved her way up to the helm. A deep ache had begun to radiate through her leg, growing more and more noticeable as the day went on. Emma was proud of herself, having spent the day mostly alone, not needing any help so far. When she would get restless, she would walk around the deck for a while before returning to her spot at the bow.

She carefully climbed the steps to the quarterdeck, over to where Killian stood talking to Curry and Lewis. He immediately looked over to her when he heard her approach, a small grin appearing.

"Swan," he greeted.

"Hey," she said to him. She looked up to the two other men, nodding while she smiled at them.

"Emma," Curry greeted her.

Lewis looked between the three of them in confusion. Emma quickly realized what had him so confounded. She chuckled. "I guess you didn't hear this morning, Lewis. I asked that the crew begin to start calling me by my name instead of Princess."

Lewis laughed. "Okay, okay. I was wondering why he was calling you Emma. I've only ever heard the captain call you that, and I thought Curry was about to get it."

Emma's chuckle grew to a full laugh. "It's alright. I figured since I've been here a while, why not start going by my actual name."

Lewis's laughter died down. "Okay, Emma then. That will take some getting used to."

"It's okay," she told him, giving him a reassuring smile. She turned back to Killian. "Sorry, I got bored down there, and wanted to come up here."

Killian shook his head. "Don't even worry about it. Curry, Lewis, and I were just making sure we were on a steady course to Port Bonnet. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she replied.

He gave her a knowing look.

"My leg is a little sore," she admitted. "But I have been taking it easy."

"Aye, I know," he told her. "If you're willing to remain up here for a little while longer, I can escort you back if you wish?"

"That sounds good," she responded as she perched herself on one of the barrels. She quietly sighed in relief when the weight was taken off her leg.

As she waited for the men to finish, she watched the sun dip lower on the horizon, the colors of the sky changing to it's vibrant oranges, pinks, and reds.

Killian quietly walked up beside her, his voice low. "It's going to be a good night. The weather should hold nicely."

Emma turned to look over at him.

"We're all set for the night," he told her. "Would you like to go down?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready to go."

Helping her down, he led the way down to the hatch in the main part of the deck, where Emma began to steadily climb down. Killian looked at her, concerned. Despite the stairs not being as steep as those that led directly to the captain's cabin, she still had trouble.

"Do you need help?" he asked her.

Emma shook her head. "No, I can get it."

"Swan..." he began.

She shook her head again, stubborn. "No, I've got this."

She reached the bottom, pain now lacing through her leg from her thigh. It began to buckle under her, prompting Killian to catch her.

"Come on, Swan," he said, lifting her up into his arms. "You don't need to push yourself."

His voice dropped, tilting his head to indicate his arms holding her. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," she responded. "It's fine."

It would still take Emma by surprise whenever he asked if it was okay to touch her. He always did, whether it was to support her when she walked or carried her as he was. He always let her let her feelings be known.

Killian began walking them back to the cabin, carefully holding her close to his chest.

She just hoped he couldn't hear her heart racing.

"You know, you don't have to carry me," she told him.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, love. I've carried rum barrels heavier than you."

Emma couldn't help smirking.

Entering the cabin, Killian placed her gently on the bunk before going back to close the door. Emma stretched out her leg as she began to relax.

"Do you want anything for the pain?" he asked her.

"No," she answered. "I just need to rest it. I'll be fine."

Killian nodded, just as McCullen knocked on the cabin door to deliver their supper. Emma slid off the bed to go to the table just as McCullen left, careful of her leg, which was really beginning to hurt.

Killian quickly made his way over, pulling her chair out before offering to help her over to it. She slumped down, releasing a sigh.

"Well, I thought I was doing good," she muttered.

Killian moved back to his spot across from her. "I would say you are, considering you spent the entire day on deck."

She gave him a weak smile. "Maybe."

After they began eating, Emma glanced up at Killian, somewhat nervous.

"Hook?" she asked. He looked up. "What are we going to do about our sleeping arrangements?"

"What do you mean, Swan?" he asked her.

She looked down, feeling a slight blush in her cheeks. "I mean where am I going to be sleeping now? I can't keep taking your bed. It's not fair to you that I sleep in the bed and you get to try to sleep in that chair."

Killian normally would have made an innuendo, but stopped himself, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. Instead, he studied her before answering. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine in that chair. Besides, I can move somewhere else if I need to."

"But this is your cabin," she protested.

He shook his head. "And you're still healing." He studied her for a moment, deciding. "Tell me honestly, love. Do you want to go back to your cabin?"

Emma swallowed, unable to meet his eyes as he looked at her. Her voice was quiet. "No. I- I don't want to stay in there anymore."

Killian knew exactly what she wasn't saying, that she didn't feel safe in there anymore. Carefully, he reached out to slip his hand under hers, gently grasping it. Looking at their hands, Emma shifted hers so that she grasped his in return before looking up at him.

He matched her tone when he responded. "You don't have to return there again, Swan."

Emma gave him a weak smile.

"And if I need to," he continued, "I'll even sleep on the deck. But as long as you feel safe, that's what matters."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Besides," he responded, "nothing needs to be decided now."

Emma gave him a small smile before withdrawing her hand, placing it on her lap.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed her drink. "We'll talk about it again later."

They fell into silence, though not uncomfortable. Finishing their meal, they sat to hold idle conversation before turning in for the night. As Emma curled up an the bunk, she couldn't help wonder what was to come for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: He gave her an amused look. "Well, I guess we can rule out finding you a turkey then."
> 
> Review?


	18. Cardinal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma looked up at Killian curiously as they prepared to leave the cabin. They were to arrive at Port Bonnet, and Emma wanted to do something while she had the opportunity of being on land.

Killian noticed her gaze. "What is it, Swan?"

Emma took a breath, slightly embarrassed at being caught. "I was thinking, since we'll be on land... do you think it would hurt if I sent a message to my parents? Just to let them know I'm okay? I mean, they haven't heard from me for months, and I know they're still looking for me, and I never told them anything."

As she spoke, her guilt bubbled up. Over the past week, she'd thought more and more of her parents and brother. She'd been away for months, and never contacted her parents. She knew they were worried.

"Of course, love," he responded. He looked at her curiously. "How do you intend to send your message though?"

Emma gave him a wistful look. "My mother taught me how to use birds to deliver messages. She did it a lot during her days as a bandit. She's always had an affinity for birds."

Killian nodded, smiling slightly. "It seems then that your affinity for swans came from your mother then."

She smiled as he moved to his desk, withdrawing some parchment and a pen for her. He handed them to her.

"I'll be on the deck when you've finished," he told her. "We'll send your message off as soon as we reach port."

Giving her one last smile, he left the cabin, leaving her to write her letter. She moved to the table, and after hesitating for a moment, she wrote what she wanted to say to her parents.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you sooner. But I just wanted you both to know I'm safe and okay._

_I'm in no danger. I've spent time with these men these past few months, and though they're pirates, they're good men. The captain is a man of honor. Hook has protected me when ever something has happened._

_That being said, I can't believe you asked Rumplestilskin to come after us. You know how that man is, and what he does. He only spared Hook and the crew and left us alone because I was able to give him some information._

_It has been my choice to stay on the Jolly Roger. I chose this. Hook has offered to let me off many times with my choice of where, but something is making me stay that I can't quite explain. But no matter what, this has been my choice, and I hope you can understand that._

_I miss you both, and Leo. I'm so sorry I haven't spoken to you sooner. But I wanted you to know that I'm okay and I miss you all._

_I love you._

_Emma_

Quickly reading over her letter, Emma carefully folded it up and tucked it into her vest before returning the pen to the desk. Taking one final breath, she exited the cabin.

* * *

Emma sat on one of the barrels at the helm as Killian stood at the wheel, about to make port. Looking out, Emma noticed that Port Bonnet seemed to be a medium of Port Kidd and Port Read.

"So is this another popular pirate port?" she asked Killian.

He looked over to where she was sitting, smirking. "Frequented by pirates, yes. Popular, not so much. This port is usually passed by."

"Any particular reason why that is?" she asked critically, raising a brow.

"Not really. Just the fact that it's more out of the way," he answered honestly. "There should be nothing to worry about here, Swan."

Emma nodded as she took down her hair, held back by a leather thong. She saw Killian glance at her, but he didn't say anything.

The crew prepared to dock, quickly moving about. As soon as they secured the mooring line, most left, ready to enjoy their short time on land.

Killian helped Emma from her seat, moving with her to the gangplank, ready to catch her should she need it. The small ache in Emma's leg was bearable, so she was able to maneuver without issue. She did find, however, that when she stepped on the steady ground, she did have some trouble.

Killian chuckled. "I think you need to get used to land again, love."

Emma laughed in return. "I think you're right. How come you seem to be having so little trouble?"

" _I_ am used to hiding it," he responded as they began to walk along the docks. "I've had many years to practice."

She chuckled. "I guess that makes sense. You are ancient, after all."

"But I have retained my youthful glow," he responded cheekily.

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning.

Seeing her smile, Killian himself mirrored it.

* * *

As promised, Killian helped her find a messenger to deliver her letter.

"Do you have a preferred type of bird to do this?" he asked her as they reached the edge of the small town near where the woods began.

"One that flies," Emma responded sarcastically, giving him a playful smirk.

He gave her an amused look. "Well, I guess we can rule out finding you a turkey then."

She laughed. "Really though, almost any bird will do."

She glanced up to the trees and saw a spot of red amongst the branches. She gave a small whistle, and the red cardinal came to her, perching on her index and middle finger as it chirped happily. She glanced over at Killian, who was watching her in awe.

She offered the bird to him. "Here, hold him for a second."

He gave her a surprised look before tentively holding out his hand for the bird. Emma moved her hand close to his, allowing the cardinal to hop over to Killian.

He watched Emma in amazement as she quickly withdrew her letter, rolled it up, and tied it to the birds leg with a small strip of cloth. She then gently took the bird from him, holding it close to her.

"Find Snow White," she told it before she released the bird.

The cardinal flew of into the distance, leaving them to watch as the red of the bird's feathers faded into the distance.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke again. "I just wanted to let them know I missed them, and that I'm okay."

Killian turned to her to take her hand in his. He didn't speak until Emma met his gaze. "And now they'll know."

Emma offered him a tight smile before they left the mouth of the woods, making their way back into the bustling port town. She didn't release his hand.

* * *

They quickly found a shop where Emma could get what she needed. Letting her go, Killian waited patiently near the place as Emma did her business, purchasing two dresses. She changed into one, a pale gray-blue dress where the bodice matched the skirt, the sleeves of the blouse underneath reaching just to her elbows. Emma found she felt more comfortable in this dress than her old red one, the skirt wasn't as full, the material much more breathable, and easier to move in. She always found linen and cotton more comfortable than the fine silks and velvets of the gowns she wore at home, so she was happy to have a dress in her preferred material.

As she approached where Killian waited for her, her second dress and other cloths in her bag while her sword rested to her hip, he looked up, hearing her footsteps. His eyes appraised her, taking her in.

"Well, Swan, you cut quite the figure in that dress," he said in a flirtatious tone.

Emma chuckled, happy Killian was still comfortable enough to tease her.

Reaching behind him, he withdrew a single stem with a pale pink bud, offering it to her.

She carefully accepted it, feeling a shot of warmth when their fingers brushed. She gingerly touched the petals, looking at it in awe before turning her eyes back to him.

"Is this..." she began to ask in amazement.

"Middlemist," he nodded, giving her a gentle smile. "They no longer grow in just Camalot."

She gave him a soft smile, his simple gesture warming her. "Thank you."

Smiling, he took her bag, slinging it over his own shoulder before she took his arm, going off to look for a tavern. They kept a casual pace, both watching the people moving about the port town.

Killian leaned closer to her, his voice soft. "I am serious though, Swan. You do look beautiful."

Emma's cheeks tinged pink at his flattery when she glanced at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled before turning to look ahead again, spotting the place he was looking for. He gestured to the small building with his hook. "Here we go. Is this place all right with you?"

She smirked. "Whatever is fine with me. You know this place, I don't."

He grinned as he led them to the door, pushing it open for them. He walked them over to a small table in the back of the tavern, so as usual, they could see who came and left. Sitting down, Killian looked across the table at Emma.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her.

"Okay," she responded.

He gave her a critical look.

"Seriously," she told him. "I'm feeling fine. The pain is nothing, I'm barely noticing it right now."

"Okay," he said, believing her. "Just let me know if it gets to be too much."

"I will," she promised him.

They received their food, and Emma ignored the look the barmaid gave her. She was really growing used to the looks, but still took satisfaction in them, though she knew it was petty.

"I do have my men keeping an eye out, too," Killian told her in a low voice. "I don't know if Blackbeard would dare send scouts after me again, but just to be safe."

"Do you think it's likely he would?" Emma asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know. He's one of the most cut-throat pirates to ever set sail, so I wouldn't put it past him."

Emma looked into her drink as she pondered. "It would help if we knew what he wanted."

"Aye," he responded. His voice took in it's normal tone. "Let's just try to enjoy our evening, shall we?"

Emma gave a small smile. "Yeah. After all, we are only here for one night."

They held easy conversation as they ate, just enjoying each others company in the tavern. Emma couldn't help think about how she felt about Killian, how she herself had changed. She knew she was happier than she ever was before around him. She was more comfortable in her own skin it seemed, she was able to speak freely around him. She knew she was even recovering much better than expected from her attack from Foley, and that her support system had everything to do with it. She truely did not feel like she was alone anymore, that she did actually have someone she could go to, to confide in. Though she knew it would take time to heal, she knew he would help her. She knew how she felt about him, but she still wasn't ready to name it.

Just as they finished their food, Curry came rushing in, hurrying over to their table.

"Captain," he said urgently, "some of Blackbeard's men have been spotted."

"What?" Killian asked sharply.

"Some of our men spotted some of Blackbeard's men," Curry told him. "The crew has gone back to the ship, and are awaiting orders."

Killian glanced over at Emma, who wore a matching grim expression on her face. She knew he was wondering the same think, wondering what they were doing there.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered, glancing at Emma as he stood up. He threw some gold down before helping her up. Emma immediately moved closer to his side as she took his hooked arm.

Curry grabbed Emma's bag before leading the way out of the tavern. Once out, he fell into step beside them, making it so the Emma walked between the two men. Both Killian and Curry kept their hands close to their swords.

"Byrne said there were some men he spotted at the northern side moving south towards us," Curry told them quietly, making sure only Emma and Killian heard.

Only a moment after, Killian spoke, his voice low. "We're being followed."

They moved at a brisk pace south, but not too fast as to draw attention. They were able to cover a good distance, the docks beginning to come in sight, when Killian muttered to them. "Get ready."

Emma met Killian's eyes as she squeezed his arm just above his brace, just before she released his arm to grip her own sword. He nodded.

She saw him and Curry exchange a look before they all slowed, knowing their persuers were not far behind them. As soon as they heard the footsteps, they turned.

Five men approached them. Emma recognized the leader of the small group as the man who Killian fought in Port Kidd. They slowed as they approached, studying the smaller group.

Killian chuckled when he saw the man. "Mate, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try following me again. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

The man narrowed his eyes at Killian. The rest of the men studied them, planning their attack.

"Now, why does your captain have you following me again?" Killian asked them.

"He wants us to bring ya to him," the man responded, only taking his eyes of Killian for a second to glance at Emma. He and the rest of the group drew their swords, ready to pounce.

"Well, if Blackbeard requests an audience," Killian said, "you can tell him to bring himself to me, and not to send his lap dogs."

He then drew his own cutlass, Emma and Curry following suit.

Everyone stood still for a moment, anticipating the fight, when Blackbeard's men decided to strike first. The man who spoke and one another went to attack Killian, two moved to Curry, and the last one went to Emma.

Emma knew as soon as her opponent moved that he was more skilled than her last opponent, but though she was injured, she had still trained more since Port Kidd. She was able to easily block and evade his blows, ignoring the pain that shot through her leg, before using his force against him, causing him to stumble forward and effectively knocking him out with the pommel of her sword. He collapsed on the ground in a heap of limbs. She looked up, seeing Killian and Curry has each already dispatched one each of their opponents, when Killian used his hook to disarm his opponent before hitting him in the head, knocking him out. Curry soon followed suite, leaving all of Blackbeard's men passed out on the ground.

Killian breathed out hard through his nose. His voice left no room for argument. "We're going back to the ship. We're leaving port before any more of his men come."

"Aye, sir," Curry said as they set off towards the Jolly Roger, all eager to leave. Killian gently pulled Emma close to him. His voice was soft when he spoke to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she told him. She grinned at him, trying to calm him. "All of that practice has been paying off."

Killian broke out into a grin. "I'm really glad to hear that."

Killian helped her on deck when they reached the ship, then quickly went to the helm, Emma following close behind. Curry soon approached them.

"Everyone is here, Captain," he reported to Killian. "We're ready to set sail."

Killian nodded before turning to address the crew. "Weigh anchor!"

The crew quickly moved about, releasing the mooring lines and pulling the anchor, eager to get away from the port.

Emma stood by Killian as he began steering them away from the town. "Where to now?"

Killian sighed. "We're going back on our original course. Right now, I just want to get us away from here, and away from Blackbeard's crew." He looked over at her, worried. "This is twice they've seen you with me. I want to get you as far away from them as I possibly can."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: In some cultures, cardinals represent warmth, endurance, love, passion, and according to one source, "settling down with one's life partner."
> 
> Teaser: He studied her as he spoke. "Do you know what it was that made you come back?"
> 
> Review?


	19. Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma layed awake in the bed, sleep evading her. She had been trying to relax for the past hour, but she was wide awake, the events of earlier that night playing over and over in her mind. She was too keyed up from their fight earlier, traces of the adrenaline she had felt earlier still coursing through her veins. Frusterated, she threw of her covers and grabbed her shoes, intent on going up to search for Killian on the deck.

Killian had decided to stay up, wanting to get as far away from Port Bonnet as possible. He had remained at the helm when Emma decided to go to bed, so Emma knew it was likely that he was still there. She made her way up the stairs leading to the quarterdeck.

Brisk night air met her as she climbed on the deck. She quickly spotted Killian where she suspected he would be and made her way up, feeling his eyes watching her as she went.

He turned to look at her when she stood by him. "Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head as she spoke. "No. Too anxious."

He nodded, his eyes understanding.

The both stood silently for a moment before Killian was struck with an idea. "Have you ever learned to navigate using the stars?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I've never actually learned any navigation."

He grinned. "Well, I guess I'll have to remedy that."

Her grin matched his. "Okay."

He motioned her to move closer to him. After she did, he began pointing out various constellations to her, along with their myths. Emma listened intently, allowing his voice to wash over her. He calmed her, bringing a tranquility over her that finally allowed her to relax.

They both looked ahead toward the open ocean. They were quiet for a moment before Emma broke the silence, still looking ahead. "Hook? Why were you so eager to leave? I've seen you fight. I've seen the crew fight. And honestly, Blackbeard's men don't seem like threatening foes. I know you said that Blackbeard was cut-throat, but... why leave instead of fight, since he's come after you twice?"

She finally looked over at him, studying him. When they had left port, he had looked nervous and slightly scared, like something might happen. She had been curious as to why, but didn't ask.

Killian blew out a breath. "Because of you." He looked back at her, his eyes hiding nothing. "The two times he's had his men follow me, you've been with me."

Emma met his eyes, green meeting blue. Her voice was soft but sure. "Hook, you know I can take care of myself. You know I can handle myself in a fight."

He flashed her a smile. "I know that. I've seen you fight. I know very well how you can take care of yourself." His smile faltered as his voice grew soft. "But I don't want anything to happen to you, I refuse to risk you being harmed from me entering into a fight. I would not be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

Emma didn't know how to respond. She saw the honesty, fear, and something she didn't want to name in his eyes.

She looked away when she finally spoke. "I- I'm starting to feel pretty tired. I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Killian."

As she walked back toward the hatch, she heard his response. "Good night, Swan."

She didn't look back at him, didn't see the hurt in his eyes.

* * *

Emma had fallen asleep before Killian entered the cabin, so she didn't see him again until she woke the next morning. After she came back into the cabin in the night, she felt loneliness creep up on her.

"Morning, Swan," he said as she got up.

She looked over at him, seeing no signs he was going to bring up their conversation from the previous night. She regretted how she left him, but his confession had scared her. She kept her voice steady. "Morning."

She stood up, and found her leg immediately wanted to give out. She gripped the bed, using it support to hold herself steady. Killian immediately looked at her in alarm.

"Emma, what is it?" he asked her, urgently.

She gave him a weak smile. "I think I may have overdone it yesterday."

Killian reached out to her, letting her move so that he was supporting her weight. "You should rest. Don't push yourself."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'll just take it easy today."

He knew there was no point in arguing. He helped her into the armchair he had previously occupied. "What do you intend to do then today?"

Emma thought it over as she pulled on her boots. "I haven't spent any time with McCullen in a while. Maybe I'll see if he'll let me keep him company in the galley today."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy that," he responded, content she would be taking it easy. He helped her back up, shifting so that he held her weight. "Do you think you can walk, or do you need me to carry you?"

"I'm pretty sure I can walk," she told him, but she still held on to him.

"Here," he said softly as he repositioned them. He drew her arm around his shoulder before then wrapping his arm around her waist, making sure he held most of her weight. Emma reached to move his arm so that she could grip his hook with her hand resting on his shoulder, something that surprised Killian, but he hid it.

Once he was sure that she was secure, he walked them out to go into the galley.

"Sorry about this," Emma murmured.

Killian glanced down at her. "Why?"

"That you even have to do this," she huffed.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, love. I told you before, I'm glad to do it."

Her voice was low. "I still wish you didn't have to."

She saw the look of guilt that crossed his face. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that," she told him softly.

His voice was quiet. "I know."

She placed her hand over his on her waist. "Seriously. None of that was your fault."

He gave her a weak smile, the guilt still evident in his eyes.

They had finally reached the galley, where Killian pushed the door open with his foot. He led her to their spot, where he carefully helped her down just as McCullen set their morning meal down.

McCullen looked between them as he set the food down. His voice was concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, just overdid it yesterday."

McCullen looked over to Killian, who still had his eyes trained on Emma. Killian, sensing McCullen looking at him, nodded.

Grabbing three more bowls, knowing Curry and Murphy would be down soon, McCullen sat down at the bench right when the two men in question entered. They greeted Killian and Emma as they sat down.

Emma looked up at McCullen as they began their breakfast. "Would you mind if I stayed in here for the day? I'll stay out of the way."

McCullen waved off her worries, smiling. "Of course, Emma. It would be my pleasure for you to keep me company."

Emma saw Killian giving her an amused look that plainly said 'I told you so'. Unable to hide her own grin, she playfully elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to chuckle. As she turned back to her food, she saw McCullen, Curry, and Murphy exchange a knowing look. She raised an eyebrow at them, causing them all to look away.

They all returned to their food, waiting for the rest of the crew to join them. McCullen finished his food just as some of the men came in, all clearly tired from the previous night.

Emma watched as the men filed in, all taking their food before plopping down on the benches for their morning meal. She noticed Smee moving about nervously when he saw her watching. He scurried to the far end of the room to hide behind some of the men, out of her sight.

She leaned closer to Killian, keeping he voice low so only he could hear. "Is everything okay with Smee?"

Killian glanced back towards where Smee disappeared to before looking back at her, mirroring her gesture. "I don't know," he told her honestly. "He's been acting strange for a while, and has been very evasive. I've been keeping an eye on him, but he hasn't given anything away yet."

"Should I be worried?" she asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know. But whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

She nodded at him, knowing that they would figure out what was going on. She pushed the worry of Smee from her mind, intending instead to focus on her day ahead. Killian remained by her as the men gradually began to leave, either for more work or rest. Finally, when the galley had cleared save for their little group, Killian stood up.

"You'll know where I'll be if you need anything," he told Emma.

She reached up to squeeze his hand as he stood by her, about to leave. "I know. I'll see you soon."

Her gesture surprised him, which didn't really surprise her, with how she ran from him the night before. Looking at her, he have her a small smile as he returned the gesture before leaving behind Curry and Murphy.

Emma's smile remained after he left, her skin still warm where she had shared contact with him. She turned to see McCullen had already began to clean up from the meal.

Before she said anything, McCullen spoke up. "No, Emma. You can't help. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

She laughed. "How did you know?"

McCullen turned to look at her, chuckling. "You've been on this ship for five months now. I think I know when you're planning to try something."

She shook her head, grinning. "Okay, fine. I'll just sit here then and try to annoy you."

"Good luck with that," he replied with a laugh. "I've been on this ship for three-hundred years with Curry. You'd have a hard time beating him out."

She laughed, knowing he was just joking.

McCullen looked at her curiously. "Emma, if you don't mind me asking, what happened last night? I know some of Blackbeard's men attacked."

Nodding, Emma absent-mindedly began playing with her cup in front of her. "Me and Hook were just having dinner in one of the taverns, and Curry came in, saying Byrne saw some of Blackbeard's men scouting the port. We left, and they started following us, and attacked. One of the men was actually one of the ones from the first time. He said that they were to take Hook back with them to Blackbeard. They never said why though."

McCullen leaned against one of the counters, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know. That sounds too worrisome. If they've crossed your path twice now, there's a good chance they'll come again."

Emma nodded, thinking of Killian's confession on the deck. "Hook thinks they'll come again, too. We had a feeling the first time, and last night just confirmed it."

McCullen studied her as he spoke. "He'll be worried about you. Captain Jones has already lost two people he deeply cared about. He's going to do everything he can to protect you."

She didnt respond. They remained silent, Emma staring at her cup, thinking about Killian's confession still, while McCullen seemed lost in though.

His voice broke through her musings. "You know, if you need to talk about something, I'll gladly listen."

Emma shook herself. She wasn't aware she was so obvious with her thoughts. "I- I'm fine. Really."

McCullen raised his eyebrow in question.

She sighed, wondering if it would help to talk to someone. "It's complicated, okay?"

"It can't be that bad," he said from his spot at the counter.

Emma took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't regret what she was about to say. "I sent a letter to my parents yesterday, just to tell them I was okay. I also told them I chose to stay here, and that's why I haven't gone back."

McCullen nodded, prompting her to go on.

"I didn't tell them that I almost left," she admitted. "I saw one of the ships from my step-grandmother's kingdom at the docks. I could have returned to my kingdom. But something pulled me back here. I didn't want to leave."

He studied her as he spoke. "Do you know what it was that made you come back?"

Emma looked away from him, not wanting to answer. She sighed. "Yeah, I do." She was quiet for a moment. "It's just I have a really hard time opening up, but somehow it's easier with-"

She cut herself off, not wanting to say anything more. McCullen gave her a curious but knowing look.

She sighed. "I don't know what Hook has said about my past, but it's made it really hard for me to open up to people."

McCullen shook his head. "He hasn't told us anything. He knows that it's your tale to tell. And we all respect that, whether you choose to tell us or not."

Emma felt a rush of gratitude toward Killian at that moment. She looked down, unable to help the small smile that splayed across her lips.

She looked back up at McCullen. "Someone I was very close to betrayed me, and it caused alot of issues for me with letting people in."

He studied her as he moved to sit in his spot on the bench across from her. "I understand wanting to protect yourself. But I think that those walls that keep you from getting hurt may also keep you from being happy."

Emma didn't respond. Eventually, they picked their conversation back up onto some much lighter topics while McCullen began to prepare supper for the crew. The whole time, Emma thought about McCullen's words.

Right as McCullen finished, Killian entered the galley, Curry following close behind. He walked straight over to Emma.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

She looked up at him. "Fine. I've just sat here all day."

He grinned. "Well, you did promise to take it easy today."

"Yeah, but still," she responded.

"Do you wish to dine in here, or back at the cabin?" He asked her.

"Let's go," she said, taking Killian's offered assistance to get up. She stood for a moment, uneasy on her feet, before looking at him nervously. "Um, do you mind?"

Killian quickly went to stand beside her, moving so that they were in the same positions they were in earlier that morning. Emma slightly shifted, leaning into him and letting him carry some of her weight.

He looked over to Curry quickly as he secured her to him as Emma said goodbye to McCullen. Curry grabbed their food as Emma began to move out, supported by Killian.

Emma knew that she was making them move at a slow pace, but neither Killian nor Curry complained, both content to move at her pace. She was glad that despite her slow pace, they reached Killian's quarters before the rest of the crew came below deck.

Killian pushed open the door with his foot, leading them into the dark cabin. He helped Emma into her chair before he moved to light one of the lanterns as Curry set down their food before leaving them alone. A soft yellow light shone through the room when Killian got the lantern lit as he moved to join her at the table.

Emma gingerly stretched her leg out, winching at the ache that shot through her leg.

Killian glanced at her for a moment before reaching into his coat, pulling out a vial and passing it to her. Emma took it, recognizing what it was.

"I asked Smith to make up something for pain," he told her. "I didnt know if you would want it, but I thought it might help."

"Thanks," she said, looking up at him.

He gave her a small smile.

"So did anything happen today?" Emma asked him as they began eating their food.

He shook his head. "No, it was a normal, quiet day. Nothing of interest happened."

Emma nodded. "Honestly, life on this ship is better in some ways than in the courts."

He raised a curious brow. "How so exactly? Just out of curiousity."

"Ever been in a council meeting?" she asked in a bored tone, smiling at the quirk if his head. "I hate them. I hate the politics and bureaucracy that come with ruling."

He nodded in understanding.

"Alot of the time, it's all agreements and alliances," she continued, her tone growing frusterated at the memories of what she had regularly gone through. "We always have to worry about what will happen to the people we rule depending on what other kingdoms decide to do. You're constantly living at the mercy of other kingdoms, having no freedom, hoping they don't do something that will hurt your people.

"I hate having to always think about that," she said in a quiet voice, her eyes on her hands resting on her lap. She knew she could confide in him, that she could trust him. She looked up, seeing the soft, understanding look in his eyes. "I love the people, but I've never wanted to rule. I never wanted to be queen. My brother, Leo, he's so much better. He actually _enjoys_ the meetings. He's able to control himself, to get others to see his way in negotiations. He can be a pain, and stubborn, but he would make a better ruler than I ever would."

"You don't want to go back to that life," Killian said gently.

Swallowing, she shook her head. "To go back to my _duties_ , that I've never had a choice in? No. I miss my family, but... I hated that part of my life. I know they wanted to raise me to care for the kingdom they loved, but I'm afraid I can't be the ruler they want me to be."

"You want your own freedom," he said. "To live as you choose."

She nodded. "Yes."

She remembered what McCullen had told her earlier. "Oh, and thank you."

Killian looked at her confused. "What for, Swan?"

"For not telling anyone about my past," she told him softly.

He gave her a soft smile. "Aye, that. It's up to you if you decide you want anyone to know, and I will not betray you confidence. And I will continue to offer you my support in whatever way I can."

She reached over, taking his warm, calloused hand in hers. He shifted his hand so he could grasp hers back.

"I do actually need to return to the deck soon," he told her. "It's going to be another late night."

She looked at him, seeing the dark circles under his blue eyes. Her tone was worried. "How long is this going to go on?"

He sighed, looking down tiredly. "Until I feel like we're far enough away from that port, and away from Blackbeard."

She continued to look worriedly at him. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Swan," he told her. "I've survived of less before, for much longer periods of time. I'll be fine."

She gave him a weak smile as she pulled away from him. She immediately missed the warmth.

"I need to get back," he sighed when they finished. He stood up, readjusting his long leather coat.

Emma nodded, rising with him. She leaned slightly on the table, trying to keep the weight off her leg.

"I will see you in the morning, then," he told her.

"Good night, Hook," she said, giving him a soft smile, gently squeezing his hand.

Killian returned the pressure giving her a smile of his own. "Good night, Swan."

He turned and left the cabin, Emma watching him as she went.

Sighing, Emma looked at the vial Killian had given her before uncorking it and swallowing the draught, hoping it would dull the pain in her leg enough to let her sleep. Placing the bottle down, she moved to douse the lantern before moving to the bunk, letting the light of the full moon illuminate the cabin. Her loneliness crept back up on her.

She kicked off her boots as she stretched out on the bed. She was tired, but her mind was spinning. She kept thinking of what Killian has said to her the previous night and of her conversation with McCullen.

As she stared at the flower he'd given her the previous day, she thought mostly of Killian, and her time spent with him on the Jolly Roger. How he'd managed to break down so many of her walls that she had so carefully constructed. She knew what she felt for him was stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. She remembered her dance with him in Port Read, how everything had faded away, just leaving her with him. How he'd protect her and give her the comfort she needed, but didn't coddle her. How he treated her as an equal, always giving her her own choices. She craved the warmth of his skin, even that of when her hand just held his. She thought about how he made her heart race with just a simple touch or smile. She thought of how he held her, not like she was made of glass, but like she was something treasured he wanted to protect. And she in turn wanted to protect him with everything she had. She had been terrified when Rumplestilskin had attacked him, thinking she may had lost him. Thinking back, she knew she was gone even then.

Emma sighed, knowing she couldn't deny it to herself anymore. She was in love with Killian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: He looked at her carefully. "Are you sure?"
> 
> Review?


	20. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Killian walked through the quiet corridors of the ships, exhausted. He easily navigated through the darkness, reaching the door to his cabin, quietly opening the door and stepping inside, careful not to wake Emma. He knew she had been having a hard time sleeping, frequently waking from nightmares that plagued her.

He checked around the cabin, seeing Emma thrashing in her sleep. Aside from her first night, none of her nightmares had caused her this much distress. His exhaustion instantly vanished as he rushed over to her, carefully trying to wake her.

"Swan," he called as she began to whimper. "Swan. Emma, wake up."

He rested his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her as she began crying. "Emma, come on, sweetheart. Wake up."

Emma's eyes snapped open. She glanced around her, taking in her bearings, before focusing on Killian.

"Killian," she gasped, quickly sitting up and launching herself into him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her as she let loose a faint sob, her face buried between his shoulder and neck. He settled himself so he was perched on the edge of the bunk, making it more comfortable for them both as he held her. He began rubbing between her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"What happened, Emma?" he asked her gently as he felt her hot tears on his neck.

Emma's voice shook. "It- it was Foley. I dreamt that he attacked me again. I keep reliving what he did."

Killian breathed out heavily, carefully tightening his arms around her as she grasped on to him. "He can never hurt you again."

"I know," she said in a broken voice. "I know he can't anymore, but it's just..."

"I know," he responded gently.

Neither said anything else, both content to rest where they were. Emma took comfort in being held by him, the gentle rubbing on her back soothing her.

After a while, Emma felt herself calm, her tears stopping, but neither made a move to leave.

Admittedly, Emma was afraid to go back to sleep. Her past nightmares hadn't been as vivid as the one she just suffered, and it had greatly shaken her up. She wondered if Killian was willing to talk to her for a while. Steeling herself, she decided to ask him what she had before, but he had always pushed off.

She kept her voice quiet. "Killian?"

"Hm?" he hummed.

Emma took a breath as she peeked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "Why did you become a pirate?"

She felt his body freeze up under her before relaxing.

He sighed. "It's not a happy tale, Swan. But, I've held off telling you for long enough."

Emma pulled back just enough so that she could properly look at him. She met his eyes, seeing their haunted look grown more pronounced.

Emma wondered if it was too much, if he was ready to tell her. "Killian-"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "It's alright. I should have told you a long time ago."

She carefully watched his as he began, a small smile creeping up on his lips. "You know that my older brother Liam and I were sold into servitude and how we joined the Royal Navy." She nodded. "I had just been promoted to Leiutenant, and assigned to this ship, which was captained by Liam at the time. It was our first royal mission."

His expression held a fond smile, but had faded as he continued. "We were to travel to Neverland and retrieve what we were told was a plant, Dreamshade, that could cure any ailment. We both thought of the wonders it could possible do, thinking we'd never have to bury another man at sea again. That was the first time I set foot in that bloody place."

Emma shifted her hands so that she could wrap her arms loosely around his waist, knowing about the time he had spent in Neverland to extend his life while he searched for a way to kill Rumplestilskin.

He looked down at the blankets beside them. "That time we used a Pegasus sail to arrive there instead of a magic bean. Only Liam and I left the ship, leaving the rest of the crew. When we reached the shore, Pan was there. Liam asked him of the plant, to which Pan told us that it was in fact a lethal poison, but told us where it was. Liam didn't believe him, unable to believe Alaric would be so ruthless as to use a weapon that could help him commit mass genocide. Something told me that Pan was telling the truth, and I tried to convince Liam to reconsider. But he refused, commanding me to go along with him. When we reached the plant, Liam tried to convince me by cutting himself with the plant. Almost immediately he collapsed. His veins turned black from the poison, and his heartbeat grew faint. I called for help, and Pan reappeared. He showed me the waters with the cure behind the plants. He said there was a price to pay, and I agreed to pay it, no matter what it was. He didn't tell me that the drinker could never leave the island or the magic would run out. I gave Liam the water, and he was instantly healed. He apologized to me, and we agreed to expose Alaric for what he was. We left."

Emma tightened her arms around him, knowing what was to come. His voice, which had started out strong and even fond as he remembered his brother, was now weak. "Liam was fine as the ship flew back to our realm. But as soon as we entered back into the waters, he collapsed. He died in my arms, in this cabin."

Closing her eyes, Emma released a long breath. When she opened them again, she found Killian had turned back to look at her.

"We buried him at sea," Killian told her. "Liam was the only person I had, and he was taken away from me. Alaric had just taken away everything I had, and I wanted to take whatever I could from him. I wanted freedom, to never have to serve anyone but myself again. So, I rallied the crew, and turned to piracy."

Emma now understood. His need for vengeance that had driven him so long. The haunted look his eyes always held. His own walls. He was truely just as broken as she was. He was laid out completely bare before her, letting her see everything he hid. She wanted to take his pain away as she felt her heart ache for him. Her voice was just a whisper. "I'm sorry."

She pulled him to her, wanting to be the one to comfort him. Her action surprised him, but he relaxed, tightening his hold on her again so they were embracing.

Killian's voice was broken. "I can't help but think if I hadn't pushed him, Liam would have lived. That it's my fault he's gone."

Emma shook her head. "No. No, it's not. Neither of you could have known. It was Alaric's fault for sending you to get a poisonous plant. Hey, look at me." Killian had turned away, but looked back at her. "If you had given him that plant, he could have destroyed entire kingdoms. I know that that's not worth the price of your brother's life, but his death did have meaning."

She felt Killian's arms tighten around her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. As they held onto each other, Emma couldn't help thinking of how well they fit together.

"You told me that you would be there to support and help me," she told him gently. "I'm going to do the same for you. You're not alone anymore."

"I miss him," he confessed in a whisper as she felt him bury his face deeper.

Emma didn't respond, she just held onto him, not wanting to move. He was just as reluctant to let go.

Emma felt her eyes grow heavy, and realized that though she'd gotten some sleep, Killian hadn't gotten any. She was scared to go back to sleep, scared of what images would play out in her unconscious mind. She had an idea, but grew nervous, wondering what his response would be to her request. She knew it was selfish, but she needed him.

She took a breath, gathering her nerves. "Killian?"

Killian pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. She saw the dark circles under his eyes had grown more pronounced in the hours since she last saw him.

"It's late, and we both need to sleep," she told him. She bit her lip. "Do you think you can stay with me tonight?"

He gave her a curious look. "Swan, I stay in here every night with you."

She felt a blush rise up in her cheeks as her heart raced. "I mean share the bed. I don't want to sleep alone. I'm afraid the nightmares will come back."

He looked at her carefully. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Giving her one last glance, he let go of her, standing to move by his chair. He slid his coat off and placed it on the chair. His hand hovered over the buttons on his vest. He looked over at her nervously. "Are you comfortable with me being without this?"

Emma looked at him curiously. "Yeah, if you're more comfortable without it."

He nodded before quickly undoing the buttons and taking it off, placing it on top of his coat. He twisted his hook out of its brace and placed it on the shelf closest to the bunk before toeing his boots off. Before Emma could move over to make room for him, he climbed up and moved around her, so that he sat between her and the wall.

It all finally dawned on Emma what he was doing. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or trapped being so close to him. She felt her affection for him rise even further.

They both settled under the blankets, both laying on their backs. The bunk was cramped, but not too uncomfortable.

Hesitantly, Emma turned on her side so she faced him. She shifted closer until she was nestled right into his side, resting her head on his chest over his heart. She draped her arm over his waist. In response, Killian hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist while he rested his hand on her forearm.

"Is this okay?" she asked him.

He looked down at her. "Aye."

Her voice was soft when she looked up at him. "Thank you for telling me about Liam."

"Youre welcome," he said as he gave her a soft smile.

Emma thought that his eyes looked less haunted.

She settled back into her spot on his chest. "Goodnight."

His voice was a whisper in the dark, moonlit cabin. "Goodnight, Emma."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, both having the best night's sleep that either had experienced in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: He gave her a confused look. "And is that a bad thing?"
> 
> Review?


	21. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

A month had passed since they left Port Bonnet. The crew had finally began to relax, and the schedule returned to normal. Emma was near completely healed, only occasionally walking with a slight limp. She was thankful that Killian no longer had the late nights out on deck, happy he was finally getting more rest. Her own sleep had improved. After a few more nightmares, she began sharing the small bunk with Killian, both having discovered that he kept her nightmares away. The intimacy of sharing a bed with Killian should have scared Emma, but she welcomed it. She loved waking up being held by him every morning, knowing that she was safe and protected. She had still returned to the deck on many of the nights, where Killian would continue to teach her the constellations and navigation. Everything had become routine.

She had continued with her lessons in fighting, now not only sparring with Killian, but other members of the crew. Her partners varied, making her constantly have to adapt to new opponents. She learned quickly, seeing the different ways the men fought. Byrne favored speed while Murphy and Lewis favored power, using their tall frames to their advantage. Killian would still occasionally step in, showing her different ways she could get the upper hand. Always after a match, she would see him looking at her with a look of pride, even if she lost, which was happening less.

The crew sat by in a loose semicircle around the deck as Emma stood with her cutlass ready as Curry moved around her, looking for an opening. He fought in a similar style to Killian, using both speed and power, but was rougher in his movements. Nevertheless, he was still a formidable opponent.

He feinted to the left, Emma easily blocking him before striking out, causing him to retreat. Taking control, Emma moved him towards one of the loose boards on the deck. With one final swipe, Curry stepped backwards onto the board, causing it to shift under his weight, his foot falling into the gap.

As he stumbled for balance, the crew laughed, McCullen's roaring laughter ringing out over them all. Curry fell backwards, his sword fallen, completely at Emma's mercy. She held her own sword to his throat before pulling him away, offering him help up while giving him a cheeky smile.

Standing, Curry brushed himself off and picked up his fallen sword before looking at McCullen, who was still laughing.

"You told her to get me to step on that board, didn't you?" he asked accusingly, but his expression gave away his own amusement.

McCullen laughed. "Maybe. With how I look at it, she just put you out of your misery faster than if you hadn't stepped there. Besides, it's not her fault you didn't watch where you were going."

Curry gave him a mock glare.

"Everyone knows about that plank, mate," Killian said, chuckling. "It's fair game. And she's a natural."

He turned to Emma, flashing her an amused smile. Emma grinned, her own amusement peeking through.

Curry grumbled at McCullen before he turned back to Emma, mirth in his eyes. He raised his sword. "Again?"

Before she could respond, a bird called overhead, moving to land on one of the barrels away from the crew towards the quarterdeck. Emma approached it curiously, seeing the pure white dove resting, staring up at her. As she came closer, she saw the letter attached to it with her name on it. Untying the letter, the dove gave her one last cursory glance before flying off.

Emma stared down at the letter, knowing her mother had sent it. Though she was happy to finally hear from her family, she was nervous about what it would say. Holding the letter in her hands, she turned back to see the crew watching her curiously. She came closer, looking over at Killian.

"It's a letter from my mother," she told him.

He nodded, giving her a small smile, tilting his head toward where the captain's cabin was. "Go on. That's more important."

She returned with a small smile of her own. "I'll be back up soon." She looked over at Curry. "We'll have our rematch later."

"Aye, that's fine by me, Emma," he said with a grin. He turned to Murphy. "Murphy, come over here!"

Emma rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself at them as she climbed down the hatch. She passed by Lir, stopping just for a moment to scratch behind his ears. The cat purred contently before going off, leaving Emma to continue on her way to the cabin. She entered and closed the door behind her, stopping at the mirror to study her reflection.

The bruising had completely faded, returning Emma back to her fair complexion. Her cheeked were flushed from the fight. Her green eyes glittered, their color standing out due to the crimson silk dress she wore, but she suspected that that had less to do with her sparring and more with how happy she'd been, especially with finally admitting to herself that she loved Killian. She just hadn't admitted it to anyone else.

Some of her hair had fallen free from her braid, so she pulled the ribbon, letting it fall loose over her shoulders. She studied herself, noticing all the changes. Her dress was the same red shade she had first worn on _The Jolly Roger_ , the skirt was similar to her blue one, but this one lacked the blouse underneath the bodice, with the sleeves exposing her pale shoulders. She remembered the first time Killian had seen her wear it, knowing from his expression he liked it. She smiled at the memory, touching the swan pendant that still hung around her neck.

She turned away, moving toward the armchair that had been moved back to its old spot. Settling into it, she took a breath as she opened the letter.

_Emma,_

_I cannot express the relief your father and I feel at hearing you're alive. Regina has been helping us try to find you, she and your brother have been worried._

_Emma, how can you trust them, especially the captain? They're pirates. They kidnapped you. They are dangerous, especially Hook._ _They can't be trusted. What ever they've said, they've been manipulating you._

_Why would you decide to stay there? What would make you stay with them?_

_You have your duty to your kingdom. Please, if you really do have the choice, come home. We miss you, and just want you back. You belong here, with us._

_Snow White_

Emma felt all of the air leave her lungs as she read the letter. She knew her parents would want her to return, but she hadn't expected her mother to so brazenly question her as she did. It stung, to know her own mother though that she was so easily manipulated.

She looked at the parchment, rereading her mother's words. The words began to blur together as she stared at it, but their meaning still ran through her. She didn't know how long she sat in the chair, staring at the letter, until the hatch for the cabin opened.

"Swan?" Killian's voice called from up above.

She jerked out of her stupor, noticing that the sun had began its decent, the sky tinging orange. She shook herself, wiping away the tears she hadn't noticed she'd shed, looking at the door.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Can I come in?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said, just loud enough for him to hear.

Killian decended the steep staircase, entering the cabin, and immediately noticed Emma's state. His voice was laced with concered. "Emma, what's wrong? When you didn't come back up, I started to worry."

She looked down at the letter, swallowing. "I was right. It's a letter from my mother."

He gave her a confused look. "And is that a bad thing?"

She looked up at him, holding out the letter for him. He hesitantly took it from her, giving her an unsure look. She nodded, telling him it was all right.

He quickly read it, his expression becoming more troubled as he read. Finishing, he handed her back the letter. Emma placed it on the desk, not wanting to look at it anymore.

"Your parents want you to return home," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He sighed, coming closer to her to wipe away her remaining tears with the pad of his thumb. "Emma, if you wish to return, you're free to leave when ever you want. I will not keep you here if you wish otherwise."

Emma released a shaky breath. "I know. And I told my mother that."

Killian was quiet for a moment as he watched her, trying to read her. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "Emma? Why did you choose to stay?"

She looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes filled with concern, warmth, and _love_ as he gave her a small encouraging smile. She quickly assessed her options. She could make up something, say she wanted to run. Or, she could tell him the truth. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision.

"Because I love you," Emma told him.

Killian released a breath, reaching down so that she could take his hand so he could pull her up. She stood, moving so that she was pressed against him, his arm gently wrapping around her waist as his hand reached to caress her face, his thumb sliding along her jaw. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders while she rested her hand over his cheek, feeling his stubble under her fingers. He held her gaze before leaning down, Emma meeting him half way, their lips pressing together.

They both felt a sense of warmth spread through them as their lips melded together, like a flame had been ignited between them. The kiss was sweet, speaking of their love and desire as they drank each other in. Killian gently stroked her jaw as Emma moved her hand to card through his dark hair, pulling each other impossibly closer. Emma felt nothing but bliss and her love for him, all of the feelings for him she'd been fighting for so long bursting forth, her heart swelling as she felt a sense of belonging there in his arms, that everything was right.

When the kiss finally ended, they pressed their foreheads together, breathing each other in.

Killian continued to caress along her jaw as they held each other close. His voice was filled with love. "I love you, too."

Emma couldn't help smiling as she leaned forward to kiss him again, all of her past worries forgotten. They both smiled into the kiss, unable to contain their happiness.

Finally breaking away, Killian opened his eyes, looking at Emma, looking as if he was wondering how he'd gotten so lucky.

He chuckled when he heard her stomach growl. "We should probably go get our supper, then we can return here."

She nodded at him. "That sounds good."

Instead of linking their arms, they reached for each others hands, interlocking their fingers together. Neither could help the smiles on their faces as they made their way through the ship to the galley. Quickly retrieving their food, ignoring McCullen's suspicious glance, they went back, Emma holding on to his hook on their return trip.

They ate dinner as their light moods permeated the cabin, the letter forgotten as they basked in the warmth of realizing the other's love.

"I think I always knew," she told him as they sat at their table. "The pull I felt in Port Rackham, I think it was back to you."

Killian flashed her a smile. "Aye. I felt like something was pulling me when you left. Like some part of me went away with you."

Emma gave him a sheepish smile. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, that's just as much up to you as it is me," he told her genuinely.

"Do we say anything?" she asked.

He considered her question, a small smirk on his face. "I think the crew already has their suspicions. Curry actually asked me before about it before. So, we don't have to say anything unless you want to."

"Well, if that's the case, then," she replied. Her expression grew nervous. "Will things be different now?"

"No," he responded immediately. "Nothing's gonna change if we're together. _If_ that's what you want."

Emma smiled, knowing her answer. "It is."

Killian returned her smile, his love and joy shining in his eyes as he looked at her. Emma had never seen him look so happy. She herself couldn't think of a time she was this happy.

The hour grew later, the cabin's only light provided by the few candles that illuminated it. Killian glanced over at the bed.

He surprised Emma when his voice was slightly unsure. "Swan, would you like me to move tonight, or at least take the chair?"

"Why?" she asked him.

He scratched befind his ear as he spoke. "I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into anything."

Emma gave him a soft look. "You're not. I'm fine, and I actually like sleeping by you."

She thought she saw his cheeks redden in the low light. She smiled, the pirate captain who constantly touted innuendos had a soft side, something she sensed only she got to see.

They rose, moving to the bunk and prepared for bed. Emma doused the flames of the candles before laying beside him, chastely pressing her lips to his. He eagerly returned her kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, laying to rest her head over Killian's heart as his arms wrapped around her.

His arms tightened around her as he kissed her head as they began to drift off to sleep. "I love you, too."

Emma fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: First off, no, I did not plan for this to be released right before Valentine's Day. This just happens to be the week this chapter gets posted on. My beta found the coincidence very amusing.
> 
> Second, I'm nearing the end of writing this fic, which has turned out much longer than I expected. So, since I am so close to finishing, and to avoid updating this fic over the course of over a year, I've decided that instead of posting once a week, I will begin posting twice a week instead. So starting on Monday, I will be updating every Monday and Thursday.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Teaser: She chuckled in agreement. "Albiet a violent one."
> 
> Review?


	22. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma woke wrapped in Killian's warm arms. As she blinked away the last remnants of sleep, she carefully lifted her head to see Killian still asleep. He looked completely at peace, the kohl around his eyes completely smudged away, making him look younger. Smiling, she placed her head back on his chest, content to lay with him while he still slept as she gently rubbed circles into his arm with her thumb. She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent of the sea, leather, and something that was just distinctly him.

Soon enough, he shifted under her, moving his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked down at her, his voice raspy from sleep. "Morning."

"Morning," she responded. She sat up, looking down at him. "Sleep well?"

He grinned. "Aye. But to be forthright, it's helps having a beautiful lass with me."

Emma gave him a playful smirk.

"What about you?" he asked. "Any nightmares?"

She shook her head. "No nightmares. I slept really good."

Killian sat up beside her and leaned over to press his lips to her cheek, his scruff tickling her face. Emma leaned into him, taking comfort in his closeness before turning to shift off the bunk to get ready for the day.

He closely followed her, moving to grab his leather vest as she went to the mirror, grabbing her comb.

"So how long before the crew figures out do you think?" she asked as she ran the comb through her blonde hair.

He clicked his hook back into place before answering. "It all depends. If you wish to be discreet, we can be."

She gave it little thought as she placed the comb back on the shelf. "I don't want to hide it, but you're the captain. I know you have to set an example. If we need to be, we will be."

He shook his head. "Me being the captain has no reason to hide our relationship. Besides, the crew does already have some idea that something was going on."

"How long have they suspected?" she asked curiously.

"That's hard to say," he responded. "Curry spoke to me about it, saying that he'd noticed changes in me since you came along. That was actually right before the Crocodile came on board."

Emma's eyes widened. "That long ago?"

He nodded, smiling. "Aye." His expression turned soft. "That was actually the night I realized I loved you."

She thought back to that night, when she bandaged his wounds and they finally revealed their names to each other. ' _Maybe I've found something to live for._ '

Emma met his eyes. "You said maybe you found something to live for."

He nodded, his smile tender. "I did. I found you."

Emma crossed over to him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. The kiss was short but sweet as Killian wrapped his arms around her. They stood holding each other close until Emma gently pulled away.

She gave him a mournful smile. "We need to go. We can't stay in here."

He returned her smile. "As you said, I am the captain, so technically we can. But I understand what you mean."

After finishing getting ready, Killian led them out of the cabin, Emma holding on to his arm. She moved closer to him than usual, content to be with him.

He looked down at her, grinning as he read her mood. "I must say, Swan. You are in a good mood this morning."

She grinned back. "I think I have good reason to be. Besides, you are too."

"That I am," he chuckled.

They walked into the galley, McCullen greeting them as they sat down. Curry and Murphy entered just as they began to eat, Curry taking his spot beside Emma as Murphy claimed his seat across from them. As soon as they received their food and began to eat, Emma snuck a conspirital glance at Killian, who held a mischievous glint in his own eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she leaned her head toward his. Emma gave him a quick grin before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

The other men immediately stopped talking and eating, all staring at them, Murphy pausing with his spoon in mid-air. They all looked at her and Killian with surprise before it turned into what looked suspiciously to Emma like relief.

"About bloody time," Curry said in a low voice.

Killian gave Emma an amused look. "What did I tell you, Swan?"

Emma chuckled, shaking her head.

They continued their morning meal as Curry looked over to Killian. "Captain, I apologize for ruining the moment, but we've been watching Smee, and he's began trying to sneak off more and more. He's been avoiding more of the crew."

Killian looked over at him. Emma moved to shift back so the men could easier look at each other, but Killian gently rested his hand on her back, letting her know she didn't have to move for them. His voice sounded strained when he spoke to Curry. "Have you any idea why he keeps trying to sneak off?"

"No, sir," he responded. "We haven't been able to figure that out yet. But he has been asking me and Lewis when we are to next make port."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "Keep watching him, and report to me if he does anything."

"Aye, sir," Curry said as Murphy and McCullen nodded.

Emma rested her hand on his arm, gently squeezing it. He gave her a soft look, both agreeing to talk later away from the men.

The men began to file in just as they finished. Instead of waiting to be the last to leave, Killian looked at Emma, his voice low. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, sensing he wanted to talk to her then. "Yeah."

They rose, exiting the galley as more of the crew passed by them. They went on deck and moved toward the helm, where Lewis was stationed. He greeted them when he saw them.

"I'll relieve you of your station, Lewis," Killian told him. "Go ahead and get some rest."

"Aye, Captain," Lewis nodded. He gave Emma a single nod, obviously ready to rest, before descending below deck.

Alone for the moment on deck, Emma looked at Killian, concern in her voice. "Okay, Killian. What's wrong?"

Releasing a breath, he looked back at her. "I suspect that Smee may very well be plotting to desert, but there's no solid proof. He'd begun acting strange at the trial, and his behavior has just grown more bizarre."

Emma reached out to touch his face, gently stroking along his cheek as he leaned into her touch. She kept her voice soft. "Hey, we'll figure this out."

"I know," he responded, looking out at the water. "I'm just wondering why exactly he's been behaving this way."

Some of the crew had begun to come above deck, effectively ending their conversation for the time being. Emma worried, knowing Killian was becoming stressed over whatever Smee was doing. She dropped her hand from his face, letting it fall to his shoulder.

He looked back at her, giving her a slightly forced smile. "So Swan, would you care to accompany me today? Or, of course, you're free to go about where ever you wish."

Emma raised her brow, knowing he was trying to hide his worry, but knew not to push him. Instead she flashed him a smile. "I think I'll be staying with you today."

His smile turned genuine, a flirtatious edge to it. "I will certainly enjoy your company."

She rolled her eyes at him, unable to hide her amused grin.

"So will we be making port again soon?" she asked him curiously as she stood beside him at the wheel.

"Not for another month," he replied. "I'll have some business to attend to when we get there, so we will have to stop." He contemplated for a second, looking over at her. "Maybe it would be best if the knowledge that we are to make port next month didn't spread."

"In case Smee does try to leave?" she asked in a low voice.

He nodded. "Just as a precaution."

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Port Ching" he responded.

She shook her head, having never heard of the place before.

Killian grinned. "It's not a relatively common spot for trade, with your kingdom. But that doesn't mean it doesn't have it's merits."

"How long will we be there?"

He stood, thinking. "At least one night." He glanced at her, his expression apologetic. "I'm sure you can understand why I'm reluctant to have us stay for long."

She gave him a sad smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I do."

She felt his tensed body relax under her touch. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders while still holding onto the wheel, feeling herself melt into him.

"But we'll handle it, whatever happens," she told him.

He gave her a soft smile. "Aye."

* * *

Killian approached her where she sat at the bow, staring out at the water. He studied her, admiring the serene expression she wore while her hair and skirts shifted in the light breeze. Emma truly was beautiful, with her light gold hair and fair complexion set against the orange sky. He smiled to himself, wondering what he did right to receive a chance to get to love her. He knew she was it for him, that she was the one for him.

Emma looked up at him when he neared, eyes calm. She moved over, allowing him to sit beside her. As soon as he was settled, he drew his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching the water.

"It's calming, isn't it?" he asked her.

She hummed. "Yeah, it is."

He watched the waves breaking against the hull with her, but often found his eyes drifting over to her. He smiled contently, resting his head atop hers. As the sky darkened, Emma peeked up at him.

"Are you getting hungry or anything at all?" she asked him.

He looked down at her. "A bit. We should probably prepare to retire for the evening."

Emma slightly drew away so they could stand, together making their way below deck. After picking up their dinner, they walked back to the cabin. Entering the cabin, Emma moved to the desk to light the lantern after placing her meal on the table.

Killian looked around the room, seeing Emma's effects mixed with his throughout. He smiled to himself, seeing her comb, hairpins, what few cosmetics she did wear, and a few lengths of ribbon near where his kohl rested and some of her clothing mixed in with his. She had so easily incorporated herself into his life, and he couldn't help loving how well she fit in with him. He looked over at her, seeing her pick something up off the table, examining it.

"What is it, Swan?" he asked curiously as he came closer to her to see what she held.

Biting her lip, she held out a compass. He instantly recognized it, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "Ah, I remember that."

"I still feel bad about it," Emma said apologetically. "Sorry about that."

Killian chuckled as they looked at the compass she had used to hit him in the head on her first night on the ship."Well, in your defense, darling, I had just taken you prisoner."

Emma gave a quiet laugh as she placed it back on the desk. They both went to their meals on the table.

Facing her, Killian flashed her a fond but amused smile. "If it makes you feel any better, love, that was quite a blow. My head was killing me after that. Including the day after."

He watched Emma's cheeks flush red, growing to match her dress.

Emma released her own chuckle. "It's kind of funny. When my mother met my father, she actually hit him in the face with a rock. He even has a scar on his chin from it."

Killian released a full laugh this time, it's sound bouncing off the walls. "Well, it must run in the family then. Maybe, it's a sign."

She chuckled in agreement. "Albeit a violent one."

They ate, continuing their joking, then prepared for bed.

After shedding his hook, vest, and boots, Killian climbed in the bunk, scooting over so that Emma could join him. Settling in, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as Emma draped her arm over his waist, resting her head over his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her floral scent.

"I love you," he told her softly.

He felt her try to snuggled deeper into his chest as she answered, her drowsy voice just as soft. "I love you, too."

He smiled into her hair. "Sleep well, Swan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?
> 
> Teaser: She looked at him in surprise. "You would actually let me come with you?"


	23. Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma and Killian stood by each other at the helm, watching as the crew moored the ship to the docks. Emma looked out over Port Ching, noticing the differences between it and the other places she'd been.

Everything looked different, from the buildings to the colors themselves. The structure of the buildings were different from anything she'd ever seen, with angular but graceful slopes in everything. Instead of regular wood, everything was in rich blacks, reds, and browns with gold accents.

Killian watched Emma take in her surroundings. "A bit different, isn't it?"

She nodded. "It is. I've never seen anything like this place before."

He gave her a soft smile. "Well, I'm glad I can show you this then."

She looked at him, returning his smile. "Thanks."

She leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers when they broke apart.

Emma couldn't help smiling. She had traveled many times before, but never to places like this. She'd have never even gone to Agrabagh before if it weren't for the fact she was on the _Jolly Roger_. She had more freedom on the ship than she ever had had before.

"You'll probably want to stick close, just in case," Killian told her. "There may be a slight language barrier, so you might want to stay close to me or Curry."

She nodded raising her brow curiously. "How is it you know all these languages? I've even see you read ancient Greek."

He chuckled. "You'd be amazed what they teach you in the Royal Navy. There's where I learned Greek and some languages, but I've learned the others from my travels. When you've lived three-hundred years, you tend to pick things up."

Emma, shook her head, chuckling. She looked out over the crew, who were paying them no mind. The crew hadn't been too surprised when Killian had let his relationship with Emma known, treating Emma the same as they already did, but would occasionally give her a smirk that said 'finally.' She knew Killian wouldn't care what the crew thought, but regardless, she was relieved that they were okay with the relationship, most even seeming happy about it.

* * *

When the ship finally moored at the dock, most of the crew disembarked, Emma and Killian following close behind. As the men spread out, Killian looked over at Emma. His voice was slightly nervous. "I need to take care of something first off. Do you want to stay here with the ship and crew, or... do you wish to accompany me?"

She looked at him in surprise. "You would actually let me come with you?"

He shook his head. "Love, I'm not _letting_ you do anything. You're free to do whatever you wish."

Emma gave him a small smirk. "Well, if that's the case, lead the way, Captain."

He smirked as he held out his arm for her. Taking it, she looped hers through. As they began to walk, she rested her head on his shoulder, catching his smile out of the corner of her eye.

The port was teeming with life. People milled about, filling the air with a language Emma didn't understand. She kept looking around as they walked, taking in everything she possible could.

Killian led them deeper into the town, finally stopping at a small tavern and leading them inside. Emma noticed that as soon as they entered, a man watching the door immediately rose and left towards the back of the small building.

She drew back slightly, moving her hand to her cutlass.

"It's okay, Swan," Killian told her in a quiet voice. "They're expecting me. He's just gone to tell his boss I'm here."

Seeing the reassurance in his eyes, Emma removed her hand from her sword, trusting him.

Killian moved them to the spot the man had vacated just as the man in question reappeared.

"If you'll follow me," he said to Killian, eyeing Emma suspiciously.

"She's with me," Killian told him, leaving no room for argument.

The man merely nodded, leading them to the back where he had dissapeared to. Entering into a private back room, Emma was surprised to see a woman sitting at the table, waiting. She was pretty, though older than Emma by decades, gray streaking through her dark hair. What surprised Emma the most was the armor the woman wore, armor that seemed to be a natural part of her. Emma could tell just from looking at her that the woman was a warrior, and one that didn't lose.

She leered at Emma when they entered, greeting Killian. "Hook."

"Mulan," he replied. "Swan here is with me. There's no need to order her out."

Mulan's wary eyes darted from Emma to Killian and back again. "Who is she?"

Killian looked away from her to Emma, meeting her green eyes. His eyes and voice were filled with tenderness. "My love."

Emma gave him a soft smile as she gently squeezed his arm.

He turned back to Mulan. "I'm expecting for you to uphold your end on the bargain?"

Mulan nodded, choosing to ignore Emma. "Yes. You actually took less time than I had expected."

Killian smiled proudy. "Well, the _Jolly Roger_ is the fastest ship in the realms, and I fancy myself a hell of a captain."

She gave him a derisive look as Emma rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Regardless," Mulan said, "I'll send some of my men to your ship to pick up the cargo. They will be there within the hour."

She pulled out a purse, tossing it onto the table in front of Killian and Emma.

"Your payment," she said simply, dismissing him.

Killian too the small bag and pocketed it. "Thank you, my lady."

Nodding, Killian led Emma out of the room and tavern, and back into the town.

"Cargo?" Emma asked him.

"Aye," he responded. "Some of those supplies and weapons we picked up in Agrabagh, actually. Trade between the two kingdoms is illegal, so who better to transfer the goods than a pirate?"

She chuckled, shaking her head.

"We don't just pillage and plunder, love," he told her in a teasing voice.

"I didn't say you did," she responded, chuckling.

They walked back closer to the docks, wanting to be near the ship, just in case. Killian led her into a small tavern right by the docks.

Entering, they scanned the crowd inside, finding no threats. Killian looked at her.

"I'll go get us some food, if you want to find us a spot," he said to her.

"Sounds good," she responded, slipping her arm out of his. He flashed her a small smile before moving away, leaving Emma to find them a table.

Looking around, she passed by a door to a small private room. She stopped in her tracks, hearing Smee's distressed voice coming through the small crack. She moved closer to the door, suspicious.

"- found out that I knew," Smee said, panicked. "With what Captain Hook did to him, I don't want to think about what'd he do to me."

A man's voice Emma didn't recognize responded. "I'm not fool enough to pick a fight with Hook. Sorry, mate, but I won't help you."

"You don't get it," Smee pleaded. "I have to leave that ship. I don't want to have the same fate Foley did."

Emma jolted up, stunned. Killian's assumptions were correct, Smee was indeed trying to desert the _Jolly Roger_. Carefully, she backed away so as to not make any noise before rushing to find Killian.

She quickly found him at the counter, just beginning to converse with the man behind it. Seeing her, he excused himself, moving to stand in front of her.

His tone was concerned as he placed his hand on her arm. "What is it, Swan?"

"I just heard Smee talking to someone about leaving the ship," Emma told him, pulling him with her back to the room. "He said something about knowing something and having the same fate Foley did."

His eyes flashed, hurrying along beside her to the room. He pushed open the door, finding it empty.

Emma looked around, confused. "I know I heard them in here."

Killian went to the back of the room, opening a door that lead out to a back alley.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "They went out this way. We'll have to alert the crew, telling them to watch for Smee."

Nodding, Emma exited the room with him, intent on finding the crew. They didn't have to travel far, finding many of the men in the next tavern they entered. They went up to the men, who all looked up as their captain approached them.

Killian's tone was commanding. "Men, watch for Smee. He's trying to desert. If you find him, bring him back to the ship, but don't tell him why. Alert any other crew members of what's going on if you see them. We will be leaving tonight."

The crew all gave their confirmation before leaving, spreading out to look for Smee.

Emma intertwined her fingers with Killian's, gently squeezing his hand. He returned the pressure.

"We'll find him," she told him confidently.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at her. "I know we will."

She tugged on his hand. "Come on. There's no use staying in here."

He gave her a small grin as she pulled him outside. "I suppose not."

As soon as they stepped out into the street, one of the young deckhands, Lynch, came rushing up to them.

"Captain," he said breathlessly. "I'm sorry sir, I've been looking for you. I overheard Smee speaking to someone, trying to get passage away from here. I came to find you as soon as I could."

Killian and Emma exchanged a glance before Killian looked back at Lynch. "How long ago was this?"

"Not long," he responded. "I believe you may have been doing your business still. It sounded like the person he was with didn't want to help him."

"So this was before you heard him," Killian said to Emma. He turned back to Lynch. "Thank you, Lynch. The crew is looking for him now, if you'll join them."

Dismissed, Lynch went off to assist the crew.

Exchanging a glance, Emma and Killian made to go in the opposite direction. Emma kept an eye out for Smee's red cap, wondering what it was that he was hiding.

Soon enough, Emma spotted the small flash of red working through a crowd ahead.

"Killian, over there," she called his attention, directing him to where she saw Smee.

"I see him," he told her, quickening his pace to reach his first mate.

Looking over, Emma saw Lewis coming from the opposite end of the street.

"Smee!" Killian called, trying to get his attention.

Hearing his name, Smee looked up, seeing Killian and Emma approaching him. His voice was nervous. "Y-yes, Captain?"

"There's been a change of plans," Killian said coolly. "Everyone is to return back to the ship."

Smee looked around nervously. "Aye, sir. I just have to do something-"

"Are you disobeying your captain's orders?" Killian asked sternly.

"No, sir-" Smee stammered.

Killian's tone left no room for argument. "Then I expect you to accompany us back to the ship."

Smee stood rooted in his spot for a mere second before taking off, running.

He didn't get far, Lewis blocking his path, trapping him. Smee whipped his head back between the men looking for a way out.

Emma knew Smee would not easily go back to the ship. Seeing some wooden planks near them, she grabbed one, ignoring Killian's curious look. Moving behind Smee, she swung the plank, striking him in the head, knocking him out.

"Well, I guess you are coming back to the ship now," she said.

Killian and Lewis laughed. Killian turned to her, wagging his finger at her, amused. "I told you there was pirate in you, Swan."

Emma gave them a proud smile.

"Captain," Lewis said, calling Killian's attention. "I found Smee speaking to someone, and he mentioned something about leaving. As soon as he saw me, he took off."

Killian released a breath. "Thank you, Lewis. We need to take him back to the ship."

Before they could move to pick up Smee, some of the crew approached, looking curiously at Smee's unconscious form. Murphy was amongst them.

"Men, alert the rest of the crew to go back to the ship," Killian ordered. "Murphy, help Lewis escort Smee to the ship."

The men scattered to look for the rest of the crew as Murphy went to Smee's side, he and Lewis picking him up by his arms.

"So what happened to him?" Murphy asked.

Killian broke out a grin as Lewis laughed.

"Emma thought Smee could use a little nap," Lewis told him.

Murphy laughed before looking over at Emma. "Nice job, lass."

"Thanks," she chuckled.

Killian moved to her side, gripping her hand in his.

Quietly, they made their way back to the ship, Lewis and Murphy in the lead with Smee while Killian and Emma followed close behind.

* * *

Some of the crew had already returned by the time they reached the ship, along with those who had stayed behind to deal with Mulan's men, Curry among them. They all looked at Smee with disdain written on their faces.

"Put him in the brig," Killian told Lewis and Murphy. "Lewis, I wish to speak with you after you've completed your task."

"Aye, sir," he responded before going with Murphy.

"We will be leaving as soon as the rest of the crew comes back," he told Emma as they made their way up to the quarterdeck.

"Okay," she replied. She chuckled. "I bet McCullen will be annoyed. He probably thought he was getting a day off."

He smirked. "Maybe. But I'm sure word has spread by now through the ship of what's happened."

She nodded. "I'm actually going to go down for a bit. I'll let you talk to Lewis and get us out of here."

"Alright, love," he responded. "I'll probably be down myself soon enough."

She turned away, moving to lift the hatch to the cabin. She decended the narrow staircase with ease, having grown used to navigating around it in her skirts. She settled in the armchair, contemplating.

Smee had mentioned Foley, that he'd known something. Killian had even told her that it was during Foley's trial that Smee had began his odd behavior. Emma wondered if Smee had somehow knew what Foley had plotted to do, and that's what he was trying to hide.

She didn't notice when the ship began to move out from the port, lost in thought. The sound of the hatch opening and Killian's boots on the stairs stirred her from her thoughts.

She noticed how troubled and tired Killian looked as he stepped off the stairs. She rose up, going to him.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked him, concerned.

He shucked off his coat, hanging it on one of the pegs on the wall before looking at her.

"Lewis told me that he heard Smee holding a similar conversation to what you and Lynch overheard," he said. "That's three different accounts now."

He paused, scratching behind his ear before he continued. "He mentioned that Smee said something about Foley, that he said he knew something."

Emma nodded. "I was thinking about that. I was wondering if, well, if maybe he knew something about what Foley was planning."

Killian sighed. "I truely hope not, Swan. But those thoughts have crossed my mind as well."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him closer. "What's going to happen?"

"There will be a trial," he told her as he loosely wrapped his arms around her. "I will question him first, and he will get to plead his innocence. Then the crew will cast a vote, determining if he's guilty or not. If he's guilty, punishment is carried out."

"What would his punishment be?"

"The punishment for desertion is marooning," he responded. "It says it in the code we had all agreed on, so everyone knows what would be his fate. Plus, if our suspicions are correct, he had allowed for harm to befall on a member of the crew, also punishable by marooning."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Member of the crew?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Well, you did make the climb to the crow's nest like all of the members when they first join, and you _do_ hold authority over the crew, so I'd say your one of us."

Emma grinned before kissing him.

After pulling away, pressing their foreheads together, Killian spoke to her in a quiet voice. "You do not have to attend the trial if you don't wish to."

Emma released a heavy breath. "No, because I want to be there to know if he knew about what Foley tried to do."

Killian tightened his arms around her. She took comfort in the action.

"No matter what happens, I'm with you," he told her, giving her a gentle smile.

She returned his smile. "And I'm with you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "I won't let anything like that happen to you again," he told her gently. "Not while I'm around."
> 
> Review?


	24. Conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of attempted rape.  
> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma stood out on the deck of the ship, waiting for the midday sun. The port had long since faded in the distance, nothing but open sea surrounding them. The day was quickly turning warm as late spring shifted into summer.

The crew was anxious, all awaiting for Smee's trial. Everyone was out on deck, no one really focusing in their tasks. Emma faintly wondered if it had been like this before Foley's trial.

Glancing up at the position of the sun, Emma went up the steps of the quarterdeck towards Killian, who was at his spot at the helm.

"It's nearly time," she said quietly.

"Aye," he nodded. He looked over at her. "Swan, are you sure you want to be present for this?"

"Yeah," she responded. "If he knows something, I want to hear it for myself."

"Okay," he told her. He glanced up. "It's time."

He looked over to Lewis and Murphy, his voice ringing out over the deck. "Lewis, Murphy, bring Smee up."

Both of the men nodded before disappearing below while the rest of the crew formed a loose semi-circle. Emma walked beside Killian onto the main deck, the both of them squeezing each others hands before separating, Emma moving to stand beside Curry and McCullen, while Killian stood in the center, away from the crew.

Lewis and Murphy reappeared, Smee weakly fighting between them. They positioned him so that he stood before the mainmast, facing the crew.

"William Smee," Killian began, speaking loudly so the entire crew could hear clearly, "you have been accused of attempting to desert by three members who have overheard you at port looking for a way off this ship you have sworn loyalty to."

"Those are lies!" Smee protested. "Who is accusing me?"

Killian chuckled. "I don't know how likely it is that they are lies, considering you tried to run when I had ordered you back to the ship. But, both Thomas Lynch and Emma said they heard you looking for a way to leave before we caught you."

"W-what?" Smee sputtered. "I'm your first mate, and you're taking the words of a lowly deckhand and a woman over mine?"

Emma saw the crew shift, clearly angry at his words. She saw Killian's eyes darken, resembling a raging sea, his voice becoming dangerous as he clenched his jaw. "And a piss poor first mate you've been. Lynch's position has no matter on the basis of his accusation. And as for Emma being a woman," his voice grew lower, "that also has nothing to do with her accusation. She is not inferior to you, and she will be respected."

Smee shrunk back.

"Now, the third accusation comes from William Lewis, who informed me of what he'd heard you attempting after we brought you back to the ship.

"Two of the accusers said that you spoke that you knew something of Foley. Would you care to elaborate on that?" Killian asked him, expecting him to answer.

Emma could see the exact moment that Smee cracked. Fear washed over the man's face as he looked down, trying to hide himself from all of the eyes trained on him.

His voice was desperate. "Foley had asked me when you were going to be up on deck at night again about a week before he attacked the princess. He was always asking about the night schedules. He always complained saying he didn't like her on board, and how he refused to take any orders from her."

Emma felt like lead dropped into her stomach, her breathing becoming shallow. Smee knew what Foley had plotted something, and did nothing about it. He could have been stopped. Both Curry and McCullen leaned closer to her, ready to help her if she needed it.

She saw the thunderous look in Killian's eyes as his ears turned scarlet. His voice betrayed his fury. "So you knew he was planning something, yet did nothing to stop it?"

"I didn't know exactly what he was planning!" Smee exclaimed. "That's why I tried to leave! That, and to find another way for immortality, since now you have no interest in going after you're revenge anymore."

"So you believe that made it okay to allow that bastard to harm Emma?" Killian yelled, angrier than Emma had ever seen him. "All because you wanted to find a way to stay immortal?"

Smee was silent, avoiding looking at Killian.

Killian turned back to face the crew, withdrawing a sheet of parchment and a pen from his coat. "Men, you've heard what Smee has had to say, and we all know the punishment for desertion and allowing a fellow crew member to be harmed. Everyone except for the accusers sign for a verdict of guilty, or don't sign for a verdict of innocent."

He handed the parchment over to Murphy, who quickly signed it, before beginning to circulate it around the crew.

Emma watched as the parchment went around, the ink of the signatures filling up the page. When McCullen passed it to her, she passed it along to Curry, who quickly signed it and passed it over. Her eyes always drifted back to Killian, who stood rigidly in his spot, looking out to the ocean as he waited.

McCullen looked her over, his voice low. "Emma, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, keeping her voice steady.

McCullen and Curry shot her some worried looks, but let the matter go.

Once the parchment had finished its circulation, Byrne walked it back over to Killian. Killian scanned the paper, seeing who had signed. He held it up for Smee to view.

"Well, Smee, it looks like the crew doesn't agree with your sentiments," he told him. "So, now that the crew has decided your guilt, you will be marooned. Until we can find a suitable location, you are to remain in the brig. Just think, you wanted to leave the ship, and now your wish is being fulfilled."

He nodded to Lewis and Murphy, silently telling them to take Smee back to his cell. The two men lifted him, all the fight leaving Smee as they went below deck.

"Men, back to your stations," Killian ordered, obviously still angry over what was revealed in the trial.

The men broke out of their formation, all returning to their work.

Killian made his way over to Emma, who had stayed in her spot.

"Are you okay, Emma?" he asked quietly.

Emma looked at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. Her voice was just as quiet. "Yeah."

He studied her for a moment, his voice growing softer. "You can lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to me."

She sighed. "I will be. I just think I need to go and think for a little while."

He nodded. "Do you wish for company?"

She flashed him a weak smile. "I actually want to be alone for a little while."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," he said before he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

Giving him one last glance, she turned to go to the captain's cabin. Entering the cabin, she heard scratching at the door. Moving to open it to see what was making the noise, Lir darted in the room, winding himself around Emma's legs. She chuckled before moving into the armchair, drawing her legs up under her. Lir jumped up, curling up on her lap.

Absently stroking his fur, Emma leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She couldn't help but take some satisfaction in what was to be Smee's fate. She knew marooning was cruel, but she felt it was somewhat deserved. He knew what the consequences were, and he still committed the acts. Her own parents had had to carry out various punishments as rulers. To her, this was no different. Granted, her parents hadn't ordered an execution since Regina's almost execution, but they never faced a situation like what Smee did.

Smee knew what was going to happen to her, and he said nothing. He knew, and had allowed it to happen. Though she never really spoke to Smee, as he had always been too nervous to, Emma felt betrayed. Everything with Foley could have been avoided. It could have been stopped before it started.

Emma hadn't realized the tears had begun to run down her face until Lir nudged her hand with his head, causing her to open her eyes. She quickly wiped away the dampness, looking outside as she scratched his head. She couldn't help but be comforted by the cat's presence, his weight on her reassuring. The only sounds in the darkening cabin were her occasional sniffles, Lir's purring, and the waves of the surrounding ocean.

She missed Killian, even though she had only spent a short amount of time away from him. She wanted him there with her, wanted his comfort. She knew he'd been furious with Smee, but she wondered if maybe he could use her comfort too. Deciding to go find him, she lifted Lir, carrying him with her to the door. She let him jump down, entering the corridor so he wouldn't be locked in the cabin, before shutting the door and moving to climb the stairs.

She saw him positioned at the wheel, looking at the hatch as she climbed out. Crossing the distance between them, she reached out her hand, grabbing his hook.

His eyes displayed his worry. "Are you alright, Swan?"

"I will be," she told him quietly. "I just wanted to be near you. How are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I will be," he said, repeating her words back to her as he gave her a rueful smile.

After passing on the wheel to Lewis, he led her back down to the cabin. When they both settled in after the hatch was closed, Killian pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her as he cradled her to his chest. Emma returned his embrace, gripping his shoulders tightly, breathing in his scent.

"He knew," she whispered brokenly.

"I know," he whispered back, rubbing his hand along her back.

She relaxed under his touch, nestling her face into the crook of his neck, the mere contact with him acting as a balm to put her at ease. She felt the tension leave his own body as she stood with him as the cabin grew darker, neither moving away from the other.

When their only source of light became the dim moon, there was a knock on the door. They both looked up, Killian calling for who ever it was to enter.

Curry carefully pushed open the door, carrying a couple plates of food for them.

"Sir, I'm just bringing by your and Emma's supper. McCullen said that neither of you had come by the galley at all," he said. He didn't comment on the way Emma and Killian were still standing, holding on to each other.

"Thank you, Curry," Killian responded.

Bowing his head, Curry left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Reluctantly, Emma and Killian pulled apart, Emma going to light a lantern as Killian moved away, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of rum to place on the table.

Pulling the stopper, he filled each glass with a generous amount of rum, offering her one as she sat down.

"I have a feeling we'll want something stronger than wine tonight," he told her.

"I think you're right on that," she replied.

Once they had began to eat, she looked up at him curiously, deciding to focus on something to distract them. "So what now? We left port before we could get a lot of what we needed."

"We're okay for another month," he told her. "We were able to get some supplies. I don't want to cut it too close, so well be stopping at Port Nau, which is a three weeks journey."

Emma nodded. "So will we be staying for any length of time?"

"A few days, at least," he responded. "The ship could do with a couple of repairs, so it would wise to have that taken care of."

"Anything serious?" she asked, worried.

"No," he shook his head. "Just some problems with the rigging. Plus I think the crew would enjoy some time on shore, since yesterday our stay was cut short."

She chuckled. "Yeah, it looked like some of the men were annoyed that we had to leave."

"Yeah, but we had to," Killian responded quietly.

Emma reached across the table, tangling her fingers through his. "Hey, it's over now."

He looked at her, giving a weak smile. "I know. I just can't help thinking that everything could have been avoided."

She swallowed. "I know. I keep thinking that too."

Keeping their hands linked, Killian rose and moved toward the bed, gently pulling her with him. He sat down, Emma settling into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you again," he told her gently. "Not while I'm around."

He lifted her head to look at him. "Because of you, nothing did happen."

"You got hurt," he protested.

"Which I healed from," she reminded him. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

He shifted, moving to capture her lips with his in a gentle kiss. He looked at her when they broke apart, his eyes tender. "I love you."

She gave him a soft smile as she felt her heart swell. "I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Killian laughed. "And this is one of the reasons I don't allow gambling, mate."
> 
> Review?


	25. Hustle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

The crew had gathered round as the _Jolly Roger_ rocked from the waves, waiting for Smee to be brought up on deck. A small island was located nearby, which was to be converted into Smee's prison. Emma stood back by the quarterdeck, waiting by Killian's side.

Murphy and Lewis brought up a struggling Smee, bringing him to the longboat where Curry sat waiting, a small amount of food and water already placed in the boat. Placing Smee in, Murphy climbed in after, so that Smee sat between the two men.

Killian stepped forward, producing a pistol from his coat, along with some powder and one shot. He handed them to Curry, who quickly tucked the items away.

He then looked at Smee. "You will receive your provisions when you go ashore on the island. Curry will give them to you."

"What about Johnny Corkscrew?" Smee asked, panicked. "I need my cutlass."

Killian regarded him for a moment. "I can't see why you would need it, but I'll relent on this one." He turned to one of the men, Ward. "Bring Smee's cutlass."

Ward quickly went to retrieve the sword, bringing it to Killian, who in turn handed it off to

Curry.

Giving a curt nod, Murphy and Curry stood, carefully pulling the rigging of the longboat as Lewis and Byrne lowered it into the water below.

Emma walked over to Killian, resting her hand on his arm. Killian covered her hand with his as they watched Murphy row the small boat to the island.

Soon enough, Curry and Murphy climbed back on board, the longboat raised back to its resting place.

"Weigh anchor!" Killian ordered as soon as the men were settled on the deck.

The men scattered, all moving to set sail away from the small island. Killian moved up to the helm, Emma beside him.

As the ship began to propel forward, they checked the map, making sure their course was set.

"We should be arriving at port in a little less than two weeks," Killian said in a emotionless voice as he shifted the wheel starboard.

Emma nodded. She watched him, studying him. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I just didn't think that I would ever actually maroon someone ever again."

She moved so that she leaned up against the helm. "I know. But really, Killian. You're not that man anymore. Smee broke the code, and, well..."

He turned, looking at her. "I know, Swan, but does that excuse this? I want him to pay for what he did, especially for what almost happened. But does this excuse what I've just done?"

Emma stayed quiet for a moment as she looked back at the island, fading in the distance. "This area is often traveled." She looked back at him. "I think there could be a good chance that he could be picked up, maybe by a merchant ship."

He nodded. "Maybe."

"You did what you felt you had to do," she told him gently.

"Aye," he responded.

* * *

Nau was a busy port, with many people bustling around the docks. The ships were mostly small unassuming merchant ships from various kingdoms. No one looked twice at the pirate ship moored at the docks.

The crew eagerly left for their shore leave when they arrived mid-morning, wanting to make up for the last time they were at port. Emma went with Killian to order the repairs before they went to search for a tavern.

"So will we still be staying on the ship while they're doing the repairs?" Emma asked him as they wandered down one of the streets.

"I had actually planned for us to stay at one of the inns, which is why I brought this," Killian told her, indicating the rutsack containing some of their cloths over his shoulder. "I figured we wouldn't have to worry about as many disturbances that way. Unless you'd rather stay on the ship?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "No, an inn is fine. I've actually almost forgotten what it's like to sleep on land."

He smirked. "Well, now you'll get to experiance it again for a couple nights."

She rolled her eyes, grinning. She looked at him curiously. "Will we be sharing a room?"

He looked down, meeting her curious gaze. "Do you wish to?"

She swallowed, wanting to be completely honest with him. "Yes. I'm used to sleeping with you, and I honestly really like having you there with me."

He smiled tenderly at her. "I must confess I feel the same way."

He led her into a tavern, quickly doing his usual search of it, finding Curry, McCullen, and Murphy sitting at one of the tables. Smirking, he walked with her to the table.

The men greeted them as they approached. McCullen slid over on his bench, allowing them to sit down.

"Everything in order, Captain?" Curry asked.

"Aye," Killian answered as they got their food.

"So this is you guys causing havoc on the poor, unsuspecting town?" Emma asked jokingly to the men around her.

McCullen chuckled. "We know how to be discreet, and not to draw any attention." He glanced at Murphy. "Well, some of us."

The gunner made an indignant noise. "That was one time, and it was over a hundred years ago. I've learned since then."

Emma laughed, nearly choking on her drink. "Do I even want to know?"

Killian shook his head. "Trust me, love. On this one, you don't."

Emma decided it was better not to ask.

"We were actually contemplating a game of Liar's Dice before you joined us," Curry told them.

Emma raised a brow. "I thought you weren't allowed to gamble."

"We're not," Curry responded. "Sometimes we play just for the hell of it. Would you care to join us?"

Emma say Killian flash her a devilish smirk, giving a subtle wink. Emma grinned back, knowing what he was saying to her. _Let's have a little fun._

"Sure, why not?" she replied to Curry as McCullen began to pull the dice and cups.

"I actually think I'll sit this one out," Killian told them, hiding his conspirital grin.

Curry shrugged.

"Do you know how to play?" McCullen asked her as he set a cup with the dice in front of her.

"A little," Emma told them innocently. "Killian taught me once a while ago. I've played a couple times. I'm okay at it."

She had to fight down her chuckle. Since Killian had taught her the game, they had played it many times, particularly when she was injured and couldn't leave the cabin. They had always played merely for amusement, Killian always losing graciously when Emma called him out, which was often. He always remarked that she was a natural at the game.

"Don't worry, lass," Murphy told her helpfully. "We'll help you out if you need it."

Emma threw him an appreciative grin.

Slamming their cups down, they began the game.

"Five twos," Murphy started.

"Six twos," Curry said.

"Four threes," Emma continued.

"Five threes," McCullen stated.

"Five fours," Murphy called.

"Liar," Emma said, calling his bluff.

Murphy raised his brow at her. "You sure you want to call that, lass?"

She held eye contact with him. Her voice was confident. "Pretty sure."

Murphy laughed as they lifted their cups. "Well, you win then, Emma."

She smiled, knowing messing with them would be easy.

Killian chuckled beside her. "Good job, Swan."

They continued playing for a while, Emma winning every single game. She kept having to hide her grin at watching their expressions, all growing more confused at how she kept winning so easily. She had to elbow Killian in the ribs to keep him from laughing.

Eventually McCullen chose to sit out to watch, both amused and confused that Emma kept winning.

Soon enough, Murphy gave a suspicious look when Emma called one of his bluffs again.

"Okay, I have to ask," he said, looking at her. "How is it that you've won every single game, calling all of our bluffs?"

Emma shared a quick glance with Killian, seeing humor dancing in his eyes. She looked back at Murphy.

"I have a little super power, and it let's me know whenever someone is lying," she told him conspiratorially. "Killian learned about it after he taught me to play. Plus it helps that I've actually been playing this game with him for a while now."

Murphy looked dumbstruck, his voice in awe. "You hustled us."

Killian laughed. "And this is one of the reasons I don't allow gambling, mate."

Murphy looked between the bosun and cook. "She hustled us."

The men chuckled as Emma laughed.

"I was wondering how you kept winning so easily," McCullen told her, laughing.

"It's just something I've always been able to do," she admitted.

Curry laughed, shaking his head. "Well, that's certainly something that has to be useful."

"It is," Emma agreed.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight, go back to the ship?" McCullen asked her and Killian.

"We had actually planned to rent a room," Killian said. He looked over at Emma. "We should probably go find somewhere for the night, Swan."

Emma nodded her head in agreement. "We should." She looked at the men. "I'm taking it you're all doing the same?"

Curry nodded. "Aye. We usually do whenever we're on land for any good length of time. We'll be finding some place later."

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you all later then," she said as she rose with Killian, who offered her assistance up.

"Night Emma, Captain," he replied to the both of them as McCullen and Murphy nodded.

"Good night, gentlemen," Killian responded, nodding.

Emma looped her arm through his as they exited the tavern and began walking down the crowded street.

"That was fun," she said as they searched for an inn.

Killian chuckled. "Aye. I had a feeling they would react like that. Especially Murphy."

Emma laughed. "Yeah. I don't think he's going to trust me much anymore."

"He will," he reassured her. He saw a place up ahead. "There. I think this place will do nicely."

She nodded when she saw where he was leading them. The place was of a decent size, so it was easy to see who came and went from it, but not cramped. Upon entering, it was well kept, with a few of the patrons sitting around in the dinning portion.

Killian looked at her, giving her an out if she wanted it. "Are you sure you wish to share a room?"

Emma met his blue gaze, giving him a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He gave her a small smile before moving to inquire on a room for them.

The inn keeper gave Killian a suspicious look before handing over a key, telling them where their room was.

Their room was slightly smaller than the cabin they shared, but the bed was larger than the bed in the cabin. Emma eyed it, wondering how it would feel to sleep in a larger bed again after her time on the ship.

Killian placed the rutsack on the table by the bed before he turned to her. "I wanted to acquire a room early. They become harder to find as the night grows later."

She nodded. "It's still pretty early. What are we gonna do for now?"

He looked at her curiously. "What would you say to exploring the town?"

"I think that sounds good," she responded.

* * *

They returned to the inn for supper after the sun set, sitting at one of the tables in the back as they ate, just enjoying each others company.

"So how likely is it that we'll see some of the crew come in?" Emma asked.

Killian shrugged. "Not too likely. The only one I think we will see is McCullen. Possibly Curry. Most of the men prefer to stay at... other places."

Emma looked down at her food, poking at her potatoes as she tried to keep her blush down.

"Anyway, McCullen never goes to those places when he leaves the ship," Killian said as he scratched behind his ear. "He's chosen to remain faithful to his wife, though she's been gone for centuries now."

"I don't think anyone could blame him for wanting that," she responded.

He nodded. "Aye."

He looked around the room, seeing how it was clearing out. "It's getting late. We should probably go up."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm starting to get pretty tired, anyway."

They rose, leaving some gold on the table, and climbed the steps to the second story to their room. Emma perched herself on the edge of the mattress, taking off her boots as Killian shed his coat and vest.

"Don't you get uncomfortable sleeping in those dresses?" he asked her, genuinely curious.

"Sometimes," she answered. "These dresses are a lot more comfortable than the ones I used to wear. Plus I don't need the same corsets for these that the other ones needed."

He nodded, shrugging as he twisted his hook out of his brace. "If you say so."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is this some scheme to get me out of my dress?"

"No, just curiousity," he responded honestly. "I just would imaging they can get uncomfortable."

She nodded, satisfied with his answer, until-

"Unless, love, you're implying you _want_ to get out of that dress," he said, his voice dripping in innuendo.

Emma rolled her eyes as she settled in under the blankets turning her back to him. "Good night, Killian."

He chuckled as he doused the candles, setting in beside her.

Emma found that though he was near, he wasn't close enough. The instantly missed the bunk they shared, the bed they were in too large and uncomfortable for her. She wanted to move closer to him. She turned her head, seeing him facing her.

"This bed is too big," she said quietly to him.

"It is," Killian agreed.

He reached out, pulling her to him so that her back was pressed against his front. Emma relaxed at the familiar feeling of his body against hers, his warmth comforting her. She moved his arm so that her head rested on it, forgoing her pillow as he wrapped his other arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach. She rested her hand over his.

"This is better," she said contently.

"It's only for a couple nights," he told her. "Soon we'll be back in our cabin in our own bed."

She twisted her neck, to look at him, smiling. It was the first time he'd really referred to the cabin as _theirs_ out loud. "That sounds good."

Killian returned her smile before gently kissing her. His voice was tender when he drew away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said back before she rested her head back on his arm, sleep taking over them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Killian asked lightly, testing him.
> 
> Review?


	26. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

She woke early, the pale gray morning light creeping into the room around the curtains. Emma carefully turned her head so she wouldn't wake Killian, who's chin was pressed against the crown of her head, feeling the air from his even breathing in her hair. She saw him still peacefully asleep, all worry gone from his features. Smiling softly, she rested her head back on his arm, deciding to lie with him for a while longer in the early morning. She had gotten used to rising so early, having gotten used to the ship's schedule.

Soon enough, she felt Killian gently begin to stir behind her before pulling her impossibly closer to him.

"Morning," he said, voice hoarse from sleep, knowing she was awake.

Humming, she turned to look at him. "Morning."

She quickly pressed her lips to his before resting her head back on his arm. "Do we have to get up now?"

He rested his head on the top of hers. "No. We can sleep in some if you want to. We don't have to get up now."

"Okay, good," she replied as she relaxed into him, looking forward to getting some more sleep.

She awoke again some hours later in the later morning, Killian gently stroking her stomach with his thumb where his hand rested.

"Did I wake you?" he asked her.

"You didn't," she told him as she turned over to face him.

She snuggled into his chest as he rested his hand on the small of her back.

"Have you been awake long?" she asked him.

"No," he responded. "I woke not long before you did."

She nodded into his shirt, breathing in his scent, content to just lay with him. Nestled so close to him, Emma wondered what it would be like to be with him, to come together with him. It wasn't the first time she had thought about it.

Shaking the thought from her head, she pulled away just enough to look at him. "So any plans for what we are going to do today?"

"Actually, no," he answered, chuckling. "I figured we leave you completely in charge of that."

"You mean the fearsome Captain Hook is going to take orders from someone else?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled. "Only from you, love. Besides, we are partners after all."

She had always known they were partners, equals, but she still liked hearing it.

"Well, I could use some more practice fighting," she suggested.

"As you wish," he responded.

They got up, Emma moving to the rutsack, retrieving her vest and pants to change out of her dress. She moved behind the room's privacy screen, quickly changing. She reemerged to see Killian in a fresh shirt, applying his kohl. She quickly did her hair, finishing getting ready.

"So is there anywhere we can go to practice?" she asked him as they left the room, their swords hanging from their hips.

He contemplated for a moment. "There are some alleys and streets around here we can use. I think I know exactly the place."

* * *

Killian's cutlass clanged on the cobblestones of the courtyard, the tip of Emma's cutlass held to his throat.

"Good form, Swan," he told her, grinning.

Emma flashed a smile as she drew her sword away, picking his up and tossing it to him. She fell into her stance. "Again?"

Instead of answering, Killian ran his blade along hers, testing her. He struck out, Emma countering him.

Emma knew how he fought, just as he knew how she fought. They were evenly matched as they danced around each other, their bodies moving in sync. Emma had won just as many matches she lost against him.

He noticed the mischievous glint in her eye when their swords crossed, bringing their faces close together. He raised one of his brows at her in question.

She leaned forward, kissing him quickly, but just long enough to disarm him.

He leaned towards her, his cutlass forgotten on the ground, reaching out to hold her to him. His voice was low but teasing. "Now _that_ was bad form, love."

"Pirate," she responded cheekily.

He chuckled as she pressed her lips to his. She moved to pull away, only for Killian to chase her lips for a deeper kiss, nipping her lower lip. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as her arms snaked around his neck. She felt his pulse thrumming beneath his skin, matching her own rapid heartbeat.

She laughed when they broke apart leaning their foreheads against each others.

"Shall we go again?" he asked her in a breathy voice, grinning.

"Yeah," she responded, he voice just as breathless. She grinned. "And don't worry, I'll play fair."

He laughed as he picked up his sword.

They continued their practice until the sun had began to decend. Emma retrieved her sword, slipping it back into its sheath.

Her voice was breathless when she turned back to face him. "Should we begin to head back to the inn?"

"Aye," Killian replied as he sheathed his own sword. He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She slipped her arm through his. "Let's go."

They walked back, teasing each other about their matches during their practice. Though she was tired, Emma was proud of herself. When she had first sparred with the crew, she was easily the weakest one, her swordsmanship good with the broad sword, but severely lacking in other areas. Now she held her own very well, able to fight any of the crew members, even when facing multiple opponents.

Killian took them back to the table they sat at the previous night, ordering their supper.

"We should probably practice with fighting multiple opponents," he said when they began to eat their food.

"We'll have to wait until we're back on he ship for that," she responded.

He nodded. "I'm sure the men will be willing to help you."

"Hard to believe these are the pirates I used to be so afraid of," she reminisced. "I was always so scared one of them would try to do something, that they would hurt me." She chuckled. "Now, they will take orders from me."

Killian laughed. "Swan, those men would hold a mutiny against me if you asked them to."

She grinned. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"I would hope not," he chuckled. "If everything goes according to plan, this should be our last night here."

"Good," she replied, her smile stretching.

* * *

Emma woke in the early morning light, her head resting on Killian's chest. Seeing he was still asleep, something rare for her to witness, she chose to stay with him and wait for him to wake up.

She sighed into his chest, feeling anxiety churning in her stomach. She didn't know what for. They had gone to bed the previous night feeling fine, not a single worry amongst them. Now, Emma felt anticipation that something was going to happen, like something was waiting for them. Despite her previous choice, she debated waking Killian, even if for her to receive his comfort. She knew though that he would take her seriously.

Before she could come to a decision, Killian stirred beneath her, his blue eyes peeking over at her.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, brushing his lips to her forehead.

She smiled, feeling his scruff scratching against her skin. "Hey."

He looked down at her, knowing something was troubling her. "Emma, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I just woke up feeling... anxious. Like something is gonna happen."

Killian pulled her even closer to him, his eyes concerned. "Have you any idea what?"

She cuddled closer to him. "I don't know. It's probably nothing, just me wanting to go back to the ship."

He gently squeezed his arms around her. "Maybe, but if you're feeling this way... maybe we should be careful."

"It's probably nothing," Emma said.

"Regardless," he told her, "if something _were_ to happen, I'd rather ere on the side of caution."

She nodded into his chest, choosing not to answer.

She lied with him for a while longer before getting up, deciding to change back into her blue dress. She went behind the privacy screen, quickly changing.

Stuffing her clothing back into the rutsack, she looked over at Killian, who had switched his leather vest for the red silk one she liked so much. She bit back a retort, going to the mirror to fix her hair instead.

"So does the crew know to go back to the ship?" she asked as she began pinning up her blonde hair.

"Yeah, they're actually staying closer by the ship," he told her as he shrugged on his coat. "Curry will have checked it and informed the crew to begin to go back to the ship about now, actually."

She glanced over at him in curiousity. "Will any of the crew's positions change at all?"

Killian knew what she meant. "Not really. I wasn't lying when I said before that Smee was a poor first mate. Curry had been doing his own and Smee's duties for years. I don't really see a reason to change the line up. The only thing that will change is that now that Smee is gone, all loot will be divided into greater portions, since one of the shares has been abolished."

She nodded, turning away from the mirror to grab her sword belt.

He looked at her, his eyes soft. "Ready to go back, Swan?"

Smiling, she looped her arm through his as they moved toward the door. They payed for their room and left the inn, heading back to the docks. Walking beside him, she moved closer, resting her head against his shoulder as they went. She saw Killian's small smile.

Just as they neared the docks, a loud voice sounded behind them. "Well, Hook. I wondered when I'd finally get to meet you."

Emma and Killian turned sharply, both reaching for their swords. They saw the owner of the voice lounging against some barrels, a look of ease about him, but Emma could see the animosity that hid just the surface. The man looked to be around Killian's height, with long dark hair and a beard, his gray eyes rimmed in kohl. He wore a brown leather vest with three small daggers held in a strap draped across his torso, a long scarlet coat, and black tricorn hat. Emma had a feeling she knew who this man was, and judging from Killian's expression, guessed he did too.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Killian asked lightly, testing him.

The man chuckled, just barely taking a glance at Emma before returning his eyes to Killian. "You don't know? After all of the trouble you gave my men? Granted, Campbell isn't the most agreeable of men, but nevertheless, I've been trying to gain an audience with you for some time now."

"Oh, so _that's_ the name of the swine who insulted my companion," Killian responded, annoyed. "So you're the dreaded Blackbeard then I take it."

The pirate, Blackbeard, grinned. "Aye. So now we can get down to business."

Killian tightened his grip on his cutlass. "I can assure you that considering the methods you have previously used have shown your desperation, I'm not interested."

Emma felt like she was watching a snake uncoil itself as Blackbeard pushed himself off the barrels, sauntering closer to them. She tightened her grip on her own sword.

Blackbeard grinned maliciously. "That's a shame. I've been looking forward to this for quiet some time." He moved his hand, resting it close to his sword. "But, I think you will be very interested in why I've been chasing you."

Killian eyed him warily, keeping his voice careless. "That has been rather annoying I will admit. But I will concede. Is there any particular reason you've felt the need to persue me?"

Blackbeard's grin grew as he drew his sword. "Revenge."

Emma saw Killian shift, preparing for the attack they both knew was coming.

His voice was low, pitched so only she could hear. "Swan, go back to the ship. Stay with the crew. I'll follow as soon as I can."

She flashed him an incredulous look. "Are you serious? You know I'm with you no matter what."

"He's after me," Killian told her quietly. "He's not after you. You can get out of here still. You have to leave me."

"Killian-" she began to protest.

"Please, Emma," he asked her, desperation beginning to seep into his voice. "If he's after me, I don't want you getting caught in the middle."

She gave him a slight nod before moving away, knowing she wasn't going to leave him alone with Blackbeard. She went to the edge of one of the buildings, hiding just behind the corner so she could watch and help Killian when she needed to. She watched Killian draw his sword.

Blackbeard chuckled. "Don't want her to watch you get beaten?"

Killian gave a humorless laugh. "Actually, I don't want to upset her by the sight of your blood spilling."

"Well, according to my crew, she's quiet the spitfire," Blackbeard responded, smirking. "I'm curious as to what else she can be so feisty with. But for our duel, I'll be sticking to my assumptions you don't want her to see you lose."

Before Killian, clearly angered at the comment, could fire back a retort, Blackbeard slashed forward. Killian blocked it before going for a strike of his own. Emma watched them fight, each blow dealt by Blackbeard meant to be a fatal strike. He was clearly a much stronger fighter than the men he'd sent before, more experienced. It was an even fight.

Killian drew first blood, a cut across Blackbeard's bicep. Blackbeard winced before trying to slash out at Killian again, who blocked to hit. Frusterated, he pulled one of he daggers from his vest, moving to plunge in into Killian's chest, only to be stopped when Killian deflected with his hook.

Emma breathed a slight sigh of relief. She glanced around the area, seeing a pully system set up close to where the men were fighting. Quickly deducing that if she were to cut one of the ropes, the contraption would release the weight, falling on Blackbeard. She quietly moved closer, watching the men.

The pirates circled each other, looking for an opportunity to strike. Killian kept his eyes focused on his opponent, until he saw Emma's movement behind Blackbeard. He forced himself not to react.

Once Blackbeard was in the opportune position, Emma used her dagger to sever the rope, the suspension falling and hitting the pirate, causing him to collapse, unconscious.

"Come on," Emma said quickly to Killian, concealing her dagger. "We need to get back."

He sheathed his sword, looking at her in awe and worry. He pulled her close to him, his voice soft. "I told you to leave me. You should be at the ship. Safe."

She smiled at him. "I never listen."

"You're impossible," he responded, giving a gentle smile.

She released a chuckle as her smile widened. "And you love me for it."

They pulled each other closer, wrapping their arms around each other, Emma burying her face into his shoulder.

"That I do," Killian said before glancing over at Blackbeard's unconscious form, breaking their embrace. "We need to get the hell out of here."

Emma looked at the red-clad pirate. "Yeah. He should be out for a while."

They moved away, retreating back to the _Jolly Roger_ , keeping close to each other the entire way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "I know we'll fight this, but I don't want anything happening to you," he said softly into her hair, his voice carrying in the dark.
> 
> "Don't worry about me," she told him gently. "He's not targeting me."
> 
> Review?


	27. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the _Jolly Roger_ sailed out to the open sea, Emma slumped down on the bed in their cabin. They had a head start, and with the _Jolly Roger's_ speed, they would be able to put some good distance between them and Port Nau by the time Blackbeard came to. Killian, shucking off his coat and hanging it on its peg after tossing his sword belt on the desk, sunk down in the armchair.

"He said he wanted revenge. Did you do anything to him in the past?" Emma asked him.

Killian sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've honestly never dealt with Blackbeard before. I was in Neverland until recently, so I haven't even the opportunity to cross him. And the only time I was in Misthaven before was before Regina was to cast her curse."

Emma exhaled a heavy breath, reaching out to rest her hand on his shoulder. She kept her voice comforting. "Hey, we'll figure this out."

Placing his hand over hers, he met her gaze. "I know. If he'd said more, I might have an idea. And he's sure he's after me. He's been tracking me, he's bloody determined."

"What do you know about him?" she asked.

He tugged her hand, pulling her over to him. When she stood before him, Killian pulled her down, settling her on his lap. Emma curled into him, resting her head into the crook of his neck as he held her close to him, running his hand over her shoulders. Absent mindedly, she ran her fingers through the back of his hair. She felt all of the tension leave him as he held her.

"Not much," he told her. "What I do know is he's a ruthless pirate. As far as I can tell, not much _is_ known about him. It's like you said once before. No one knows where he came from, just that he became captain to his ship by mutiny of the previous captain. And the fact that he's brutal in what he does to his victims."

Emma tried to think of any old stories of Blackbeard she had heard. She knew the stories, but not his history. "Does anyone know of his real name? Or just anything about him? All I know are the stories I've read about what he's done, but maybe someone knows something."

"Not that I know of," he responded. "When I first arrived back to this realm, I tried to find out some about him. Just to see the competition." He chuckled before his voice slipped back into his serious tone. "Even my best sources couldn't provide me with any information on him."

Sighing, Emma peeked up at him. "Do we tell the crew? Even just to be on alert?"

"Probably just Curry and Murphy for now," he replied. "Might as well inform McCullen also. We'll tell the rest of the crew tomorrow."

She nodded. Before she could respond, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," Killian called.

Curry entered the cabin, carrying in their supper. Emma, not noticing the late hour, glanced behind her to see the sun had set.

"I was just bringing by your food," Curry told them as he placed the bowls on the table. "McCullen had told me neither of you had been by."

Killian, unperturbed at Curry seeing him and Emma in such an intimate position, adressed the bosun. "Actually Curry, I need you to inform Murphy and McCullen to meet in the galley later once the crew has turned in. We have an important matter we need to discuss."

Curry cast a concerned look towards him. "Aye, sir. Do I need to alert the crew to anything?"

"Not tonight," Killian responded. "I'll be taking care of that tomorrow."

Curry nodded before exiting the cabin, leaving them alone.

Emma shifted of Killian's lap to stand, extending her hand to him when she was upright. Taking it, he rose up to stand beside he before they moved to the small table.

"Well, I guess we know what I was anxious about this morning then," Emma said quietly. She couldn't help but wonder if there had somehow been a way to avoid the day's previous events.

Killian knew what she was thinking as he looked at her, his eyes gentle. "Swan, I don't think there's anything we could have done. He's tracked us twice before. We knew he would try to find me again. At least this time, we've seen who's been after me."

She gave him a weak smile as she began to eat, feeling slightly better.

"It was nice though, yesterday," she said after a little time had passed. "It was nice to just do nothing and just be together."

He smiled. "Aye, love. It was. Perhaps... after this has been dealt with, we could be free to have more days like that. If that's something you'd want."

She returned his smile. "I'd like that."

They finished their meal and waited. Some of the crew was still up, and Killian wanted to wait so there was less chance of interruption.

Restless, Emma went to the mirror to let her hair down, annoyed with some of the pins that were beginning to dig into her scalp. As she began to pull some out, Killian came up behind her, pulling more of the pins until her hair fell in fair waves down her back. He gently began to run his rough fingers through it, something Emma found relaxing as she leaned into his touch. She knew he knew she was nervous.

"It's almost time," he told her. "Most of the crew should be settling in for the night."

She turned to look at him. "I guess we can start to head down then."

She reached for his hook, holding onto it firmly, before leading the way out of the cabin. They passed quietly through the ship, hearing the quiet sounds of the crew as they turned in. They quickly made it to the galley, seeing Curry sitting at the bench with Murphy while McCullen leaned against the counter. McCullen took their used dishes, depositing them before turning back, ready for the conversation.

Both deciding to stand, they stood near the bench, close to the group. Emma leaned against him, resting her head against Killian's toned shoulder. Apart from just wanting to be close to him, she wanted to let him know she was there to support him. At ease with her beside him, Killian looked to his men.

"We saw Blackbeard today," he said simply, watching the men's reactions.

Curry, McCullen, and Murphy all displayed looks of surprise.

McCullen was the first to recover, all traces of his usual light mood gone. "What happened?"

"When we were on the way back to the ship, he was waiting for us at the docks," Killian replied. "He said that he had been waiting for the opportunity to meet me in person, and that he sought revenge."

"Revenge?" Curry asked, baffled. "I don't recall us ever actually crossing paths with Blackbeard, much less doing anything to make him seek revenge."

Killian nodded. "Exactly. I can't recall meeting him at all, despite the rivalry. But I need to ask all of you. Have we ever met Blackbeard before?"

Murphy shook his head. "Sir, as far as I know, we've never seen him, or had any interaction with his crew."

Closing his eyes in exasperation, Killian blew out a hard breath. "And I have no idea what the devil I did to warrant his revenge."

"And he didn't say anything about it?" Curry probed.

Killian shook his head. "After stating he wanted revenge, he attacked. I fought him until Swan decided to intervene."

He looked at Emma, giving her a small but loving smile.

"He fell unconscious, and we made our leave," he finished, looking back at the men. "I couldn't garner any more information out of him."

Curry ran his hand over his face. "And no one knows anything about him. We don't even know his ship."

No one responded, letting Curry's statement hang heavily in the air, until Emma did remember something.

"I could be wrong, but I think I read once it's called the _Concorde_ ," she told them tentatively.

"It's something to go on," Killian responded, nodding, clearly frustrated at the situation. He pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a sigh. "If this had began earlier, it would be one thing. But now..."

Emma met his eyes as he looked down at her, his thoughts clear. He was worried about her, that she would be dragged into the middle of Blackbeard's feud with him.

She hated the expression he wore, aching to do whatever she could to alleviate his worries. Ignoring the others in the galley, she reached up, touching his face. She tenderly ran her thumb over the scar on his cheek as he leaned into her touch.

"We'll get through this," she told him gently.

He nodded slightly before turning to look back at Curry, McCullen, and Murphy, who had all looked away.

"Regardless, we need to be vigilant," he adressed them. He gave them a brief description of Blackbeard. "I will inform the crew tomorrow of what had transpired today. Curry, as Smith rarely comes out onto the deck, I leave you to tell him of what's happened."

Curry quickly nodded, accepting the task.

Killian quickly glanced at the men. "That's all, gentlemen."

They all bid him and Emma goodnight, casting subtle worried glances at their captain and her as they exited the galley.

Killian sighed as soon as they were alone, wrapping his arm around Emma. She reached up, gently pressing her lips to his cheek.

"It's been a long day," she told him when she pulled away, looking up at him. "Come to bed?"

"Aye," he replied tiredly. "It has been a long day, and we do need to be rested for tomorrow."

She gripped his hand as they made to exit, shutting the door firmly befind them. Killian squeezed her hand in his as they quietly walked back to their quarters. Entering the dark cabin, neither bothered to produce a source of light, both preparing for bed in the dark. After placing his hook on the small shelf beside them, Killian settled on his side in his spot on the bed, waiting for Emma to join him. As soon as she sat on the bunk, she turned so she was lying to face him, draping her arm over his waist as she rested her head on his arm.

He rested his arm around her waist in turn, holding each other close together. He moved his head so that his cheek as pressed to her hair, letting her feel his breath stir her hair as he exhaled. She slipped her free hand so that it rested between him and his pillow, touching his face.

"I know we'll fight this, but I don't want anything happening to you," he said softly into her hair, his voice carrying in the dark.

"Don't worry about me," she told him gently. "He's not targeting me."

He snorted, moving to look at her, his eyes tender. "I don't think it's possible for me not to worry about you, Swan." His voice, though still soft, became serious. "He could still come after you. He knows it would hurt me if he attacked the one I love. That means you."

She pressed her forehead to his, their noses touching. "Do you really thing I would go down so easily?"

He chuckled quietly. "I suppose not."

She gave him a gentle kiss. "And I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Before everyone yells at me, the Concorde was actually the name of Blackbeard's ship before he renamed it the Queen Anne's Revenge. I changed it only because I felt the Concorde would be better fitting for this fic.
> 
> Teaser: She grinned at him. "I had a good teacher."
> 
> Review?


	28. Precautions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Pale sunlight filtered into the room as Killian woke. He looked down at Emma, still sleeping wrapped in his arms, who he knew was about to wake soon. Contently, he layed holding her close to him, waiting for her to wake. He was happy to just lay with her on the soft feather mattress, but part of him wanted more with her, to be with her. He had no desire for another woman since she came into his life; no other woman, no matter how pretty the face, could capture his attention. No other woman enchanted him the way Emma did. He'd already seen her bare before, but he was too concerned with her injuries to look at her. Part of him was afraid that her being with him would bring back memories of the bastard that wanted to violate her, something he never wanted to remind her of, or the man who had used her before. Regardless, he would not move to initiate anything; if they came to that step, it would be because Emma wanted it. Their relationship was just as much up to her as it was him.

Banishing the thoughts, he waited for her to stir. He could rise and leave her to sleep by herself in the bed, but he would have to crawl over her to leave, resulting in an awkward position if she woke. Soon enough, Emma began to stir, burying her face into his shoulder, not wanting to get up. He quietly laughed, knowing she would feel the rumble in his chest.

"You know, of you want to sleep in, you can," he told her. "You're more than welcome to stay in the cabin."

She shook her head, her face still pressed into his shoulder. "No, I want to be there when you speak to the crew. I'll get up."

She pulled away, sitting up and looking down at him.

"So are you going to announce it on deck after the morning meal?" she asked, yawning.

He rose up beside her, nodding as he pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Yeah, it would work out best. Everyone will be out on deck by then."

She nodded before turning to leave the warm bed, Killian smoothly followed after her, reaching to grab his vest.

Quickly preparing for the day, they walked out, headed toward the galley. They entered just as McCullen finished the meal.

"Captain, Emma," he greeted them as they entered.

"Morning, McCullen," Killian said as he sat beside Emma in their spot on the bench.

McCullen gave them their own food before settling his own down on the table, sitting down in his own spot. As soon as he took a bite, Curry walked in, followed closely by Murphy.

Groaning, McCullen looked up at them. "I was hoping I would get through my morning meal in peace before you showed your face, Samuel."

Curry laughed as he plopped down beside Emma while Murphy took the spot next to Murphy. "Bob, we all know you think I'm a delight."

"I don't know how the devil you got that impression," McCullen retorted as he continued to eat. "I've always assumed everyone knew how much of a pain you are."

Murphy chuckled, content to wait until McCullen finished before he received his food.

Curry turned to Murphy, raising a brow. "What is it you find so amusing, Murphy?"

"Just enjoying the show," Murphy replied.

Killian watched them, entertained at their playful argument. He saw Emma rolling her eyes as she grinned, used to their usual banter.

As soon as McCullen finished, he called Curry and Murphy up to receive their meals. He handed Murphy his bowl, before jokingly shoving Curry his.

Curry feigned offence. "Why did you hand Murphy his whereas mine you handled so roughly?"

"Because Murphy doesn't annoy me," McCullen responded simply, grinning. "Now go eat your food and shut up."

Emma leaned closer to Killian, chuckling. She kept her voice low. "Do they ever stop?"

"Only when they're asleep," he responded with a small laugh.

"That's because Curry has his own separate cabin," Murphy said in a low tone as he scratched along his beard with a grin.

Killian chuckled as Emma shook her head, muttering what sounded like "Men."

They quickly finished, deciding to leave to be the first ones out on the deck. Taking her hand in his, Killian walked with Emma out to the deck, positioning themselves at the helm to wait. He stood at the wheel while she perched on a nearby crate.

"It's always strange to see the deck empty," Emma said to herself.

Chuckling, Killian looked down at her. "You do get used to it. Especially late at night."

She nodded, turning to look out at the water instead of the open deck. Killian kept watch over the deck, waiting for the crew to emerge. Soon enough, small groups of the men began to emerge on the deck. Before the hour was up, the entire crew had emerged, save Curry, McCullen and Smith. Before Byrne could scale the shroud to the crow's nest, Killian called attention to the crew, moving to the edge of the quarterdeck.

"Men, as you have all been aware of, we have had a couple encounters with Blackbeard's men," he said, slipping into his familiar captain persona. The crew all looked at him with peaked interest, all eyes trained on him. "Yesterday, on the way back to this ship, I finally encountered Blackbeard in person. He has placed his own bounty on me, and demands revenge. On what, I haven't the faintest idea. But we are all to remain vigilant, he or his men could come after any of us. Take care who you encounter whenever we are at port. And if you see him, or any men that identify as members of his crew, inform me immediately. That is all."

Turning away, he looked toward Emma, who had rose up to meet him. He closed the distance between them, taking her hand in his.

"Now they know," she said softly.

"Aye," he responded. "Now they know."

He sighed, moving them back to the wheel so he could check over his maps for their coarse. Quickly finding it, he studied it, seeing that they had to slightly alter their direction.

Emma, seeing the same issue, grabbed onto the wheel, moving it two notches starboard, the exact modification they needed.

Killian smiled proudly at her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, Swan," he replied. "Just how easily you've learned to control the ship."

She grinned at him. "I had a good teacher."

Chuckling, he moved closer to her, keeping his voice teasing. "He must be a fine captain."

"He is," Emma responded, as she pressed her lips to his cheek.

He felt himself beginning to smile, happy to just be up there with her. He met her green eyes when she pulled away, sensing she felt the same way.

Curry rose up to the deck, immediately coming up on the quarterdeck where they stood.

"Captain, Smith has been made aware," Curry said to Killian. He glanced down at the crew, who had began their morning duties with a nervous energy. Curry glanced back up to Killian. "I take it the men took the news as well as can be expected."

Killian nodded. "Aye. They now know of the threat that Blackbeard poses. They know to take precaution."

Curry nodded. "Good. And at least they all know something of his reputation, so they know the danger."

Sighing, Emma looked between the two men. "That still doesn't tell us what he wants."

"I think we'll unfortunately have to wait for him to play his hand again for that," Killian replied in a dark tone. "At least we now have an idea of what to expect."

"Aye," Curry said in a quiet tone. He looked up at Killian, his tone returning to normal. "Captain, is there anything else I can assist of?"

"No, that will be all," Killian dismissed.

Nodding, Curry went down to the main deck, leaving Killian and Emma alone at the helm.

Emma turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. "At least we know who to watch for now. We can be ready next time."

He could tell by her tone that she was hiding her worry, knowing that soon enough, Blackbeard would come at him again.

* * *

They walked beside each other to the galley, entering the room to see McCullen looking up at them and nodding in greeting.

"How did it go?" he asked as he prepared their bowls.

Killian shrugged. "As well as to be expected. The crew at least now knows of the circumstances, and knows to take precaution."

McCullen nodded as he set down their food on the table. "That's good."

"Aye," Killian agreed, retrieving his food as Emma grabbed hers before she reached for him, pulling gently on his hook. He held back the smile that tugged on his lips, the one that never failed to appear whenever Emma grabbed onto his hook just the same as she would his hand. The gesture always filled him with a feeling a warmth, that she accepted the hook as part of him. Despite that, she had never seen him without the brace, never seen the scars that marred his wrist where his hand once was. Part of him was nervous to show her, for her to see what he hid beneath his moniker. He shook the thoughts from his head, focusing his attention back on the cook.

"Thank you, McCullen," he said, indicating the bowl. "We'll be off now."

After Emma gave McCullen a nod, they turned and left the galley to go back to their cabin. They reached their quarters without running into any of the crew, the men just beginning to decend below deck.

Placing their meal on the table, they settled in. Glancing up at Emma as they ate, Killian could tell that she was still keyed up from the day. If he was honest, he held the same energy.

"What do you say to a game of dice after our meal, love?" he asked her, hoping it would help calm them both down.

She raised an eyebrow, playful challenge in her eyes. "Well, since I doubt Murphy will ever play against me again, I say it sounds like a good idea."

"Exellent," he replied with a grin.

"You do know I'm going to beat you, right?" she said with a teasing smile, one he delighted in inciting from her.

"Don't count me out just yet, Swan," Killian chuckled, teasing her back. "I may win this game yet."

The mood having shifted to something lighter as they finished their meal and moved their dishes to the side, he retrieved the cups and dice to play, setting one set in front of Emma while he took the other. He knew immediately upon his first wager that as usual, Emma was going to beat him, but Killian didn't mind at all.

Finally relaxed enough to sleep after winning six out of fifteen rounds, Killian settled into the bunk, Emma curled into his side with her head resting on his chest over his heart. He held onto her as she drifted off, he following close behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: She swallowed nervously, biting her lip. "No. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this."
> 
> Review?


	29. Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Starlight served as their only source of illumination as the crew lounged on the deck. The day had passed by with ease, the crew deciding to stay above deck after their evening meal to have a drink and relax.

Emma sat close beside Killian with Murphy on her other side, watching in amusement as Curry and McCullen stood nearby having one of their arguments, the crew egging them on. Contently, she moved closer into Killian's side, his arm wrapped around her, seeking warmth. Summer had fading into early autemn, and due to how far north they were, a chill had set in, permeating through Emma's thin dress. Nestling closer to him, she felt the warmth of his body against hers, the leather of his coat comforting against the night air.

"What's the longest they've ever gone at it?" she asked Killian curiously, indicating to Curry and McCullen.

Killian was quiet for a moment, contemplating. "Maybe a full day. It's really hard to say."

Emma chuckled as she took his flask, taking a swig of rum.

Happy to just be out with the crew in such a simple little gathering, she rested her head on Killian's shoulder, feeling him press his cheek to her head in turn. She gave a small smile; they never tried to hide their relationship, neither had a problem with showing casual affection to the other, even in front of the crew.

"Are you warm enough?" Killian asked her quietly. He raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "I know exactly what you're trying to do."

Emma chuckled. "What? I can't just sit close to you like this?"

He chuckled in response, returning his head to its spot atop hers. "Yeah, you can."

"Good," she replied, cuddling closer into him.

"Well isn't that just adorable?" a woman's voice cut in. "Captain Hook has a soft side."

The crew instantly prepared for a fight as Killian sprang to his feet, quickly drawing his cutlass. He stayed beside Emma, while Murphy shifted slightly in front of her. Emma stood next to Killian, seeing the cause for the men's alarm.

A tall woman stood on the deck, dressed in a long green dress that's material resembled scales. Light hair spilled out from beneath her headdress, complimenting her dark skin. But what was most alarming about her were the four tentacles that the woman had at her waist. Emma immediately recognized her from not only old myths, but stories from her own parents, Regina, and Killian.

"Ursula," Killian greeted in a dark tone. "What do you want?"

Ursula shrugged. "A certain pirate captain payed me a little visit. He asked me for a little favor, one I'm all to happy to deliver. Especially after what you did to me."

"Blackbeard hired you to come after me," Killian deadpaned.

She smirked. "I knew you weren't just a pretty face."

He shifted away from Emma and the crew, making it so he was on his own. Emma wanted to move beside him, but Murphy's hand on her arm stopped her. She knew Killian was making it so that if Ursula struck, only he would be in the line of fire. Fear coarsed through her at the thought of him being hurt by the Sea Witch.

"I'm taking it the two of you deemed it sensible to partner up, seeing as you both want revenge on me, for whatever reason," Killian said calmly, trying to divert her attention away from the crew.

"You took away my happiness!" Ursula snapped, keeping her eyes trained on him. "Why should you get to have a happy ending when I don't?"

Emma saw the fear flash in Killian's eyes before he concealed it as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he told Ursula. "I broke my promise to you, and used that shell against you and took your voice. I know I can't be forgiven for that."

She kept her gaze on him, watching him with anger in her eyes.

Killian took a breath. "But I may be able to get you your voice back."

Emma saw Ursula narrow her eyes at him, her voice full of disbelief. "How?"

"I still have that shell," he told her. "It's in a safe in my cabin. I can give it to you, and you can get your voice back. You can get your happy ending."

Ursula watched him for a moment, looking for any signs of deceit.

"Alright," she finally said. "You're going to retrieve the shell, but I'm going down there with you."

Nodding, Killian turned to lead them back into the captain's quarters, briefly meeting Emma's eyes, trying to tell her everything would be okay.

Swallowing, she nodded at him, hoping that everything was going to be alright. She felt nervous, like something was buzzing was under her skin, ready to explode in her anticipation.

As soon as Killian and Ursula went down the hatch, Murphy released her arm.

"Captain Jones can handle this, lass," he tried to reassure her.

She nodded weakly, her nerves refusing to settle. She kept her eyes trained on the hatch, waiting for them to resurface. The crew around her stayed in their spots, all waiting with a nervous energy. Seconds felt like hours as she waited, wanting Killian to come up.

After what felt to Emma like an eternity, there was what sounded like a scuffle, making her go on alert, reaching for her own cutlass. Murphy stiffened beside her, the rest of the crew watching the hatch.

Before she could do anything, Ursula burst through the hatch, dragging Killian with her, wrapped in one of her tenticles. Emma felt all the air leave her lungs, the current coursing through her become stronger.

"You know as well as I do, Hook. You and I, we're villains, and villains don't get happy endings," Ursula told him with disdain. She tightened her hold on him, causing Killian's breaths to become gasping as she slowly crushed him.

Emma watched them in horror, moving to go forward to do whatever she could to free him. Murphy grabbed her arm again, restraining her from interfering.

"Emma, I don't know what we can do to help him," he said to her in a desperate voice.

She yanked out of his grip just as Killian was beginning to black out, Ursula moving him towards the gunwhale to throw him into the black water below. Emma moved toward them, away from the crew, trying to catch the attention of the cecaelia, who was keeping all her focus on Killian.

As the current beneath her skin became nearly unbearable, she instinctually raised her hands, releasing the current in the form of a white pulse toward Ursula, knocking her back and causing her to drop Killian on the deck.

Trying not to think of what she'd just done, Emma rushed over to him as he sat up, gasping to allow for the air to enter back into his lungs as he looked at her, surprise and worry plain on his features. She kneeled next to him, resting a hand on his face.

"Killian, are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"The shell didn't work," he told her as his color returned to normal. He looked at her, his fear for her plain in his eyes. "And now she may come after you, too."

They both looked over to see Ursula rising up, ready to come after them.

An idea struck Emma, one that came from all the times she watched Regina practice magic. She looked at Killian, her voice was light. "It's because you didn't cast the spell."

"What?" Ursula asked as Killian considered her words.

"Hook didn't enchant the shell to take your voice, your father did," Emma said in a clear voice, looking back at Ursula. "That's why it didn't work."

Ursula narrowed her eyes as she stared at her. "And how would you know this?"

"I've watched my mother's stepmother practice magic a lot," Emma replied.

"Summon your father," Killian told Ursula. "He's the one that enchanted the shell to take your voice, he's the only one who can give you your voice back."

Ursula watched them for a moment before nodding. "I'll summon my father. If he can't undo the enchantment..."

Her threat hanging heavy in the air, she produced a conch shell, saying something into it before gripping it in a tenticle and plunging it into the depths below.

Killian stood, helping Emma up as he went. His voice was hushed. "Swan, are you alright?"

She gave him a incredulous look as she ran her hands over his chest, looking for injuries. "Me? I'm not the one that was almost killed just now. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love," he told her as he rested his hand on her waist. He looked at her curiously, his voice going low. "Swan, did you know you had magic?"

She swallowed nervously, biting her lip. "No. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this."

He nodded, pulling her closer to him until she was enveloped in his arms.

"Thank you," he told her quietly so that only she could hear. "Once again, you've saved me."

Her nerves slightly soothed, she smirked. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder about the validity of you being a survivor."

Despite the tense atmosphere that surround them as the crew still stood on alert and Ursula close by contacting her father, Killian chuckled.

"Well, the message has been received," Ursula announced, causing them to look toward her.

Before either could respond, a torrent of water appeared on the ship, similar to the smoke created by magic. A tall figure emerged from it, looking around the ship. The man was dressed in an unusual armor, with a long fur cape trailing behind him. His eyes found Ursula, recognition and love coloring his features.

"Ursula," he said in a deep voice filled with regret. "I need to say something. I'm sorry, Ursula. I should have never forced you to use your voice as a weapon. It was just... Every time I heard you sing, I heard your mother. And it was too painful. I let that pain fuel my desire for vengeance. But it shouldn't have. It should have reminded me that I still had a piece of her- you."

He smiled as Ursula looked at him, looking close to tears. She gave him a weak smile.

"Let me return your voice," Poseidon told her. "So I can hear it, one last time."

She handed him the shell, which he held in the palm of his hand. He waved his other hand over it, releasing a stream of green light from it as a siren's voice filled the air, moving toward Ursula. As the light was absorbed by her, she sang, her soprano finally returned to her as she smiled, her hand resting on her throat. Emma and Killian watched them, Emma wearing a soft smile.

"Now that you are whole again, I'll leave you in peace," Poseidon said, happy that his daughter finally had her happiness back as he moved to turn away.

"Wait," Ursula stopped him. "My voice is all we have left of mother. You took it from me once. I don't want to do the same thing to you."

"What are you saying?" he asked her.

"I've missed you," Ursula confessed, moving forward to hug him.

"I've missed you too," he replied, hugging her back.

Emma tore her eyes away from them, shifting them back up to Killian to give him a proud smile.

Ursula and Poseidon pulled away, letting Ursula turn to walk slightly closer to them.

"Blackbeard did hire me, but I have no idea why," she told them apologetically, her eyes resting on Killian. "I agreed to it because I wanted revenge on you because my voice was taken. I didn't ask why he is after you, nor did he tell me."

Killian sighed. "Is there anything about him you can tell us?"

"I've seen his ship," she volunteered. "The _Concorde_. It's where we conducted our business."

Nodding, he and Emma met each other's glance.

"At least it's something," she told him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You were right about the name."

Emma saw Ursula's eyes shift to her curiously.

"Emma, is it?" she inquired.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ursula asked. "I swear I won't do anything, I just want to ask you something."

Sensing no sign of deceit, Emma glanced up at Killian briefly to let him know it was okay before pulling away, moving with Ursula to stand away from the men.

Once out of earshot, Ursula turned to Emma. "You didn't know you had magic, did you?"

Emma raised her brow in surprise. "No, I didn't."

Ursula was quiet for a small moment. "What about your family?"

"Just my mother's stepmother," Emma replied. "No one else in my family has magic."

Ursula looked at her, recognition on her features. "Your step-grandmother is Regina, isn't she? Your mother is Snow White?"

Surprised that she figured it out, Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Maybe..." Ursula said pensively, looking over at Killian, who was speaking with Poseidon.

"Maybe what?" Emma asked her suspiciously.

Ursula snapped her attention back to Emma.

"Your parents are True Love, making you the product of True Love," Ursula said. "I'm wondering if you've always had magic, but it just sat dormant for all this time. It just needed to be awakened."

"But what would have awakened it?" Emma asked dubiously.

Ursula gave her a knowing look. "Your own True Love, along with a situation where magic would save you or them."

Emma couldn't help looking over to Killian, who she saw was moving toward the crew. Turning back, she saw Ursula smirking at her.

"You mean that you think that Hook was what made the magic I have known?" she asked.

Ursula raised her brow. "I do. You are the product of True Love, you weren't in any danger, but the man you love was." Before Emma could say anything, Ursula gave her a sharp look. "You two aren't exactly subtle, especially when you make eyes."

"We don't make eyes," Emma grumbled.

Ursula smirked. "But the point is, you have magic, whether my theory is right or not. You should learn to control and use it. It wouldn't hurt, and I have a feeling it will be a powerful asset with what's to come with Blackbeard."

Emma nodded, moving with her back towards Killian and Poseidon, wondering if what Ursula had said was true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So obviously I'm ignoring the Savior mythology from the show (which doesn't really make any sense because of some of the stuff from season 2). The original theory I had was that maybe Henry awakened her magic, or even possibly Snow when Emma saved her from Cora, and I decided to go with that. As I've said before, I've had this idea before season 6 aired, and I'm too attached to these ideas to change them.
> 
> Teaser: Emma sighed, playfully rolling her eyes at him. "Always so sure of yourself, aren't you?"
> 
> "Well, I am devilishly handsome," he replied humorously.
> 
> Review?


	30. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma sat nervously on the bunk of their cabin as they entered, lighting a lantern as she went while Killian moved to close the safe that had remained open when Ursula went after him. Both were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

She didn't notice she was worrying her lip until he stood in front of her, rubbing his thumb over it until she released it. She focused her eyes on him, seeing the worry in his features.

"Swan, what's the matter?" he asked her. "You know you can tell me."

She was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to him. Killian gave her a small encouraging nod.

"I have magic," she said. "And I know you aren't the biggest fan of magic. I'm worried about how you'll take that."

He gave her a loving smile, his eyes completely honest, as he pulled her up to him, holding her close. "I'm a fan of every part of you. And that includes your magic. All my past experiances with magic have mostly been _dark_ magic. You don't have that. I will support you. That won't change, just like how I feel about you will never change."

Emma reached up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She felt the tension in his own body that he was trying to hide. She looked at him, her green eyes finding his blue in the dark as she pulled away.

"Killian, what's wrong?" she asked him softly.

"Ursula said that villains don't get happy endings," he told her in a troubled voice. He almost sounded scared. "It's a stark reminder of something."

"What?" she asked him. She wanted to chase away his fears, do anything to rid him of any of the worries that clearly plagued him.

His voice filled with hopelessness. "I was a villain."

"Even if you were, you're not anymore," Emma reminded him.

He shook his head, his eyes gaining the haunted look that had faded since he had told her about Liam returning. "I've done horrific things, all of which I've told you of. I took you off your ship, took you away from your home and family, all to kill you for revenge on something you had nothing to do with. It's only a matter of time before I lose mine."

Realization dawned on her as she looked at him. Her voice was soft. "Wait, if you're afraid of losing your happy ending, that means you found it. What is it?"

"Don't you know, Emma?" Killian asked her, both his eyes and voice filled with love. "It's you."

Her voice caught in her throat, Emma leaned her head until her forehead touched his. She breathed him in before pressing her lips to his gently, a single tear escaping her. She pulled away, before she and Killian both leaned forward again, this time for a deeper kiss. She felt his desperation as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her as she felt her heart race, intoxicated by him. Killian's pulse raced beneath his skin, making her feel it beneath her hands as he kissed her back.

They broke apart, both their heavy breaths mingling as they leaned their heads together.

"Blackbeard could come after you," he said in a small voice. "I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do."

"You won't," she replied, her hand moving to card through his hair. "I love you. I'm staying with you."

He moved his hand to trace her jaw. "I love you, too."

She opened her eyes, seeing the worry etched on his tired features still, along with what looked like a little bit of pain.

"Killian, what's wrong?" she asked him, concerned.

He opened his own eyes, shaking his head. "It's nothing, darling. Just a little sore where Ursula got me."

"Let me see," she told him.

He shook his head again. "It's nothing love. I'll be fine in a day or so."

She sighed. "Killian, let me take a look at you."

Huffing, Killian drew back enough to take of his coat before reaching to undo the buttons of his waistcoat, tossing it aside before working on his shirt, removing it and tossing it atop the waistcoat. He stood in front of Emma, letting her see the red marks and faint bruising along his bare toned torso. Her breath hitched as a wave of desire washed over her, but she pushed it down.

Gently, Emma ran her hand across one of the marks along his chest, feeling him tense then relax under her touch. She realized with a slight start that this was the first time she'd seen Killian that way since he was hurt by Rumplestilskin, his skin wearing the scars from his injuries from the incident, along with the others he'd gotten in his long life.

"See love? I'm fine," he told her.

"Well, you were beginning to blackout," she told him. "You can't blame me for wanting to make sure you're okay."

Cocking his brow, Killian have her a playful smirk. "Are you sure that's it and you're not just trying to get me undressed, Swan?"

Emma sighed, playfully rolling her eyes at him. "Always so sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Well, I am devilishly handsome," he replied humorously.

"As I said before," she responded teasingly.

Chuckling, he rested his hand over hers where it rested over his heart. She felt it's steady rhythm beneath her fingers.

"Well, my charms did seem to work on you," he teased back.

Shaking her head, she chuckled, lightly pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss.

After pulling away, they met each others gaze before leaning forward again, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. He released her hand to caress her cheek as he gently pressed his hook to the small of her back. She ran her hand over his back, feeling the scars that decorated it as she kept her other hand pressed over his heart, which she felt begin to race, matching the pace of her own.

Emma leaned into him as they broke the kiss, keeping her eyes closed. He pulled her close to his chest, moving his hand from her face to her hair. She knew why, he was still afraid that he would lose her. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck, holding him close in return.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma told him gently, pressing a kiss to his throat. "You won't lose me."

Killian didn't say anything, only resting his cheek atop her head.

She stood contently with him, the bare skin of his chest warming her as she stroked small circles in his back with her thumb. She stifled a yawn, not wanting to move from her spot.

"We should turn in," Killian said, stifling his own yawn.

Nodding into his neck, Emma pulled away, seeing his tired eyes. She moved to toe off her boots as he moved to the chest with their clothing.

She looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Searching for a shirt," he responded, pulling out the desired black garment.

She sensed he had a reason why. "Why? If you're just going to go to bed?"

Killian turned to her, scratching behind his ear as the shirt hung from his hook. Emma gave a small smile, recognizing his small nervous habit.

"I usually forgo a shirt," he answered sheepishly. "I just didn't want to make you nervous, or feel like I'm pushing you into anything."

Emma felt a rush of warmth through her, the same feeling she always got whenever Killian did little things for her. She gave him a soft smile, moving to grab the shirt off his hook and toss it back into the trunk as she grabbed his hand, pulling him with her to their bed.

"Killian, you don't have to do that," she told him. "It's fine. You can sleep however you're comfortable. But thank you. I do appreciate it."

He returned her smile before he toed off his own boots and twisted off his hook. He moved to his spot, Emma settling in hers right beside him, covering them with the blanket. She stretched out beside him, resting her head on his chest. She sighed contently before pulling away in alarm when he winced.

His arms held her fast. "Sorry, love. Just a little sore."

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked worriedly. "I don't want to hurt you."

He nodded as he pulled her back to his chest. "You won't."

Carefully, Emma rested her head back over his heart, relaxing into him as she felt this body relax beside her.

"Is your magic something you wish to persue?" he asked her curiously as he ran his thumb over her knuckles, his other arm wrapped around her back.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ursula said I should, that it could be useful. I kind of agree with her."

"But is it something you want?" he pressed.

She glanced up at him, seeing her watching her curiously. He didn't want her to do it out of convenience or obligation, he wanted to know if she wanted it for herself.

"Yeah," she decided, looking at him. "It's something I want."

Killian glanced over at some of the books that lined the shelves of his cabin before looking back at her. "I don't think so, but I may have something that might be of use to you. Plus we can always try to find something next time we're at port."

She raised her brow in surprise. "Really?"

He smiled. "Of course. I told you that you have my full support, Swan. Plus you know you're welcome to the captain's treasury whenever you want."

Returning his smile, Emma streched to reach her lips to his. "Thank you."

He knew it was for more than just offering to find her some books. "You're welcome, love."

She cuddled back on his chest, closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of his skin.

"I don't think we have to worry next time we make port," she said quietly. "From everything Ursula told us, Blackbeard has always arrived at the ports just as we're about to leave."

"Aye," he responded. "And since this trek will take some more time, he should fall farther behind, considering our speed. And with our current destination, I think it would be harder for him to find us. It's not a large place, but it's somewhat hidden. We should be safe there for the time being."

She nodded into his chest, taking comfort in the thought, as sleep began to take over. Between the events of the night, the gentle rocking of the ship, the comfort of the bed, and Killian's warmth beside her, she was exhausted. Killian's minstratuons over her knuckles further relaxed her, pushing her closer to the edge of unconsciousness.

"Night, Killian," she said tiredly.

"Good night, Swan," he replied as she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So, I'm actually almost done writing this, and all I have to say is that I hope you guys like long fics. I had originally thought this would be 40, 45 max chapters, and over a shorter time period, but the characters decided that that wasn't gonna happen, and I ended up throwing all limits out the window. So, with one chapter left to write, this will be a total of 66 chapters, including an epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy the ones to come.
> 
> Teaser: He shook his head. "I didn't do anything. It was all you."
> 
> Review?


	31. Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Sitting on one of the crates on the deck, Emma felt the crew watching her as she stared at the candle, willing it to light. After searching that morning, she and Killian found that none of the books he had in his possession would be of help, but remembering some of the things Regina had said about magic before, Emma decided to try anyway, leading her to have already sat in her spot for the last three hours with an unlit candle. She tried ignoring the crew, who were all constantly watching, curious from the magic she displayed the previous night.

There were a few times when she thought she had seen smoke coming from the wick, but she found herself disappointed every time.

Frusterated, she released a groan as she buried her head in her hands, willing herself to calm down. She couldn't get it, and the crews wandering eyes were making her self conscious. Taking a couple deep breaths, she looked up, observing the deck. She noted with annoyance how the men suddenly seemed very interested in their work.

She heard familiar footsteps behind her, not bothering to turn as Killian gripped her hand in his.

"How are you doing, love?" he asked her.

"Well, I haven't even gotten any smoke, and the crew keeps watching me," Emma huffed.

He chuckled, causing her to look up at him.

"I know Regina would tell me there's always some distraction, but I don't thing she's ever had a bunch of men staring, waiting for her to light a candle," she told him, exasperated. She'd seen Regina do it countless time, it shouldn't have been that hard.

He squeezed her hand. "I know. Maybe you just need a break. You've been at it for a while now."

She glared back at the candle, determined to ignite it. "I don't need a break. I need the candle to light."

"Well, maybe a change in location might help," he suggested. "At the very least, it would keep you away from prying eyes."

She turned back to look at him, considering his idea. "I think I may try that. That way I don't have everyone watching me."

"I do believe McCullen will be coming up on deck soon," he told her. "The galley would then be completely open, you could go there."

"I think I'll do that," she replied, giving him a nod. She rose up from her seat, grabbing the candle before she looked back over to him. "You'll know where I'll be, then."

Killian gave her a smile before releasing her hand, letting her move to the hatch to go to the galley. She immediately felt herself relax as soon as she was under the deck, no longer being watched.

McCullen looked up in surprise as she entered the galley. "Emma? I was just about to go up on deck. Is there something you need?"

She shook her head, holding up the candle for him to see. "No, no. I was just wondering if I could hide out in here to try to practice my magic."

He nodded as he checked over what would be their dinner for the night. "Of course. Everyone watching I take it?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It was getting really hard to concentrate."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay in here," he told her. "I doubt anyone will disturb you in here."

"Thanks," she told him as he began to walk out the door.

He flashed her an easy smile. "It's no problem, Emma."

The door shutting firmly behind him, Emma took her spot on the bench, placing the candle in front of her. She hunched over, resting her head on her arms.

"Okay, let's try this again," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Emma looked over at the door when it opened, revealing Killian, who's hair was wet from his recent bath, walking in with McCullen. She took a breath, willing to calm herself, long past the point of annoyance.

"No luck," she announced.

Killian came to stand by her while McCullen went to the food, looking like he was biting back a chuckle at her frustration.

"You haven't stopped since you got down here, have you?" Killian asked her.

Shaking her head, Emma stood up from her spot on the bench, glaring at the stick of wax. "No, I've been trying to get the damn thing to work this entire time."

He sighed. "Swan, don't push yourself too much. Maybe you should retire for the evening."

She nodded, picking up the offending candle, knowing she wouldn't be getting anywhere in her current state. "I think you're right."

Pushing her hair back, he smiled softly at her. "You'll get it. I've yet to see you fail."

She returned his smile just as McCullen placed their food on the table. "Captain, Emma."

"Thanks," Emma said, picking up her food. "And thank you for the room."

"Any time, Emma," he replied. "You know you're more than welcome in here."

She gave him a smile as she and Killian exited the room, going to their quarters.

Emma set the candle down on the desk before sitting at the small table, Killian igniting the lantern. She was still frusterated with her lack of progress from the day as they began to eat. Feeling the rough skin of Killian's hand taking hers, she looked up, seeing him watching her.

"Relax, love," he told her gently.

She sighed. "Magic comes from emotions. Regina used to draw hers from anger when she was younger, but I don't want to do that. I don't want to rely on negative emotions. But I just can't make it work for me."

He watched her for a moment before rising, drawing her with him. She cocked her brow curiously at him when he extinguished the lantern but he didn't answer, instead moving forward to kiss her.

Feeling herself relax, Emma leaned into the kiss, tasting the wine on his tongue. She felt her love for him flow freely through her as he continued to kiss her. He didn't move to deepen the kiss, keeping it sweet.

Killian slowly pulled away, leaning his head to hers. His voice was a soft whisper when he spoke. "Light the candle."

Keeping her own eyes closed, Emma reached out to her magic, feeling it hum beneath her skin as she focused on igniting the candle. When she felt the current shift, she opened her eyes, immediately seeing the lit candle on the desk.

She looked at Killian, seeing the proud smile and love in his eyes as he looked back at her.

"I told you I've yet to see you fail," he told her proudly.

She released a shaky laugh, hugging him close to her, feeling him embrace her back as she watched the candle, it's lone flame flickering in the dark cabin.

"I just needed the right emotions," Emma said in wonder. She glanced up at him. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "I didn't do anything. It was all you."

"You helped me find the emotions I needed," she replied.

He gave her one of his devilish smirks. "Which I will be more than happy to help you with again, as often as you need it."

Rolling her eyes, she playfully shoved him away, earning a chuckle from him.

Killian moved to relight the lantern when she stopped him. "Wait."

He looked at her, the confidence in his eyes for her plain to see in the dim light.

Thinking of how he made her feel, Emma felt the current of her magic again, this time focusing on the lantern. She smiled widely when the flame appeared.

"I think you've gotten the hang of it," Killian said with a wide grin of his own.

They sat back down to continue their evening meal, Emma happy she finally managed to light the candle.

"So did anything interesting happen after I went into hiding?" she asked him.

"No," he responded. "Just the usual. Aside from McCullen being up on the deck, everything was pretty average."

"Well, I'm sure it was easier to focus once they couldn't watch me try to light that candle anymore," she replied jokingly.

They continued a light banter through their meal until they both moved to prepare for bed. Just to see if it was just as easy as lighting it, Emma used her magic to douse the lantern, smiling again widely as she did so.

After removing her boots, she glanced over at Killian, who she saw hesitantly remove his shirt before turning to her, the marks from Ursula's attack still visible, yet fading.

His expression was nervous. "Is this still acceptable?"

She smirked, reaching out to grab his hand and pull him to their bed. He didn't fight her, easily going along with her, settling into his spot as she crawled in after him. They layed on their sides, facing each other, as Emma moved forward so their bodies were pressed together. She ran her thumb over the scar on his bicep, the one she had treated and bandaged.

"So are you going to be glaring at that candle again tomorrow?" he asked her teasingly as he pressed his cheek on top of her head.

"I don't think so," she responded. "I think it should all be easier now, now that I know what to focus on."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad to hear that."

Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, she kept her voice soft. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Killian responded.

She felt him relax as he drifted of to sleep. She stayed the cradle of his arms, thinking.

The more she though of what Ursula said about True Love, the more Emma began to wonder if that maybe that's what it was between her and Killian. She remembered the pull toward him she felt in Port Rackham when she was going to leave, how she now knew that she even loved him back when Rumplestilskin had attacked them. What she felt for Killian was stronger than anything she'd ever felt before, she had never loved someone like she loved him. He gave up his revenge, saying that she gave him a reason worth living for. She felt that she was where she belonged with him.

Emma then knew in that moment as she was held in his arms, that she had decided that she wanted to spend her future with him. She wanted it all with him, she wanted to fall asleep with him every night and wake up beside him every morning. She just wanted to be with him, to spend the rest of her life with him. They hadn't discussed it before, but she wasn't afraid of talking to him about it. For once, she wasn't afraid of what her future held, not if he was beside her.

Content, she further relaxed into him, letting the exhaustion of the day wash over her, falling asleep in Killian's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: She nodded, her own laughter dying down. "At least I've never been kicked."
> 
> He raised a curious brow. "I'm assuming someone suffered that misfortune?"
> 
> Review?


	32. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Sitting at their small table, Emma quietly contemplated how to bring up the conversation she wanted to have with Killian. She wasn't afraid to talk to him, she just wanted to wait for the right time. But if she were honest with herself, she was still nervous. Three weeks had passed since Ursula had attacked the ship, and they were due to make port the next day. The weather had began to turn cold, finally reaching mid autumn. For the moment, Emma was thankful to be in the warm cabin out of the rain that was currently falling outside.

"Killian," she began softly, calling his attention from his map. His eyes snapped to her, focusing his full attention on her.

"Swan, what is it?" he asked her.

She bit her lip nervously. "I know we never talked about it before, but I was wondering if we could talk about us."

He pinched his brow in concern. "Aye?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma prepared herself. "You've always said I'm free to stay on the ship for as long as I want, that I'm free to go. But we haven't talked about it in a long time, and now we're together."

"You wish to leave," Killian said, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "You can't see a future with me."

"No, no," she quickly protested. She saw as some light came back into his eyes, hope igniting in them. "I do see a future with you. I want one with you."

"You honestly wish to stay with me?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yes," she replied, her tone letting him know she was completely sure of her decision.

He gave her a breathtaking smile, before it faltered, sadness displayed in his eyes. "There's nothing I would love more than that. But I know I can't give you the life you deserve."

She shook her head. "As long as I get to remain by your side, I don't care. Killian, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you."

She moved to stand in front of him, cupping his face in her hands. She leaned forward, kissing him tenderly. He reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist while he tangled his fingers in her hair. The kiss grew heated, warming Emma.

Pulling away to lean his head against hers, Killian breathed heavily. His voice was soft. "Emma, I want to spend the rest of my days with you."

Smiling, she kissed him again, feeling his own smile in the kiss.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she replied as they pulled away.

Knowing it was to be an early day, they quickly got ready for bed before climbing into their bed, Killian pulling Emma close to him as his arms wrapped over her stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder. She released a content sigh, smiling to herself when she felt Killian's breathing even out behind her as she fell asleep herself.

* * *

Emma woke reluctantly to the dull gray morning, seeing from the cabin window that the rain had not let up from the previous night. She released a small groan, wanting to go back to sleep in the warm bed.

She felt Killian chuckle as he kissed her shoulder. "Morning, love."

"Morning," she responded, grumbling as she peeked up at him. She turned so that she was facing him before cuddling into him.

"We'll be arriving in Port Bonny soon," he told her. She could hear the smile in his voice, he knew she would be excited to arrive at a new port. She gave a small smile at how well he knew her.

"Alright, I'm awake," she said pouting, pretending to be annoyed as she sat up.

He chuckled as he sat up beside her. Kissing her cheek, he flashed her a smile. "Good. What do you say when we arrive, we look for something to assist you with your magic?"

A smile crept up on her lips. "I think that sounds like a good plan."

They got up, moving around to get ready when Emma decided to change her dress. She glanced over at Killian, who was buttoning his waistcoat.

"Um, Killian?" she asked. "Do you mind if I change?"

He glanced back at her. "Of coarse, Swan."

He exited the cabin to go into the hall, giving her privacy to change. It was a system they had worked out since they began to share the cabin. It was a pain, but it worked for them. Quickly discarding her pale blue dress, she donned her red one, lacing it up and making sure she was decent before going to the door, opening it to see Killian waiting patiently in the hallway.

Seeing she was done, he entered back in, closing the door behind him. They finished getting ready, Emma deciding to leave her hair down as she combed through it in the mirror.

Killian riffled through a trunk, pulling her pale gray cloak from it. He held it out to her.

"You should probably wear this," he told her.

Emma nodded, accepting the cloak. "Thanks."

She drew it around her shoulders, the heavy material soft on her skin. After fastening it, she moved with Killian to the hallway to get their breakfast from the galley.

"It will be getting much colder soon," he told her as they walked through the quiet ship. "I'm not sure how much you've traveled by sea in the winter months, especially this far north, but there are nights when the deck has iced over."

"I haven't been out at sea much in the winter," she told him. "Whenever I have, it's always been for very short trips."

"Well, this will definately be new for you then," he responded. "Last winter, we were in the southern regions, so it was very mild. Now that we're in the north however, it will be harsher."

She nodded as they entered the galley.

"Captain, Emma," McCullen greeted. "I'm guessing we should be arriving soon enough?"

"Aye," Killian replied. "I know we'll be needing to get some more provisions, so that can be taken care of."

Nodding, McCullen gave them their food.

They talked easily, soon Curry and Murphy joining them, as they ate their meal. As soon as Emma was finished, Killian looked over at her while the rest of the crew had began to file in.

"I need to relieve Lewis," he told her. "Do you wish to join me?"

"Yeah," she replied as she finished the last of her water. She rose up beside him, wrapping the cloak securely around her. Bidding farewell to the men, she walked beside Killian up to the deck, her hand wrapped in his arm.

The air was still cold in the morning light as they stepped above, soft rain falling on the deck. Emma released Killian's arm to draw up her hood, protecting her further from the rain. Some of the crew that had worked during the night were still up above, waiting for the others to come up so they could go below.

"Lewis, you're dismissed," Killian said to the helmsman as they stepped on the quarterdeck.

"Aye, Captain," Lewis responded, stepping away from the helm. He flashed Emma a smile in greeting. "Emma."

"Lewis," she replied, giving him a smile of her own before he went below deck.

She settled close to Killian at the helm. "So will we be staying on the ship this time?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Unless you wish to remain on land."

She shook her head. "No. Honestly, when we _did_ stay on land, I missed the ship."

He smirked. "Pirate."

She playfully shoved him, chuckling.

Looking ahead, she could clearly see where they were headed.

"How long till we get there?" she asked.

"A few hours," he answered. He glanced up towards the sky. "The weather should hold until then. I don't expect a storm, but there should be a lot of rain tonight."

"Do we need to worry about anything?" she inquired.

"No," Killian responded. "This ship has faced many a storm before, this rain is nothing."

She nodded, watching as some of the crew from the galley came on deck, switching with those who were already above.

Emma came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder, content to just be close to him as they finished the last of their trek to port.

* * *

Laughing as the crew hurried off into the town, Emma disembarked the ship, Killian right behind her.

"Are they ever not eager for shore leave?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Not that I can recall," he told her. "The sea may call to us, but land does have its perks."

She chuckled as she snaked her hand through his arm as they walked along the docks leading to the streets of the town. Small buildings lined the streets, some rolling green hills resting behind them, still an emerald green despite the season. Trees scattered along the hills, all in shades of green. Emma couldn't help loving it.

"So do you have any idea where to look to find something to help me with my magic?" she asked.

"I have a couple ideas," he answered. He threw her a wink. "It all depends on if you know where to look."

She bumped him, earning a laugh from him.

Despite the rain, a good amount of people were still out about their business, none paying any attention to the pirate and the woman with him. Once Emma had asked Killian why the towns never gave them or the crew a second glance, to which he responded that pirates brought in money to the towns, and they weren't about to turn their noses up at it.

Their search had turned unsuccessful, as they found plenty of tomes, but they all pertained to either dark magic or spells themselves, none of which Emma needed. Some of the texts were in languages she had never seen before, even Killian couldn't read the strange characters that marked to pages.

"Hey, it's okay," she told Killian gently as they reached another dead end.

He shook his head. "No, Swan. There must be something that can be of use."

She studied him, thinking. "Maybe... maybe I'm not meant to learn magic that way. Maybe I need to just keep doing what I've been doing."

He raised his brows at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes. Besides, it's not as if you haven't helped me so far with it."

Just like when she had lit the candle, Killian offered his constant support, helping her if she asked for it, comforting her if she became frusterated or overwhelmed, and pushing her when she needed it. Magic was coming to her with more ease, but she knew she still had a lot to learn and something told her it was okay to forgo the conventional method of learning.

He offered her a smile in return. "And should you need it, I will gladly help again."

She slipped her gaze to his lips before moving forward to plant a soft kiss over his mouth. He responded, kissing her back before drawing away.

"If you change your mind, we can always look again," he told her.

She nodded before she glanced out of the cover they were under at the sky. Though it was covered in dark clouds, she easily knew nightfall would be fast approaching.

Before she could say anything, Killian spoke up. "What do you say we go grab some supper? I could use some sustenance right about now."

"Sounds good," she replied, drawing her hood back up.

The streets had began to thin out as it grew darker. They walked with ease back toward the docks, intent on finding a place around there.

The tavern was of a good size, with many people huddled around the bar and tables. A group of men stood at one of the corners, drunkenly singing a sea shanty Emma had never heard before. Killian led them towards a small open table towards the back, the crowd parting around them, not wanting to get in the way of the pirate. Some of the women cast flirtatious glances at Killian, but quickly turned away when they saw Emma with him.

Killian pulled her chair, settling her down before moving to sit across from her.

Emma leaned toward him, resting her weight on her elbows. "So I'm guessing you come here a lot?"

He nodded. "This port is a personal favorite of mine. I found it some two-hundred years ago."

She smirked, amused with how casually he mentioned his age. Reading her, he offered her a grin.

They began to eat after their food arrived, as Killian laughed, Emma telling him stories of her growing up.

She laughed at the memory from when she was seven. "The horse didn't like what my dad told me to do I guess, and took of galloping, with me holding on. Regina was actually the one to calm down the horse and get me off. I remember I was so afraid to get back on the horse, I rode with Regina, clinging to her as she rode back on her own horse, leading mine behind."

Laughing, Killian could easily imagine a young Emma holding onto the former Evil Queen as though her life depended on it. "So how long was it before you got back on a horse?"

"About a year later, maybe," she answered. Her cheeks tinged pink. "I remember the horse threw back it's head, just to shake out its mane, but it scared me so bad I fell off. Leo, Roland, and even Robin and my father found it funny. My mother was so mad at them."

"So that's why you don't like horses?" he asked, chuckling.

She nodded, still blushing. "Yeah. I still don't like riding them."

His grin softened, finding Emma's distrust of horses rather endearing. "I can understand that. At least you've still ridden as you got older."

She nodded, her own laughter dying down. "At least I've never been kicked."

He raised a curious brow. "I'm assuming someone suffered that misfortune?"

"My brother," she replied. "He said it hurt like hell."

"I can imagine," he chuckled.

Emma released a small chuckle of her own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "It's okay," she said softly, understanding in her eyes.
> 
> Review?


	33. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

The rain had lightened up as they exited the tavern, offering them a small reprieve as they walked back towards the _Jolly Roger_.

They were quiet, content to walk with each other back to the ship. Emma rested her chin on Killian's shoulder as the walked back to the ship, seeing him grin out of the corner of her eye. She felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"What were those men singing in the tavern?" she asked him.

"An old sea shanty," he replied. She could hear the smile in his voice. " _Come, Loose Every Sail to the Breeze._ It tells of a sailor who wishes to give up his life at sea to be with his love, taking his final voyage before he can remain with her."

"He must really love her," she mused quietly. "To give up his life at sea for her."

She saw him nod. "Aye. But maybe to him it's not really a loss. Not if he gets to remain with his love."

"Maybe," she responded quietly, nestling her chin closer into his shoulder.

As they approached the ship, Killian quickly checked the mooring lines securing the vessel to the dock, before they climbed the gangplank up to the empty deck of the ship.

"I want to check the rigging, just to be absolutely sure there's no accidents," he told her, glancing at the ropes in question. "You can go ahead and go down below, get out of the cold. I'll follow you soon after I'm sure everything is secure up here."

"Alright," she nodded. Giving him one last glance, she walked onto the quarterdeck to the hatch that led to their quarters, descending the narrow, steep stairs as she entered. Easily maneuvering in the dark cabin, she hung up her cloak on one of the hooks on the wall, right beside the spot where Killian kept his coat. Glancing at the candles, she focused, grinning as they ignited, the small flames softly illuminating the cabin in a yellow light.

Settling down in the armchair to wait for him, she could hear the rain begin again, the sound faint as it splashed on the glass of the large window facing the sea. Looking out, she could faintly see water droplets, the reflection on the cabin mirrored on the glass in the low light. She curled her legs under her, playing with the flame from one of the candles.

When the flame grew large enough to resemble a fireball, the hatch opened, Killian descending into the cabin, shaking his head to release the water in his hair.

"Everything good?" Emma asked him as he hung up his coat, returning the flame back to its natural size.

"Aye," he nodded, turning to face her. "We don't need to worry about anything. She's secure."

"Good," she replied as she stood up. She winced when her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor.

He moved to her, pressing a quick, lazy kiss to her lips. He glanced at the candle she had been playing with after he pulled away.

"I see you've been practicing," he teased.

She chuckled, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "Yeah. I think I'm really beginning to get the hang of it with these candles."

He smiled at her, pride evident in his eyes. "Swan, if what I just saw you doing with that flame is any indication, I find myself agreeing with you."

She grinned. "So now what do you want to do?"

"Your heart's desire, Swan," he said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I promise that's all I want you to have."

She met his gaze, her green meeting his blue, seeing the open love and honesty in them. Pulling him close, she kissed him, the flame that she always felt as she kissed him sparking to life. He responded enthusiastically, holding her to him. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, the desire she often pushed down rising up again as she felt his lips caress hers.

She desired him.

She needed him.

She knew what she wanted. She loved him, had made the decision to remain by his side. A small moan escaped her when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip as she moved her hands from his shoulders down the black velvet of his waistcoat, moving to undo the buttons.

Killian broke the kiss, looking at her. His voice was a gentle whisper. "Swan, are you sure?"

She looked in his eyes, seeing the love, desire, and unsurety. He was giving her an out if she wanted it. Her own voice was gentle but sure. "Yes."

His eyes held hers for another moment before he moved his lips back to hers. She could feel his own love, passion, and desire as she kissed him, moving to finish undoing the buttons of his waistcoat before working on his shirt, pushing the material off his toned torso. His hand moved up her back, working to undo the lacing of her dress then her corset, quickly leaving her in her chemise.

As he began to kiss along her neck, she ran her hand over the dark hair on his chest before trailing it over to his left arm, right where his leather brace began. Killian suddenly pulled his arm away, breaking the kiss to look at Emma. She could see his own walls wanting to go up, to hide from her.

"It's okay," she said softly, understanding in her eyes.

Killian's eyes flashed down to his brace before returning to her face, tentatively offering his arm to her.

Gently taking the brace, Emma looked at it, quickly finding how to detach it while she felt him watching for her reaction. Carefully undoing the fastenings, she pulled the brace free, exposing his mangled wrist. She examined the scarred skin, thrown into relief in the soft light, gently running her thumb over the skin, seeing where the sword had cut him, along with the large burn scars where they had had to cauterize the wound. She pressed her lips to it before returning it to its previous spot securely at her waist. When she looked up, she saw relief and love in Killian's eyes.

"You never have to hide from me," she told him gently. "I love you, Killian. That means I love every part of you."

He tenderly kissed her once before pulling away to look in her eyes. She saw that his own were near completely black, only a thin ring of their forget-me-not blue remaining in the dim light. "I love you, too."

Their lips met again as they discarded the rest of their clothes, leaving them completely bare before each other. She felt she should have been embarrassed to be before him, but she wasn't, only feeling her love and desire for him. Careful not to break their kiss, he leaned down slightly, lifting her into his arms to carry her to their bed and laid her down. Hovering above, careful not to touch her, Killian looked down at Emma.

"Are you sure, Emma?" he asked gently, her head cradled in his hand.

"Yes," she answered as she kissed him, drawing him to her as she tangled her fingers in his dark hair.

She felt every scar he wore, memorizing his body just as he memorized hers. She was as close as she could possibly be to him, but to Emma, it didn't feel anywhere close enough as she kissed him, Killian's lips hot on her own as their bodies joined and moved together, words of love and devotion whispered between their kisses.

Her skin pressed against his, Emma felt herself burning, the fire she felt since their first kiss raging inside her, completely consuming them in it's heat. She was burning, and Killian was burning with her.

* * *

Emma woke cradled in Killian's arms, just as she had for many mornings, inhaling his scent mixed with the smells of the sea and leather that always clung to him. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind, making her smile blissfully into his chest. She remembered how she felt when their bodies came together, how he said her name, not Swan, but Emma, like the most sacred of prayers. How after, he held her close to him, telling her he loved her.

She felt him skimming his calloused fingers along her back as her head rested on his chest, their legs tangled together underneath the blankets. She finally opened her eyes when she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning," she said lazily as she reached forward, brushing a kiss to his lips.

"Morning," he hummed, an easy smile lighting up his features. The kohl that rimmed his eyes had been completely wiped away, making him appear younger.

She moved her hand from where it rested on his shoulder to his cheek, feeling the scruff beneath her fingers as he laid his hand on her hip.

"So what are we gonna do today?" she asked him.

"We need to secure some provisions," he told her lightly. "I know we still won't be leaving for a couple more days, so we don't _have_ to do it today, but it wouldn't do any harm to begin procuring them soon. But besides that, we have a free day. And should you decide to work on your magic, I will stay here if you wish me to."

She nodded, humming. She glanced out towards the window, seeing the grey overcast sky spilling a heavy rain. She noticed their necklaces on the small shelf beside the bed, the chain of her swan pendant tangled with the charms he wore.

"I don't think that's going to let up anytime soon," Emma said.

Killian craned his neck to peek out, not wanting to move from their positions. "Yeah. It will be a while."

She settled back onto his chest, cuddling close. "Honestly, I don't really want to go out there right now."

"I agree, love," he responded, chuckling. She felt the small tremors in his chest as he kept his arms wrapped around her. "We can always stay in here for the time being."

She nodded, smiling. "I like that suggestion."

"Good," Killian replied with his own smile.

Emma stretched forward again to kiss him, starting the kiss out soft but deepening it when he trailed his hand from her hip to her hair, tangling his fingers in the blonde strands. Not breaking the kiss, Killian turned them over so his body covered hers, continuing to hold her close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Okay, maybe it was a few more than two," she laughed.
> 
> "That's what I thought," he replied.
> 
> Review?


	34. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

The _Jolly Roger_ rocked calmly amongst the waves, the break in the weather welcome. They had not endured any storms, something that the crew was waiting for, but Emma couldn't help but be thankful for. Despite the lack of storms, they had encountered a fair amount of rain, though nothing as bad as what they had experianced at Port Bonny. On their second day at port, lightning illuminated the sky, causing them to remain on the ship all day, allowing Emma to begin trying to transport objects when she and Killian decided to leave their cabin.

Hiding in the captain's cabin, Emma sat at the desk focusing on the single stone hidden in a small box, willing for it to transport from the desk to the shelf by the bunk. Feeling the rush her magic brought her, she glanced over to the shelf, shouting happily to herself when she saw the stone in it's new location.

Deciding to try again, she focused on moving the stone to her palm, grinning widely when a puff of white smoke appeared over her hand, revealing the stone when it cleared.

She placed the stone on the desk, happy that the simple exercise was becoming easy for her. Rising up, she moved to exit the cabin to wander the ship, content to end her practice for the day.

Stepping out into the deserted hallway, she saw Lir stalking along the floors, searching for something to hunt. She chuckled to herself, watching his black form slinking into the shadows.

She found Curry below, checking the stores of weapons to make sure everything was in order.

"Emma," he greeted, raising his brow. "What are you doing down here, lass?"

"I figured I'd practiced enough for today," she replied, shrugging. "I figured I'd wander the ship, see if anything needs to be done."

"And you know you don't need to do any of that," he said with a sigh. "I'm taking it you've gotten a hold of whatever it is you've been trying to do?"

"Transporting objects," she clarified. "And yes."

"Good," he congratulated. "I'm happy you're progressing so well."

"Thanks," she replied.

Curry looked at her a moment. "I'm still not gonna let you do any of the work."

An idea struck Emma, making her grin conspiritally. "What if I order you to allow me to help?"

He narrowed his gray eyes, fighting a smile. "That's a cheap shot."

Her grin grew. "Maybe, but if I ordered it, you would have no choice. Unless you wanted to go against not only me, but Hook."

"You've been with us pirates for too long," he told her, finally cracking, his light laughter bouncing of the cabin walls. "Fine, you can assist me in taking stock, but leave all of the heavy physical duties to me."

Deciding to lay it on thick, Emma gave him a dainty nod. "Thank you, Curry."

He laughed again as he turned back to what he'd been checking. "Can't say I don't allow the captain's lady full run of the ship."

"No, you can't," she responded. She moved to stand beside him, picking up a cutlass for inspection. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"Making sure that all of these weapons are in proper condition," Curry answered. "Checking for dull or broken blades, you get it. Pull the ones that need work."

She nodded, placing a dull sword aside, away from the others to begin their pile. "I've always been curious. I know on navy ships they have a room for weapons, but I thought pirates typically carried their own." She gestured to Curry's own sword strapped to his waist. "I mean, most of the crew has their own weapons. So why the store room?"

"Well, first of all, this was once a naval ship, remember?" he reminded her kindly. She nodded, prompting him to continue. "We've always had this room stocked. Another is that it never hurts to have extra weapons aboard, especially in this profession. With how long some of us have been alive, only part of it has been by sheer luck. We've gone through a lot of weapons over the years."

Emma nodded as she checked another blade. "Makes sense."

"Granted, we do have a few weapons left over from our Navy days," he said, indicating the cutlass Emma wore. "Captain Jones' sword for example. The crew was surprised when they saw you carrying it."

She touched the hilt of her sword, running her thumb over the cool metal. She caught Curry's grin at the gesture.

"We all knew he still had it," he told her. "We just never thought we would see it be used again, much less see it be entrusted to someone. That's when we all knew for sure he cared for you."

Emma turned her eyes down, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks at the change in subject. "Knew for sure?"

He quirked his head as he discarded a cutlass. "I knew something had shifted in the Captain. I had even spoken to him about it before the Dark One had attacked us. He seemed happier than we'd ever seen him in centuries. Even with Milah he wasn't as happy."

She raised her brow in surprise, recalling the aged portrait she had seen of the dark haired woman.

Curry sighed as they continued with their task. "I don't wish to speak ill of her, but she didn't bring out the best in the Captain. She did make him happy and I do believe they loved each other, but they were not a good match."

She nodded. Killian had already told her everything about Milah, so she knew what their relationship was like. It was different though to hear it from someone who witnessed it.

"Honestly, Captain Jones hasn't been like this since his brother was still alive, back when he was a leiutenant," he told her, giving her a fond smile. "It's like he's finally found his light again in loving you."

Emma returned his smile meekly. "I love him, too. More than anything."

His smile widened, a knowing look in his eye. "I know."

They continued to sort until the last dull blade was pulled, leaving them with a sizable pile.

Curry eyed the pile before glancing up at Emma. "You don't have to do this. I can retrieve Murphy or someone else for this."

She smirked, grabbing a whetstone and cutlass before settling on a crate. "One of the things my father taught me is to always know how to care for your weapons. I've been sharpening my own swords since I was learning to fight with them."

Raising his hands in surrender, he grabbed his own stone, settling beside the pile and grabbing one of the blades.

"When did you start learning to fight?" he asked her curiously.

She hummed. "I was about seven or eight. Both my parents wanted me to learn to fight. My father taught me to wield a sword, my mother taught me to shoot. Personally, I prefer the sword."

He laughed. "I could tell. It was obvious you have natural ability when you first spared with Captain Jones on deck."

"You mean when Hook beat me in no time at all?" Emma huffed.

"I mean how quick you were to adapt," he clarified. "You were able to wield the cutlass in no time at all. That, and you strike me as someone who's not afraid to get into a good brawl."

A guilty grin stretched across her features, thinking of all the fights she'd been in, something Killian had found amusing when she told him. "I may have been in a fight or two."

Curry scoffed jokingly. "Considering how Lewis told me about how you knocked out Smee, I highly doubt that, _Princess_."

"Okay, maybe it was a few more than two," she laughed.

"That's what I thought," he replied.

* * *

Finishing their task, Emma bid Curry good night before going back to her quarters, navigating through the ship as the crew began to come down to retire for their meal.

She walked into the captain's cabin, seeing Killian hanging his coat up.

"I was wondering where you were, Swan," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "I was just with Curry in the weapons store room. I was helping him with some maintenance on the swords."

He raised a dark brow curiously. "And how, may I ask, did you get him to agree to that?"

"I threatened to make it an order," she responded cheekily, making him laugh.

He shook his head, grinning. "Come on, our suppers on the table."

She noticed that he was nervous as they settled in. She looked at him curiously when she smelled something sweet and familiar on the table. She peered down, finding the source before raising her brows in amazement at Killian.

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon?" she asked him, surprise coloring her tone.

He scratched behind his ear. "Yeah. I've been keeping track of the date, and I know it's not much, but I figured it was something I could do for you on your birthday."

Emma was touched by the gesture, and a bit surprised, not even realizing the day. She reached out, grasping the cool metal of his hook and giving it a gentle tug, drawing his attention. "Thank you, Killian. You don't know how much this means to me."

He smiled, one of his smiles that he only reserved for her. "You're welcome, love. I know you're fond of the drink."

A realization struck her, making her look up at Killian in surprise.

"Swan, what is it?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head, giving him an easy smile. "It's nothing. I've just realized I've been on the ship for eleven months now. It doesn't feel like its been almost a year."

He nodded, relaxing. "It has been. And I understand exactly what you mean."

Emma sipped her drink as they ate, enjoying the taste of the rich chocolate. She could hear the rain beginning again as the ship gently rocked amongst the waves.

"So how did your practice go today?" Killian asked her.

"Pretty well," she responded. She envisioned the small stone, moving it to rest in the center of the table.

"Well done," he complimented, looking at the stone.

"You want to see something really impressive?" Emma asked flirtatiously. She flicked her wrist.

He looked down, seeing his hook missing before spying it hanging beside his coat. He rose up to retrieve it.

"That's bad form, Swan- tampering with a man's hook," Killian said teasingly. He clicked the hook back into place, returning to the small table. He looked at her proudly. "But it is impressive."

"Thanks," she replied, grinning at him. "I'm wondering how much I can mess with the crew now."

He chuckled, taking a drink of his wine. "I dare say you can cause quiet a bit of chaos if you got bored."

Her grin grew to a smirk. "I wouldn't be that bad. Just an occasional prank now and then. I still owe Murphy."

"That is true," he conceded.

Finishing their supper, they rose, Emma moving to stand in front of Killian, wrapping her arms around him as she rested her forehead to his. She felt his arms circle around her, holding her close to him.

She wasn't sure how long they stood like that before she tilted her head, moving to capture his lips in a kiss.

Pulling away, she looked up at him, lightly tracing the scar under his eye. "I love you."

He smiled, letting her see the love in his eyes Emma was positive was reflected in her own. "I love you, too."

He kissed her again before resting his head back against hers.

"Killian," she said softly. He hummed in response. "There is one more thing I want."

"And what is that, Swan?" he asked her gently, his blue eyes boring into her green.

She drew him back to her, kissing him deeply, drawing him toward their bed.

* * *

They laid together with their arms wrapped around each other, still bathed in the afterglow. Emma nuzzled her face into Killian's neck, their chests pressed together to allow them to feel each other's heartbeat over their own as he tenderly ran his fingers along her back. She stifled a yawn as she tightened her arms around him, trying to pull him closer as she felt sleep taking over.

Just as she was on the cusp of sleep, she felt Killian press his lips to her hair. His voice was soft, the whisper of it barely carrying through their dark cabin. "Happy birthday, Swan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "You know you can tell me anything," he told her gently.
> 
> Review?


	35. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Watching over the crew at their stations, Killian stood at the helm. He knew that because of recent conditions, they would need to find land soon. He glanced up skyward, seeing the heavy gray clouds. They had still yet to encounter a storm, but Killian knew their luck would run out soon enough. On multiple subjects.

He stared at the horizon, knowing that because of their long stay in Port Bonny, they risked a chance of encountering Blackbeard again soon. The man was tenacious, a trait Killian knew himself.

Releasing a heavy breathe, he knew that they had to decide where next to make port, very soon.

He saw Lewis only a short distance away, calling him to take over his position at the wheel.

Stepping of the quarterdeck, he sought out Emma and Curry, finding both near the cannons with Murphy.

"Curry, we need to chart our course," he said when he approached. He gave a slight smile when Emma reached out from beneath her heavy cloak to take his hand in hers when he came beside her. He squeezed her hand gently. "We need to change our previous course. We've been lucky so far, but we need to prepare. And when this storm finally hits, I'd rather be at a port than out here right now."

Curry nodded. "Aye, sir."

After giving Murphy a parting nod, Curry turned to go to the captain's cabin.

Emma glanced up at him, unsure of what to do.

Killian gave her a small smile, gently tugging her hand. "You really think I wouldn't include you in this?"

She raised her brow in slight disbelief. "Really?"

"Of course," he chuckled. He quirked his head back in the direction of their cabin. "Come on."

Bumping him as she went, they walked back to the quarterdeck, both climbing down the hatch the the cabin.

Killian pulled the map of close to their location, spreading it out across the desk before them.

"We've been lucky so far, but we can't keep counting on it to hold out," he said, glancing between Emma and Curry as he spoke. "A storm is coming- a big one. As much as I wish it were otherwise, it would due for us to make port before it hits. I know we've survived many storms before, but I have a feeling that this one will be bad."

Curry nodded. "Any plans for where to make port, Captain?"

Killian shook his head. "Not at the moment. Just different options for us."

"What are the options?" Emma asked, peering at the map. "And where exactly are we now?"

"Approximately here," he told her, pointing out a spot on the map. "Which means that our closest options are Bellamy, Drake, and Every."

She shook her head. "Not Drake. I know of that land, and that place is crawling with officers. Even with a storm, it wouldn't be enough to cover us. It's too risky."

Killian nodded, accepting her claim, mentally crossing Port Drake from the list.

"We don't even know if Every is even still running," Curry added.

Sighing, Killian conceded. "Aye. The place was absolutely abysmal the last time we were there. Granted, it was about a century ago." He looked at Emma. "Any input on that location, love?"

She bit her lip as she poured over the map, leaning against him. "I don't know. I've never even heard of that place."

He reached his hand up, resting it along her shoulder blades. "Then I'll take it that the place is no longer functioning."

"I agree," Curry added. He glanced up at Emma. "Are you sure you've never heard of the place at all, lass?"

Shaking her head, Emma met his gaze. "I'm sure. As far as I know, it's never been mentioned."

"Which leaves Port Bellamy," Killian sighed. "Which is farther than I hoped to travel in these conditions."

"What about here?" Emma asked, pointing out a small mark on the map.

He looked down, seeing where she was indicating. He released a heavy breath, defeated in knowing that of course they would have to go to the one place he hoped they would be able to avoid

"It's a small island," he told her in a tired tone. "It's of a good size port that's often frequented by pirates."

"It's also the closest to where we are," Curry pointed out, considering Emma's find.

"Yeah," Killian responded quietly.

Emma turned her gaze to him, knowing exactly what he was thinking of. Her voice was quiet. "You think there's a good chance of us running into him there?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I have a strong feeling that we'll be seeing him again soon."

She nodded before resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist, wanting to offer him some comfort. "If he is there, we'll handle it, just as we have before. But we need to do something to avoid this storm."

He released a heavy sigh. "It will take us a little over a week to get there, as long as these conditions hold up."

Curry nodded. "Shall I inform the crew on the change in course, sir?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

He watched as Curry hung back, clearly wanting to ask about something.

"What is it, mate?" he asked.

Curry rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous. "Well, sir, the crew wanted to have some kind of little celebration, maybe in the galley considering the conditions, in light of Emma being with us for a year now."

Killian glanced up at Emma, seeing her raise an eyebrow at him curiously. He wouldn't deny her or the crew.

"Just make sure no one gets drunk," he sighed, dismissing Curry.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked him as soon as the bosun left.

"I'm just not much in the mood for celebrating," he confessed.

She reached up, resting her hand on Killian's face to gently stroke along his cheek. "It might do you some good. I know you're worried, I am too. But maybe we might just need this tonight."

He closed his eyes, leaning contently into her touch. "Maybe."

"Come with me?" she asked him.

He thought that maybe she was right, that maybe they both needed to relax, even if just for a little while. He opened his eyes, looking straight into hers. "Of course."

Giving him a soft smile, she reached up to quickly kiss him. He felt his own lips stretching into a small grin when they broke apart.

Emma slipped her hand in his, their fingers threading together as they walked out of the cabin and towards the galley. The men, having already received the news from Curry, had mostly convened into the galley, waiting for them.

Killian chuckled at her raised brow as she appraised the men, seeing that they had prepared one of the large barrels of rum. He leaned close to her, his voice a whisper. "Love, do you really think the men wouldn't be prepared already if drink wasn't involved?"

She bit her lip, fighting a laugh. "I think you have a point there."

"And here's our guest of honor," Curry greeted, making everyone turn to see Killian and Emma enter. He placed two cups with rum down in front of their usual spots.

Waiting until they took their drinks, Curry continued. "A special toast to our very own Princess Emma, who's one year anniversary on the _Jolly Roger_ is the cause for this celebration. To Emma!"

A loud chorus from the crew responded as they all took their drinks.

Feeling himself begin to relax as the rum warmed him, Killian settled next to Emma, watching as she laughed with the crew as they drank and ate. He felt a lightness take over him as he sat amongst the men he'd been with for so long, along with the woman he loved more than anything.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there quietly beside her before Emma nudged him, drawing his attention.

"Hey," she said in a low voice. "How are you doing?"

He flashed her a smile. "I think you were right."

"Good," she smiled.

He nodded before lightly kissing her temple.

Even after their food was finished, they stayed with the crew a while longer, allowing them to have their time. As the hour grew later, some of the crew began to leave, opting to turn in for the night.

Emma silently offered him the rest of her drink.

Raising a single dark brow, Killian looked at her curiously. "Do you wish to retire for the evening?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's late, and I'm starting to feel pretty tired."

He set his glass aside, long since finished, and took hers, downing it quickly, the alcohol burning his throat. He stood, offering her assistance up, and after bidding the crew a good night, made their way back to their quarters.

Emma lit some of the candles when they stepped in the dark cabin, the small flames giving them just enough light to let them move around as they began to undress.

"Here," Killian told her as she struggled to undo the lacing on the back of her dress. "Let me help you with that, love."

"Thanks," she replied, pulling her hair aside to let him have better access to the back of her dress.

Quickly shedding their clothing until he was only in pair of the loose black linen pants he usually slept in and she her chemise, they settled into their bunk, nestling close together as Emma extinguished the candles.

"I can't believe a year ago I came on this ship," she said in the darkness, wonder in her tone. "A lot has changed since then."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I was set out on revenge, but I fell in love with you instead. I would say that's a significant change."

She laughed into his chest. "I would say so."

He smiled into her hair. "Good night, Swan"

"Good night, Killian," she replied softly, cuddling into his chest as sleep took over her. "And I love you, too."

Killian's grin grew wider as his arms held her close to him, sleep taking over his own senses.

* * *

Emma watched in fear as Killian and Blackbeard circled each other. Blackbeard's eyes gleamed with bloodlust, staring at Killian like a predator would it's prey. Killian watched him, all the fight and defiance that once burned so brightly in his eyes dead.

She wanted to scream, yell, cry, anything, so long as she could make Killian fight back.

"So now the famous Captain Hook is showing himself for what he really is, a coward," Blackbeard mocked.

Killian didn't respond, instead turning his eyes to Emma, silently pleading her to leave him behind and save herself.

Blackbeard lunged forward when he saw Killian shift his focus. Killian blocked, but just barely. Despite the opening that appeared to him, he didn't attack back.

"A coward who won't even fight back to defend himself," Blackbeard taunted. "Someone who won't fight for what they want."

Killian didn't respond.

With a final laugh, Blackbeard struck forward to land a fatal blow.

* * *

Emma jerked awake, gasping for breath, the visions in her head taunting her. She sat up, trying to calm herself. Killian shifted beside her, having woken up from her distress.

"Emma, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly as he sat up beside her. He rested his hand on her shoulder, rubbing circles into them with soothing motions.

"Just- just a bad dream," she muttered. "It's fine. Sorry I woke you."

Killian didn't buy it. "Look at me, sweetheart. Look at me."

She turned her eyes to him, fighting the imaging of him surely about to die from Blackbeard's hand.

"You know you can tell me anything," he told her gently.

She watched as he gave her a small nod, a soft but encouraging smile on his lips.

"It really was a bad dream," she confessed. "But it felt more like... a vision."

He raised his brows, confusion coloring his features, but she could tell he believed her. "What did you see?"

She tried to swallow around the huge lump in her throat. "It was of you and Blackbeard. He was trying to kill you, but you wouldn't fight back."

His brows rose further. "Why wasn't I fighting back?"

"I don't know," she said in a small voice. She needed him near her, just to feel his warm body alive beside hers.

He looked at her, reading exactly what she desired. He gently guided her with his arms, shifting the blankets around them. "Come here."

She quickly settled in his lap, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face in his shoulder. He continued he rub her back as his other arm held her to him as she minutely began to relax, feeling him alive around her.

"No matter what happens, Swan, I can promise you this," he told her in a gentle voice. "I will always fight. I'll never stop fighting for us."

His words washed over her like a warm blanket, his promise soothing her fear. She nodded into his skin.

They sat together that way until she felt him stifle a yawn. She fought her own when she drew back slightly.

"You should go back to sleep," she told him, tracing the dark circles under his eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be," he responded, shaking his head. "And you should get some sleep, too."

"I don't want to go back to sleep," she replied, feeling like a child as she shook her head.

Killian moved his hand to cup her face, gently stroking her chin, his eyes tender. "I'll be right here beside you. Just wake me up again if you need me for any reason."

Nodding weakly, she pulled away enough so that he could lay back down. She layed curled up beside him, her back pressed against his chest as he curled his body around hers. His hand found her stomach, resting just over the scar hidden by the thin material of her chemise.

Comforted by him beside her and his promises, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Are you certain?" he asked.
> 
> She nodded. "Yes."
> 
> Review?


	36. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Thunder clapped overhead as they made it to the port, the crew moving to quickly moore the ship to the docks as rain pelted down. Emma breathed a sigh of relief when Curry informed them that they were secure, knowing they didn't have to worry about the ship.

Despite Killian's reassurances, the vision that had been delivered in her dream still haunted her, even in the week it took them to arrive at the port.

She glanced over at Killian, who was completely soaked, seeing his own worry etched on his face.

"What now?" she asked.

He released a heavy breath. "We take cover. It won't be as bad on the ship, since we're now secured to the dock, but we can always find somewhere in town."

She saw the wary look he cast towards the empty town, knowing full well he didn't want to be there.

"We'll stay here for now," she told him. "You just said it, we're secure, and we can keep an eye out this way to make sure nothing happens."

He looked at her, clearly accepting her reasoning. He nodded. "Yeah."

They went down below into their cabin after the crew dispersed, some retreating below deck while others fled toward the town to seek drink, all wanting to take cover from the storm.

Emma removed her cloak, shaking out her hair around her as Killian took a towel to his hair, trying to rid it of the water that was clinging to it. Cold permeated through her thin dress, making her wish to grab one of the blankets from the bed and bundle up with it. She instead sat in the chair, drawing her feet beneath her as she chaffed her arms, trying to fight the cold.

Glancing up, she saw that Killian's coat had protected much of his body from the dampness, only his head and exposed chest subject to the cold rain. He looked back down at her, a defeated look in his eyes.

"Well, this storm is going to last us for a while," he told her.

She nodded. "So now what?"

"We wait," he replied.

Rising up, she drew him towards her, pushing him into the chair and grabbing one of the thick blankets before settling beside him, drawing the blanket up around them.

"Bloody hell, Swan. You're freezing," Killian murmured, drawing his arms around her to hold her close to him, trying to warm her.

"Yeah, it's cold," she said in an obvious tone, teasing.

"You know," he replied, looking at her and raising a dark eyebrow suggestively, "there are _other_ ways to warm you up."

Emma responded by smacking his chest, earning a chuckle from him.

Despite the rough rocking of the ship, she found herself drifting off to sleep as she finally found the warmth she sought.

* * *

She jerked awake when a loud knocking resounded at the cabin's door, Killian jumping under her, having also fallen asleep.

She quickly got up, letting the blanket fall away, allowing for Killian to rise up. Glancing out the window, she saw the tempest still going in full force as lightning briefly illuminated the room.

"Enter," Killian called.

Curry pushed open the door, carrying their dinner with him.

"Sir," he greeted, placing the food on the table.

"Thank you, Curry," Killian responded, running a hand through his sleep mused hair. "Any reports?"

"No," Curry said, shaking his head. "Everything seems to be holding up."

Killian nodded. "Good. And has anyone seen anything to indicate that Blackbeard is here?"

Curry shook his head again. "Nothing yet. But unfortunately, it's a sizable port, and we're on an island, so anyone out can't exactly check right now."

"Nor should they," Killian replied. "The crew shouldn't be out. And this storm won't be over for a while."

"Aye, Captain," Curry responded. "I think that we're in the clear for now."

Killian nodded in agreement. Both men glanced back at Emma, who had wrapped the blanket back around her.

"Okay, seriously?" she asked, glancing between the two of them, Killian in just his black shirt and leather waistcoat, and Curry in a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a brown wool waistcoat. "How are you two not cold?"

"We've spent a lot of time in the high seas during the winter, love," Killian responded. "We're used to worse than this."

"Plus it does help that we're below deck," Curry added.

Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"If that is all, I'll be making my leave," Curry said, grinning as he moved out of the cabin.

Still wrapped in the blanket, Emma plopped herself unceremoniously in her chair.

"Here," Killian said, pulling his flask and offering it to her.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a large drink of rum.

"Your kingdom is along the coast," Killian said in a questioning tone. "And I know you've experianced storms before. What did you do during those?"

"The castle isn't actually along the coast, first of all," she answered as they began to eat. "It's colder right by the water, so we don't get that cold exactly compared to some of the other places. And castles are a lot warmer than ships. It was always kept warmer, we were able to keep fires."

He nodded, accepting her answer.

Finishing their meal, he rose and drew her to him, settling them back into the chair. She cuddled into him, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"I do like this more than the fire though," she admitted. She felt him chuckle beneath her.

"There are more merits this way, I'll admit," he replied, grinning.

Instead of doing anything, they sat together contently until fatigue took over, making them prepare for bed. After shedding her dress, she quickly crawled under the blankets finding that it was easier to get warm beside Killian without all the layers between them. Curling into his chest, Emma quickly found sleep, able to forget all of their worries of what was to come of their time in Port Teach, if only for the night.

* * *

Rain was still falling heavily when they woke, but not as bad as the previous day. The lightning had subsided in the night, and the sea had began to calm, waves no longer crashing onto the deck.

Emma hugged Killian closer, not wanting to leave their cabin. She felt similar to when they had stayed in Port Nau their final day, a sense of unease making her recall the dream she had.

"Morning," Killian said when he saw she was awake, running his hand along her side.

"Morning," she replied.

"You're feeling anxious," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," she said. She propped herself up on her arm to look down at him. "It's like when we were in Port Nau. It's the exact same feeling."

He nodded. "And we need to go into the town today, too. I need to check the ship first, then I need to round up the crew." He craned his neck to look outside. "I think that the worst is over. The rain may even break up before long."

Emma released a sigh, collapsing on top of him. "I know. I just hate this."

His arms encircled around her, his hand threading through her hair. She felt his brace through her thin chemise.

"Hopefully it won't come to anything," Killian replied. "He may not even be here."

She could tell from his voice he was trying to convince both of them.

Sighing, she sat up, pulling him with her as she mournfully left the bed. "Come on. Might as well get ready for the day."

He let her pull him up and stood beside her, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before moving to grab his own cloths.

Emma reached to grab the dress she had worn the previous day when his voice stopped her.

"Leather would be warmer," he told her. "It will still be cold. Your pants and vest would make you warmer."

She nodded, abandoning the dress to rifle through their trunk of cloths. She pulled her outfit, and quickly pulled on her pants.

"Or were you just trying to get me to take off my cloths?" she asked him.

"I would never do such a thing," he answered. She could hear the smile in his voice.

Keeping her back to him to give him a hard time, she quickly finished changing, finding him to be right about the leather being warmer. She went to the mirror, grabbing her comb and a ribbon, taming her hair and pulling it back.

She couldn't help smiling despite her current mood. Things had become so easy between them, particularly their morning routine. They were able to move together with ease, something she never imagined doing with anyone.

Both finishing, they exited out the hatch, climbing up on to the empty deck. Besides being wet, Emma could not make out any damage. Killian moved around with a more trained eye, inspecting the sails, rigging, everything for even the slightest damage.

Satisfied, he nodded. "Everything's in order. She's good to sail."

She grinned. "Good. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

"I don't either," he replied as he moved to stand in front of her. "I'm going to need to tell Curry to round up the men that have left. I want everyone here on the ship tonight so we can leave at first light."

Nodding, Emma grabbed his hook, pulling him to the hatch that led to below deck. "He's probably in the galley, along with some of the others."

He grinned, letting her lead him through the ship. "Aye. He and McCullen are probably going at it."

She glanced back at him, giving him an amused look. "Oh, you know they are."

Sure enough, they found the men in the galley with approximately half of the crew.

"Captain, Emma," McCullen greeted, looking away from Curry. "Let me just get you two something."

"Thanks," Emma replied while Killian nodded.

He looked around, addressing all the men in the room. "I want everyone back on the ship tonight. We are to set sail at first light." He looked at Curry and Murphy. "I need you two to round up the men that went into the port last night."

"Aye, sir," both of them responded.

"And all of you, watch for Blackbeard," Killian warned. "There's a good chance he's out there."

After getting an affirmative from the crew, he sat beside Emma for their morning meal.

"We'll be okay," she told him in a low voice as she rested her hand on his leg.

He nodded, just enough for her to see. "Yeah."

She looked around at the crew as they ate, seeing that they were all tense.

"Is it normal for them all to be this on edge?" she asked quietly, leaning close to Killian. "I mean, is it the storm, or this place?"

"I think it's this place," Killian responded. "They're all used to storms. We've been out at sea before in storms like the one last night. No, it's got to be this place."

She sighed. "At least I'm not the only one, then."

They quietly finished, then gathering some of the men, left the ship to find the rest of the crew.

Emma held onto his hook as they moved through the port, finding some of the crew members as they went. They stayed close to the docks, seeing the different ships that had made port. They grabbed something around midday to eat from the port's market before they continued, enjoying the small break in the rain. Just as the sun had begun its decent behind the clouds and they moved to turn back, Killian stopped them, looking at a ship moored to the docks, rain beginning to fall again.

"Damn it," he muttered, quickly scanning the area around them.

She was about to ask him what he saw when she spied the brig with the _Concorde_ sported on the stern.

"We need to go back," she said, tugging on his hook.

"Yeah," he responded, moving his hand to rest on the hilt of his cutlass.

She would have grabbed her own if she didn't feel the need to hold onto him.

Killian led them at a brisk pace, both of them constantly scanning their surroundings as they went. They opted to stay toward areas with more traffic, not wanting to be out in the open unless necessary. The streets became more deserted as the hour grew later, making them grow more alert.

"Do you think the others are back yet?" she asked him worriedly.

"Yeah," he replied as he scanned the area. "Most of the crew stayed on the ship, and with Curry and Murphy gathering them, they should be back."

After continuing for a while, Killian's expression shifted to a mix of worry and anger. His voice was low, keeping it so only Emma could hear. "We're being followed."

Knowing better than to question his instincts, she nodded minutely before nearly stopping in her tracks. "Son of a bitch."

"What is it, Swan?" Killian asked, alerted to her sudden shift.

She swallowed heavily, taking in the deserted, open street. "That dream- vision- what ever it was, this is the place."

"Are you certain?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

He released a heavy breath, gently tugging her along.

A figure moved out of the shadows from in front of them, blocking their exit. Emma released Killian's hook to rest her hand over her sword, exchanging a cautious glance with him.

"Ah, Hook, we meet again," Blackbeard's voice came from the shadows. He came into the dim light, his scarlet coat standing out bright against their dark surroundings.

The person behind them stopped, cutting off the way they came, leaving them no choice but to fight. Glancing behind them, Emma recognized the man Blackbeard had identified as Campbell.

"Mate, I'm starting to think you really are desperate," Killian responded, slipping into the haughty Captain Hook persona.

"Well, our little chat was cut short last time unfortunately," Blackbeard replied, casting Emma a look that made her skin crawl before looking back at Killian. "And you are a hard man to find."

"Well, I have been busy," Killian said nonchalantly. "I'm sure you understand."

Blackbeard sauntered closer, making both Emma and Killian tighten their grips on their swords.

"Now, at our last little rendezvous, you mentioned revenge," Killian said. "I would like to know what I did to incur the wrath of Blackbeard."

"Well, I suppose it's only fair you know," Blackbeard responded. "I grew up an orphan along some docks, scavenging to survive, all because my father was killed. I remember the night he was killed vividly, despite my youth at the time. My father told me that he had been reunited with one of his long lost sons, and that we were leaving our current kingdom for a better life the next morning."

Emma glanced over at Killian, seeing the color begin to drain from his face as he watched Blackbeard. She was certain that they knew who exactly Blackbeard was.

"Well, after my father tucked me in, he went out to greet his son," Blackbeard continued. "I snuck out of bed to see this older brother I never knew I had. What I did see, was a pirate fighting with my father before killing him in cold blood. Oh, I can remember the silver hook that the pirate wore. And so, I bid my time so that I could finally meet my older brother after all these years. So Killian, do you remember me now?"

Glancing back at Killian, Emma saw that he was pale, looking at Blackbeard like he was a ghost. In a way, he was.

"Liam," Killian said in a low voice colored with disbelief.

"Yes, you do remember after all," Blackbeard laughed in sick satisfaction.

She saw Killian shake himself. "There is no excusing what I did. I can never make up for that. I couldn't handle that he had another son after selling me and my brother to save himself. I couldn't handle the fact that he named you for my brother, despite what he did to him."

"Well, now you get to deal with the consequences of that," Blackbeard sneered, drawing his cutlass.

Killian drew his, but something about the way he held it was wrong.

Horrified realization washed over Emma. He wouldn't want to fight his brother, fight the last of the family he had left. And now Emma was going to watch her vision play out.

Blackbeard slashed forward, but Killian quickly withdrew his cutlass, blocking the hit.

"Swan, move away," he told her, keeping his eyes trained on Blackbeard. "Run, go back to the ship."

Emma backed away just enough to avoid the blades, fully intending to stay by his side.

"Now isn't that sweet?" Blackbeard mocked. "Now look at that. Even when you both know you're gonna die, she stays by your side. But a woman really should know her place."

"Her place is where ever she chooses to be," Killian bristled. He blocked another of Blackbeard's blows, but still didn't fight back.

They began to circle each other, Blackbeard looking for an opening while Killian tried to cover himself.

Thinking he found one, Blackbeard thrust forward again, only for Killian to weakly block it, ignoring the opening Blackbeard's attack presented.

They continued, Blackbeard moving to land an attack and Killian blocking but never fighting.

Emma felt same as she had in the dream as she watched them. Killian had promised to fight, but knowing that he was facing off against the brother he had left alone, he couldn't.

"So now the famous Captain Hook is showing himself for what he really is, a coward," Blackbeard mocked.

Killian didn't respond, instead shifting his eyes quickly to Emma, silently pleading with her to leave him, just as she knew he would do.

Seeing this slight shift in focus, Blackbeard struck forward, landing a hit Killian just barely blocked.

"A coward who won't even fight back to defend himself," Blackbeard taunted. "Someone who won't fight what they want."

Killian didn't respond.

Blackbeard laughed, moving to strike a fatal blow.

Emma watched, paralyzed. She never saw past that point in her dream.

She saw determination, resolve, and anger ignite in Killian's eyes, the blue turning to resemble a raging sea. He avoided the blow, his blade ringing out against Blackbeard's.

Blackbeard gave him a stunned look, surprised at Killian's sudden fire.

"I once told someone that a man who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets," Killian said in a deadly voice. "And I have every intention of fighting."

Emma released a shaky laugh as she watched the fighter, survivor, _her_ Killian took over, beginning to launch attacks of his own in a fury.

She realized with a start that Blackbeard was quickly growing tired, having used most of his energy on his earlier attacks that Killian deflected. He was now on the defensive, but struggling. Killian was the better swordsman, his attacks more precise and using less power than Blackbeard's, more effective.

Campbell realized this a moment after Emma, moving to try to aid Blackbeard. She watched as he pulled a pistol, taking aim at Killian.

Quickly drawing a dagger from her boot, Emma threw it, hitting the man's wrist and making the shot miss, instead hitting some scaffolding and making it collapse.

Turning his attention to Emma, he withdrew his sword. "You little bitch."

Emma withdrew her own sword, falling into her now familiar stance as he came closer. She had fought and beaten him before, she could do it again.

Campbell threw himself forward, a move Emma easily spun out of the way from to avoid his sword. He continued to throw himself at her, making her have to constantly move as she threw her own blows at him. She kept an eye on Killian the whole time, and he on her.

Emma didn't realize what Campbell was doing until she found herself near Blackbeard. Too late to do anything to defend herself as he attacked again, trapping her, Blackbeard slashed at her with one of the daggers from his chest. Instinctually, she held out her left hand to block the blow while she continued to fight Campbell. She felt a sharp pain in her palm as the dagger sliced through it.

Biting her lip to stifle her cry of pain, she quickly feigned to the side, away from Blackbeard. Campbell mirrored her, moving right in Killian's path.

Killian moved back away from Blackbeard just enough to strike Campbell, who was about to strike at Emma again. The cutlass pierced him through the belly, the tip of the blade coated in blood. Campbell sputtered before Killian withdrew it, collapsing in a heap of limbs when the support was taken away.

Paying no mind to her hand, Emma looked back up to focus on Killian's fight, moving away from Campbell's body, ready to help him if he needed it.

Blackbeard angrily swiped at Killian, causing Killian to step back. Seeing an opening, Killian slashed at Blackbeard's arm, dark red blood seeping onto the scarlet fabric of his coat.

Stepping back, Blackbeard flexed his arm, assessing the damage and wincing in pain. Emma looked over at Killian, who's breath was beginning to come out in pants, not finding any injury.

Killian stood back, poised at the ready for Blackbeard to try to attack again.

She watched as Blackbeard tightened his grip on his cutlass before slipping back into a fighting stance. She noticed his eyes flash over to her once before resting back on Killian, and knew what he was planning to do.

Also knowing what he was planning, Killian shifted his weight, ready to throw himself by Emma when Blackbeard moved to strike.

"Come on, mate," Killian said to Blackbeard, his voice daring. "Do you really want to do this?"

Blackbeard pretended to think it over. "Yes, I think I do."

He lunged at Emma, but was blocked by Killian, who used both his sword and hook to deflect Blackbeard's sword and dagger. Emma moved forward to cover Killian when the men separated, holding her sword ready to strike. When Blackbeard attacked again, Emma caught one of the blows, Killian the other, and using their combined strength, pushed him back.

Blackbeard rushed them again, each blow deflected by Emma and Killian, who worked together flawlessly, both knowing how the other moved.

Finding an opening, Killian struck forward, sending Blackbeard's cutlass clattering to the ground. A second latter, Emma struck the dagger from him, leaving him without a weapon as they pointed their blades towards him.

He stepped back, closer to some of the scaffolding that was behind him, before knocking one of the supports and making it collapse toward them.

To avoid it falling on her and Killian, Emma drew out her magic, the current pushing it back away from them. The pulse pushed back Blackbeard, knocking him against the wall, hitting his head in the process. His eyes rolled back before he collapsed, unconscious.

Emma glanced at Killian, silently asking him what he wanted to do. She saw him staring at Blackbeard intently before putting his cutlass in its sheath.

"Come on," he said in a low voice, gently nudging her shoulder.

Giving a shaky nod, she carefully sheathed her own cutlass, suddenly acutely aware of the sharp pain of her palm. She didn't look at it, choosing to ignore it as they moved away from the area.

Seeing the way she held her hand, Killian reached for her arm with his hook once they were a safe distance away, pulling her into a small alley. His voice completely lost its hard edge when he looked at her. "Swan, let me see your hand."

"It's fine," she protested. "It's just a cut. I'll take care of it when we get back to the ship."

"Please, love," he insisted. "It looks bad. Let me at least wrap it."

Releasing a sigh, Emma raised her hand, noticing how bad exactly the cut was, blood coating her palm around the laceration.

He reached into his coat and withdrew his flask, uncorking it with his teeth and pouring a generous amount of rum on her wound. She hissed as the alcohol stung the wound.

"Sorry," he murmured as he stuffed the cork back into the flask. He withdrew the black scarf from around his neck and gently began to wrap it around her hand. "This should do until we get back, then I can really take care of it."

She nodded, watching Killian as he drew one end of the scarf between his teeth and gently pulled it, careful not to hurt her. She ignored the butterflies she felt when their eyes met, but couldn't help smiling slightly how he was able to bring out those reactions from her.

He lowered her hand, carefully cradling it in his own.

She blinked, trying to snap herself out of her little trance. "We really should get out of here."

"Aye, we should," he responded, carefully looking out to check their surroundings before leading them out.

"I guess revenge runs in the family," Emma said in a low tone.

"I think your right," he responded with a low, shaky chuckle.

They remained quiet the rest of the way back to the ship, carefully holding onto each others hands the entire way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So, finally the reason for Blackbeard going after Killian is revealed. I didn't reveal the name of this port last chapter though it was the destination just in case so as not to spoil it, (as Blackbeard's true name in history is thought to be Edward Teach, and Blackbeard in here obviously has a completely different identity) because every single port in here is named after a famous pirate. And yes, some names are picked for certain locations specifically, like when any time at port marks a very important milestone for Killian and Emma, it's named after Calico Jack or Anne Bonny (so far Port Bonny and Port Rackham, after Calico Jack's real name).
> 
> Now, if enough people are interested, I will write a short companion to this that is specifically in Blackbeard's point of view, entailing his plot for revenge and what he does to try to ensure it. So essentially, a behind the scenes look at what neither Emma or Killian see happening, but does effect them. Since I post this on both and Ao3, instead of doing a poll, anyone that wants the companion just has to leave a little comment/review saying they want it, or even to just contact me through my tumblr, megan-vampire. Everyone has until May 15th to let me know, as if it is written, I want it to be released a bit later for the sake of spoilers for this fic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Teaser: He sighed deeply, looking down at her palm. "It's my fault."
> 
> "What?" she asked him.
> 
> Review?


	37. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild descriptions of dead bodies.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

They arrived back at the _Jolly Roger_ to find the crew in pandemonium. Emma shared a dark look with Killian just as Curry spotted them, rushing forward to meet them. She noticed with a start the long cut on his shoulder, as well as some other smaller cuts.

"Captain," Curry said urgently, "we encountered some of Blackbeard's men. We got everyone on board, but-" he stopped to swallow heavily. "There were some fatalities."

"Who?" Killian asked in a strained voice.

"Mortimer and Talbot," Curry said sadly, leading them towards where most of the crew had converged. The men parted to allow them through to the center where two bodies laid out on the rain slicked deck. Murphy, wearing marks of his own fight, stood close by, holding two shrouds to cover the corpses.

"Don't look," Killian told Emma in a low, urgent voice. He quickly grabbed onto her, turning her so that she wouldn't have to see the bodies on the deck.

Despite the brief glimpse she saw the men, Emma felt bile rising in her throat. Mortimer, one of their sailors who would frequently talk to Emma, laid out stark white on the deck, having bled out from the deep gash on his throat. Talbot, one of the ships slightly newer members, layed with his stomach opened, exposing his organs. Emma was thankful that their eyes were closed.

She knew that despite the brief second she saw them, she would forever carry the image with her. She had seen bodies before, Killian had even just killed Campbell earlier in their fight, but she had never seen such brutality in the cause of death.

Carefully turning her head so as not to see the still forms of Mortimer and Talbot, she looked at Killian. His eyes were glued to the bodies, his expression unreadable.

"Sir?" Murphy asked, waiting for orders.

Killian remained silent.

Giving Killian a worried look, she spoke to Murphy. "Cover them."

She heard Murphy move before she heard the sounds of the shrouds being unfolded and placed over the fallen bodies. She carefully peeked behind her, seeing the white shrouds in place.

"Orders, Emma?" Curry asked her, knowing well as she did that Killian wasn't going to respond.

Emma glanced at each of the men before looking out toward the sea. She glanced back at Curry.

"We need to leave. Now," she told him. "Can we set sail?"

"Aye," he responded.

She glanced at Lewis, who stood a short distance away, a light gash in his cheek. "Lewis, are you fit to man the helm?"

Lewis nodded at her. "Yes."

Nodding, she turned her eyes back to the crew, raising her voice. "Everyone injured, go to Smith! Everyone else, to your positions! We're leaving now!"

The crew quickly scrambled at her orders, all moving to get the ship out of port.

"You heard her, prepare to weigh anchor!" Curry shouted to get them to move faster.

Murphy moved to stand beside her, letting her see the shallow cut on his brow. He spoke in a low voice. "Emma, what about Mortimer and Talbot?"

She glanced at Killian, seeing he was still impassive. Looking back at Murphy, she dropped her voice so only he and Curry would hear amidst the chaos. "We'll bury them at sea tomorrow, once we're a good distance away from this place."

Both the men nodded, accepting her answer.

She shifted her eyes to Curry, particularly the cut along his shoulder. "You should get that looked at."

Curry shook his head. "I will, but I'm fine for now. It looks worse than it is."

She nodded. "Okay." She glanced over at Killian again before looking back at the men before her. "Can you handle things up here?"

Curry knew what she needed to do. "Yeah, I've got things covered."

Murphy nodded. "Don't worry, lass. We'll take care of it."

"Thanks," she responded.

Emma turned to Killian as they went away. She gently tugged his arm, keeping her voice soft. "Killian? C'mon Killian. You have to move."

He blinked, turning his head to her, focusing his attention on her.

She tugged his arm, pulling him with her to the quarter deck and down the hatch to their cabin. Letting him descend first, she closed the hatch above them.

Turning, she saw that he had shed his coat and was moving around, gathering some bandages and water, having already lit one of the lanterns.

"Come here," he told her, gently pulling her hand in his toward their bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she sat across from him.

He gently lifted her left hand, placing it on his lap as he carefully untied the scarf. "Taking care of your hand."

She looked at him curiously, wondering how he was now caring for her when he was catatonic mere moments ago.

He removed the scarf to reveal the angry red cut. Soaking a rag, he carefully began to wipe away the blood from her hand.

She took a deep breath. "Killian?"

He looked up at her, continuing the ministrations on her hand. She could have easily healed herself with her magic, but knew he needed to do this for her.

"What was that?" she asked him softly. "It was like you weren't even there."

"Apologies, love," he replied, hiding. "Though if it does help, you commanded the crew marvelously."

"Killian," she pressed.

He sighed deeply, looking down at her palm. "It's my fault."

"What?" she asked him.

"It's my fault they're dead," he replied, looking up, letting her see the guilt, self-loathing, and touch of fear in his eyes. "All because of something I did three decades ago. Blackbeard's men went after mine in a fit of revenge because of my actions."

He used his hook to hold her hand up as he began to wrap one of the bandages around it. "If I hadn't of killed my father, Mortimer and Talbot would still be alive. I wouldn't have the boy I orphaned out seeking revenge on me, and taking it out on anyone close to me. I wouldn't have to be afraid that he will come after you to get to me, that he'll hurt you."

Gently, he lifted her hand to tie off the bandage as he had the scarf. When he finished, he rested her hand back on his lap. "Out there, it became too much. I'm sorry I couldn't handle it."

Emma lifted her other hand to touch his face. Her voice was gentle. "You don't have to apologize for that. It's a lot to handle. And this isn't your fault. None of this is."

"Swan, the boy I left alone, my father's son, became a pirate and vowed revenge against me because of something I did," he responded in a broken voice. "Two of my men died, and others got hurt, including you."

He gently took her hand in his, turning it over and tenderly running his thumb across her knuckles.

She looked at him, wanting nothing more than to erase his pain. "You may have done that, but you didn't make him into what he is. He chose to become a pirate and live for revenge. He chose to come after you. He chose to go after your crew. No matter what you've done, Killian, his actions and decisions are his own. And this is nothing." She gestured to her hand. "This is from mistaking an opponent in a fight. And Blackbeard's men were the ones that decided to attack the crew, not you."

"No, _this_ ," he nodded towards her injured hand, "is the result of a coward's maneuver to try to beat you by sabotage in a fight they couldn't win on their own."

She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Swan," he said, the broken tone remaining in his voice. "I promised you I would fight, and I almost didn't. I just didn't want to fight my brother, especially when I made him that way."

She began to caress his cheek with her thumb, keeping her voice gentle. "But you did fight back. You kept your promise. And I understand, I really do."

"I almost didn't," he said in a quiet voice.

"But you did," she reminded him. "None of this is your fault."

He gave her a weak smile before he leaned down, tenderly kissing her hand.

Moving aside the remaining bandages, Emma moved to scoot closer to him, removing her hand from his grasp to rest it on his shoulder as she kissed him. She felt his love and desperation as Killian kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. She let him take control as he deepened the kiss, feeling that he needed this. If she were honest, after everything that had just happened, she needed it, too.

Finally breaking apart, Killian rested his head against hers, feeling each others breath fanning across their faces.

"I'm going to offer the crew leave," he told her in a heavy voice after a while. "I don't want anymore of my men at risk because Blackbeard's after me. Those that will want to leave will be free to go."

"Do you think anyone will leave?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he told her quietly.

"When are you going to offer them?" she asked curiously.

"Tomorrow after the burials," he answered with a sigh. "Well stop at Port Bellamy for a day, and whoever wants to leave can."

She looked up at him, sensing he wasn't saying something, but decided not to push him anymore.

He shifted his head so his cheek rested against hers, his chin on her shoulder. She moved her own head against his while her fingers began to card through his hair.

"You should rest," she told him quietly as she felt him relax under her touch.

He nodded sluggishly. "I will. I should go up and make sure everything is running okay up there."

"Curry's got it," Emma said as she slightly tightened her grip in him. "The men are fine. We're getting out of here, and we'll leave this place behind us soon enough."

Releasing a breath, he relented. "Alright, Swan."

She smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Good."

He pulled away, grabbing the rest of the supplies to bandage her hand and putting them away. She stood with him to help him, glancing out the large window as she went. She saw with satisfaction that Port Teach was quickly falling behind then, the harbor shrinking in the distance.

Finishing their task, she grabbed her chemise to change into for sleep. As comfortable as she was in pants, she still didn't prefer to sleep in them. Not looking forward to being exposed to the chill of the cabin, she quickly stripped and slipped on the garment, folding and storing her previous outfit.

Grabbing Killian's discarded scarf, she examined it, trying to see if the item was salvageable in the low lantern light. Finding it wasn't too bad, she placed it near the trunk for their cloths to try to clean it the next day.

Emma looked up at him just in time to see Killian shrugging of his shirt, slightly wincing when he flexed the muscles in his hand after.

"You okay?" she asked him, checking him over for injuries again.

"I'm fine, love," he replied, shaking his head as he walked over and sat on their bed. "Just a little cramp."

She quickly sat beside him before he had a chance to lay down, reaching to take his hand in hers. "Let me see your hand."

"It's fine, love," he told her, shaking his head. "It happens from time to time."

"Please, Killian," she said softly. "You took care of me. Now let me take care of you."

Releasing a breath, Killian relented, turning slightly so that she could have better access to his hand. She placed it on her lap, carefully beginning to knead her fingers into his joints. She felt the muscles relax as she massaged them.

"Thank you, Swan," he said, watching her as she worked. "I'm... I'm still not used to anyone wanting to take care of me."

She glanced up to meet his eyes, smiling gently. "It's no problem. I want to take care of you, especially when you're hurting."

Emma's smile widened when he closed his eyes contently, further relaxing under her touch.

"Better?" she asked when she finished.

"Much," he answered. "Thank you, love."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. "I love you."

He smiled, a genuine smile, some of the light finally returning in his eyes. "I love you, too."

Giving him one last smile, she pulled away enough so they could both settle to lay down before Killian pulled her to his chest, resting his hand on her back.

Burying her face into his shoulder, Emma quickly fell asleep, but not before feeling Killian tighten his hold on her, as though he was afraid she would be taken away from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: To the guest that asked if Emma and Killian will ever see Snow and David face to face, yes, they will, as well as the rest of her family. They actually have made plans to see her parents, but because of Blackbeard and something else that's going on that they currently don't know about, when they do see her parents, the circumstances are much less favorable than they hoped for.
> 
> Teaser: "It's asinine," she countered.
> 
> Review?


	38. Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Waking up wrapped in Killian's embrace, Emma nestled closer into his warm body, wanting to stay in their bed as long as she could. She felt him shift, knowing he was awake.

"Morning," she said, peeking up at him.

"Morning," he replied, pressing his lips to her forehead, his scruff rough on her skin.

She could instantly tell he was tense, no doubt thinking about what he was about to offer the crew, after the burials for Mortimer and Talbot. She tightened her arm that was wrapped around him, gently drawing circles on his back with her fingers.

He sighed. "I need to speak to the crew."

She nodded. "I know. We should probably get up."

Emma sat up, his arms releasing her, turning and retrieving her blue dress, dressing as Killian got up and grabbed his own cloths. After quickly combing through her hair, she patiently waited as he applied his kohl before he pulled on his coat.

Taking his hand in hers, she walked beside him to the galley.

Killian was quiet throughout most of the morning meal, but Emma was thankful that it wasn't like the previous night.

If she were honest with herself, she was deeply worried about him. She knew he had a tendency to carry the weight of things that weren't his fault on his shoulders, a trait that he pointed out that she herself shared.

She remained by his side the whole time, leaving with him to stand close by at the helm when they finished their meal, and even as the crew prepared to bury the fallen men at sea.

"Are you ready?" she asked him as they watched the crew lay out Mortimer and Talbot, both covered in their shrouds by the gunwhale, large wooden boards resting beside them. The ship gently rocked on the waves as it stopped to let them perform the burial.

"Yeah," he told her in a heavy voice, drawing her hand from where it was nestled in her cloak. She squeezed his hand, relieved when he returned the pressure.

He led them to where all of most of the men had gathered around, the few that weren't setting the crimson flag at half mast. As soon as they had stepped forward, they began the final prayers for the deceased, but Emma didn't hear a word of it.

She kept her eyes on the shrouds, feeling Killian's hand in hers. Her imagination running wild, she saw the images of some of the other crew members under the shrouds, their weapons placed on top of the coverings. She fought against each image, until the worst came, imagining Killian, still and cold in his shroud, his cutlass laying over his chest.

She felt Killian's hand tighten around hers to calm her down, grounding her to him, sensing her becoming more and more upset. She returned the pressure when he discretely brushed his lips over the top of her hair.

The knell of the funeral bell rang through the air, making Emma focus on the funeral in time to see Mortimer and Talbot lifted and placed in the water, the atmosphere around the crew solemn.

Before the crew could disperse, Killian called their attention.

"As we all know, Blackbeard attacked us last night at that port," he said in an authoratative voice. "We just buried two of our own. We all know the threat Blackbeard poses."

Emma gently squeezed his hand, offering him her full support. Her eyes scanned the crew, watching for their reactions.

"And as of last night, I know why he wants revenge," he continued, his voice never wavering. "My father left behind a son, the boy orphaned when I killed him. That boy, my half-brother, grew up to become the man vying for revenge against me."

Various emotions crossed the men's faces, but all showed their shock at Killian's admission.

Killian took a breath before going on. "Blackbeard will not stop until one of us is dead. He will attack and kill whoever he can to try to get to me. I don't wish for any more of the blood of my crew to be spilled. Which is why I'm offering everyone leave. We are to stop at Port Bellamy, and any man who wishes to leave is free to. They will not be thought a coward or a deserter in any way, and there will be no harsh feelings. What ever your choices are, they will be respected. We will arrive within a week, so you have until then to decide if you wish to leave."

After one last glance at the crew, he gently squeezed Emma's hand before he releasing it and turning to leave, going to the hatch on the quarter deck and descending into the cabin.

Emma watched as the crew slowly recovered from their shock. One of the first to recover, Curry, approached her.

"Is Captain Jones serious?" he asked her. "Is Blackbeard really his brother?"

"Yeah," she answered in a heavy tone.

"And he's really allowing the crew to leave?" he pressed.

"Yeah," she repeated. "Hook thinks its his fault that Mortimer and Talbot died, and he doesn't want to risk anyone else."

Curry gave her a look of disbelief. "But it was Blackbeard's men that killed them."

"I know," she responded. She sighed. "I'm going to go down with him, make sure he's okay."

He nodded. "Of course, lass. I've got it handled up here."

"Thanks," she replied, giving him a small smile as she turned to follow Killian's path to their cabin.

Upon entering, she found him slumped in the armchair, his coat thrown carelessly on the bunk and his flask in hand. His hair was mussed from him running his hand through it.

"Hey," she greeted.

He looked up at her. "Hey. Sorry, love. I just..."

She shook her head, her voice soft as she moved next to him. "No, it's okay. I'm pretty sure you're entitled to get upset."

He offered her a weak smile in return.

"The crew was pretty surprised at your offer," she told him as she moved closer to him.

He nodded, taking a swig of rum before offering her the flask. "I had a feeling they would be."

Taking the flask, Emma took a small drink before handing it back to him. Instead of taking the flask, he drew her to him, letting her nestle beside him in the chair. She undid her cloak, draping it over the back of the chair as she leaned into his side. He draped his hooked arm over her shoulders.

They were mostly quiet as she sat beside him, just taking comfort in each other's presence, exchanging the flask between them, but Emma knew something was still troubling Killian. Instead of prying, she decided to let him talk about whatever it was when he was ready. They remained where they were even as the sun dipped below the horizon, casting the cabin in darkness.

Flicking her wrist, she made a couple small flames ignite the lanterns, softly illuminating the room in a yellow light. As soon as she rested her head back on its spot on Killian's shoulder, McCullen stopped by to deliver their evening meals.

Killian remained quiet through their meal, and Emma's nerves rose with each passing second. Finally, when they had both finished, her resolve broke.

"Killian, what's wrong?" she asked him in a worried tone. "You've been quiet all day."

He rose up, beginning to pace, running his hand through his hair.

He took a deep breath before he began. "Swan, when we reach Port Bellamy, you should leave and return home."

Feeling like all of the air had been taken from her lungs, Emma looked at him, stunned. "What?"

"Blackbeard knows to go after you to get to me," he told her, stopping and turning to face her. "You're a target. Last night they tried to hurt you because you were with me. It would be safer for you if you left."

"You expect me to just leave you?" she asked, anger beginning to creep into her voice.

"To keep you safe, yes," he responded, pain in his eyes.

She stood up, turning to face him full on, crossing her arms over her chest. "You honestly think I'll be safer if I was away from you? That instead of staying together, like we promised each other, it would be better for us to separate, where I would have no idea what the hell happened to you, on the chance that Blackbeard may decide to come after me? You said it right after the second time we saw his men, I'm already a target. What's to stop them from finding me on the off chance that that I do leave you?"

"I'm his target," he argued. "He'll come after me. I know more than anyone how it feels to be consumed by the need for revenge. And it won't matter what happens to me, as long as you're safe."

"No!" she nearly yelled, her temper rising. "This is about you thinking you don't deserve to be happy, to have your happy ending. You're afraid that Blackbeard will take that from you, because you still believe that you don't deserve it, so you'd rather get rid of it yourself."

"I can't lose you!" he exclaimed desperately, his eyes betraying his pain. "I can't risk losing you! I would rather you're off somewhere safe, away from me, than here on this bloody ship with a knife to our throats. After everything I've ever done, I know there is a great chance that you could be taken from me. I've done too much."

She shook her head, biting her lip as she felt the sting in her eyes of tears threatening to spill over. Her quiet voice was shaky. "It doesn't matter how much I love you, Killian. It doesn't matter how much I believe you're a good man and deserve happiness, that I've forgiven you for what you've done. You need to believe yourself that you deserve to be happy. You need to forgive yourself."

Giving him one last glance, she turned and walked out of their quarters into the corridor of the ship. She blinked away the tears that threatened to spill, not wanting to cry. She wanted to go to where she felt the safest, in Killian's arms, but she knew that wasn't an option now.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she found herself at the galley. Pushing the door open, she expected it to have completely cleared out at the late hour, but spotted McCullen and Curry sitting in their spots at the benches having a conversation, their teasing arguments absent as they talked about what sounded like Killian's offer for leave. They looked up when she opened the door, their expressions worried when they saw her.

"Emma, is everything all right?" McCullen asked urgently, moving to rise from his seat.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said, waving him off. "I'm sorry, I thought the galley would be empty. I'll leave you two alone."

"Lass, you're more than welcome in here whenever you wish," McCullen told her. "You don't have to leave."

Watching as she stood in the doorway, Curry motioned for her to join them. "You're welcome to join us, Emma. We were just having a drink."

Huffing out a breath, Emma stalked to her spot on the bench, settling down. She decided she could use a drink.

McCullen set out a glass for her, which Curry filled with the bottle resting beside them.

"Now, what brings you seeking the solitude of the galley at this hour?" he asked after he set the rum bottle back on the table.

She sighed, grabbing the glass and taking a drink, her brow furrowed. Her voice was low when she spoke. "Hook wants me to leave the _Jolly Roger_. He wants me to leave, telling me that it would be better if I left than risk Blackheard coming after me."

McCullen and Curry exchanged a look before the former rested his attention back on her. "So he wants you to leave so you'll be safe?"

Emma blew out a hard breath through her nose. "He doesn't think he deserves to be happy, and he even told me that I'm his happy ending. He thinks that it's better if I just leave and he be on his own, instead of facing Blackbeard together."

"So he's worried that he'll lose his happy ending, so he wants you to leave so that that won't happen?" Curry asked. "It's... believable."

"It's asinine," she countered.

Both men hid their grins.

Her voice became exasperated as she continued. "It's just- I don't want us to be separated. And he's worried that I'm a target because I'm with him. I can't just leave him and go back to my old life, not having any idea what's happened to him."

 _Because he's my happy ending, too_ , she tought.

McCullen nodded, his face growing pensive. His tone was gentle, comforting. "Emma, do you remember what I told you before when Blackbeard's men came after you the second time?"

She nodded, remembering the day clearly.

"The Captain has already lost two people he cared about," he reminded her. "He'd rather be by himself, alone, with you safe instead of with him, always having to look over your shoulder for a threat. He loves you too much to want that life for you."

"He's right, lass," Curry added. "As happy as he's been, he would sacrifice that happiness if it meant you were safe. And I agree with you that he is afraid that he'll lose that happiness, so he's acting this way out of that fear. Captain Jones loves you, he doesn't want what happened to his brother and Milah to happen to you."

Emma sighed, feeling guilty. "I understand that, but him trying to force me away won't make it any better. I could still be a target any way. _I_ love _him_ too much to abandon him to this. I can't let him face this on his own."

Curry nodded while McCullen gave her one of his warm smiles.

"I think you two have some things to talk about," McCullen told her, encouragingly.

Offering them a weak smile, she glanced between the men, defeated. "I think you're both right. And I do kind of understand what he wants. But I can't leave him, I just can't."

She glanced at her glass, quickly downing the remaining rum before rising up.

"Thanks, both of you," she said to them, gratefully.

They both nodded.

"Any time, lass," McCullen responded. "Just remember you can talk to us whenever you need to."

She nodded once before turning, exiting into the dark maze of the ship. She quietly made her way back, careful not to disturb the sleeping crew. She knew she'd been harsh, but just like he didn't want to lose her, she didn't want to lose him. She couldn't leave him alone, she loved him too much.

Reaching the door to the captain's quarters, she drew in a deep breath before pushing open the door carefully.

The cabin was dark, all lights extinguished. She quickly spied Killian in bed, turned away from her. She knew he was awake, seeing his timed breaths, waiting up for her. She felt her heart flutter, both touched and nervous.

She quickly undressed until she was just in her underclothes. Careful not to expose him to the chilled air, she carefully slid into their small bed, moving until her front was pressed against his back. She pressed her lips to his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry," she said softly into his skin.

He shifted away from her, Emma feeling a pang or rejection until he rolled over so that he was facing her, their chests pressed together. His hand moved to rest on her cheek.

"Swan, you have no need to apologize," he told her. "What you said was true."

She shook her head, resting her hand on his side. "No, what I said was a low blow."

"But still true," he responded. "And I'm sorry, too, Swan. You were right. I still didn't believe that I deserve my happy ending. You've taught me that all sins can be forgiven when somebody loves you. And... it is time that I learn to begin to forgive myself."

She smiled, hopeful. "So does this mean that you're going to let yourself be happy?"

"Yes," he responded, returning her smile.

Leaning towards him, Emma brought her lips to his, pouring all the love she could into the kiss, which Killian eagerly returned.

"I'm just afraid I'll lose you," he told her, leaning his head against hers. "I've already lost Liam and Milah, two people I love. I can't lose you too, Emma."

"You won't," she promised him. "As long as we're together, you won't lose me."

He nodded, his skin brushing hers.

She bit her lip before she continued. "And I can't lose you either. I love you, more than anything. I can't leave you."

He looked at her, silently asking, knowing she had more to say.

"You told me that I'm your happy ending," Emma said, love in her voice. "You're my happy ending, too, Killian."

Killian reached forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, whispering his love for her. She held him close, carding her fingers through his dark hair, not wanting to let go of him as she kissed him back with equal fervor, as he carefully shifted them so that he hovered over her.

He slowly drew away, a silent question in his eyes. Emma kissed him again to answer, holding him to her as he began to pull her chemise over her head, only breaking the kiss briefly to fully remove the garment. She pulled him closer to her, feeling the comforting weight of his body and the feel of his heated skin pressed to hers as she moved her hands down his back to his hips, discarding the linen pants he wore before moving her fingers back in his hair. They continued to kiss each other, never wanting to let go as they felt their need and desire take over them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "So that's just one offence?" he teased, no longer able to fight his grin.
> 
> "You want more?" she asked, challenge in her voice.
> 
> Review?


	39. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

The crew had held a nervous energy in the time it took them to reach Port Bellamy, everyone wondering who would leave. Neither Emma or Killian asked, letting the men decide for themselves. After their fight, Killian relented, both he and Emma renewing their vow to be together, both knowing they couldn't leave the other.

Emma stood beside him at the helm as they docked, watching as the crew set up the mooring lines. Glancing over, she saw Killian watching the men below them, his expression contemplative.

"How many men do you think will leave?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

"I don't know," he answered, his voice matching hers. "I guess well find out by the end of the day."

She nodded, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm actually going to go down into the town when we're settled," he told her.

Brows furrowed, she raised her head to stare at him curiously.

"I just need to walk on my own to clear my head is all, love," he clarified, kissing her brow to make her relax. "You needn't worry, I'll be careful."

She nodded, her voice soft. "Okay. Just- just come back to me."

He offered her a tender smile. "Always."

Returning his smile, she pressed her lips to his before the men called out that the lines were secure.

"I won't be long," Killian told her as he pecked her forehead, drawing away to cross the deck and go down the gangplank into the port.

Emma watched him go, keeping her eyes on him until his leather coat got lost in the crowd of people.

"Is everything okay, Emma?" Curry asked, coming to stand beside her on the quarterdeck.

"Yeah. Hook just needed some time," she nodded, turning her gaze to him. Her expression turned curious. "Are you going to, well..."

He shook his head. "No. This ship is my family, and I'm not about to leave it. Captain Jones has my loyalty. This situation we're in is not going to change that."

She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips. "I'm glad to hear that."

He nodded. "You don't have to wait up here, you know. It's warmer below deck. I've got it up here. Besides, the Captain left me in charge of taking care of whoever chooses to leave."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Aye," he replied. He nodded toward the hatch. "Go on. I know you'll be freezing soon enough."

"Alright, I'm going," Emma said, gaving him a mock glare as she walked away. She heard his laugh behind her.

Upon entering the captain's cabin, she decided to go to the galley, curious to see if McCullen was there. She hoped that he was, that he didn't decide to leave, but she would understand it if he did.

She crossed Murphy on her way, who had just climbed down the main hatch.

"Emma," he greeted with his usual smile.

"Murphy," she responded.

"I was just heading to the galley for a drink," he told her. "Since we're at port for now, and I have nothing to do, I figure a drink wouldn't hurt."

She smiled, happy Murphy was clearly staying. "I was heading that way myself. I'll come with you."

"I'll gladly accept the company," he told her.

She fell into step with him, laughing at his jokes as they walked. Holding the door for her, Murphy let Emma enter the galley first, where she immediately spied McCullen at the stove. Her grin widened.

"Emma, good to see you, lass," he said, turning from his work. He looked at Murphy, nodding in greeting. "Murphy."

Still smiling, Emma settled into her spot as Murphy retrieved his rum.

"Lass, did you want some?" he asked her as he retrieved a bottle, hesitating at the cups to wait for her response.

"No, thanks," she replied.

"Was there anything you needed, Emma?" McCullen asked her from his station.

She shook her head. "No. I was just wanted to see if you guys chose to stay or not."

"We are," he confirmed. "I have no plans to leave this ship as long as Captain Jones is around."

Murphy nodded. "I'm definately staying. Most of the crew is. The Captain has done too much for us to revoke our loyalty."

Emma looked at him curiously. "I'm glad to hear the crew isn't leaving, but what do you mean by that?"

"I'm assuming he's told you some about our time in Neverland?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He doesn't like to talk about it, but yeah."

"I don't think any of us do," McCullen said, his voice carrying a dark edge. "Those were some dark times."

"Aye, they were," Murphy responded. He looked at Emma.

"You never heard how I got this, did you?" he asked her, gesturing to the long scar along his face.

"No," she answered, her brow furrowed, wondering where Murphy was going.

"The first time we went to Neverland as pirates, we had no idea what was waiting for us on that island," he told her, his eyes getting a far off look. "We arrived on the island, looking to see what we could use to survive. We soon found the Lost Boys."

Emma nodded, letting Murphy know she knew of the Lost Boys and their leader.

"We didn't know anything about them at that time," he continued. "When we encountered them, we just thought of them as their name suggested. You know most of our stories. Most of us heard their cries at night. When we finally saw the boys, we saw ourselves in them, lost little boys with no one to go to. We felt sorry for them, knowing how it felt to be lost. We offered our assistance to them, and they accepted.

"The boy's name was Rufio. I was helping him scavenge in the jungle, thinking the boys needed their own provisions. I let my guard down, not thinking I could possibly be hurt by the child I was trying to help. It was a near fatal mistake. When my back was turned, he attacked me. He went for my face, meaning to plunge a stone knife through my head. I jerked my head away, luckily only slashing along my face deeply with the knife. I was blinded by blood, and the surprise of the attack left it so he could attack again. I stumbled over a rock, root, I don't even know, and he was on me. He stabbed me here." He pointed to a spot just below his ribs. "I moved before he could land a fatal hit. It did leave a large scar though.

"Before Rufio could come at me again, Captain Jones came. Turns out some of the other men were being attacked by the Lost Boys, and the sounds traveled. The Captain pulled Rufio off me, and quickly killed him, slashing him with his hook. Captain Jones brought me back and left me with McCullen, making sure I'd survive before going to look for more of the men. I'd be lying if said I wasn't worried about poisoning, since so many of the Lost Boys use poison from Dreamshade on their weapons. I was safe, the knife was just a knife, but some of the other men weren't so lucky. Needless to say, we were always wary of Neverland after that. We lost over half of the original crew to that damned island. There's some of us left, but not much.

"Captain Jones saved my life that day, and he's had my complete loyalty since," Murphy told her, his voice fierce. "The same goes for the crew that's been with him from the beginning. We owe our lives to him. He made sure we survived our time on that island. And we're not about to leave him now because of this."

Emma nodded, not knowing what to say. She already knew of the crew's time in Neverland, but it was different hearing about it from someone other than Killian.

"I know, it's a lot," Murphy said, offering her a heavy smile.

"Yeah, it is, but thanks for telling me," she replied, giving a slight nod. "It's just, different. Hook has told me about Neverland, but it's different hearing about some of the stories that he was in from other people."

He nodded. "The Captain doesn't tell other people's stories. He knows they're theirs to tell."

"He really does," she said in agreement, smiling slightly.

* * *

As he walked through the bustling streets, Killian kept alert, making sure he wasn't being tailed or watched.

He wasn't lying when he said he needed to get out on his own. He was stressed about what was to happen to the crew, trying not to think of the possible number of men leaving. Regardless, he didn't want to be there as they left, to influence them one way or another.

Killian did have another reason for leaving, one he'd told no one about. He'd decided it after his and Emma's fight, after she told him that he was her happy ending just as she was his, when they layed together, their bare skin pressed together as he held Emma while she slept. It was something he and Milah never discussed, what with her running to escape her life with her husband. But it was something he did want with Emma. They had both expressed their desire to spend their lives together, which allowed Killian to long for something more permanent with her, to think of the possibility for them.

The merchant who he'd procured the ring from had been slightly surprised when Killian didn't bother to haggle, agreeing to pay the price the merchant had set. For Emma, it was worth it.

The ring itself was simple, a thin silver band with a single white diamond resting in the center. He'd known when he saw it that that was the ring he wished to give Emma when he asked her to be his.

He smiled to himself at the though. He'd ask her when the danger had passed, when they were free to live without the fear that something would happen that would tear them apart. The ring was a promise, not only that they would be together, but that they would survive to see to their future together. Until then, it would serve as a reminder to himself of the future he could have with her by his side. The feeling made him feel lighter as we walked amongst the throngs of people.

He had been considering retiring even, to settle down with her somewhere they could live and call their own. He'd saved over the time he began his piracy career, so he had more than the means to settle. He wanted to give Emma a life she deserved. After three centuries, he had a reason to give up piracy.

The sun had already began its decent long ago, now nothing but a small sliver on the horizon as he walked back toward the _Jolly Roger._ He prepared himself as he walked along the docks to greet however many members of the crew had decided to stay. He faintly wondered how many men had left.

He climbed the gangplank of his ship, greeted with the sight of nearly all of the crew on board preparing to set sail when he stepped on the deck.

"Captain," Curry greeted when he saw Killian. "The men are ready to set sail. They await your orders. And Emma is down below, awaiting your return."

"Who's left?" Killian asked as his eyes scanned the crew, fighting a grin at being able to go back down to be with Emma. Despite the brief time he was away from her, he missed her fiercely.

"Just Jameson," the bosun responded.

Killian nodded, the young sailor coming to mind. "He's young and shouldn't be involved with this. The lad can find another option. There's no doubt he'll shape up to be a fine sailor."

"Aye, sir," Curry replied.

Killian walked up to the helm, Curry in his wake. He turned toward the crew below them, seeing them all waiting for his orders.

"Men, weigh anchor!" he commanded, his voice carrying over the ship.

The men quickly began their duties, rushing to get the ship back out to sea. Though they were only at the port for a few hours, the men were eager to be back out in the open water. As soon as the mooring lines tethering them to the dock were released, the ship left the port, heading back out to the open ocean.

Killian breathed in a sigh of relief, feeling safer at sea. There, he didn't have to worry as much about coming under attack from Blackbeard, not when he had the fastest ship in all the realms.

When the town had faded off into the distance, he called Lewis to take his place at the helm, no longer wanting to wait to see Emma. As soon as the helmsman's hands touched the wheel, Killian was at the hatch, pulling the door to descend down the narrow stairs. When his booted feet touched the floor, he saw her sitting in the chair, a spare piece of rope in hand, teasing Lir. The cat was happily chasing after the knotted end, something he recognized as a monkey's fist, a knot he'd taught Emma.

She looked up when she heard him, a wide grin stretching across her painted red lips, her eyes alight with love.

"You're back," she said happily, rising from her spot as he walked over to her. "Doing any better?"

"Yeah," he replied, resting his hand and hook on her waist. "I just needed a little time and air was all."

"Good," she responded, resting her hands over his chest and reaching up to kiss his cheek.

He rested his head against hers, their noses brushing, as he hummed in contentment, happy to finally be where he wanted, with her.

He peeked out of the corner of his eye, seeing Lir pawing at the now lifeless rope.

He sighed. "You know, that cat follows you looking for attention more than he wanders the ship, looking for vermin."

"Well, maybe he's caught all of the vermin running around," she chuckled, her eyes playful. "And besides, I've seen you pet him occasionally, or give him a small piece of meat."

"And when was that, love?" he asked her, feigning offence.

He hid his smile. He had never minded the cat, but since Emma had come aboard, Lir had really taken a liking to her. Because Emma liked the cat, he'd allowed Lir more liberty to act as a pet, all to keep her happy. Plus he had to admit that he himself had grown fond of the cat, for not only keeping her happy, but for acting as somewhat of a guardian. That still didn't mean he liked it when the cat decided to come into their cabin at night and curl up at the foot of their bed.

"Two nights ago," Emma answered, raising one brow, sure of herself. "We were checking one of the stores to make sure it hadn't come loose, and he was in there. He rubbed against your leg, and when you though I wasn't looking, you scratched his ears. And that was just one incident."

"So that's just one offence?" he teased, no longer able to fight his grin.

"You want more?" she asked, challenge in her voice.

He chuckled, quickly kissing her lips.

"I may have grown a certain fondness of the cat," he admitted, watching her eyes light in victory.

She laughed before pressing her lips to his.

Before he could deepen the kiss, he heard a loud knock on the door.

He sighed, frusterated, as he pulled away, shifting his gaze to the door.

"Enter," he called.

McCullen pushed open the door, balancing their dinner in his hands. He entered the cabin, placing the food on the small table in the cabin.

"Sir, he said. "Just dropping this by."

Killian nodded. "Thank you, McCullen."

Giving a nod, McCullen exited the cabin, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Releasing each other, they settled to their meal when Emma looked up at him.

"You know, I was sitting there thinking about it today, but what if I learned to use my magic as a defense?" she said.

Killian raised a brow. "Use it as a weapon?"

She tilted her head to the side. "In a way. But I've done it before, with both Blackbeard and Ursula. And it's not exactly a secret I have it. I can learn to use it, and it would become another defense."

"Love, I know it's your decision, but are you sure about this?" he asked her. "I just don't want you be in any more danger."

She reached forward, taking his hand in hers. "Blackbeard has already seen me with you. We already know I'm a target. And now he's seen my magic, so it's not a secret. If I do this, we can have an advantage."

He watched her, seeing the honesty and determination in her eyes. It suddenly clicked. She wanted this for not only a defense against Blackbeard for the both of them, but for herself so that she would never have to worry about being attacked again. And she wanted his opinion on it, valued it, because they were partners.

Killian turned his hand over to run his thumb over her knuckles.

"Swan, if this is what you want, what you feel like you need to do, then you have my full support," he told her, letting her see the honesty in his eyes.

She smiled, lighting up her green eyes. "I need to figure out exactly _how_ I'm gonna do this."

He hummed, pondering. "Don't you still need to get back at Murphy for that one prank?"

Emma laughed. "Tempting, but I'm not going to use Murphy for target practice. Plus I'm pretty sure we need our gunner."

He smirked. "Don't worry, Swan. We'll figure something out."

"I know," she replied, her eyes light as she looked at him confidently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Don't worry, Swan," he told her, his tone confident. "You will get this."
> 
> Review?


	40. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Frusterated, Emma huffed, wanting to make the stack of crates fly back away from her. Focusing, she tried to draw her magic out into a pulse like what she produced against Ursula and Blackbeard. When she got nothing, she threw her hands down, exasperated.

"Why won't this work?" she growled, glaring at her target.

Taking a breath, she looked around the deck, seeing the men doing their duties in the light from the lanterns used to illuminate the deck. After Killian's commands, the men left her alone, something Emma was grateful for. She didn't want the audience she had had when she was trying to light the candle.

Steeling herself, she faced off against the crates again, willing herself to pull her magic back up to the surface. She needed to do this. She had to protect Killian and he crew. After a week of practicing, she still had nothing, and it frusterated her to no end.

When she yielded no results, she turned away, wanting to move away from her practice area. She stalked up to the helm, where Killian was residing at the wheel. Standing behind him, she rested her forehead along his spine between his shoulder blades, loosely draping her arms around his waist.

She could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. "I'm guessing nothing yet?"

She groaned in response, making her hear along with feel him chuckle.

"Don't worry, Swan," he told her, his tone confident. "You will get this."

She nodded into his back.

She felt him pull away for a second and shift, so that instead of leaning against the leather that covered his back, she leaned into the bare skin of his exposed chest. He rested his arms loosely around her, gently holding her to him.

"It will be time to retire soon," he said quietly. "If you want, you can go down now. I'll be down myself soon."

She looked up at him, nodding. "Alright. I think I will. It's just... I can't get it now, and it's pissing me off."

He gave her a small grin. "I know. But you _will_ get it. You're brilliant, Swan. You can do this."

She returned his smile, pulling away. "Thanks. Be down soon?"

"Of course, love," he replied.

Giving him a final nod, she turned to climb down the hatch that led to their quarters. Shedding her cloak, she hung it up before settling in the armchair, drawing her feet up beneath her to wait for Killian to come down.

She looked at the lantern, focusing on lighting it. Her annoyance grew the longer she stared at it, but it refused to light. Even something so basic that she'd long since mastered, she couldn't do.

Fed up with trying to get it to light by magic, she walked over to it, grabbing one of the matches that rested beside it and striking it, lighting the lantern manually. She slumped back into the chair, staring at her hands and wondering why her magic wasn't working.

Killian came in right after McCullen dropped of their food, discarding his coat before settling down with her for their meal. He could tell she was still frusterated at not getting a hold of her magic.

"You know, Swan, you don't have to keep pushing yourself this way," he told her, his eyes gentle.

She shook her head, picking up her goblet of wine to take a drink. "No, I do. Just now, I couldn't even light that damn lantern."

He sighed. "I'm just saying, love, that it might not be too bad if you took a break."

"I need to get this," she argued, but not harshly. She was frusterated, but not with him. "I need to do something so that we won't be an easy target."

Killian's expression turned from calm to surprised, curiousity and concern filling his eyes.

"Swan, I don't mean to alarm you, but something is happening to your drink," he said carefully.

Furrowing her brow, Emma glanced down, seeing the cup glowing, the wine churning inside. She quickly set it down, drawing her hand away to see the liquid and glass return to normal. She gave Killian an uneasy expression, only to see him rise from his chair the second their eyes met.

Moving around the table, he knelt down beside her, taking her wrist in his hook and holding her hand in his.

"It's okay, love," he told her. "Just look at me. It's fine."

She rested her eyes on him, feeling herself relax under his touch.

"Maybe I should think about taking a little break," she said shakily.

He nodded. "As long as you're okay, that's all that matters to me."

She gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Despite agreeing with Killian that maybe she could use a break, Emma kept up her practice as soon as the crew dispersed for their daily activities. She shed her cloak around mid morning, letting her move around without the garment impeding her movements. She faintly noticed that she was growing used to the chill in the air, her body beginning to adapt to the climate. Even though she still did feel the cold, she pushed through it in her blue dress, determined to push the crates back.

Unable to watch her any longer, Killian walked towards her, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Swan, walk with me?" he said quietly in her ear.

She turned to look at him, seeing his earnest, worried eyes so close to hers. She felt her frustration slip away as he stood so close to her, his hand still resting on her back. Turning into him, she nodded.

Releasing her back and intertwining his fingers through hers, he led her along the length of the deck, slightly swinging their hands between them.

"So, any particular reason why you suddenly decided you wanted me to walk with you?" Emma asked, raising a single brow in his direction.

"I can't just randomly decide to walk around my ship with my love beside me?" he asked her, feigning offence. "Besides, a fella likes to be courted."

She couldn't help but laughing. "Really? I think we're kinda past that stage. But yes, you can."

He smiled, relieved to see the tension fade from her features. "It did seem like you could use a break."

Nodding meekly, she conceded. "Maybe a little one."

He led them to the hatch the led down below into the ship, entering first so he could help her down. When she was settled, she took his hand back in hers.

They both stayed quiet, just enjoying the other's close proximity as Killian led them through the ship with no particular destination. It was nearly silent below, with almost everyone up above. Emma felt herself relax further.

Once circling the ship, they went back to the hatch, stopping.

"I should get back to practicing," she said in a quiet voice.

He nodded, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. "I'll be up there, too. If you need me, come find me, for whatever reason."

She gave him a gentle smile, pecking him on the lips. "I will."

They went back up onto the deck, going their separate ways, but always looking to the other, seeing where they were.

Standing again before the creates, Emma stood with her eyes closed, focused. When she tried to call out to her magic, she felt it pool at her palms, the current turning to sharp static instead of its usual pulse.

Opening her eyes in alarm, she looked at her palms, a white light similar to what had been around her cup the previous night encompassing her hands.

"What the hell," she muttered, shocked at what she saw.

Closing her eyes again, she willed herself to relax, hoping the current would go away.

"Swan?" Killian called out to her from across the deck, having noticed her situation.

The rest of the crew went quiet, observing the scene before them. She heard Killian making his way over to her.

Flashing her eyes open, she backed away as he approached.

"Keep away," she warned him. "I don't know what could happen. Just stay back."

He stopped in his tracks about ten feet from her, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep the panic from rising up inside her a bay.

"Relax, love," Killian told her, hoping to calm her down as he tried to inch towards her.

She shook her head, her eyes unable to look away from the light emanating from her palms. She fought to keep her voice steady. "I'm trying."

Glancing up, she saw him longing to come closer to her. She backed away further, her foot getting caught in a coil of rope, making her stumble back. Instinctually, she threw her hands out behind her to break her fall, landing on the mizzenmast.

She felt the current leach out of her hands and into the wood, the shock causing part of one of the yards to splinter and brake off, plummeting towards where Killian was standing.

Moving quickly, Curry shoved him away, the falling wood barely missing them both as they stumbled to regain their footing.

Emma looked at them in horror at what had just almost happened. She saw them both look up at her, concern in Killian's eyes and fear in Curry's. Glancing at the crew, she saw the latter expression reflected in their eyes.

She wanted to run.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, turning and fleeing down the hatch she and Killian had just come up from, away from their watching gazes.

In the bowels of the ship, she ran, moving through the maze with ease. She'd been on the ship long enough that she didn't need to think about where she was going, knowing every passage and cabin. She didn't stop until she reached the place her subconscious was taking her. She rested her hand against the wood of the entrance, quickly withdrawing it when she realized she had burned it with her touch, leaving behind a scorched black imprint of her hand.

Biting her lip, she entered the dark underbelly of the ship, sinking to the floor of the cell she was held in when she first came onboard the _Jolly Roger._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Thank you," she told him.
> 
> He furrowed his brow. "What for?"
> 
> Review?


	41. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Killian rarely felt completely helpless. Few incidents stuck out in his mind. When he was forced into slavery as a young boy. Watching Liam die. Being tied up while Milah's heart was crushed. Watching as the Crocodile stalked Emma. Seeing Emma laying on their bed, beaten and bloodied, after nearly being raped. And now, seeing the fear and self hatred in her eyes as she ran down the hatch, away from the scared eyes of the crew that just witnessed her magic going out of control.

He shook himself, turning to his men and seeing them all with varied expressions of shock and fear. Some were looking at him, some at the fallen yard, others looking at the hatch Emma disappeared through.

"Sir, are you alright?" Curry asked shakily, checking him over for injury.

Killian shook him off, his only focus on Emma and making sure she was okay. Her broken apology filled his ears, making it the only thing he could hear despite the loud murmurs of the crew.

"Find Emma," he commanded the crew in a loud voice, silencing them. "Make sure she's okay. After you find her, find me immediately."

Not even waiting to see the men's reactions, he took off towards the hatch, following the path she took.

Though he already knew she wouldn't be there, he checked their cabin, shutting the door firmly behind him as he left. He passed by some of the crew members as he searched the ship, checking the galley, the crew's barracks, and some of the stores, barely noticing them and the wary expressions some still wore, along with shame on the others.

He quickly figured out that she didn't want to be found as he continued to looking for her, both he and the crew coming up empty handed in their search. Figuring that after what had just happened, she may not want the crew to find her after their reactions, and told the men to go back to their duties on the deck. He continued by himself, determined to find her.

"Swan, where are you?" he muttered to himself.

He decended deeper into the ship, checking every place possible to find her. One of the corridors called to him, making him turn to walk down it before stopping, his eyes glued to the frame of the entrance to the brig.

Tentatively, he placed his hand over the blackened form of the smaller handprint, immediately knowing it was Emma's. Sighing as he withdrew his hand, he knew that she was hiding in the brig. He grabbed one of the dim lanterns, walking into the black room.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the pale figure hunched over in one of the cells, the only bit of light in the vast darkness of the room.

"Swan?" he called gently as he walked further in, keeping his eyes on her, her golden blonde hair falling around her face and pale blue skirts pooling beneath her as she sat in the same cell she was held in when she had first arrived. His heart ached at the sight before him, as well as the memory of what he had put her through before.

"Don't come any closer," Emma said in a broken whisper, peeking up at him as he got closer, reaching the cell. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Swan, are you alright?" he asked her, worry plain on his face. He set the lantern on the floor at the mouth of the cell.

She stood up, pushing her still glowing hands behind her back. Her voice was unsure as she shook. "I- I don't know. The crew?"

"The crew is fine, just a bit shaken up. Let's at least get out of here," he said. He moved to step closer, wanting to draw her out of the cell that once held her, resulting in her moving her hands to motion him to stop.

Killian was hit with a strong blast, similar to the one that had hit Blackbeard and Ursula. He felt a sharp sting in the side of his neck before he felt warm blood seeping onto his skin. He hid the pain, he'd had much worse before. His focus was on the woman he loved before him.

Emma looked to be in near hysterics, crushing her hands to her sides. Her voice betrayed her panic. "I'm so sorry, Killian. I didn't mean to-"

He shook his head, trying to calm her, offering a weak smile as he made quiet shushing sounds. "It's fine, Emma. I'm fine. I've had much worse itching my nose with the wrong hand."

She looked at him helplessly.

A thought struck him, knowing why Emma suddenly couldn't control her magic.

"Emma, magic is a part of you," he told her gently. "It's not a tool, or a weapon, but a part of you like your strength and tenacity. It's something that you need to accept. Your magic is based on emotions, and you've been letting fear dominate your reason for using it. I think that's why you suddenly can't control it."

Carefully, he stepped forward, growing more confident when she didn't back away, his eyes locked on her green ones.

He gave her a soft, tender smile. "Someone wise once told me that I needed to forgive myself, and she was right. Swan," he stepped closer until he stood right in front of her, "Emma, it doesn't matter how much I love you and accept you, all parts of you. You need to love and accept yourself."

She gave him a weak grin at his play on the words she had said to him about love and forgiveness as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

Not breaking contact, Killian held out his hand to her, a silent offering of his complete trust, faith, and love in her.

She looked at his hand, biting her lip. Slowly, she withdrew her hands from her sides. She glanced up at him again before hesitantly moving her hand up and placing it in his, the glow fading until it completely disappeared when their skin touched, her warm hand resting in his.

Her eyes returned to his, her wide smile reaching her eyes.

"I knew you could do it," he said, grinning proudly at her.

Moving his hook closer to her, he brushed the metal against her hand, which curled around it.

Her eyes darted to his neck, resting on the bloody wound. She hesitantly let go of his hook, moving to hover over his neck. Her eyes met his, nervous curiousity filling them.

He nodded, letting her know he trusted her completely.

Gently, she rested her hand over his neck. He could see the yellowish white light as she drew out her magic, could feel his skin knitting itself back together as the pain faded until there was nothing left.

He felt lighter as he watched her eyes shine bright and grin widely, brushing his nose to hers, pulling her into his arms. He stroked along her back as she cuddled into him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck as she rested her hands on his chest

"Like nothing ever happened," he told her proudly, turning his head to rest his cheek on the crown of her head.

She hummed contently, pulling them closer.

Killian smiled to himself, holding her, safe and okay, in the embrace of his arms.

They continued to stand in each other's arms in the dank cell, until he reluctantly pulled away enough to look at her.

"We should probably get out of here," he told her quietly.

"I don't even know why I came down here," she said in a quiet, nervous tone.

He raised his brow curiously.

Emma sighed. "I just ran. I didn't even pay attention to where I was going. I just ended up in here. Maybe part of me just thought that it would be safer for everyone if I was down here."

Removing his hand from her back, he cradled her face. She leaned into his hand.

"Swan, it's okay," he told her gently. "You don't ever have to run. You don't have to hide behind your walls. Not from me."

"I guess my armor's been on for such a long time that I... sometimes I forget I don't need it with you," she said lovingly, a tender smile playing across her lips before she moved to kiss him.

He happily reciprocated the kiss, keeping it loving and chaste, feeling the familiar burn inside warm him whenever they touched. He chased her lips when she pulled away, growling playfully.

"I wasn't done," he said, scowling.

She laughed. "We really do need to get out of here."

She grabbed onto his hand, tugging him along after her. He snatched the lantern with his hook as they left the cell, smiling at how happy she was.

After leaving the dark brig and returning the lantern to its place, they walked beside each other to the hatch to the deck. Emma stopped, hesitating.

"Is the crew really okay?" she asked him nervously.

"Aye," he answered. "They're fine, love."

She nodded, taking a breath, and moved with him to the hatch. Killian exited out onto the deck first, turning back to help pull her up, choosing to ignore the crew for the moment. Steeling herself, she looked around the men, preparing herself to their reactions.

The crew that had noticed their presence looked up, some tentatively nodding, all with what looked like shame and regret in their eyes. Curry approached them, keeping his eyes on them.

"Emma," he said, addressing her. "I would like to apologize on behalf of the crew. I fear we may have made the situation worse."

She turned her eyes to Killian. He gave her a gentle nod, letting her know it was completely her decision, as he squeezed her hand to let her know she had his support.

Her gaze shifted back to Curry, her voice steady. "It's okay. As long as no one got hurt."

A look of relief flooded Curry's features. "The men are fine, lass. They're all just trying to figure out what to do with the yard."

They all glanced at the large group of men all huddled around the large piece of wood. Killian released a small sigh. The broken yard was a problem they had to deal with as soon as possible. He shifted his eyes over to Emma when he felt her tug at his hand. Her eyes were curious, with a suggestion in them he could clearly read. He offered her a small smile, the corners of his lips turning up.

He watched her as she turned her attention to the broken yard. In a small motion, she waved her free hand, making the fallen yard disappear in a puff of white smoke and reappear attached to the mast, looking like it had never been damaged in the first place.

"Well done, Swan," he told her, pride seeping into his voice.

A light, delicate blush colored her cheeks as she smiled at the compliment.

Curry, as well as the crew, looked between her and the yard in amazement.

"I guess you've got your magic under control," Curry said in a stunned voice.

"Yeah, I do now," she responded. She leaned her head against Killian's shoulder, prompting him to loosely drape his arm around her waist.

He led her with him up to the helm and through the hatch leading to their quarters after the crew got settled, everyone finally calm from the events of the day.

They quietly ate their supper, both tired, Emma exhausted, from the day. Killian faintly suspected that the magic had drained her, between her loosing control and performing some acts much larger than any she had before.

Quickly undressing, he pulled her into the bed with him, settling her beside him. She turned so she faced him, her hair fanning out behind her as her head rested on his chest.

He rested his hand on her waist, absentmindedly stroking her side with his thumb.

"Thank you," she told him.

He furrowed his brow. "What for?"

"Believing in me," she replied. "Loving me."

He gave her a tender, loving smile. "Always. And I should thank you of doing the same for me."

She smiled. "I do believe I owe you a kiss. You had said earlier you weren't done."

His grin grew. "Aye. I do seem to recall something about that."

Still smiling, she crossed the distance between them, her lips meeting his. Killian began the kiss softly, then deepened it, moving his hand more securely around her waist to pull her closer to him, their chests pressed together when he slightly turned his body. He felt a shot of pleasure when her hand went into his hair, her nails running across his scalp.

Both their breaths were heavy when they broke apart, breathing each other in. Opening his eyes, he saw her sink deeper into his arms, exhausted.

"Sleep, sweetheart," he said gently. "It's been a long day."

Pulling herself against him, she nodded into his chest.

"Night," she said drowsily. "I love you."

He pressed his lips to her hair, smiling. "I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Killian chuckled. "I've never heard you complain before."
> 
> She fought her own chuckle as she pecked his lips. "And I'm not about to now, either."
> 
> Review?


	42. Trepidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Water flooded onto the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ as the ship rocked amidst to raging sea, thunder crashing around them. Emma shook with the cold, nearly soaked to the bone from the rain and seawater spilling over the deck. After helping Curry secure part of the rigging, she carefully moved up the quarterdeck where Killian stood at the helm, fighting to keep the wheel steady.

She grabbed onto the wheel beside him, holding it steady.

"What do we do now?" she shouted to him over the sounds of the sea, thunder, and wind.

"Hold out till this storms over," he yelled back as lightning struck the water, illuminating the ship for a brief moment.

"This is insane," she responded, more to herself.

"This ship and her crew have survived worse," he told her, holding the wheel steady. He quickly glanced over at her. "You should go down. The men are going to turn in themselves soon enough. I'm going to stay up here with a couple of the men and make sure everything remains alright."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You think I'll leave you up here to deal with this on your own?"

"I won't be alone," he responded. "And I'm used to these conditions. You're not. I don't want to risk you becoming ill. I've got this."

Her expression remained troubled as she looked back at him.

"I'll be down soon enough," he told her. "Some of the men will take shifts."

"You just don't stay up here too long," she replied.

She let go of the wheel, moving to him to kiss him before descending down the hatch to their quarters.

It was admitably warmer inside the cabin, out of the wind and rain. She shook violently, wanting to bundle up to get warm. Before she could move to change, she let Lir in the cabin, having heard him scratching at the door. The black cat ran in, darting to take cover under the desk. Shaking her head, she shut the door, moving to rifle through her clothes to find something dry.

She went through her things, finding all of her underclothes to be too thin for what she wanted, before her eyes drifted to Killian's side of the trunk. She quickly shed her clothing, laying her vest and pants out to dry, before pulling on one of Killian's black shirts. She buttoned it slightly higher than how he normally wore it to cover herself more, but the neckline was still deep. Though the shirt was shorter than her shifts, it was warmer, something she was grateful for.

Pulling back the covers to the bed, she settled in, curling in on herself to get warm. Lir, seeing her laying down from his spot under the desk, leaped up, nestling himself in her stomach, closing his eyes contently. The bed felt strange to Emma with Killian absent, too large and lacking the comfort and warmth his presence brought her. She buried her face in his side of the bed, into the pillow where his head rested, hoping his scent would bring her the ease she desired to fall asleep.

Listening to the crash of thunder and the creaking of the ship, she slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Jerking awake, Emma's eyes immediately saw Killian, who was dripping wet, standing over her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked her, worried. "I came in and it looked like you were in distress."

She nodded weakly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Just a nightmare."

She didn't want to think of the dream, instead just lay beside Killian and be held by him.

He gave her a look of disbelief. "I'm guessing it was pretty bad, considering you sent the cat off the bed when I came in."

She sighed, thinking to herself she could talk to him, let him reassure and comfort her. "Come to bed?"

Nodding, he pulled away, moving to find something to dry off with as he stripped.

She felt herself relax now that he was in their quarters with her, that she no longer had to sleep alone. She kept her eyes on him as he moved around, pulling on his black linen pants and ridding himself of his hook before he came back to the bunk, quickly crawling over her to his spot before she could move. Lir looked at him with baleful eyes before stalking to the foot of the bed, laying down and curling into a ball at their feet.

"And I noticed you're wearing one of my shirts," he said as he settled beside her under the covers, a flirtatious grin stretching across his lips. "I must admit, it looks good on you."

"I think this is the most any of your shirts have ever been buttoned," she teased.

Killian chuckled. "I've never heard you complain before."

She fought her own chuckle as she pecked his lips. "And I'm not about to now, either."

Smiling, he pulled her down so that she was pressed into his chest, keeping his arms around her. His voice was quiet. "Now are you going to tell me what that was, or do I have to guess?"

She released a sigh, playing with the charms of his necklace. "It was just a bad dream, not like that weird vision thing I had. But, I- I lost you. To Blackbeard. I watched you die."

He tightened his arms around her. "Don't worry, love, you won't lose me. I'm right here with you. It was just a dream."

"I know," she responded, meeting his eyes.

He lifted his hand, resting it across her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, causing her to offer him a soft smile.

"I love you," he told her. "That means that I will always be there for you."

She looked at him for a moment, seeing his sincerity, before reaching forward to press her lips to his in a long, languid kiss.

When they broke apart, she rested her head over his heart.

"Go back to sleep, love," he told her gently. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up. I always will be."

Sighing contently, she closed her eyes, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep cradled in his arms.

* * *

She awoke to him still holding her, despite him still being asleep. She looked up at him, seeing him completely at peace in his slumber. Smiling to herself, she rested her head back on his chest, content to wait for him to wake up on his own and unwilling to move from beside him.

Only minutes had passed when she felt Killian stir beneath her. She looked up at him to see his eyes immediately land on her, blinking lazily.

"Morning, love," he said in a husky voice.

"Morning," she responded, sitting up so she could look down at him, bringing her knees to her chest under the covers.

He remained lying down as he looked out the window, seeing that the worst of the storm was over. "It shouldn't be too bad today."

Following his gaze, she saw the rain for herself. "It should be easier today."

He sat up beside her, kissing her cheek, before moving around her to prepare for the day. She got up after him, moving to him and reaching up to return his kiss before she checked on her cloths from the previous day. Finding them dry, she quickly pulled on the leather pants. She eyed her blouse before deciding against changing into it, instead choosing to wear a black blouse with a wide neckline and leather corset she had gotten one of their last trips to port. Grabbing her comb and cosmetics, she stood by him as he was putting on his own shirt.

She noticed his raised brow and sly grin.

"What?" she asked him.

"Just admiring what I see," he said nonchalantly, grabbing his leather vest.

She rolled her eyes as she smiled at his flirting, going back to the mirror. She had a feeling he would enjoy seeing her wearing the slightly more revealing black clothing.

Once they finished getting ready, they walked together to the galley, fingers interlocked. Emma couldn't help chuckling at some of the expressions she saw on the crew as they ate their breakfast.

"Is it really that weird that I'm wearing this?" she asked Killian in a low voice, leaning close to him.

"Maybe just unexpected," he told her, chuckling. "A princess wearing pirate's clothing isn't exactly common. Especially something that makes her look like a captain herself." He leaned in so his lips brushed her ear. "And you do look stunning in black."

She playfully bumped his shoulder, chuckling as she fought her blush. "So normal day today?"

"Yeah," he told her as he took a drink of his water. "The worst of the weather is over, so it should be relatively calm.

Nodding, she turned to see most of the crew had come into the galley for their morning meal.

"We should probably go up," she told him. "Relieve Curry from the helm. I know he's probably going crazy, everyone's down here but him."

Killian laughed, amusement in his eyes. "Probably. He hasn't had the chance to harass McCullen today. I just need to on something with Smith, and then I'll be up."

"I can take over for him," she offered. "You taught me what to do. You do what you need to, I'll man the helm."

He gave her a warm smile. "Alright, love. I'll be up soon."

Returning his smile, they rose up, exiting the galley together. When they reached the steps to the main hatch, they separated, Emma climbing them while Killian decended further into the ship.

She immediately spotted Curry on at the helm, who clearly looked tired. He looked up at her curiously as she approached the quarterdeck.

"Emma, what can I do you for?" he asked when she was within earshot.

She shook her head. "I'm actually up here to relieve you. Go on down and get some food and some rest."

Curry raised his brow. "You sure, lass? I can wait till the captain comes up."

"It's fine," she sighed. "I know what to do. Seriously, go ahead and get some rest."

He put his hands up in mock surrender, letting her take his spot. "Alright, alright. I'm going."

She chuckled as he turned decended the steps to the main deck, eager to get below. She quickly checked their coarse, seeing she didnt have to make any adjustments. She calmly stood at her station, watching as some of the men emerged onto the deck to begin their duties. No one paid her any mind at the helm.

As the last of the crew filed out, the hatch behind her opened, revealing Killian crawling out of it. He turned to her as soon as the hatch closed behind him.

"Sorry, love," he said as he came up behind her. "That took longer than expected."

"It's fine," she told him sincerely, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. Is everything in order?"

He nodded as he rested his hand on the small of her back. "Yeah. All of our stocks are good. We can afford to put off going to port for a while longer."

They had both grown reluctant to stay in one place for very long, she worried that Killian would be attacked by Blackbeard again and having to face the possibility of losing him, he worried that Emma would be used as a target to get to him. Both worried about the crew, that more would suffer and die at Blackbeard's hand.

She leaned back slightly into his touch. "Good."

"I can take over, if you wish," he offered.

Shaking her head, she turned to him, giving him a small smile. "I've got it. Go do whatever else it is you need to do."

Smirking, he leaned forward, kissing her before descending onto the deck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "I think a pirate is much better than a prince anyway," she said, grinning at him.
> 
> Review?


	43. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Sitting in the quiet armory, Emma let her mind wander as she hummed to herself while she checked the blades. She thought of her time on the ship, how despite how she missed her family, she had grown to care for the misfits that made up the crew. She knew she would see her parents again, but she couldn't imagine a life now without the crew. She couldn't imagine a future without Killian.

She had never thought that her life would become what it was, that she, a princess of Misthaven, would be abducted by pirates, only to find herself caring for them and them for her. She never would have thought that she would fit in so well with a rogue band of men. And she definately never imagined falling in love with their captain. But despite how it all turned out, she didn't regret anything, or ever wonder what if she hadn't been taken.

She wondered what her family would think, seeing her amongst a pirate crew, sitting and checking over the weapons stored on the ship and doing other work, sparing and drinking with the crew, or being in love with the captain.

It really didn't matter to her. The crew of the _Jolly Roger_ were just as important to her as her blood family.

Just as she began sharpening the few blades that needed it, she heard footsteps approaching, making her look up to see Killian entering the room.

"Hey," she greeted him from her spot.

"Hey," he replied, grinning as he leaned down, molding his lips against hers.

She released the blade and stone she was holding to rest one of her hands on his shoulder while the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Breaking apart, she looked at him curiously, a smile still on her face. "What are you doing down here?"

He moved to sit close beside her, careful not to sit on her skirts.

"The men want to spar again," he told her in a light tone. "I was curious if you wished to participate. I know how much you like beating some of them."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I just need to finish with this first. It won't take me long. I only have a few to do."

"Here," he said, grabbing one of the swords and resting it on the crate next to them, using his hook to secure it as he grabbed a whetstone.

Emma raised her brow at him. "You know I can get this. You can go up and fight if you want."

He shook his head. "I'd rather wait till you're done. Besides, it's more appealing to be up there with you versus all of the men."

She rolled her eyes, unable to hide her smirk. "Okay. But you don't have to do this you know."

He gave her an exasperated but loving look. "It's fine, Swan. Besides, it will get gone faster this way."

She gave him a warm smile. "Thanks."

He returned her smile before looking back down to sharpen the cutlass she held.

"So what was that you were humming?" he asked her. "I don't recognize the song."

Emma instantly felt her cheeks redden. "Oh, um, it's nothing. Just a song my mother taught me when I was young."

He looked at her expectantly, quirking his brow.

She felt her blush deepen until she was sure she matched her dress. " _Someday My Prince Will Come._ I might have changed a couple of the lyrics."

Killian sniggered. "Oh, really?"

"I may have changed the prince to a pirate," she admitted meekly.

"Ah," he replied, giving her one of his wide grins. "Now is this pirate devilishly handsome?"

She gave him a smile of her own. "Absolutely."

Suddenly feeling bold, she leaned forward, kissing him. Returning the kiss, Killian rested his hand along her jaw, stroking her chin when they pulled away.

"I think a pirate is much better than a prince anyway," she said, grinning at him.

"I should hope so," he responded, giving her one of the grins he only reserved for her as his eyes lit up, making her heart skip a beat.

"C'mon," Emma told him. "We should get this done with."

They worked in comfortable silence, only the quiet sounds of stone on metal permeating the room. Emma found herself smiling softly, content to work beside him. She had to admit, they did finish faster than had she done to task by herself.

Killian stood up, extending his hand to help her up. Reaching up, she gripped his hand in hers, allowing him to pull her up. They didn't release each other even as they stood beside each other.

"Thanks for the help," she said.

"Any time, love," he replied with a grin. "Shall we go out?"

She nodded, excitement in her eyes. "Let's go."

Exiting the armory and making their way up to the deck, they saw Byrne going against Murphy. The latter watched the former dance around him, carefully timing and placing his strikes to land a hit on Byrne.

Killian moved them into the loose semicircle, finding them a spot where they could easily watch the fights. Emma leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she tried to fight off the chill of the cold winter air.

"How many have gone already?" he asked Lewis as he slightly turned his head to look at the helmsman.

"Curry, Lynch, Ward, and I have already gone," Lewis answered, looking back at Killian. "This is Murphy's third fight."

Emma kept her eyes on the fight, watching as the cords of muscles in Murphy's arms flexed as he struck out at Byrne, who was barely avoiding the blows. She knew from experiance how powerful Murphy's hits were.

They continued to parry until Byrne finally missed a step, allowing for Murphy to hold his sword to Byrne's throat in what would be a fatal hit.

"Damn," Byrne exclaimed, no longer moving.

"I think I won," Murphy said with a smug grin.

Byrne sighed, giving a mock glare at the gunner. "Fine, fine. You did. Happy?"

"Yeah, I am," Murphy replied, his grin widening.

"Git," Byrne called back, laughing as he went to rejoin the rest of the crew.

Chuckling, Emma glanced up at Killian, seeing the want in his eyes.

"Go on," she told him, lifting her head off him and giving him a gentle push towards the center.

He gave her a tender smile, giving her a quick kiss, before moving to stand in front of Murphy. He drew his cutlass, readying himself to fight.

She watched as he and Murphy began to circle each other, waiting for the other to strike. Murphy rushed forward, making Killian block, easily falling into step as he began to parry, the sounds of their swords hitting filling the air.

She saw Killian smiling when he spun out, confusing Murphy enough that he had just barely blocked Killian's strike. She couldn't help smiling to herself at Killian's flair for the dramatic.

The men continued to parry, both on equal ground despite the differences in each of their styles of fighting. When Murphy struck straight forward, Killian used his force against him, disarming him and sending his cutlass sliding across the deck.

Murphy swore as Killian chuckled, lowering his sword. Smiling, he went back to his spot beside Emma while Murphy went to retrieve his sword.

"Nice job," Emma congratulated as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Killian pressed his lips to the top of her head, draping his own arm over her shoulders, making her lean more into him to escape the cold air.

"Thanks, love," he replied as he held her close to him as the looked on to watch the next set of fighters.

* * *

When all of the sparing was over for the day, they retreated to their cabin while the crew dispersed.

Emma pulled the black ribbon keeping her hair tied back, letting her hair fall free as Killian deposited their sword belts. Placing the ribbon in its spot on a shelf, she moved to him, resting her hands on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

The simple touch ignited her need for him, making her tilt her head up to meet his lips with hers as her heart began to race. When he began to kiss her back, she deepened the kiss, pressing her body to his, letting him know what she wanted. She bit back a moan as he gently nipped her lip, drawing her closer to him. Tightened his hold on her, he began to move forward, driving her over so that she fell back on their bed. Not breaking the kiss, she drew him down with her.

"Wait," she said, pulling away enough to look in his eyes, seeing them nearly black with desire. "Do we need to go back up?"

He quickly shook his head. "The crew can handle it."

He pressed his lips back to hers to continue to kiss her when she pulled away again.

"What if Curry or McCullen come by with our dinner?" she asked, biting her lip.

A wide grin stretched across his lips, lighting his eyes as he chuckled. "They have no interest in walking in on this. Believe me."

A small giggle escaped her as she drew him back to her, their lips meeting in a deep kiss.

She arched into him as he pressed his hips to hers, making her pull him closer to her as she moved to remove his long leather coat.

She felt his hand reach beneath her, his fingers finding the lacing of her dress, when a loud bell sounded up from the deck.

They broke apart, looking at each other for a brief second before looking up toward the deck. Killian slid off the bed to stand, pulling her up with him.

His eyes met hers, almost all traces of lust gone as urgency took over. His tone was serious. "We need to get up there."

Nodding, Emma grabbed their swords, tossing Killian his as she began to strap hers around her hips. Drawing her hand in his, he led the way out of their cabin and onto the deck. Ice had already began to form on the deck in the cold night air.

"What the devil is going on?" Killian asked Curry as soon as they approached the bosun.

Curry gestured towards the port side, looking uneasy. "Shipwreck, sir. It looks like there was some attack or battle."

Emma let go of Killian's hand so he could grab his spyglass from his coat, keeping her eyes on him. She watched as he looked through it where Curry indicated, his face paling.

"What is it?" she asked him, suddenly nervous.

He withdrew the spyglass, handing it out to her, looking uneasy. "It's one of your kingdom's ships. It has the banners of the ships that carry the royal family."

Quickly grabbing the spyglass, Emma looked out, seeing the wreck for herself. Sure enough, the banners of her kingdom floated in the black water, just barely visible. She lowered the device, feeling faint.

She felt Killian's arms go around her, holding her to him, anchoring her as she covered her mouth with her hand, her stomach rolling.

"Go down and check for any survivors!" Killian commanded the crew, his voice full of authority. "If there are any, bring them up!"

When the crew began to rush around to ready the longboats, Emma felt him gently squeeze her.

He made soft soothing noises in her hair, his voice gentle as she began to break. "Emma, we don't know who was on there. And there could be survivors. We don't know, love."

Emma leaned further into him, wanting to escape what was happening, what might have happened.

It felt like it was taking the crew hours to lower the longboats and go to the wreck site to look for anyone who had survived. She knew there was little chance of survival. Anyone in the water was likely to drown, and in the current winter months, was likely to face severe hypothermia if they didn't drown.

She felt herself shiver, her cloak hanging forgotten in the captain's cabin, but she couldn't draw herself away from watching the crew search. Killian released her for a brief moment, drawing her to his chest inside his coat before wrapping his arms back around her. The extra warmth of his body and coat helped.

Finally, it looked like one of the men pulled a figure into one of the boats before turning back. The rest soon followed, meaning there was only one survivor.

The remaining crew quickly worked to pull up the boats, all rushing to get the survivor to the safety of the ship.

Finally, the boat was raised, and Murphy lifted the figure out onto the deck.

Drawing Killian with her, Emma moved forward towards the figure to see if she recognized them.

She came up short when she was beside him, instantly recognizing the young man as she had trouble getting air into her lungs.

He was dressed in a simple stirt and vest over tan leather pants, darker boots adorning his feet. A mop of raven black hair spilled over the pale skin of his forehead, tinted blue with the cold. She knew the green eyes the hid behind his closed lids, the same as her own.

She felt her legs want to give out from under her as she stared at him, her voice weak as she was only able to utter his name. "Leo."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Even the captain?" he asked critically. "The one who took you?"
> 
> "Especially him," she responded sharply.
> 
> Review?


	44. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma was only able to stand upright because Killian held her, gently stroking along her back. She kept her eyes on her brother, who layed before them on the deck.

"Get this man to Smith, now. Curry, set sail. We need to move," Killian odered, prompting Murphy and and one of the other men to lift Leo and take him below deck. His voice softened when he lowered his head down to hers, keeping his grip on her. "Come on, Swan. We can follow him down."

She nodded weakly, beginning to pull at him to get him to go down with her. She needed him to be with her.

He silently complied, keeping their hands interlocked as they moved through the ship to the small infirmary. Below deck, they were able to cut out the noise on the ship.

Moving side by side through the ship, Emma and Killian followed the men. She felt like she was drowning as she kept looking for her brother in the dim light, Killian the only thing keeping her grounded. After what felt like an eternity, they walked into the small infirmary just as Smith pointed where to lay Leo down. The surgeon looked up at them as they approached while the men that carried Leo in left.

"Sir," he began to protest, eyeing Emma. "I don't think-"

"If she desires, she stays," Killian said, cutting him off.

Smith nodded, turning back to look at Leo and retrieve some blankets.

Emma kept her eyes on Leo, wondering if her magic could help him.

Seeming to read her mind, Killian gently nudged her hand, keeping his voice soft. "Swan, your magic may just work."

Unsure, she tore her eyes away from Leo's still form to look at Killian, seeing the confidence shining in his eyes. She nodded slightly, turning back to her brother and raising her free hand, waving it over him.

A white glow surrounded Leo for a brief moment before fading away. Color returned back into his skin as he looked to be back to his normal, healthy self. She felt relief course through her, then worry at why he was still unconscious.

Smith returned, a disapproving look on his features at seeing Leo healed magically. He turned his sharp gaze to Emma.

"He still needs to recover," he told her. "He nearly froze. He'll probably still be unconscious for a while."

Not bothering to look at him, she nodded.

Using his hook, Killian pulled a couple of chairs closer to Leo's cot, letting them settle beside him to wait. He led Emma over to her chair before settling beside her, never letting go of her hand. He squeezed her hand to reassure her.

Scooting her chair closer, she rested her head on Killian's shoulder, drawing his hand up so his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he felt him rest his head against hers.

She knew she was tired and hungry, but she couldn't bring herself to leave as her mind wandered, wondering what had happened to Leo.

They weren't sure how long they were sat quietly at his beside when Leo began to move, slowly waking.

"Leo?" she called gently, hoping not to startle him as she leaned forward.

Leo began to blink, opening his green eyes to scan the room. His eyes moved over her, Killian, and Smith in confusion before resting back on her, recognition finally dawning in them.

Then he identified Killian right beside her, still holding her close.

His expression turning furious, Leo turned away just long enough to spy a scalpel nearby, grabbing it and aiming to stab Killian.

"Emma, get away from him!" he yelled as he lunged toward him, scalpel raised.

Panicked, Emma let go of Killian to grab Leo and divert him away as Killian backed off to avoid being stabbed.

"Leo, stop!" she shouted as she grabbed onto him, pushing him back towards the bed as they struggled. "Don't hurt him!"

She was finally able to wrestle him back, getting the scalpel out of his grip as he fell back on the cot.

She ignored his astonished look as she quickly glanced back at Killian, concerned. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Aye. I'm fine, love."

She nodded back, turning back to Leo, who still held a dumbfounded look.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked Emma incredulously. "Emma, that's Captain Hook. You know, the one who took you away? Why are you defending him?"

"Calm down," she commanded her brother, her voice ringing with authority. "I'll explain everything, but you have to stop going after him."

"Maybe it would be best if I went out," Killian suggested. "It will probably calm him more so you can speak with him."

Emma turned her eyes back to him, keeping her voice quiet. "You shouldn't have to leave. It's okay."

He shook his head. "Swan, I fear I will just make things worse. I'll go retrieve our dinner while you talk to him and take it back to the cabin."

She nodded weakly, seeing the sad look in his eyes as he turned to leave, calling Smith with him as they left the cabin.

Taking a breath, Emma steeled herself as she looked back at Leo.

"Emma, what the hell is going on here?" Leo repeated his question from earlier.

"Obviously, you're on board the _Jolly Roger_ ," she told him. "You were pulled out of the water from a shipwreck."

He gave her an expectant look.

Sighing, she knew she had to address her and Killian, but she wouldn't say everything yet. She decided she was going to omit her relationship with the captain for the moment.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I chose to stay here in that letter," she told him. "It's my choice, and I'm free to leave whenever I want."

"Why?" Leo asked her, giving her a look of disbelief. "Why would you ever decide to stay here?"

"Hook and I have an understanding," she said. "He wanted revenge on the kingdom because of what one of George's ancestors did that made him loose his brother. That's why he attacked the ship I was on. But when I told him about our family, he agreed to let me go. I almost left, but decided to stay instead. We had plans to go back, so that I could see you and our parents again."

Releasing an exasperated breath, he looked up at her. "And how long ago exactly was this?"

Emma bit her lip nervously. "A year ago."

"So you mean to tell me that you willingly spent a year on this damn ship with these bastards?" he asked her, giving her a look filled with his judgement.

She instantly felt her temper flare. "Yes, I did. And these are good men, not bastards. I know them."

"They're pirates!" Leo protested angerly.

"They're good men," she countered. "Maybe you can't see that. But these men have kept me safe. I trust all of them."

"Even the captain?" he asked critically. "The one who took you?"

"Especially him," she responded sharply.

He raised one brow, calculating.

"We can run," he told her. "We can escape and leave these pirates behind. We have allies who will help us. We could even do it tonight. Emma, we can leave and go home."

"Are you crazy?" she asked him in disbelief. "Even if I did agree, our chances of survival, out in the open sea during the winter, and extremely slim. We couldn't make it to the mainland. But I'm not leaving, I'm staying here. I want to be here."

"So even though they've been attacking our ships, you're willing to turn a blind eye?" Leo asked disdainfully. "Or have they not told you that these are our ships they've raided and destroyed?"

Emma looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Your _pirates_ have been attacking our naval and merchant ships," Leo spat. "For the past few months, they've been attacking our people. How can you turn a blind eye to that?"

"We haven't encountered any ships at all," she told him. "The men haven't raided or attacked any ships."

"So every man that came back is lying? That the _Jolly Roger_ , which they all say they saw, is not the ship that attacked them?" he asked dubiously.

"I don't know how it's possible," she replied.

"How are you all so well off on supplies then?" he asked, searching.

"Hook has the men stock up whenever we make port," she quickly explained.

He eyed her dress. "And what about your cloths? Pirates don't exactly keep ladies' clothes on their ships."

She breathed out heavily, frustrated. "Whenever I need anything, Hook always makes sure that I can get it when we make port. I already have a couple dresses as it is, and some other outfits, all accumulated from whenever we've been at ports."

"And you mean he just let's you get whatever you want like that?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief. "That he actually puts up the money so you can get what you need instead of just giving you stolen goods?"

"Yes," she answered, fighting to control her temper. "Hook has always given me access to his own treasury. He's done everything possible to take care of me since I came on this ship."

Sighing, Emma worried how much she had just revealed. "Look, these men won't do anything to hurt you. I trust them, and you can too."

Leo snorted in response, grumbling.

"Okay, what were you doing anyway?" she asked him, deciding to change the subject. "What's been happening?"

"Aside from wondering what would make you want to stay with pirates?" he asked sarcastically. "Trying to figure out where you are, along with the usual diplomacy stuff."

She nodded, trying to calm herself down from his earlier comments.

"I don't get it, Emma," he said, exasperated. "What the hell would make you stay on this ship? You said something made you stay in your letter. What is it?"

Instead of answering, Emma decided to deflect.

"You need to rest," she told him in a tone leaving no room for argument. "You're staying in here tonight, Smith should be back soon, hopefully with extra food. Tomorrow, we need to talk about what happened, and Hook _will_ be there. We'll try to find you somewhere to stay, too."

He nodded stubbornly, a gesture Emma knew she did a lot herself.

Her voice grew soft as she reached forward, pulling him into a tight hug. "I did miss you. Just know that."

She felt Leo nod into her shoulder as he hugged her back. "I did, too, Em."

Pulling away, she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. For tonight, just rest. Good night."

She left as her brother bid her good night.

* * *

Hungry and exhausted, Emma walked into the cabin, shutting the door behind her and immediately going to Killian, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

His arms wrapped around her, his hand stroking along her back.

"How did it go?" he asked her gently.

She groaned in response.

"That well then?" he replied.

"He kept asking my why I decided to stay," she told him. "He told me we could go, but I told him no." She pulled back enough to look up at him. "I didn't tell him about us though. Not yet, especially after what he tried to do when he saw you."

He nodded, understanding in his eyes.

"It will work out, Swan," she said. "Somehow, this will work out."

"He said that you've been attacking my kingdom's ships," she informed him, her voice low.

He looked at her, his eyes troubled. "That's not possible. Swan, you know that."

She quickly nodded, touching his face. "Killian, I _do_ know that. Someone has been disguising their ship as the _Roger_. That's the only explanation I can think of."

He leaned his head against hers. "We'll figure this out."

She nodded just as her stomach audibly growled.

Killian smiled in amusement, pulling her toward the table where their food sat. "Come on. You need to eat something. It's been a long day."

She nodded, even though he didn't see it. "It has. Honestly, I'm just tired. I really want to go to bed and sleep after I eat something."

He nodded in understanding. "Aye. I think I'm going to join you in that."

He looked at her curiously. "Did you see Smith at all on your way here?"

"Yeah," she replied as she pulled her food to her. "He was on the way back with some stuff for Leo right as I left."

Killian nodded as he took a drink from his glass that he had filled as he waited for her, most of the rum in it already gone.

"Can I have some of that?" Emma asked him, looking at the glass.

He handed his glass over to her, their hands brushing together. She nodded in appreciation as she finished his drink. "Thanks."

With the rum helping her wind down, they quietly ate, both thinking of who or what could have attacked Leo's ship. When they finished, instead of staying up as they usually did, they both undressed for bed, crawling into the small bunk.

Her back pressed to his front, Emma cuddled closer into Killian as she felt sleep begin to take over. She felt a pang of immense sorrow as she realized what Leo's arrival on the _Jolly Roger_ would mean. She pushed herself further against Killian as she felt his arms tighten around her, seeming to come to the same realization she had, that their time together was now precious and limited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Because of him," Leo sneered.
> 
> Emma looked straight into the eyes that matched her own, her gaze unwavering. "Yes."
> 
> Review?


	45. Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma woke to Killian rubbing small circles in her stomach, his cheek pressed into her hair in the pale gray morning light.

"Sorry," he said quietly when he noticed she was awake. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she replied as she turned so that her chest was pressed against his. She rested her arm over his waist as his fingers splayed across the small of her back. She kissed him, softly at first, but it grew deeper, a hint of desperation tinging the kiss.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Her voice was a whisper when she was finally able to bring herself to speak. "Leo being here changes everything."

"Aye, it does," he responded in a breathy whisper.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered as she clutched him tighter, feeling her heart ache at the tought.

He kissed brushed her lips with his. "I don't want to lose you either."

"So what do we do then?" she asked him, meeting his sorrowful eyes.

He offered her a sad smile. "Make the most of what time we have left together."

She offered him a weak nod before burying her face into the crook of his shoulder as he wrapped both his arms around her, holding her to him. He began to stroke her back as he buried his face in her hair. She fought for control, not wanting to break.

The sun continued its crawl up, brightening the cabin as they layed together.

Emma sighed heavily. "I told Leo that today we would talk to him to find out what had happened with the ship he was on. We need to talk to him."

He nodded into her hair. "We should get going. The crew may already be in the galley."

Reluctantly, she released him, sitting up and slipping out of bed into the chilly air of the cabin. He followed close behind.

They got ready quietly, their heavy moods hanging over them as they dressed for the day. Though they still moved around each other with ease, each touch was more lingering than usual, both purposefully moving to brush the other.

Finishing, Killian grabbed her hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles.

"Remember, Swan," he said in a gentle, tender voice. "No matter what happens, nothing will ever make my feelings for you change."

Biting her lip, she nodded before quickly leaning in to kiss him, knowing that she felt the same, that nothing could make her stop loving him. She poured her emotions into the kiss, trying to let him know.

"I'll always love you," she told him, trying to keep her voice strong when they broke apart. "That will never change."

"I love you, too," he responded. "Always."

Pressing their lips together one last time, they intertwined their hands, holding each other tightly as they exited their cabin to head to the galley.

Upon entering, they found that only Curry and Murphy were in the galley with McCullen, making them realize they weren't that late in their start.

The group looked up at them when the entered, their expressions reading from worried to understanding.

Sitting down in their spots, Killian and Emma sat closer than usual beside each other, enough that she wrapped her leg around his.

"Morning, gentlemen," he said to the men, nodding as he tried to put on his usual bravado he wore around them.

They all nodded in return as McCullen rose from his spot to grab some extra bowls for them.

"Did your brother say anything at all about what happened?" he asked Emma quietly.

She shook her head. "No, Leo didn't. But Hook and I are going to talk to him today about it."

The men nodded as Curry glanced up at Killian curiously. "Sir, do you wish for me to be present?"

Killian nodded. "Yeah, it would likely be a benefit. But I do need you to prepare Smee's old cabin first."

"Aye, Captain," he replied.

More of the crew began to file in, including Leo, who was accompanied by Smith. Emma kept her eyes averted as she felt Leo balking behind her at the sight of her and Killian so close together.

Reaching down, Killian squeezed her hand in comfort.

He nodded to Curry, who departed the galley, having already finished his meal.

They waited quietly for Curry to return and the galley to clear out so they could speak to Leo. They both agreed it to be best not to have the conversation in the captain's cabin, where Leo would see Emma's possessions mixed with Killian's in the room.

Curry returned, quickly going to Leo to tell him not to leave and to wait for the rest of the crew to clear out before returning to his spot beside Emma.

Waiting as calmly as possible, they remained in their spots as the crew began to leave to go to their stations above deck. Finally, McCullen left, leaving Emma, Killian, Curry, and Leo alone in the galley. Leo eyed Killian and Curry warily.

Emma rose from her spot, moving over to the table where he rested, Killian and Curry following her lead close behind.

She settled across from Leo, Killian sitting beside her while Curry went to his left side, sitting so they all faced Leo.

"So what happened, Leo?" Emma asked him.

After giving the other men one last distrustful look, Leo turned to look at his sister.

"We were out on a diplomatic mission," he told her. "We were just beginning to come back from Arendelle. We hadn't been out at sea for too long when a pirate ship attacked us. They appeared out of nowhere, and they were fast. We tried to fight, but their ship was stronger. They didnt even bother to raid us. They just destroyed the ship and left."

Emma furrowed her brow in suspicion, glancing at Killian and meeting his gaze to see a similar expression on his features.

"Could you identify the ship?" he asked, looking back at Leo.

Leo's mouth twisted in displeasure at being adressed by Killian. Emma felt her temper begin to rise.

"Just that the _Jolly Roger_ was written across the back," he said in an annoyed tone. "I saw the flag they flew. It was of a horned skeleton stabing a heart."

Emma and Killian looked at each other incredulously before seeing Curry with the same expression, all wondering how Blackbeard had gotten ahead of them and why he was disguising the _Concorde_ as the _Jolly Roger_. He had nothing to gain by attacking her kingdom's ships, even while pretending to be Killian.

"What?" Leo asked sharply at seeing their shocked expressions.

Tilting her head, Emma chose her words carefully. "We've been having some trouble with the captain of that ship. We don't know how they got ahead of us is all."

He eyed her sharply, knowing she wasn't telling him everything.

"So you've met this pirate before?" he asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye, we have."

Leo huffed. "So since supposedly neither my sister nor I are prisoners, will we be released to go home?"

Betraying no emotion, Killian nodded. "Yes. We can make the change in course to go to your kingdom. You will not be held here against your will."

"Is that all?" Leo asked impatiently.

Scratching behind his ear, Killian nodded. "Yeah. That only thing is that you need to be shown you're quarters for the duration of your stay. Curry will escort you."

"I was actually hoping to speak with my sister," Leo replied.

Emma nodded, not looking forward to the conversation. "I'll go with you and Curry then, and we can talk after."

Looking unhappy with the extra party, he nodded, rising up and moving to the door to wait for her and Curry.

Emma exchanged an unhappy glance with Killian, his eyes melancholy, as she rose up. She gently squeezed his shoulder before going to join Leo and Curry, leaving the galley.

The journey was tense, Emma felt like she had to be cautious while Curry clearly showed his uneasiness while Leo sulked behind them. Stopping at a door near where the crew's quarters resided, Curry pulled it open, showing them the cabin inside.

"This was the first mate's cabin," he told Leo. "He's no longer with us, so his cabin is free for you to use. I hope this will suffice."

Glancing inside, Emma found the cabin was smaller than her and Killian's, but larger than her old quarters. A single bed rested on the right wall, a chair resting along the left, with a small area for storage located on the back wall.

Leo inspected the small cabin, nodding in approval. "What happened to him?"

Emma and Curry shared a nervous look before she saw a look of protectiveness cross his features.

"He broke the code tried to desert," Curry told him. "So he was marooned."

Leo shot him a disgusted expression. "The man wants to leave, and broke your _code_ , so you leave him behind?"

Redness began to creep high into Curry's cheeks. "Believe it or not, we _do_ operate under a set of laws. If they're broken, consequences are faced."

Leo raised a single brow. "You mean you actually have a set of morals?"

"Leo, that's enough," Emma said sharply, deciding to intervene before anything else was said. She glanced at Curry, seeing his usual calm demeanor gone, replaced by growing agitation. She was just thankful that it was Curry with her instead of Murphy, knowing Murphy would have punched Leo. She turned back to her brother. "That was uncalled for."

"I was just implying-" Leo began to protest.

"No," she snapped, cutting him off with a sharp look. She turned back to Curry, giving him a softer look. "Thank you, Curry. I'll take things from here."

Curry shot her a sympathetic but grateful expression. "Thank you, Emma. I will be up on deck if either of you should need me."

With a final nod and a smirk at Leo's shocked expression, Curry left, leaving them alone in the corridor.

"He thinks he can just call a member of the royal family by their given name like that?" Leo asked indignantly.

"Yeah, he can," she told him firmly. "The whole crew does. I actually told them to call them by my name. And stop _implying_ that they are just a bunch of scoundrels."

"I don't see how you can defend them," he said.

"Easily," she replied. "They're good men. All of them."

His voice dropped. "I barely even recognize you anymore. I didn't even recognize you when I woke up yesterday. You've changed, Emma."

She couldn't help but flinch back at his comment, her temper rising.

"Well, find me if you need anything," she told him icily.

She turned and walked away, ignoring his calls for her.

Instead of going up, she entered her cabin, depositing her cloak and stopping at the mirror.

Leo's words ran through her, her wondering about her changing as she stared at her reflection. Her blonde hair was the same, if not longer, falling down her back and around her shoulders. Her face had not been altered at all, her eyes lightly lined and lips painted red, just as they always had been, even back in the palace. Her body had lost some of its softness, turning more toned with the training and work she did with the crew, but it wasn't too noticeable. Her jewelry had mostly remained the same, small black stones decorated the earrings she wore, which were given to her by Killian, but her swan necklace remained resting around her throat. Her dress was the same color she'd worn when she first arrived, but the material and silhouette were different. The satin was looser than the silks she had originally worn, the neckline lower than many of the dresses she had worn before in the courts. But despite the small changes, she still didn't look different.

She noticed however that her eyes were. They were lighter, happier. She was more open, no longer having to hide behind the walls she had carefully constructed over the years. Looking closer, she noticed she did hold herself differently, confidence taking over the cautiousness she used to carry around herself.

She was looking at herself so intently she didn't notice Killian come in until he stepped behind her, resting his hand and hook on her waist.

"Is everything alright, Swan?" he asked her gently.

She gave him a slight nod. "Yeah."

"Then is there any reason you're staring at yourself in the mirror like that?" he asked.

She met his eyes in the reflection of them before turning to face him. "Leo told me that he didn't even recognize me when he first saw me. That I've changed."

He moved his hand to touch her face, resting it along her jaw while he kept his hook on her waist. His face was thoughtful as he looked down at her.

"I think we both have," he said. "You've learned to live without your walls, and I let go of my revenge. I don't... I don't live with the guilt I had before you came. You gave me something to live for, and it's made me much happier."

She offered him a tender smile before moving forward to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I think you're right," she responded softly. "Ever since you broke down my walls, I've been happier. You let me know it's okay to let people be close to me without being scared."

He leaned his head down, making her feel the scruff along his jaw on her forehead.

"I liked being the one to break down your walls," he told her.

She smiled, resting her hand on his chest.

"So what made you come down here, anyway?" she asked him.

She looked up when she felt him move his head, seeing he had it thrown back with a trying look on his handsome features.

"I apologize, love, but your brother can push even the most patient of men," he responded, his voice tight.

"What did he do?" she asked him, frusterated.

He shook his head as he looked back at her. "Nothing of importance."

She sighed. "Did he start accusing you again?"

"With insults," he admitted.

"I'll be speaking with him again," she huffed. "As it is, I was worried that Curry was going to hit him."

"That explains why he was in such a foul mood then," Killian replied.

"Killian, if he does anything anymore, just please tell me," she requested. "I don't want him running around insulting the crew. They don't deserve that. You don't deserve that."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "I can handle it, Swan. I don't want you and your brother fighting."

"Then he shouldn't be so stubborn," she responded.

He cracked a grin. "I think that that's a family trait."

Fighting her own grin, she tried giving him a sharp look, but ended up with the grin stretching her lips.

"You know, we're gonna have to tell him about some things pretty soon," she told him.

Killian pressed his forehead to hers. "Yeah. I know."

"Are you up for going back on deck?" she asked him.

Releasing a heavy breath, he nodded. "Yeah. I should get back up there. At the very least to make sure the men aren't planning anything."

Emma released a small chuckle as she grabbed his hand and her cloak, going with him to the stairs leading to the hatch.

* * *

Walking to the galley, Emma felt herself relax as she and Killian wandered through the corridors, out of sight from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, but has he always been that self righteous?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I don't know if it's because he's younger, but he has always been a pain like this. But it's much worse than usual here."

He nodded as they entered the galley.

McCullen looked up from his work, flashing them a quick smile.

"Captain, Emma," he greeted. "You're down early. Dinner's not ready yet. Sorry about the wait."

Killian waved him off. "It's fine, don't worry. We can wait."

Nodding, the cook turned back to the stove.

Gently tugging her with him, Killian led Emma to their spots, their backs against the table, settling down to wait. He drew her close to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"At least the day's over," he said in a comforting tone.

She smiled, happy at the thought. "Yeah."

She felt him press a light kiss to her hair before shifting so she could press her lips to his for a chaste kiss.

A loud yell caused them to break apart.

"What the hell?" Leo yelled, his eyes glued on Emma and Killian.

Emma shared a quick glance with Killian, both knowing what was about to come. Some of the men began to come into the galley, all hanging back to witness the scene before them, unsure of what to do.

"You're _with_ him?" Leo thundered.

Emma stood from her spot, Killian rising to stand beside her. She directly faced Leo, keeping her steely gaze on him, her voice hard. "Yes, though it's none of your business."

"I'm your brother," he replied. "Whether they be preferable or not, any possile suitors-"

"You don't get to decide anything for me," she replied sharply, cutting him off. "No one does. Besides, you don't get to try to make decisions for me because I'm a woman. Dad doesn't try to do any of that, so I don't see why you do."

"He's a pirate," he said as if she were dense.

Emma bristled, her temper flaring. "And a good man."

"I doubt that," he responded.

Shaking her head, Emma tried not to lose herself. She felt Killian rest a comforting hand on her arm.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, exhaling. "You don't even know any of these men, yet you're willing to pass judgement."

"Are you forgetting that they took you?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm not," she snapped. "But as soon as everything was explained, I was freed. I almost left, too, but I decided to stay."

"Because of him," Leo sneered.

Emma looked straight into the eyes that matched her own, her gaze unwavering. "Yes."

He shook his head. "You know, when we got your letter, we were wondering what would make you decide to stay with a bunch of pirates. Dad and I thought you had something planned, but Mom and Regina thought that Hook was manipulating you. I guess they were right. I just can't believe that you actually believe him this much."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Killian move to step forward. She quickly rested a hand on his chest to both comfort and restrain him, seeing the rage in his stormy blue eyes as he looked at Leo.

Though she kept her eyes on Killian, she spoke directly to Leo. "It's nice to see how little you think of me."

"Em, I didn't mean it like that," Leo said.

She shook her head, her voice low. "I'm not being manipulated, nor was I ever manipulated. It was my choice to stay, no one else's."

She turned away form him, glancing at McCullen, silently asking him if their food was ready so that she and Killian could leave. He nodded, quickly serving up two bowls for them, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Go on, lass," he said quietly. "You and the Captain go ahead. We can handle it down here."

"Thanks," she replied softly as she tugged on Killian to get him to grab his portion.

Both grabbing their food, she grasped Killian's hook as they exited, the crew that had witnessed the argument offering sympathetic glances. Murphy rested a comforting hand on her shoulder as they passed into the corridor.

Silently fuming, Emma walked silently beside Killian on the way to their cabin, her hand curled around his hook. Entering their quarters, Killian placed his food on the table before setting hers beside it. He then drew his arms around her, letting her nestle her head into the crook of his neck.

She felt tears begin to well up as they stood together with their arms wrapped around each other, the stress of everything finally getting to her. Her fear of Blackbeard getting Killian, and now Leo's arrival and treatment of the crew, along with knowing that her time with Killian was now limited, became too much.

Killian tightened his hold on her as he felt the tears fall to his skin, his hand going to her hair to cradle her head. He leaned into her, his cheek pressed against her hair.

They didn't need to say anything, both knowing what the other was feeling.

He continued to hold her tight until her silent tears ran dry as she pulled away from him.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I'm just..."

He shook his head. "Don't be, love. And I know."

She offered him a nod before leaning forward to kiss him, her lips molding to his.

"We should eat," she said when they pulled away.

He nodded. "Yeah, we should."

"Hopefully Leo will at least tone it down now," she said as they ate.

"One can hope," he replied, giving a wry grin.

She offered a weak smile of her own.

When they went to bed, they held each other close in the small bunk, neither wanting to let go as they drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just a little bit of history for anyone who's interested, but Blackbeard's attacks are inspired by the real life figure. Upon seeing a ship, Blackbeard would find out where the ship was from, and raise a flag that matched theirs so the ship would let their guard down before realizing they were pirates, and couldn't fight back.
> 
> Teaser: She leaned her head against Killian's shoulder. She spoke quietly so only he would hear. "I'm really starting to wonder if this was a good idea or not."
> 
> He sighed as he looked around the crew. "Aye. I didn't think this would happen."
> 
> Review?


	46. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Though it was only his third day on the _Jolly Roger_ , Emma was tired of Leo's attitude. He had began to try to antagonize Killian, but was limited as Killian and Emma spent all the time they could together, and had quickly learned that she was quick to come to his side. Leo finding out about her and Killian's relationship was often a topic of torment, something that never failed to anger her. Emma had on a couple occasions caught Leo's treatment of the crew, reprimanding him for it. She often wondered how much she didn't see, and from the look on the crews faces, she was willing to bet that she missed a lot.

She slumped down in the armchair of their cabin as they entered, Killian releasing a small chuckle as he watched her.

He pulled out his flask, offering it to her.

"Is rum your solution to everything?" she asked, taking the flask from him.

He shrugged, grinning. "It certainly doesn't hurt."

She shook her head as she took a drink of the burning liquid.

"I swear, he was never this much of a pain before," she sighed.

"It's alright, Swan," he told her sympathetically.

"No, it's not," she protested. "I was hoping he'd stop it."

He moved to stand beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand over his, gently stroking it with her thumb.

"I just wish he would see you guys like I do," she sighed.

"Maybe with time," he suggested, his voice soft.

She nodded. "Maybe."

They stayed like that for a moment before Killian sighed.

"I forgot to ask McCullen about an inventory," he muttered.

"I can do it," she offered. "I know Curry is probably coming soon, but I can run to the galley and check."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded as she rose from the chair. "Yeah. It won't take me long."

"Okay," he nodded. "Thanks, love."

She gave him a small smile as she slipped out of the cabin, heading towards the galley.

As she passed by the crews barracks, she heard some of them, all clearly upset. She slowed down, staying out of sight as she listened to them.

"She never did anything like this," she heard Byrne complain.

"And she would have had more right to," Murphy replied. "We _did_ take her. Yet she's been nothing but compassionate towards us."

"That's what I don't get," Clarke responded. "Emma has never acted as though she's better than us. She's always accepted us. But her brother..."

"Acts like he has a gigantic stick up his ass," Ward, another of the sailors, said. Emma had to fight back a laugh at the comment. "Come on, Lewis, you know it's true."

Lewis' deep voice carried over to Emma from her spot just behind the wall. "I don't wish to speak ill, but you're right. Emma never did the things her brother's done."

"I know he even pissed of McCullen last night," Clarke added. "And we all know how hard that is to do."

"I just really feel sorry for Emma in all of this," Murphy said in a low voice. "The first time she's seen any of her family in over a year, and she's put in this position? The poor lass is dealing with enough, between worrying about Captain Jones with Blackbeard and her brother being with us. I don't want to give her more to worry about."

Emma felt a shot of affection for the men. They were worried about her, so they silently took everything Leo threw at them. But a part of her was angry that they even had to in the first place.

She stepped out from behind the wall so she and the men could see each other.

They all started, Byrne clearly about to reply then stopping himself, all of them looking guilty.

"I'm sorry," she told them apologetically. "I'm sorry Leo is doing this to you."

Lewis was the first to recover. "It's okay, lass. We can take it."

"No," she responded. "It's not. Why hasn't anyone said anything?"

"We didn't want to cause more trouble," Byrne told her.

Murphy nodded. "We know he's your family, lass. Out if respect to you, we haven't done anything against him."

She swallowed the lump growing in her throat. "Thank you, but that's not right. Family or not, he shouldn't be treating you this way. Please, tell me when he does something."

Slowly, they all nodded.

"Good night," she said as she exited, being met with a chorus of responses. She quickly made it to the galley to check in with McCullen and left, feeling powerless the whole time. She breathed a sigh of relief when she entered the captain's cabin again, seeing Killian waiting for her, their dinner on the table.

"Everything okay, Swan?" he asked, taking in her mood.

"I just found out that Leo's been antagonizing the crew and they've all been keeping silent about it," she responded, plopping into her chair. "They said they're all doing it out of respect for me."

She watched Killian as he silently sat across from her.

She narrowed her green eyes at him. "He's been going after you, too, when I'm not there, hasn't he?"

She could tell by the way he avoided her eyes that he had been a target alongside the crew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him sadly.

His eyes finally met hers, letting her see his sincerity. "Because I can handle it. And I don't want you fighting your brother, not over me."

"Killian," she said softly, reaching across the table, intertwining their fingers together.

"I can handle it, Swan," he told her. "You don't need to worry."

Sighing, she nodded. "Just... If it gets too bad, just please tell me."

"Alright, love," he responded, giving her a slight nod.

* * *

She woke up cuddled close into his chest, their legs intertwined and the blankets tightly wrapped around them. She nuzzled her face into his neck, reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed.

She felt Killian's chest vibrate beneath her with his chuckle as he played with a lock of her hair.

"Can we just stay in here all day?" Emma asked, her voice muffled.

He hummed. "That is tempting. But I know I at least need to go up with the crew."

Giving him a whining sound, she sat up, pulling the strap of her slip back up on her shoulder. "Okay, okay. We'll go up."

He laughed as he got out behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her to him to kiss her cheek before moving to get dressed.

She grumbled to herself as she went with him to their chest of clothes, pulling her leather pants along her black blouse and corset. She quickly shed her chemise and pulled on her clothes, relishing in the warmth of the leather.

She began to pull on her boots when Killian spoke, casting her a curious glance. "I know the men recently had a day, but I'm considering letting them spar again today, just to get out some frustration."

She couldn't help chuckling. "Honestly, I think that would be a really good idea."

"Well, I'll inform the crew during breakfeast then," he replied with a grin, securing his sword to his hip. He picked up her own belt and handed it to her.

"Hopefully not everyone will want Leo as a partner," she said, slightly amused by the idea as Killian chuckled.

Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him toward the galley.

* * *

As Emma leaned into Killian, her arm circled around his waist while his rested on her shoulders, she watched Clarke and Lewis fight, both calculating each other's moves as the cold winter sun shined bright. Leo sat off to the side, watching the fights in distain, insisting the men had weak form and that they wouldn't last in a real fight.

She leaned her head against Killian's shoulder. She spoke quietly so only he would hear. "I'm really starting to wonder if this was a good idea or not."

He sighed as he looked around the crew. "Aye. I didn't think this would happen."

Lewis disarmed Clarke, signaling the end of the match. Byrne and Murphy went up, immediately beginning to spar.

The crew watched, tense, as Murphy and Byrne moved to strike each other, their swords clanging loudly. With every comment from Leo, they grew more frusterated, Murphy and Byrne's hits becoming more aggressive.

Emma was struck with an idea, lifting her head from Killian's shoulder to look at him.

"I want the next round," she told him.

He cocked his brow curiously.

"I'm going to fight Leo," she explained quietly. "We used to spar together, but he hasn't learned to fight the way I have. The way you taught me."

He gave her a slight nod. "You think it will work?"

"I think at least it might make him stop taunting the crew," she replied.

He offered her a small smile. "You have my full support."

She returned his smile, quickly pecking his lips as she turned to watch the end of the fight, Murphy finding an opening and holding his cutlass to Byrnes throat. He quickly pulled away, moving beside Byrne to stand back in the semicircle, both joking with one another.

Pulling away from Killian, Emma stood up, walking to stand in the center of the makeshift ring. Some of the men stepped forward curiously, offering to partner with her. She shook her head at them before turning to look at Leo.

"Leo?" she called, ignoring many of the curious and surprised looks from the crew.

"I don't have a sword," he replied, raising his brow.

Clearly unhappy, Murphy withdrew his cutlass, offering it to him. Leo eyed it for a moment before gripping it and stepping into the circle with Emma, falling into stance when he faced her.

Falling into her own position, she quickly assessed him, seeing the weakness in his stance, how he wasn't secure in his hold with the cutlass. Part of her wondered if this was what Killian saw during her first fight.

She waited, knowing exactly what Leo was going to do when he moved. He moved to the right, letting Emma see the immediate opening, as well as his unbalance from the shift in weight. She struck out forcefully, using his weight against him, causing him to fall flat on his back as his sword slid across the deck. She heard the faint snickers of the crew behind them at the display.

Leo, his face red with embarrassment, looked up at her, dumbfounded. "How did you do that?"

Emma smirked at him as she sheathed her cutlass. "Hook taught me. And I spar with the crew regularly."

He remained looking at her, shocked, as she turned and walked back to her spot beside Killian, fighting a grin.

"Well done, Swan," he said as he wrapped his arm back around her, smiling proudly at her. "You're a bloody marvel."

She hummed as she returned to her position beside him, happy with herself. She saw many members of the crew throw her appreciative smiles while others gave her a covert thumbs up.

Everyone watched, amused, as Leo stood up from his position on the deck, walking over to Murphy to silently give the master gunner back his cutlass before moving back to his original spot, keeping his head down.

Killian glanced down at Emma, his brow raised curiously. "Actually, love, what do you say to a team match?"

She smirked. "Sounds good to me."

Grinning, he dropped his arm, moving with her to the center of the circle. He glanced back at Curry, nodding at his silent ask of whether or not to join them.

Curry stepped forward, as well as Murphy, moving so Murphy stood closest to Emma while Curry went near Killian.

Giving Killian a slight nod, she turned so that they were back to back as they drew their blades, Murphy and Curry drawing their own. They all watched each other, coming into motion when Murphy made the first move.

Emma and Killian moved around the area together, helping each other when needed. As usual, they worked together flawlessly, dancing around each other as the sounds of metal clanging filled the air.

She spun around, her hair flying behind her, as she struck out at Curry, making his sword fly from his hand, just as Killian got behind Murphy, holding the blade to his throat.

He glanced back at Emma, smirking. "Swan, I do believe we won."

Emma released a chuckle.

Pulling his sword away, Killian freed Murphy. Emma snaked her arm through Killian's, going with Curry and Murphy back to the group.

She noticed with satisfaction that Leo stayed silent through the rest of the matches.

* * *

As the crew dispersed to go back to their duties, all noticeably more content, Emma stood by Killian at the helm, her arm around his waist as they both looked to the water.

Curry approached them, a strange look on his face.

"Captain," he said, addressing Killian. "If you wish to retire early for the evening, I can take the helm."

Killian eyed Curry, studying him. His voice was sharp. "You've been trying to relieve me of my duties an awful lot these past couple days. Do I need to prepare myself for something you're planning?"

"No, sir," Curry quickly replied. He glanced between Killian and Emma nervously before sighing. "It just that the crew knows that the prince being here changes things, along with what we know Blackbeard's been doing, and that more will change very soon."

Emma shared a quick, pained glance with Killian before their attention both settled back onto Curry.

Curry took a breath before continuing. "Sir, the crew wants you to have as much time with Emma as possible, now that things will soon be different. We want to give you as much time together as possible."

Emma felt the air leave her lungs as she gripped Killian tighter. She saw the sincerity in Curry's features, and had admittedly noticed the change in the men, trying to relieve them of as many duties as possible.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, she looked up at Killian to see him nodding at Curry as he drew his own arm around her.

"Thanks, mate," he said, his voice slightly rough. He glanced at her, longing in his eyes, before turning to look back at Curry. "Are you sure?"

Curry nodded. "Aye. Between me and Murphy, we can handle things up here."

Killian nodded, turning to look down at Emma.

"Do you wish to stay up here?" he asked her quietly. "Or we can always go down below..."

"Our cabin sounds good," she responded, matching his tone.

He offered her a smile smile as they turned, her taking the lead to open the hatch and decend the steep stairs. Upon entering, she pulled him close to her as soon as his boots hit the floor, burying her head in his neck, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his own arms around her, embracing her back, as he pressed his cheek to her hair. Only the sounds of their breathing and heartbeats existed in the quiet that enveloped them.

"Even the crew knows," she muttered sadly, breaking the silence.

He nodded into her hair. "They do. At least they've offered to give us this."

She pulled away from his neck to rest her head against his, their noses brushing.

"I don't want everything to change," she whispered.

"It doesn't have to," he responded softly as he raised his hand to cradle her face. "We can do everything as normal as possible. I can still do my duties, and you can do whatever you want. If we want, one of us can always accompany the other. It can be just like any day."

She brought her hand up to touch his face, gently caressing his cheek along the scar he wore. "We could. It's just... We promised each other a future together."

"I know," he said softly.

"We still don't know what's gonna happen," she said fiercely. "Everything can still work out."

He gave her a small smile, one that didn't quite meet his eyes. "It could."

Closing her eyes, she continued to stroke his cheek as she brought her other hand up to run through the hair at the nape of his neck. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his, gently at first, then deepening the kiss when Killian responded, pulling her closer with his hooked arm while he tilted her head towards him.

When they drew apart, Emma released his face to take his hand, pulling him with her to the chair, where he settled down before pulling her to him, setting her on his lap. She snaked on arm around his broad shoulders as her other hand grasped his hook, resting it on her lap. He rested his hand on her waist as she leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

They remained quiet as they watched the room around them darken, never leaving each other's side until Curry brought in their dinner.

* * *

As she layed pressed into Killian's side in the dark cabin, the blankets tangled around them and their skin flushed, Emma lightly traced the tattoo on his forearm.

"Does it bother you?" he asked her quietly, looking down at her.

She looked up at his curiously.

"The tattoo," he clarified.

"No," she told him sincerely. "It never has. She was a big part of your life. You having a reminder of her doesn't bother me."

He moved his arm to rest his hand on her bare waist just below his blunted wrist, careful to let her hand remain over the tattoo.

"I love you, Emma," he told her tenderly. "I truely do."

She reached up to kiss him. "I love you, too."

She rested her head back on his chest, the heat from his body keeping her warm as she continued her ministrations on his arm.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time we went to Agrabagh?" he asked her, peeking down at her.

"No, you haven't," she replied.

Killian began to tell her the story, of his awe of the land. She felt herself start to drift off, his soothing voice relaxing her, until she finally fell asleep in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "After my behavior?" he asked skeptically, a single brow raised.
> 
> Review?


	47. Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma sat beside Killian at the helm, watching over the crew performing their duties. She noticed with interest that Leo was wandering around on the deck, studying the men curiously as he had the days since the sparring match. Though the men still tensed whenever he neared, used to his insults, they didn't seen to be as on edge as when Leo had always antagonized them. Leo never appeared to be say anything, just observe the men.

"Do you know if Leo's said anything to anyone today?" she asked Killian curiously.

He shook his head, his eyes following hers to the deck. "Not that I'm aware of. It seems he's finally stopped."

"I hope so," she replied. She leaned closer into him.

He rested his arm along her shoulders, his hook carefully held against her. He kissed her temple, letting her feel his rough stubble on her skin.

"Don't worry, Swan," he murmured as she closed her eyes. "I think your little display worked on him."

She gave a small snort, smiling. "If not, it was still felt pretty good to do."

He chuckled.

Opening her eyes, she saw Leo watching them, a curious yet conflicted expression on his face. After watching them for a moment, Leo began to walk forward towards the quarterdeck.

"Emma, could I speak to you?" he asked as he stood just below them.

She raised an eyebrow in question before nodding. "Um, yeah."

Leo nodded before turning to lead them away.

"I'll be back soon," she told Killian, quickly kissing his cheek before moving to follow her brother.

They went below deck, Leo leading her to his quarters. He held the door, letting her in, before shutting it behind him.

Immediately going to the chair, Emma settled down as he sat across her on the small bed. He studied her, clearly searching for words.

"Can we trust these pirates, Emma?" he finally asked her.

She quickly nodded. "Yeah. They're loyal. They won't do anything against us at all. I've bonded with these men, and think of them as friends. We're safe with them."

Leo nodded. "And what about this stuff about Blackbeard?"

She released a heavy breath. "I'd rather have Hook present to talk about that. That's his story to tell, not mine. All I will say is that Blackbeard is a threat."

He eyed her curiously before nodding. "I guess that will all have to wait then." He bit his lip, suddenly nervous. He looked away from her. "Do you think Hook will be willing to allow me to have an audience with him?"

"He will," she responded, sure of her answer.

He continued to chew on his lip for a moment before meeting her eyes. "I've watched you two. You really do love him, and I can tell he loves you. You guys look at each other like- like how mom and dad look at each other."

Emma leaned back, astounded at the omission.

"I was wrong," he continued. "I thought he was manipulating you, but he's not. He genuinely cares about you. And from seeing the crew around you, they really do respect you."

Unable to answer, she nodded. Leo had finally admitted he was wrong.

"You know, you can speak to them," she told him.

"After my behavior?" he asked skeptically, a single brow raised.

"They will talk to you," she replied. "As long as you don't act like you did before, they will talk to you."

He nodded, accepting her answer. He was quiet for a moment, before his expression turned curious. "Will Hook be willing to speak with me tonight?"

"I'll talk to him," Emma answered. "I'm sure he will, but I'll talk to him."

Relief showed on Leo's face as he nodded. "Thanks, Em."

She offered him a smile. "Go on back out, and I'll go talk to him."

Standing and walking out, she left the cabin for the deck, Leo behind her. Once on the deck, she immediately went to Killian, still stationed at the helm. Instead of standing by his side, she rested her hands on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Everything all right, Swan?" he asked as he drew his arm around her.

"Yeah," she replied. "He wanted to know about Blackbeard. I told him that it would be better to talk with you there. And, well..."

"What is it, love?" he asked, giving her a slight, encouraging smile.

"He told me he was wrong about you," she said softly. "He said that now he knows that you never manipulated me, that he knows you love me."

He smiled tenderly down at her. "That I do."

She grinned before gently kissing him.

"He also wants to talk to you," she told him. "He asked if you would be willing to speak with him tonight."

Killian his his surprise, nodding. "Of course. I'll tell Curry to tell him tonight, after supper, to come to our cabin."

Emma nodded as he called Curry over, asking him to relay the message. They watched Leo's surprise at the response, seeing him turn to look at them and give them a quick nod in affirmation.

"Are you okay with this?" Emma asked Killian quietly, pulling her head away to get a better view of him.

"Yeah," he responded. "I know what it did. And he did get dragged into this. It's only fair that he knows."

"Killian..." she said softly.

He kissed her forehead, letting her feel the scruff of his chin, before resting his own forehead against hers. "It's alright Swan."

She drew a hand away from his chest to cradle his face, brushing her thumb along his cheek.

"It will be okay," he told her.

She nodded once before resting her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

She sat nervously in the chair after they had finished their dinner, waiting for Leo to come.

Killian leaned over the back of the chair, softly kissing the crown of her head.

"Relax, Swan," he told her in a soothing voice. "It's gonna be okay."

She nodded stiffly. "Yeah."

He went around so he could face her directly, kneeling down so they were eye level. "Swan, it will be fine. What are you worried about?"

She met his eyes, seeing the sincerity and concern evident in them.

"I can't help but remember the first time Leo saw you," she revealed. "Killian, he tried to get a scalpel so he could stab you."

"It won't come to that," he promised. "Not again."

Emma sighed. "I really hope not."

He offered her a gentle smile.

They both looked toward the door when they heard knocking, knowing it was Leo.

"Enter," Killian called, straightening up and standing beside Emma's chair to face the door.

Leo pushed open the door, tentatively stepping inside. Emma saw his eyes scan the cabin, seeing her possessions mixed in with Killian's. She was nervous about Leo's reaction to actually seeing the shared quarters, but noticed with relief that Leo wasn't angry about it, rather indifferent, like he'd expected it. She felt herself relax; it was one less thing she had to worry about fighting about.

"Your highness," Killian greeted, ever the gentleman. "Emma had informed me you sought an audience with me?"

Turning his eyes onto Killian, Leo nodded. Emma noticed they held no hostility.

"Yeah," he replied. "I have been curious about Blackbeard, and why he is such a threat. When I had asked Emma, she said that it was your story to tell, and it would best be discussed with you present."

"Aye," Killian responded, moving to sit on the edge of the desk. He gestured to the chairs sitting at the table. "You might as well sit down for this. Make yourself comfortable."

Leo looked to the chairs, moving to occupy Emma's, sitting backwards so his arms rested on the back, facing them.

Knowing he would need the comfort, Emma held out her arm, lightly resting her hand on Killian's leather-clad knee. He placed his hand over hers, his thumb brushing over it.

"A few decades ago, I was hired by the Evil Queen to assassinate her mother," he told Leo, keeping his voice steady. "As a test, she set me out to kill my own father, who had abandoned my brother and me, selling us, and had fallen under a sleeping curse that had allowed him to survive for three hundred years."

Leo raised his brows in surprise, but let him continue.

"I spoke to him, and I thought that things could work out, that I could have my father back in my life," Killian said, his voice becoming tight. Emma gently squeezed his knee, trying to give him what support she could. "It didn't. I ended up killing him, leaving his son, my half-brother, alone. The boy grew up and became Blackbeard, and has wanted revenge for me killing our father. He's already attacked twice, once before I knew his purpose, and had gone after members of my crew. He won't stop until one of us is dead."

Leo held a look of shock and worry as he looked between him and Emma.

"So we really are in danger as long as we're here with you, as long as Blackbeard is still around?" Leo asked him.

Killian nodded stiffly. "Aye."

Leo's eyes shifted over to Emma. "You knew this, yet you decided to stay?"

She nodded, looking over at Killian while she answered her brother. "Yeah, I did."

Letting out a hard puff of air, Leo leaned forward, his hands over his mouth. "And do you have any plans?"

Emma threw an uneasy glance at Killian, one he returned.

"We've been evading him so far," Killian answered. "We know he must be dealt with, but..."

Leo turned his eyes to him, giving him a sharp look. "You have nothing."

Snapping her eyes back to Leo, Emma's voice was harsh. "If you found out that I wanted revenge against you for something, and you were in the same position Hook is in, would you be able to kill me?"

He gave her a hard, uneasy look. "No."

"We know that we can't keep avoiding him," Killian said in a tired voice.

"Why didn't you just fight him before?" Leo asked him. "Why keep running?"

To answer, Killian looked at Emma, squeezing her hand in his.

Leo nodded, understanding in seeing Killian look at Emma.

"Alright," he said, his tone softer.

"You will be taken home," Killian told him tiredly. Emma heard the dread he barely hid in his voice. "You'll be safe then. I don't want any more to suffer because of Blackbeard's vengeance."

"Okay," Leo replied as he nodded. He hesitated for a moment, studying Emma, before looking back at Killian. "I know the crew does it to Emma, so maybe while I'm on the ship, they should forgo my title and just call me Leo instead."

Killian nodded as Emma released a breath, both relieved at the progress.

"I do have one question, though," Leo told them as he glanced between them curiously. "What up with the Swan nickname? You're the only one who calls her that."

Emma chuckled as she glanced at Killian, seeing him crack a smile.

"You're sister is a stubborn lass," he told Leo with a chuckle. "She would barely talk to me when she first came on board, and never told me her name. I didn't want to call her by her title, so I began calling her Swan, after her necklace and the ship she was on. Even when we revealed our true names to each other, the nickname stuck."

Leo nodded, a slight smile on his face. He glanced at Emma. "Okay, one more question. How did you learn magic in the time you've been here?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Actually, it turns out it was something I've always had. It just needed the right conditions to reveal itself. You may even have it, too. But I did learn to control it and use it."

He nodded again, this time a curious expression on his face. "Okay, then." He rose, moving back toward the cabin door. "Good night, and thanks."

They both nodded in response.

"Night, Leo," Emma said, right before he left, shutting the door behind him. She released a heavy breath when he was gone. "That went better than I expected."

Killian released a low chuckle as he rose up. "It did. He didn't yell this time. Or try to kill me."

She rolled her eyes, standing to face him, resting against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his back as his own encircled her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think it would be even more enjoyable if we were in bed," he suggested.

Emma rolled her eyes again, a small laugh escaping her as she pulled away so they could undress. Quickly shedding her dress, she perched on the edge of the bunk, waiting for Killian to climb in first.

Once dressed in his linen trousers, he laid down, pulling her to his chest. She cuddled against him, running a hand across his scarred back.

"I always knew I would have to see my family again someday, but I didn't think it would be like this," she confessed in a whisper. "I always imagined that I would get to be with you, the we would get this all the time. That I would get to stay with you."

And she had. Even before telling him that she wanted a future with him, she imagined waking up to Killian beside her every day, always being with him. It didn't matter if he continued piracy, always living on the ship, or settled down somewhere, as long as she was with him. She didn't want to think about what was now to happen to them, to Killian. She banished the thought from her mind before she could let fear take over.

"I know," he replied sadly. "I thought that we would have longer, at least."

"So we make the most of it," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as she drew him closer, inhaling his scent that she had so long ago memorized.

He clutched her tighter, drawing his hand up to cradle her head, kissing her hair.

"I love you, Swan," he told her.

She nodded into his skin. "I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Lewis laughed. "We've been going easy on him, don't worry, Emma."
> 
> Review?


	48. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Fair warning, this is the chapter where the coming angst begins.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

Watching as the men stood around the deck in a loose circle, Murphy and Curry in the center training Leo, Emma sat near the helm, Killian right beside her.

She heard his chuckle when Leo fell back, thrown down by a strike by Murphy.

"He has gotten better," she said quietly, intertwining her fingers with his.

"He has," Killian agreed. He smirked. "Though I do believe that some of this is payback."

She released a small chuckle. "I'm pretty sure it is. They seem to be enjoying themselves, though."

He hummed in agreement.

Drawing their hands up, Emma pulled his arm around her shoulders, keeping her grip on his hand. She contently leaned into him, resting her head to his cheek before pulling his hook to her lap, running her thumb over the smooth curve of the metal.

His heat warmed her, fighting off the cold air. Despite the bright sunlight that left the sky a bright blue and illuminated the water, the air still held a bitter chill, the deck still often icing over in the night.

"Sir?" McCullen called as he approached them, having come up on the deck.

Killian turned his head slightly to look at McCullen, careful not to disturb his and Emma's positions.

"Sir, I just took stock of the provisions," McCullen said, worried. "We're running low. We have to make port to restock, and soon."

Emma felt Killian tense as his arm around her shoulders tightened, pulling her closer to him. She squeezed his hand.

"How long can we last?" he asked, keeping his voice void of emotion.

"Three weeks, tops," McCullen responded in a low voice. "And that's stretching it."

"I'll chart a course for the nearest port," Killian replied.

McCullen offered a small smile. "At least it extends the trip. Gives a little more time."

Emma was suddenly grateful for the need to make port.

Killian nodded. "Aye."

Giving them a final nod, McCullen left, moving to join the group of men, watching Leo's lessons.

"Do you wish to come with me, or stay out here?" he asked her quietly, his lips at her ear.

She released a hard puff of air from her nose. "What do you think?"

Rising up, she pulled him with her before letting him lead them back to their cabin. They only released each other so they could make the climb down.

Emma stood at the desk as Killian pulled the relevant maps and charts, unfurling one and placing it in the desk for them to examine.

"Where's our position?" she asked him as they studied the map.

"Approximately here," he replied, pointing to an area on the map.

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the parchment. Her eyes quickly found the nearest spot they could go to. "Port Morgan?"

Killian's eyes landed on the spot she indicated, nodding. "It's out best option. It should only take us maybe a week if conditions are in our favor."

"Then Morgan it is," Emma replied. "How long do you think we'll be staying there?"

He released a hard breath, his voice unsure. "I honestly don't know. Maybe a day, and we leave the following morning. I don't want to spend too much time there, just in case. We still don't even know how the _Concorde_ got ahead of us."

"I know," she responded softly, resting a hand on his chest. "We'll be careful. Nothing will happen in Port Morgan."

* * *

As Killian moved to reset their course, Emma walked to the group of men still in their group, searching for Curry and Lewis. She spied them in the middle of the circle with Leo, Curry dealing a blow that disarmed Leo. They looked up when she approached them.

"Curry, Lewis, I need to speak with you two," she told them, drawing slightly away from the group and moving towards the quarterdeck.

"Is everything alright, lass?" Lewis asked as he and Curry followed.

She nodded. "Yeah, but we need to make port for supplies. We're changing course to Port Morgan."

The two men nodded.

"It's fairly close," Curry said.

"Will we be staying long?" Lewis inquired.

"Just a night," Emma answered. "We just wanted to let you know about the change."

She glanced back at the group, seeing Leo taking on Byrne. "How's he doing?"

They both grinned guiltily.

"He's definately not as good as you were at that stage," Curry responded in a voice laced with humor. "He's learning, but not as quickly as you did."

She raised a brow in question, implication lacing her voice. "I'm sure him constantly falling is due to his own clumsiness, then?"

Watching in amusement as their expressions grew more guilty, she chuckled. "It's not like he doesn't deserve it after all he did."

Lewis laughed. "We've been going easy on him, don't worry, Emma."

"I'm not," she responded, grinning. "Go on, go back to teaching."

She left, returning back to the quarterdeck, moving to settle herself beside the helm.

"Are we set?" she asked Killian, nudging his leg with her foot.

"Yeah," he responded, looking over to her. He raised his brow in amusement. "You know, I myself might even help with Leo's _training_."

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "You can if you want. I won't stop you. My little brother _did_ treat you the worst of them all, and he did ask to be taught to fight by pirates."

"Younger," Killian immediately responded. He looked down, a meek grin stretching across his lips. "Sorry. It's just something that Liam always did. He would always call me his little brother, and I would always tell him it was _younger_ brother. It used to annoy me so much when he did it."

Smiling softly at him, she reached out, grasping his hand in hers, applying slight pressure. She was always happy whenever he opened up to her about his older brother, hearing the tales of the man who took care of Killian.

Standing up, she moved closer, lightly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Come on," she said lightly. "Let's go knock Leo on his ass."

Killian grinned, releasing a small laugh as she pulled him down to the main deck. They joined the loose circle, seeing that Leo was sitting on a barrel, taking a small break.

Emma noticed with amusement that the crew all wore satisfied grins.

"Up for another round, mate?" Killian asked Leo, trying to hide his grin.

Looking up at them, Leo nodded. "Yeah, I can go a couple more rounds."

Quickly kissing Emma's cheek, Killian released her hand, moving to the center with Leo, drawing his cutlass.

Emma watched as they began to circle each other before Leo moved to strike. She immediately saw his mistake, leaving a giant opening for Killian to land a blow. Killian took advantage of the opportunity, deflecting Leo's strike while simultaneously disarming him and knocking him down, pointing his cutlass to the princes throat.

"You're leaving yourself open, and giving your opponent chances to take you out," Killian told him, withdrawing his cutlass.

Leo nodded as he rose, brushing himself off as he grabbed his fallen sword. He faced Killian again, ready to go another round.

As they began to move again, Emma saw that Leo was listening to what Killian was saying, but was not paying close enough attention to Killian's movements, letting Killian get the upper hand.

"Did you get knocked down this much when they started teaching you?" Leo asked her as he laid on the deck after Killian knocked him down again.

"Nope," she answered, grinning smugly at him. "I didn't get knocked over once. Then again, I didn't get an entire crew mad at me."

"And she even hit me in the head with a compass her first night here," Killian added, giving her a tender smile.

Leo snorted as he rose up, giving a small laugh. "Okay, okay. I get it. I was a total ass. I'm sorry. Seriously."

The crew laughed, happy Leo finally admitted what he did.

"Another round?" he asked Killian, drawing his sword.

"One more," Killian agreed.

He moved slower, letting Leo see his movements as they began to spar. Finally able to watch the movements, Leo mirrored each step, slowly learning. He was able to counter some of Killian's attacks before moving to leave an opening, prompting Killian to disarm him.

"Keep practicing, mate," Killian told him good naturedly, sheathing his sword. He turned and rejoined the circle, right to where Emma waited for him.

"Hey," she greeted, gently hugging him as they turned to watch the next round.

"Hey," he smiled back at her, resting his hand on her waist.

She rested her head into the crook of his shoulder, watching as Murphy moved around her brother, blocking his blows.

"We really were taught to handle weapons," Emma said quietly. "My parents always said we didn't need to fight anymore, especially since Regina really became part of the family."

"You weren't taught to fight because your parents didn't think you would ever need to," Killian responded just as quietly. "They didn't think you would ever have to endure a life of fighting."

She looked up at him, hearing the traces of regret in his voice. She saw his pained expression, making it tug at her heart.

" _I chose this life_ , and everything that comes with it," she told him. "I chose you, and I will gladly fight."

He smiled sadly at her.

She moulded her lips to his, wanting to kiss his pain away, to do anything to rid him of the sad look in his eyes. She felt her own heart ache as she kissed him, knowing exactly what was tormenting him.

Breaking away, she gripped his hand, pulling him with her away from the back of the group where they stood, leading the way to the privacy of their cabin while they were still unnoticed.

As soon as they were alone, the hatch closed and locked behind them, Killian captured her lips in a searing kiss, tightly embracing her as he caressed her face. Emma responded with equal fervor, carding her fingers through his dark hair.

"Emma, we both know what's going to happen," he said sadly when they broke the kiss, both breathing hard as they leaned into each other. "Even if they see you're safe, and that it was your choice to remain beside me, they believe that I attacked their ships and killed a great number of their men."

She shook her head, wanting to deny it.

"There has to be something," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know if there is," he responded, his own voice shaky.

Emma swallowed, willing herself to be strong. "Then we just have to make the most of what we have left."

She kissed him again, pouring all of her emotions, her love, despair, desperation, and the small bit of hope she still held, into the kiss, feeling Killian's same emotions as he responded.

Not breaking the kiss, she guided him to their small bed, pushing his coat off his shoulders as he began to work the lacing on her dress.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "And here I thought I was getting used to the cold," she muttered unhappily.
> 
> Review?


	49. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Reveling in the bright sunlight, Emma watched as the crew prepared the mooring lines connecting them to the dock, listening to the gulls flying overhead. She felt Killian come up behind her, resting his hand on her waist as he pressed a kiss to her head. She leaned back into him, feeling his hard body against hers.

"We'll be able to go into the town soon," he told her quietly. "Unless you want to stay on the ship."

She turned her head to look at him, a smirk on her lips. "Not a chance."

He chuckled, grinning.

"The men know that if they are to venture out, it's to be in groups," he said, his tone serious. "Just as a precaution. I don't know what Leo plans to do."

She nodded, turning her green gaze back to the crew. "I told him that if he leaves, to stay with Curry, Murphy, Lewis, or us. I don't know if he is planning on leaving or not, though."

As she spoke, they saw Leo talking to Murphy, who was nodding at the prince. Leo then turned to approach them, keeping just below the quarterdeck. He didn't comment on their positions, used to and accepting their casual touches.

"I asked Murphy, and I'm going to be tagging along with him," he told them. "He's gonna be accompanying McCullen along with Clarke and Lynch, so I will be in a group."

Emma nodded. "Okay. Just be careful, and if anything happens, listen to Murphy."

Leo nodded. "Don't worry, I know."

"You're free to stay in one of the inns if you wish, or come back here for the night," Killian told him. "Just be back here early tomorrow morning."

Leo shifted his gaze to Killian, nodding. "I will."

He turned, moving back towards the crew, just as Curry approached them, climbing the stairs.

"Sir, would you like me to accompany you into the town?" Curry asked, looking between Killian and Emma.

Killian nodded. "That would probably be wise."

Giving him a nod, Curry went back down to assist the crew secure the last of the lines.

"Did you want to stay in an inn tonight?" Emma asked, peeking up at him curiously.

"I was thinking not, unless you want to instead," Killian replied, looking down at her.

She shook her head. "I'd rather we stayed on the ship in our cabin, honestly."

He gave her a small nod. "Then it's settled. But we most likely will be getting our dinner at a tavern. I'm sure we'll probably be dining with the crew."

She nodded, resting her head back against his shoulder.

"We'll be fine," she told him quietly. "I don't think he's here at all."

She felt his arm tighten around her, wanting to keep her close. She truely didn't believe that Blackbeard was at Port Morgan, that they were safe at the port, but she understood Killian's worry, sharing the same sentiments.

"I know, but I'd rather ere on the side of caution," he responded, his voice low. "I don't want to take any chances, especially not now."

She drew her own hand over his, gently squeezing it.

* * *

She kept Killian's hand securely in hers, their fingers intertwined together, as they walked along the streets, Curry right behind them. The sky had turned from bright blue to brilliant orange, pink, and red as twilight approached, nearing the end of their day.

Emma quickly spied the tavern near the docks. She called the men's attention, gesturing to the small building. "What about here?"

Quickly assessing the place, Killian nodded, glancing back at Curry.

"This place should do quiet nicely," he said, letting Emma lead them to the tavern.

Inside, the place had a good amount of people, with many of the tables empty. There was only dim noise filling the room, with only a few of the patrons being rowdy. Paying them no mind, Emma pulled them to the furthest table in the back, settling so she and Killian faced the entrance to watch it.

She caught Curry's smirk, leading her to raise a brow in question. "What?"

"You've learned well," he replied, shaking his head in amusement. "Gone is the princess who we felt we needed to protect. Now she's a pirate, who can give the worst of us a run for our money."

She gave him a mock glare, making him laugh.

Before he could respond, the door to the place opened, Leo's group entering the tavern. Their eyes found them, prompting them to join them at the table.

"Is everything prepared?" Killian asked McCullen, leaning around Emma, as the cook sat on her other side.

"Aye, we're all set," McCullen replied as the rest of the men settled in.

Their food soon arrived, letting them eat as they conversed.

"Anyone up for some dice?" Clarke asked as they began to finish up.

"Don't play against Emma," Murphy said quickly. "She cheats."

"I do not," Emma replied indignantly.

"She's just good at spotting lies, and you're bad at gambling," Killian added, coming to her defense.

"I'm not playing against a bunch of pirates," Leo said in disbelief. "I'm not looking to lose everything. Especially to my own sister, who I'm guessing you've all taught many tricks."

"And what does that mean?" Emma asked, turning her gaze to him.

"C'mon, Em. You even look like them now," he replied, gesturing to her.

She glanced at her ensamble, composed of her red leather vest, black blouse, and leather pants.

"And you certainly fight like them," he added. "I'm not saying its a bad thing."

Instead of replying, she just shrugged, taking a drink of her ale.

"And she can kick all our asses," Curry said, grinning.

All the men laughed in agreement, except Killian, who smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned into him contently.

"Don't I know it," Leo responded, laughing.

"And you always complained to Mom whenever I beat you," Emma said smugly.

"And Dad always backed you up, saying it built character," he retorted, grinning.

The men continued to laugh, while she sat close beside Killian, her hand rested on his leg. After a while she turned to him, looking at him curiously.

"Do you want to head back?" she asked him.

He nodded, looking back at her. "Yeah, I would like to retire to the cabin. Shall we?"

Nodding, she stood up beside him, placing their share of coins on the table. The crew looked up at them curiously.

"Men, Swan and I are heading back for the night," Killian told them. "You're free to stay out still, just be back by the morning to set sail."

"Do you need an escort back?" Curry asked, starting to get up.

Emma shared a glance with Killian before answering. "No, we'll be fine. We're close enough, anyway."

Sitting back down, Curry nodded.

Bidding the crew a good night, they left, walking back along the docks in comfortable silence, her arm linked through his.

Emma noticed that few people were out despite the hour, but she found herself unconcerned about it, thinking it probably still had to do with the season. The late winter air still held a cold chill, making her bury herself further into Killian's side.

"We'll be back soon," he told her quietly, giving her a knowing grin.

"And here I thought I was getting used to the cold," she muttered unhappily.

He chuckled. "You are. Before, you would have been completely bundled up out here."

He caught her cloak with his hook, causing her to smack him away.

"That may be true, but it's still cold," she said, stubborn.

He withdrew his arm from hers, drawing it around her shoulders, rubbing along her upper arm. She pressed into his side, humming contently.

A few moments later they made it back to the ship, steadily climbing the gangplank and stepping onto the deck.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they entered their cabin, happy to be back in their own space and away from everyone else. Removing her cloak, she hung it up before setting herself down in the chair, curling her legs beneath her.

Deciding to take advantage of the lack of people on the ship, she flicked her wrist, the brass tub they used for bathing appearing filled with hot water.

Killian raised a curious brow at her.

"What?" she asked as she stood up. "Everyone else is gone, so we don't have to worry about disturbances."

He quirked his head in agreement.

She glanced over at him, biting her lip, as she saw him hanging his coat. "You know, you can always join me if you want."

He turned back to look at her, stepping closer. Once he stood in front of her, he sweetly kissed her, leaning his head against hers.

Drawing away, she gripped his hook, gently tugging him with her to the tub.

Helping each other undress, she climbed in before he followed, settling behind her. She leaned back so that she reclined on his chest as he pushed her hair over her shoulder, wrapping his arms loosely around her stomach.

"I wish we could stay here longer," she said quietly as she watched the steam dancing over the water.

He kissed her shoulder, leaning his head into her neck. "I know. Believe me, I know."

She turned her head so she could press her lips to his hair. "That, and I wish there was some way that just Leo could go back, that I could stay here, and we could leave."

He lifted his head so that his blue eyes could meet her green.

"Swan, I desire nothing more than to have you at my side," he told her gently, his eyes filled with love. "But we both knew that one day you would have to go back, to see them at the very least. I just don't think either or us imagined that it would be this way."

She shook her head sadly. "No, I know I didn't. At least we got this."

He nodded.

Releasing a sigh, she leaned her head against his as she closed her eyes, her cheek pressing against his scuff as the water eased all of the built up tension from them.

* * *

Killian jerked awake, breathing hard as he tried to push the remnants of the dream from his mind. Removing his hand from where it rested on Emma's side, he ran it over his face as if to scrub the memories away.

"Killian?" Emma asked softly. "You okay?"

Quickly removing his hand, he looked to see her awake, looking at him worriedly.

"Aye, just a bad dream," he replied, cursing that his voice shook. "Sorry I woke you, love."

Pulling the blankets around her chest, she propped herself up on her elbow. Reaching out, she began to stroke the scar on his cheek. Neither had decided to dress after their bath, instead choosing to go to bed, wanting no barriers to exist between them.

"You know I'll listen if you want to talk about it," she told him gently.

He shook his head, not wanting to add to her stress. "It's alright. It's just a dream I have every once in a while. It's nothing to worry about."

"If it wasn't, you wouldn't be this way," she pressed, looking at him in worry.

He closed his eyes, breathing hard. He ran his hand through his hair, deciding to confide in her.

"Sometimes I dream of Milah's death," he said quietly, turning his head to look at her. "But it's not Milah I watch die. It's you. It's not always the Crocodile, sometimes it's Blackbeard. But no matter what I do, I'm never able to save you."

He saw her looking at him, her green eyes shining.

"You're not gonna lose me," she whispered.

Feeling his throat growing tight, his eyes bore straight into hers.

"I already am," he responded.

Releasing his face, she rolled onto her back, pulling him as she went so that he was tucked into her side, his head resting over her heart, slinging his arm over her stomach as he curled into her, her hand resting on his bicep. Killian felt himself relax as her other hand cupped his head, her nails gently scratching his scalp. He sensed she needed the intimacy just as much as he did.

"Not yet," Emma replied, holding him close to her. "And something can happen. We might still get our happy ending."

He nodded, afraid to hope, only to have it crushed before him like he'd seen so many hearts crushed. But as he slowly drifted to sleep in the arms of his beloved, he couldn't help the spark of hope igniting in his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Thank you," she whispered.
> 
> Killian drew away just enough so that he could look at her curiously. "What for?"
> 
> Review?


	50. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of attempted rape
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Pale sunlight filtered in through the window as Emma woke, still holding onto Killian. Glancing out, she deduced they still had a few hours before they had to set sail, continuing on their journey to Port Calico, where she and Leo would return to their kingdom. Resting her head back on the pillow, she looked down at Killian, still asleep, his head still resting on her chest. Gently, she began to comb her fingers through his dark hair, noticing how long it had grown.

She felt his grip in her tighten as he shifted, opening his sleep glazed to look at her.

"Morning, love," he said in a husky voice, shifting so that his chest pressed against hers and leaning forward to kiss her.

"Morning," she hummed, pressing her forehead to his. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't," he replied, giving a slight shake of his head. He glanced out, assessing the time before looking back down at her. "We have about three hours before we set sail. What do you say to us finding some breakfast?"

She kissed the column of his throat before nodding. "Sounds like a plan."

Carefully, Killian shifted over her, climbing out of the bed, holding his hand out to pull her up. They dressed, with her helping him put on his brace for his hook. Once dressed and ready, they exited the cabin, moving across the ship to the gangplank to walk back into the town. Emma held onto his hand, slightly swinging it between them as they walked back toward the tavern they dined in the previous night.

Taking a small table towards the back, they ordered their food, watching the tavern as they ate. Some of the crew came in, slumping down at one of the larger tables to order food before they went back to the ship.

Emma noticed Leo enter with Curry, McCullen, and Murphy, all joining the other crew members at the large table.

"At least they're all finally getting along," she said quietly.

"Aye," Killian responded. He grinned at her. "And it only took you embarrassing him in front of the entire crew."

She smiled, feeling a slight blush rise in her cheeks.

"They'll probably be returning with us," he told her, nodding toward the men.

"I know," she replied. She turned away from the men to face him. "At least we got one morning of some peace from them."

He chuckled in agreement.

* * *

She walked along the deck beside Killian, making sure everything was going smoothly as the _Jolly Roger_ broke through the waves, leading them back out to the open sea. While Emma was happy to be back on the water, it meant that she was losing time.

She gripped Killian's hand, wanting to keep him close.

Just as they neared the bow, Leo broke away from the small group he was in, walking towards them.

They stopped as he neared, both curious.

"Hey," he greeting as he stood beside them.

"Is everything okay, mate?" Killian asked him, offering a smile.

"Yeah, I was just curious about something," he replied, glancing between the two of them curiously.

Emma nodded for him to continue.

"I've noticed it a couple times when I've wandered the ship," he said. "But the door to the small cabin by your quarters, it's badly damaged that it won't even close properly. I was wondering what happened there. I've asked the crew, but I've been getting different answers."

She felt Killian stiffen beside her as she herself tensed. She knew she would eventually have to tell Leo and her parents, but she hadn't been looking forward to it. Glancing over at Killian, she saw him looking at her, his eyes conveying it was her decision what to tell Leo. He gently squeezed her hand, letting her know she had his support no matter what she decided. She offered him a weak smile.

Turning back to Leo, who had watched the exchange with suspicious eyes, she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Come by after supper," she told him. "I don't think it would be a good idea to talk about it up here. I would prefer to do it later in private."

Clearly unhappy, Leo nodded, knowing he wouldn't get any answers until later. "Fine, fine. I'll see you in your cabin after dinner then."

She offered him a tight smile as he turned away, leaving them alone.

Killian pulled her to the very front of the ship before turning to face her. His eyes were troubled, his voice showing his worry. "Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly. "Yeah."

He moved his hook forward to brush her hand, letting her grip it so she held both his hand and hook.

"You don't have to tell him if you don't want to," he told her gently. "Not yet."

"He deserves to know," she said, shaking her head. She looked at him, nervous. She knew it would be hard for him, especially since he saw part of the act and all of the aftermath, but she wanted him. "Will you be there? When I tell him?"

"Of course," he told her, the corners of his lips slightly rising.

She offered him a small smile in thanks before closing her eyes, reaching up to gently kiss him.

He leaned his forehead to touch hers when they broke apart, their noses brushing. She could hear the confidence in his voice, never wavering when it came to her. "You can do this."

Keeping her eyes closed, she nodded, not breaking contact with him.

* * *

Emma fidgeted nervously as they waited for Leo, unable to sit still. She kept igniting and extinguishing the candles closest to her, nervous.

Rising from his spot at the desk where he was writing in his captain's log, Killian closed the book, moving to envelope her in his arms.

Instantly feeling secure, she rested her head into the crook of his neck.

"It's going to be alright, Swan," he said gently as he stroked along her back.

She inhaled deeply, his scent calming her. "I know. Just nervous."

She felt him give her a small nod as he held her tighter.

Too soon, they heard Leo knock on the door, making them pull away from each other, but each refusing to completely let go.

"Are you ready?" Killian asked her.

Emma took a deep breath. "Yeah."

He nodded once, quickly brushing his lips over her forehead before turning his head to look at the door.

"Enter," he called.

Leo quickly pushed open the door, closing it firmly behind him. He gave them a searching look.

"So will someone finally answer my question?" he asked. "Cause I know something happened because of how everyone keeps dodging around it."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead and sit down."

Moving to her chair at the table, Leo settled into it, facing them.

She tugged Killian to the wide armchair, where he settled down before opening his arms for her. She sat nestled into his side, her legs resting over his with her skirts draping down, his hooked arm going around her shoulders as she gripped his hand in both of hers.

"So what happened?" Leo asked, gentler, reading the nervous atmosphere of the room.

"That was my cabin," Emma began. She saw Leo's look of surprise, but ignored it, continuing on. "I was staying there after I was released. During the day, I was to remain around Hook, Curry, McCullen, or Murphy, who all acted as guards. I was only left alone at night, but Hook was always near, since my cabin was right by his.

"There was one deckhand who... didn't like me. Hook gave me authority over the crew early on, and he was the only one with a problem about it. He caused some trouble before, but it was always dealt with by either Hook or Curry.

"There was one night, where Hook had to be out late on deck. We had dinner as usual, and we went our separate ways after. I was just about to fall asleep when Foley broke open the door, pulling me out into the hall."

Leo's expression turned furious as she spoke, but Emma knew she had to continue.

She tightened her grip on Killian's hand, leading him to hold her closer and his thumb caress over her knuckles.

She took a deep breath before she continued, fighting the memories. "He slammed me against the wall, and we fought, but he was too strong. He slammed my head into wall and choked me. He pulled out a dagger and cut my dress. The blade cut my stomach." She moved one of her hands from Killian's to rest it over her stomach where the scar was. "I tried to lock my legs together, but he stabbed my leg." She touched her leg, tracing the location of the scar.

She swallowed. "Hook, Curry, and Murphy came then. I passed out right as Hook pulled Foley off. He saved me." She looked at Killian, meeting his eyes as she moved her hand to rest on his shoulder. She looked at him, love in her expression, as she continued to speak to her brother, Killian's close proximity comforting her. "He brought me in here and took care of me. He made sure I was okay and helped me to heal. He stayed by my side."

Killian lightly bumped her head with his in a tender, affectionate gesture. He kept his gaze on her as he spoke to Leo.

"I knew something was wrong when I was up on deck," he told him. "I had this weird feeling, and it told me to get to Emma immediately. When I got there, he had her pinned to the wall. I buried my hook in his collar to pull him off, then went to Emma and got her the help she needed."

"What happened to the deckhand? Foley?" Leo asked, his eyes murderous.

Both Emma and Killian turned to look at him as Killian spoke, his voice turning dark. "He was tried the next day. The entire crew wanted retribution. Even the most gentle ones. McCullen himself was actually the first to vote guilty. They all voted guilty. Foley was sentenced to death. I myself carried out the sentence."

Leo calmed slightly. He nodded at Killian, with what Emma thought was respect in his eyes.

Killian turned back to Emma, though he still spoke to Leo, his tone lighter. "That was the only time I left her."

Emma rested her head on his shoulder, knowing she wouldn't have been able to tell the story and stay calm without him by her side.

"When did this happen?" Leo inquired.

"Almost a year ago," Killian replied.

Deciding to address what Leo had asked that she and Curry had dodged so long ago, she spoke to Leo.

"That's why too there's no first mate," she told him. "He knew something was going on, Foley kept asking him about the schedules to see when Hook would be away from me, but he never said anything."

"So all of that could have been prevented?" Leo asked, fury coloring his tone.

"Smee was a poor first mate," Killian continued, turning his eyes to Leo. "During the trial, he was acting nervous, and after, very strangely. When we had next arrived at port for a duration of time, he tried to leave and cover up that he knew anything, afraid of what would happen if he was found out."

"That's why he tried to desert," Leo said, realization dawning on him.

Killian nodded. "Aye. Emma, along with a couple other crew members, heard him trying to make plans, along with mentions of the deckhand. He was caught and put on trial, and everything was revealed then."

Leo leaned forward, his head in his hand as his eyes pinched shut.

They watched him nervously, waiting for his reaction.

Finally, he looked up. His green eyes looked straight at Killian, causing Emma to tense.

"I would have done the same things to those bastards," he said. "I've heard of things like that happening in the courts before, even. I know I said some stuff before about the first mate being marooned, but for that- I take back what I said before."

Realization crept on his features. "That's why when I asked Curry and Murphy about the stuff, they didn't want to answer, isn't it?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. No one here likes to tell each other's stories, and it's not something they like to remember."

Leo nodded in acceptance. "I can respect that."

His gaze turned thoughtful as he looked at her, his voice soft. "You really have changed. Before, something like that would have broken you. Now..."

Killian looked at her, his blue eyes filled with love and pride. "My Emma's too strong for that."

Emma offered him a small smile, leaning her head against his for a brief moment.

Leo watched them quietly, observing. When they turned back to him, they noticed the look of acceptance on his face, his green eyes open.

"Thank you," he told Killian. "For protecting and supporting her."

Killian offered him a small smile. "I always will."

Leo turned his eyes to Emma, suddenly looking slightly nervous.

"Are you...?" he trailed off, not knowing what to even ask her.

"I'm fine," she told him confidently. "I know I'll never forget it, but I never let it effect me or who I am. I've learned to live past it."

He gave her a proud smile.

"Thank you, both, for telling me," he said. "I know it wasn't easy, and I appreciate it."

He rose up from his spot, pushing in the chair. "I know it's getting late. I'll take my leave, and leave you two alone for the night."

Emma and Killian rose with him, standing side by side.

"Night, Leo," she said while Killian nodded.

Giving them a small smile, he turned and left, shutting the door to their cabin behind him.

Killian raised his hand to cradle her face, stroking her chin.

"Are you okay, Swan?" he asked gently.

Emma rested her hands on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat beneath her fingers. "Yeah. It was hard, but yeah. You?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's not exactly a time I relish in remembering, but yeah."

She smiled weakly as she leaned up to press her head against his. "I know what you mean."

He closed his eyes contently as he held her to him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Killian drew away just enough so that he could look at her curiously. "What for?"

"For being here for me just now," she said as she watched him, giving him a soft, loving smile. "And for all of the other times. For always supporting me and being there for me."

He shook his head, his loving voice soft yet fierce. "I love you, Swan. I'll always be there for you."

She nodded once before quickly kissing him.

"I love you, too," Emma said when they pulled away. She lightly traced the dark shadows under his eyes. "We should get some rest."

He nodded, his voice quiet. "We should. It's late."

She pulled away, moving to begin to undo the lacing on the bodice of her dress when Killian pushed her hair over her shoulder, deftly undoing the laces.

"You know I can undress myself," she told him, her voice teasing, though she far from minded the action.

"Yes, but I just love doing it for you," he said, innuendo in his voice.

He continued removing her bodice, her blouse, skirt, and boots quickly following until she was just in her chemise. She turned to him, her fingers quickly undoing the fastenings of his leather vest.

"If you get to undress me, I get to undress you," she said playfully. "It's only fair."

He gave a small laugh. "You won't hear me complaining."

"Good," she said as she tossed the vest aside to begin working on his shirt.

After that was shed, he shed his boots and changed his leather pants for his linen ones. Emma undid his hook from his brace, laying it on its shelf as Killian climbed into their bed, holding his arms out for her to join him. She nestled into him, her back pressed against his front, as she gripped his hand in hers, holding it over her heart.

"I love you," she whispered as she felt him gently kiss her hair.

His response was just a gentle whisper in the dark. "I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "One moment, love," Killian said quietly. He gestured to his satchel with his hook. "I just need to give this to Leo."
> 
> Review?


	51. Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: When I asked my beta to rate this for angst on a scale of 1-10, she ranked it an 8, maybe 9. Just a heads up.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Sitting nestled close beside Killian at the bow of the ship, Emma watched the horizon, where the setting sun bathed the sky in vibrant hues of orange, pink, and red. She leaned in closer to him, he holding her tighter in return, wishing she could stop time, knowing she was viewing her last sunset on the _Jolly Roger_.

They had remained by each other's side the entire day, Killian completely forgoing his duties, trying to get every possible moment they had left together. None of the crew held it against them, instead offering sympathetic looks, knowing what was to come. They mostly held each other close, neither wanting to let go, but both knowing they would soon have to.

She closed her eyes, listening to the waves and his steady breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

"I don't want to do this," she whispered.

He pressed his lips to her hair, inhaling her scent. "I know. If there was any other way, I would do it. But we have no other choice."

"I wish there was," she said, leaning her head into his neck.

She felt him rest his head over hers, stroking along her back. She tightened her grip on his waist, wanting to hold him to her, to try to protect them from their impeding separation.

Hearing footsteps approaching, she opened her eyes, peeking behind them to see Leo approaching them, holding a nervous air about him.

"Hook," he adressed Killian, looking at him nervously. "Can I have a word?"

Upon seeing Killian's torn expression, wanting to grant his request, yet not wanting to let go of Emma, Leo quickly shook his head.

"It's alright," he said. "Emma can hear it. It might even finally get her to forgive me if she hears this."

Killian nodded. "Alright, mate. What is it?"

Leo took a breath before he began. "I never actually apologized for my behavior and how I treated you, especially when I was first saved and brought on this ship. And I am grateful _for_ being saved. And I want to thank you, for everything you've done for Emma."

Taken aback, Emma looked at him, detecting no hint of insincerity in his words. She looked back at Killian, watching him nod to Leo in acceptance.

Leo offered him a small smile, before continuing, his voice slightly rough. "And I know that it's probably too late now, and it is meaningless, but... I want you to know that even despite the circumstances, I would be proud to have you as a partner for Emma. That I've never seen her happier than when she's with you, that she finally found someone who she can be free to be herself with. Someone who loves her as much as she loves them. I know my blessing doesn't mean anything, but I just want you to know, you have it."

Emma clutched Killian tighter as she swallowed thickly, feeling tears prick in her eyes. To actually hear Leo ask for Killian's forgiveness, and then to give his blessing, was more than she ever expected.

She felt Killian's muscles tighten beneath her, knowing he too was becoming emotionally overwhelmed.

"Thank you, Leo," he said in a tight voice. "Despite what you think, that does actually mean a great deal to me. And I do accept your apology."

Leo smiled weakly. "I don't regret meeting the man Emma has given her heart to, but I am sorry it has to end this way."

Giving them a final nod, Leo left, leaving them alone as the sun finally dipped below the horizon and the moon and stars finally came to life, illuminating the black sky in their silvery glow.

"I didn't think that he'd ever..." she trailed off.

Killian gave a slight nod. "It was unexpected for me as well." Shifting slightly, he looked at the sky before turning his forget-me-not blue gaze on her. "Do you wish to retire for the night?"

Nodding, Emma carefully stood up, releasing her grasp on him to instead hold his hand. "Yeah."

He stood up, moving beside her to cross the deck to the hatch of their cabin, letting her decend the step first before closing the hatch behind them.

McCullen was just placing their dinner on the table when they entered, looking up nervously when they entered.

"Apologies, sir," he he said. "I was hoping I'd be gone before you entered-"

Killian shook his head, waving off his apology. His voice was quiet, with no hint of annoyance or anger. "It's fine, McCullen. Thank you."

McCullen offered them a small, sympathetic smile. "I'll be taking my leave then. Good night."

He quietly left, leaving them in the solitude of their dark cabin.

With a flick of her wrist, Emma lit the candles, slightly illuminating the room. She took her seat across from Killian at the table as he filled their cups with wine. Looking at the food, she thought sadly that this would be the last time she would ever have McCullen's cooking, that come the morning, she would never again see the men she had grown to care so much for.

Though she had no appetite, she forced herself to eat. Noticing her mood, Killian reached across the small table, intertwining his fingers through hers. She looked up, seeing his eyes, intent on her, filled with a pain that reflected her own.

He kept quiet, offering no words. They both knew nothing could be said, that nothing could abate the pain.

Finishing, they quickly found their way into each other's embrace. Holding onto him as tightly as she could, she felt herself shudder as sobs began to rake through her, feeling as if his arms were the only thing preventing her from completely shattering.

"Was this always going to be the end for us?" she asked, her voice hitching. "Was thinking we could spend the rest of our lives together just a fantasy?"

"No," he answered quickly. "No, I refuse to believe that. If Blackbeard hadn't attacked your brother's and the kingdom's ships, or even posed a threat, we could have had that. But... this is the hand we've been dealt."

"We should have found another way," she said brokenly into his chest. "We should have found another way for me and Leo to return, and for you to stay away."

She felt him shake his head, his voice resigned. "Someone needs to bring you to the mainland. And I can't sacrifice one of my men for that."

"You know what will happen," she whispered as tears slipped down her face as she felt a sharp ache in her chest.

"I do," he nodded, gripping her impossibly tighter. "Emma, if I do this, Blackbeard would no longer have a reason to come after me or you, or even attack your kingdom. If I do this, it could save lives."

Emma pulled her head away from his chest, away from his steady heartbeat, reaching up to mould her lips to his as her hands cupped the back of his neck, holding him close to her.

Breaking away, he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, his movements gentle. He didn't lower his hand after, instead cradling her face.

"I love you, Emma," he told her. "More than anything."

"I love you, too, Killian," she said, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Deepening the kiss, she began to unfasten his vest, pushing it off his shoulders before working on his shirt as he began to unlace her dress. She wanted to be with him while she still could, to have her body intertwined with his, knowing by his own movements he felt the same. She knew that she would forever belong to him, just as he belonged to her.

Falling into their bed, they each felt the fire that always consumed them, but it was tainted by grief and desperation, both knowing that they had so little time left, both wishing for more. As they converged together, Emma couldn't help but hope that something would be produced from their relationship, that a product of their love would live on.

They continued throughout the night, the candles burned out and the moonlight casting the only light in the cabin, each waking through the night from a fitful sleep only to seek the other out and join together again, always holding each other close.

* * *

Emma woke nestled atop Killian's chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. She knew he was awake, but didn't say anything, wanting to prolong the moment. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she nuzzled her face into his skin, feeling his steady heartbeat beneath her cheek.

Sensing she was awake, he trailed his fingers up along her back into her hair, tangling them in her blonde strands. He didn't say anything either, instead pressing a gentle kiss to her head.

"I love you," Emma said softly, her voice barely a whisper. "I always will."

"As I, my love," he breathed.

He released a heavy sigh as he moved to sit up, Emma rising up beside him. Turning his torso towards her, he embraced her tightly, crushing her to him. Her own arms wrapped around him, holding him as close to her as she could, as she pressed her face into his neck, wanting to memorize his scent one last time. She felt Killian mirroring her action, feeling his scruff scratching her own neck as they held each other.

"We have to go," he said a few moments later, breaking the spell. "I need to return you home."

She held onto him for a second longer before pulling back enough to see him. Her green eyes met his blue ones, each conveying their pain at the looming parting.

Leaning forward, she kissed him, pouring all of her emotions into it, her love, desperation, sadness, how much she wanted to remain by his side. Kissing her back, she felt his own feelings, a perfect reflection of her own.

Slowly breaking away, they leaned their foreheads together, breathing each other in.

They broke away, each moving slowly around the cabin to retrieve cloths, both brushing the other with gentle touches as they dressed.

Once fully clothed and presentable, Emma took one last long look at the cabin, willing to have the space burned into her memory.

Killian grabbed onto a satchel, his back turned to her as he retrieved it. Hitching it up onto his shoulder, he walked over to her side, grasping onto her hand.

"Do you wish to bring any of your possessions with you?" he asked her gently, his voice melancholy.

She shook her head, willing her tears to remain at bay. "No. They belong here, in this cabin."

It wasn't that she felt that she didn't want them, it was that she felt that the things that she had accumulated had been obtained when she was the happiest she had ever been, and felt they belonged in the place where those memories took place. She wanted all of her possessions on the _Jolly Roger_ to remain amongst Killian's, for in some way to show that they had remained united. She knew she would always have the memories, of being taken and her first night on the ship, having her dinners in the cabin, to being freed, of being attacked by the Dark One and then Foley, of healing with Killian by her side, and taking care of him in turn. Of the time she had fallen ill and he constantly remained by her side taking care of her, despite her protests that he would fall ill in return. Of her and Killian learning about each other, finally admitting how they felt to each other. Of the first time they came together, and all the times after. Of them doing everything and nothing, just being together.

And somehow, even though she didn't voice her thoughts to him, he knew.

He gently squeezed her hand in his. His voice was thoughtful, even sad, as he gazed around the cabin. "This cabin holds some of my best and worst memories. This ship has been my home for the past three hundred years."

Instead of answering, Emma leaned into his side, pressing her head to his shoulder.

She felt him tilt his head into her hair, breathing in the scent of it. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt a single drop of wetness.

* * *

Walking out onto the deck, she saw the crew in a somber mood, all standing at the ready for them as the ship rested moored to the shore of the cove it was to hide in. Emma walked beside Killian, moving with him to the group, as she willed for her walls to stay in tact long enough to get through everything.

"One moment, love," Killian said quietly. He gestured to his satchel with his hook. "I just need to give this to Leo."

She nodded as she squeezed his hand, her voice quiet. "Okay."

Giving her a small smile, he released her hand, immediately going to Leo, keeping his voice pitched low.

She looked away, looking out toward the water, willing to hold herself together.

"Emma?" McCullen's tentative voice came from behind her, making her turn to see him, Curry, and Murphy gathered beside her.

"Hey," she responded in a voice just as weak as her smile.

"We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye ourselves," Murphy told her, his voice tight.

She gave them a tight smile, stepping closer to them, seeing the sorrow in each of their eyes.

"So, take care, lass," Murphy said with a tight smile of his own as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "You know what to do now, keep safe."

Emma shook her head, surprising him by wrapping her arms around the gunner who had served as her friend and protector in a tight hug. Murphy looked down at her in surprise for a mere second before hugging her back, his steel grip tight around her.

"Keep safe, lass," he told her, his voice gentler than she'd ever heard it before.

She nodded as she pulled away, biting her lip.

Murphy stepped back, allowing McCullen to step forward.

"I know I'll miss seeing you in the galley," McCullen said.

"I know I'll miss going in there," Emma responded as she hugged him just as she had Murphy.

McCullen reached up, holding her head in a gesture so similar to the way her own father hugged her. Emma felt a pang in her chest, because though McCullen was a friend, he was also like an uncle to her, much like how Robin was.

"Take care, Emma," he said as he released her.

Curry stepped forward, his gray eyes shining.

She looked at him, her first friend on the _Jolly Roger_ , before embracing him tightly just as she had the others before he could say anything.

He held onto her, giving her a gentle squeeze, before releasing her. He tapped her face as he spoke. "We'll all miss you, Princess. The whole crew. Just remember everything we taught you and take care of yourself."

Biting hard on her lip to control herself, she nodded, before looking at all three of them.

"Thank you, all of you," she said, her throat tight. "For everything. I can't even begin to say everything you've done for me, but I love you guys."

They each nodded to her, all giving her weak smiles.

She felt Killian slip his hand in hers, the warmed metal of his rings brushing against her fingers. She knew without him telling he'd seen their exchanges as he gently squeezed her hand.

"I know what I told the crew, but this is what I'm telling you," he told the men, his voice low so the rest of the crew wouldn't hear. "If I'm not back in exactly a day, to this very hour, leave. If we're not back, everything will have as gone as we thought, even if there's no danger of Blackbeard here. Curry, you're to take command of the ship, and drive her out of here, as far away as you can. I'm leaving her in your care. Keep the conch shell near you."

Slowly, Curry nodded. "Aye, Captain."

Giving them all a nod, Killian looked at them all before speaking again. "Gentlemen, it has been an honor to have you with me. I wish you all the very best."

Curry, McCullen, and Murphy all nodded, stepping back.

Emma tightly squeezed Killian's hand, offering him what support she could, as he took a breath, preparing himself.

"Men," he called, addressing the entire crew, his voice ringing out confidently on the deck. "It has been my honor to serve as your captain for all these years. We lived by our own rules, and as free men, that is all we can ask for, and I hope you all continue to live as free men."

"To Captain Jones!" Curry yelled, leading the men in a loud chorus, making Emma almost burst when he continued, "And to Emma!"

"It's time," Killian said in a low voice, turning and leading Emma to one if the longboats where Leo was waiting, the satchel on his shoulder, watching them with a sad expression.

After helping her into the boat, Killian followed, settling across from her.

"Lower the longboat," he ordered, the crew moving to obey.

Slowly, the boat touched the water, leading them to undo the lines to release them from the ship and into the sea.

"Here," Leo said, carefully moving by Killian to assist him with the oars. "Let me help at least."

"Thanks," Killian responded.

Together, they propelled the boat away from the _Jolly Roger_ and out of the cove towards where they would all go to the port, all knowing what was waiting.

Though she willed her self not to cry, to keep strong, Emma couldn't help her silent tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "It worked on Belle," Regina replied plainly.
> 
> Review?


	52. Deadlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So my beta decided to rank this a 9.5 with a slap in the face on what she calls the infuriating rating.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Bringing the longboat up onto the small shore beside the docks, Killian jumped out into the low surf, holding out his hand for Emma, helping her climb out. Together, they and Leo pulled the boat onto the shore out of the tides reach.

Looking out towards the crowd on the docks close by, she saw them moving about, but a few cast the small group curious glances, Emma's red dress and Killian's pirate attire catching their eyes.

"You can still get out of here," Emma said in a low, urgent voice to Killian.

His eyes darkened as he scanned the crowd, seeing sudden movement as some people started rushing around, having recognized them. He turned his gaze back to her, giving her a small, sad smile. "No, I can't."

Looking towards the rustle of people, Emma understood. She gripped his hand tightly, as if willing the link to become permanent through sheer willpower. Knowing it was only a matter of time, she reached up, kissing Killian deeply, all the while ignoring Leo. With her free hand, she cradled his face while she felt the press of his hook on her lower back.

She stroked along his cheek with her thumb as they reluctantly pulled apart, resting their heads together.

"I love you," she told him, pouring all of her love into the words.

"I love you, too," he relied, his voice matching hers.

"Guys, we have to go," Leo interrupted, his voice wavering. "I'm sure that some guards have been alerted by now."

Nodding, Emma pulled away from Killian, but didn't release his hand, refusing to do so until they absolutely had to let go of each other.

Silently, they began to walk up further on the small beach until the sand turned to cobblestones. Watching the people carefully, she could make out flashes of her family's coat of arms through the crowd of people.

She felt Killian tighten his hold on her hand just as she applied her own pressure.

"Don't move!" she heard Grumpy yell from the crowd as the Huntsman and Red broke through, Grumpy with some of the other dwarves and some knights following close behind.

Emma took one last glance at Killian, seeing his blue eyes resigned as he looked at her.

"I love you," he mouthed to her, right as a strong force barreled into them, ripping them apart.

Lost in the chaos, Emma couldn't tell what was happening as bodies thrashed about, hearing the sound of yells and flesh hitting flesh. It was only when Red grabbed her, pulling her away with Leo, that Emma was able to get her bearings.

She looked into Red's wild eyes, seeing disbelief and relief in them as they took her in.

"Emma?" she asked, pulling her tightly against her, holding her close. Her voice was breathless. "Emma, Emma. You're safe. You're finally back home, and you're safe."

Emma tried to pull away, to see what was happening to Killian, but Red's grip was tight, pulling her and Leo away from the scuffle, away from Killian.

* * *

Being back in the castle Emma grew up in was surreal. As soon as she was placed in her old chambers, Snow White rushed in, embracing Emma as soon as she could reach her.

"Oh, Emma," she sobbed, pulling back to look at her. "You're home, sweetheart. You're finally home. I've missed you so much."

Despite the circumstances, Emma couldn't help smiling at her mother, finally seeing her again.

"I've missed you, too, Mom," Emma replied, hugging her mother. She pulled back, looking at her. Her voice turned urgent. "Mom, Hook-"

"The council in gathering right now to discuss the pirate," Snow said. Her voice would have been soothing if her words didn't horrify Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma, but I have to go meet with them. Your father's there, that's why he hasn't seen you yet. But just rest now. This will soon be over, and it will be nothing more than a bad memory. Just go ahead and eat something, change, and rest. You'll feel like yourself in no time."

She kissed her head before pulling away, exiting the chambers and shutting the door behind her, leaving Emma alone before she could say anything.

Emma shook herself, knowing that if there was even the slightest chance she could save Killian, she had to take it, damn the consequences to herself. She would gladly live in disgrace if he got to live.

Quickly, she rose from the edge of her bed, pulling open the chamber door and leaving the room. Walking down the corridor, she heard some of the maids approaching. Not wanting to be seen, she ducked behind a corner, waiting for the girls to pass. She could easily hear their conversation, making her stomach turn.

"-she's back," one of the maids said. "I know I've never seen this much excitement."

"I know," replied the other in awe. "I don't think there has been since the Evil Queen was almost executed."

"I know that that pirate's fate was decided the second he took the princess," the first girl responded excitedly. "The poor princess, though. To be held by that pirate for over a year? That must have been terrifying. And then for him to take the prince and destroy all those ships!"

"It must have," the other agreed. "I didn't think that the gallows would ever be used, to be honest. Everything has always been so peaceful for years. Even some of the royals from other kingdoms have wanted to come."

"I can see why," the first replied. "The legendary Captain Hook has finally been caught and is to be tried. I never thought I'd see a pirates execution."

Emma felt sick as she stepped out of her hiding place. They all knew that there would be a huge uproar, Killian's reputation wasn't exactly unknown. They all knew he would most likely hang, the thought still terrifying her when ever it crept up.

But Killian wasn't there to hold her and reassure her, instead locked up in a cage, waiting for trial.

Checking her path, Emma hurried though the halls, soon comming up on the council's chamber. She ignored the guards, swiftly moving past them, and throwing the doors open, interrupting the heated discussion inside.

"Release him!" Emma demanded, stepping into to chambers. "Let Hook go."

The shocked faces of the council looked up at her as they took her in. She saw all of the dwarves present, along with the Huntsman, Red and Pinocchio, who had taken over for Granny and Jeppeto. Jiminy rested on the table beside his projector, obviously being the one Emma had interrupted. She saw Belle and her son, Reve, towards the back, surprising her, briefly wondering what they were doing there. Regina and Robin sat together, Roland right beside them. Snow and David both sat at the head of the table, Emma and Leo's seats empty on either side of them. Emma knew from all of their expressions she would have a fight ahead of her, and everyone was going to be against her.

"Emma," Snow said in a scolding voice. "You should be in your chambers resting. We need to discuss-"

Emma shook her head, her voice sharp. "No. I'm just fine. Hook-"

"Will face punishment for his actions," Regina cut in, her voice stern.

"Princess, it would be in everyone's best interest if Hook was sentenced," Jiminy said, trying to sound reasonable.

"And it was in my best interest when I landed that hit on him," Grumpy added gruffly.

Eyes flashing, Emma glared at him, her voice dark. "What did you do to him?"

"I only got one hit in," he responded, sounding disappointed. "The Huntsman pulled me away from giving the bastard what he deserves."

Enraged, Emma slammed her palms in the table. Not keeping it in check, her magic surged, spiking up until it was released, causing one of the maps on the table to ignite.

Everyone's eyes immediately went to the fire, stunned. Before anyone could act, Emma waved her hand, extinguishing the flame.

"Emma, you..." Snow said, amazed.

Emma shook her head. "That's not important right now. Hook needs to be released."

David looked at Emma, his gaze softening. "Listen, Emma, I know you've been away from home for a long time. But we need to try him."

"Sweetheart, I know that they probably told you a lot of things, but you need to realize those were all lies," Snow said in a gentler tone, like Emma was an animal she was afraid to scare off.

"Emma, I know how easy it is to be tricked by a few words," Belle told her, her blue eyes gentle. "I married the Dark One, thinking I saw the man behind the beast, when there was only a beast."

Emma scoffed. "I was _never_ _manipulated._ They never forced me to do anything. Especially Hook. He never did anything to me."

"Then why did they keep you there?" Regina asked in a biting tone.

" _I chose to stay!_ " Emma nearly yelled back.

"But why would you?" Robin asked her.

Reve was looking at her curiously, until a look of dark realization washed over his features.

"You were going to leave, but you went back instead," he said, accusation in his tone. "At Port Rackham. Have you really fallen for the captain's tricks? Have you actually sunk down to that level?"

Emma turned to glare at him, her voice strained to keep calm. "What level, exactly?"

Pinocchio looked down at the table, refusing to look at her, his voice uneasy. "I remember the way he looked at you when he took you.

Reve steeled himself, his tone biting. "Have you really become nothing more than a pirate's whore?"

The room erupted in exclamations, their reactions ranging from shock to rage at the statement. Emma faintly heard Belle reprimanding her son.

"No, I haven't," Emma spit out, furious. "And I have never been treated as such."

Reve's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "You have feelings for him, don't you? You really have actually become his strumpet. Just like my father's first wife. She was stolen from him by that damn pirate to become his slag before he killed her."

Before she could make a retort, David cut in, his voice booming.

"That's enough!" he yelled, making everyone fall silent.

His voice quieted, looking back at Emma, his normally gentle blue eyes blazing. "Hook _will_ be tried, and punished as we see fit. Along with the rest of the crew when we find them."

Emma felt her stomach drop. She didn't want to think of the crew being captured, the very thought of Curry, McCullen, and Murphy being tried making her feel sick. But she also felt suspicious, like her parents, Regina, and Robin were hiding something, especially with their uncomfortable looks at Pinocchio's comment.

"Many of the crimes you're accusing him of, he didn't even commit," she said angrily. "The naval and merchant ships that have been attacked and the men killed, that wasn't him. There's a pirate who's disguising his ship as Hook's. He's the one that destroyed Leo's ship, not Hook. We're the ones who found the wreckage and pulled Leo out. That's how he came to be with us."

"Even if that's true, he's done too much, Princess," Jiminy said. "He's committed too many dark deeds. His heart is too dark. He can't be redeemed."

She nearly laughed at the hypocrisy.

"His heart is _not_ dark," she defended. "His heart does not hold the darkness you think it does."

"He's a pirate," Regina said. "A pirate who's lived for three centuries, Emma. You don't know all of the things he's done. You don't know his heart."

"Actually, I do," Emma replied. "Killian has told me himself what he's done. He's never lied about or hidden anything. And I do know his heart, I've held it."

"How?" Belle asked, stunned curiousity on her face.

"When you sent the Dark One after us," she answered, looking at her parents. "Hook and Rumplestilskin have been fighting for centuries, because _Rumplestilskin killed Milah_ and took Hook's hand. When he came on the ship, he hurt most of the crew and ripped out Hook's heart. He almost killed him." She turned to look at Regina. "His heart is a lot lighter than yours."

Regina scoffed in disbelief.

Robin, who had remained silent for the most part, brought his hand up to rest it over Regina's, trying to calm her.

The gesture caused pain to shoot through Emma's chest. The gesture was so similar to one of the things Killian did to calm her, to comfort her, to show their solidarity. Though she was still angry, she felt her sorrow beginning to break through. She needed to be with Killian.

Snow looked at Emma, trying to keep her tone comforting. "Emma, we have to do this. For us, and the kingdom. He has to pay for what he did. You've been with those scoundrels for too long."

" _Scoundrels_?" Emma asked, finally snapping. "Those are all good, honorable men. How many chances did you give the Evil Queen before she finally stopped trying to murder you? How many people did the Evil Queen kill before she finally stopped? And yet you won't even give Hook one bloody chance!"

She ignored the glare Regina gave her. Emma knew it was a low blow, but it was true.

David looked at the council members, his own temper teetering. "We'll meet again later. I need to speak to my family."

They rose up, quickly leaving the chamber with uncomfortable looks, leaving Emma, David, Snow, Regina, Robin, and Roland alone. They moved toward the large fireplace, the flames warming them.

"Emma-" David began, hanging his grey head tiredly.

"No!" she replied, looking straight at him. "This is wrong. Do you think I haven't heard what even the servants are saying? You're planning on hanging him no matter what."

"He's a pirate," David responded, his voice raised. "He's killed people, Emma. He's stolen. He's attacked ships. He needs to be tried for what he's done."

"How many people did Regina kill?" Emma countered. "Mom lived as a bandit for years, stealing. So did Robin. You've killed before too, Dad."

"I payed for everything I did as the Evil Queen," Regina said, her gray hair pale in the firelight.

"You got your happy ending with Robin," Emma responded. "If you got that, why can't Hook? Why won't you just give him one chance?"

"Are you forgetting that he kidnapped you to kill you?" Regina asked, sounding like she thought Emma was dense.

"No, I'm not," Emma replied. "He even told me about why. He had the last of his family taken from him by this kingdom."

"As sad as that may be, that still doesn't change what he is," Regina said.

Emma wanted to scream.

She shook her head. "So you're willing to hang a man that has changed, who has done some of the crimes you yourselves are guilty of?"

"In the time you were on that ship, how many people did Hook kill?" Snow asked pointedly.

"Three," Emma answered. "And all of them were because it was to save me."

"He's a pirate," Snow pressed. "He's lied to you, Emma. You have to realize that."

"Killian's never lied to me!" she protested. "I've never been pushed or manipulated by him!"

"Are you sure about that?" Snow asked her, wearing the same uncomfortable look as when Reve insinuated about her relationship with Killian.

"What are you all hiding?" she demanded sharply. "And don't lie."

They all went silent, everyone uneasy except Roland, who looked confused at the realization that something was concealed from him.

"We... looked in on you a couple of times through a mirror," Snow confessed.

Emma felt her jaw drop as she stared at them, feeling violated. Her voice was shaky. "What did you see?"

"We didn't know what had happened," Snow said quickly. "After we received your letter-"

"What did you see?" Emma asked in a louder voice, angry.

David sighed. "We saw you kiss him, a few times. We saw you spending time with him, and a good amount with the others, too."

She felt her cheeks redden at them spying on her kissing Killian. "Then you know what kind of men they are and that I wasn't manipulated. Is that all you saw?"

"After seeing you kiss Hook, we didn't want to see anymore of your interactions with him," Regina said in a tone that betrayed her disgust at the thought of Emma being with Killian. "The last time we looked in on you, it was over a month ago. We're assuming it was before Leo joined you with the pirates."

"We just don't understand what he said that could make you want to be with him," Snow told Emma, her tone holding her disbelief. "Why would you ever want to be with that pirate? Or stay on the ship with all of them? All of them, especially Hook, must have been lying to you. Look at what Rumplestilskin did to Belle."

Emma balked at her. "You honestly think that Hook did to me what Rumplestilskin did to Belle? That he kept me locked away, forced me to serve him, made me watch as he tortured people? That he showed only occasional hints of the man he was to try to make me love him? That him releasing me was just a test?"

"It worked on Belle," Regina replied plainly.

Feeling herself nearly cry out in frusteration, Emma turned when the doors opened again, Leo carefully making his way over, looking at them with concerned curiousity.

"Emma?" he called, gesturing for her to come over to him.

She quickly approached, feeling herself teetering.

"I was doing some quick research," Leo told her in a low voice when she was near. "I might be able to get them to reconsider with Hook. It's a long shot, but we may have a chance."

She released a breath of relief, praying that they could be convinced. Comforted by the fact that she had Leo on her side, she nodded.

"You've been with them for too long," he said, glancing at their family. "I haven't. I might be able to get them to listen to me because of that. The council members outside are all wanting to go through with it still, but this might work."

Emma felt the gamut of her emotions change to hope, praying that where she couldn't convince the council, Leo could. He was always better at politics.

Leo's voice dropped when he looked back at her, his eyes sad. "But Emma, just know that this might not work. Go be with him, just in case. If we can't save him, just spend what time you can with him. I'll do what I can here."

Feeling the lump growing back in her thoat, Emma swallowed. "Thank you, Leo."

He nodded as he offered her a sad but hopeful smile, gently resting his hand on her arm. "Go to him."

Giving him one last nod, Emma departed, leaving the chambers for the dungeons to find Killian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: First of all, almost three hundred subscribers and almost 150 favorites? You guys are awesome. I really didn't think this story would be that popular, and I'm so happy so many of you have taken an interest in this story. Second, just to remind everyone, this story will have a total of sixty-six chapters. Third, to everyone worried about how this story is going to go, if it makes you all feel any better, my beta has threatened many times to murder me, but decides I'm forgiven because she knows how the story will end. And finally, I know it's past the date I originally set, but if anyone is interested in having a little mini-fic that shows what's going on behind the scenes in Blackbeard's POV, I will still do it if there's enough interest. Whether or not you're reading ff.net on or Ao3, you can let me know by leaving a comment in a review, you can leave me a PM, or you can even contact me through my tumblr, megan-vampire.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed (if that's the word for this one) this chapter.
> 
> Teaser: "That's not true," she said.
> 
> Review?


	53. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So my beta rated this a 9.8 on the angst level, saying that the tiny bits of fluff gave it some padding.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Walking into the shadowed hall, Emma saw the guards standing watch over the area, blocking her path.

"Leave," she commanded them, stepping close to them.

They quickly looked at each other before looking back at Emma nervously.

"On my orders, I'm telling you to leave us," she said in a firmer tone.

Deciding not to push her, they swiftly departed, leaving Emma to finish walking into the dark dungeon. Glancing back to be sure the guards had left, she briskly walked in, looking for Killian.

She found him in the final cell, the one that once held Regina, leaning his back against the stone wall. With a pang, she saw his coat and hook missing, having been confiscated with his weapons. A dark bruise had formed on his jaw, evidence of where Grumpy had hit him.

He perked up, instantly alert when he saw her.

"Swan," he breathed out, jumping to his feet to rush to her. "What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't leave you," she said softly, going up to the bars. The tears she'd been holding back all day and night finally broke free, the wet streaks falling down her cheeks as she felt her heart ache, pulling her towards him. Her voice broke. "I'm sorry, Killian. I'm so, so sorry. I tried."

"It's alright, Swan," he said gently, reaching through the bars to wipe away her tears. "It's alright."

She pushed her own arms through the bars to hold him to her the best she could as he rested his brace on the small of her back, embracing each other the best they could with the barrier between them.

"No, it's not alright," she sobbed. Her shining green eyes met his blue. "I failed you."

"Failed?" Killian asked, astonished. "Emma, you saved me. You saved me from myself. You gave me something I'd never had before. You gave me my life back."

"If I'd just left back in Rackham, you wouldn't be here," she responded, her voice wavering. "You would be able to live and be free."

He shook his head gently. "No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't have been free. I wouldn't have had anything but revenge still, and I wouldn't have cared if I lived or died. You gave me something to live for."

He leaned forward, brushing his lips over her forehead before leaning his own against hers. Emma closed her eyes, wanting to be close to him.

"I've lived for three centuries, living for nothing but revenge," he told her gently. "I should have died a long time ago. I don't know if I believe in fate, but I do believe that I was supposed to find you. Emma, the time I had with you is the best I've ever had. I don't regret anything, because it led me to you. We've already gotten more time than we should have."

"That's not true," she said.

Opening her eyes, Emma saw Killian's shining eyes looking at her with love and sadness.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't let you die, Killian."

"I accepted my fate when we knew we had to bring Leo back here," he told her, stroking her cheek. "I'm not afraid to die. I'm only afraid of losing you."

"What about our future together?" Emma asked him brokenly. "We were supposed to be able to live our lives together."

"I'll just be happy you'll have one," he told her. "Even if it's without me."

She shook her head in defiance, sobbing. "That's not enough for me!"

"It has to be," he responded sadly.

"I can't go back to the life I had before," she replied. "Killian, I can't. I need you."

"You have to," he told her softly. "Emma, I took you away from your home, away from your family. You can have it all back now."

"I don't want to pay the price for it," she protested weakly. "I don't want a life without you. I can't lose you."

"You'll never lose me," he promised. "I'll always be with you."

Tears still streaming down her face, Emma broke further, her grief overwhelming her. She tilted her head forward, capturing Killian in a kiss. He responded to her, trying to hold her closer but unable to.

When she pulled away, Emma saw that he had tears of his own falling.

"Just remember that I love you," Killian told her fiercely. "I always have, and will until my final moment. And if there is something after this, I will love you then. I always will."

She removed one of her arms from its awkward position on his back to rest against his face, gently caressing along the scar that rested on his cheek with gentle strokes of her thumb as he leaned into her touch.

"I'm just terrified of what will happen to you because of me," he confessed in a low voice.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "I don't care what happens to me. Not without you."

"It does, I don't want anything to happen to you," he replied. "Especially because of my actions."

"No matter what happens to me, it's worth it," she told him. "Loving you is worth it."

"No, it's not," he responded sadly. "Not if you end up disgraced, all for loving a pirate."

"For you, it is," she pressed. "And if that does happen to me, I will gladly take the repercussions."

"Emma," he sighed.

"I love you, Killian" she told him, tears still streaming down her face. "I'll never stop loving you."

Killian moved forward, kissing her desperately. Emma understood, she shared the same need, the need to be with him while she still could.

He held her as tight as he could when he pulled away.

"Just promise me something," he requested. "If I helped take off that armor, don't put it back just because you're gonna lose me."

Unable to deny him, she nodded. "I promise."

He gave her a weak smile.

"I'll stay with you," she promised. "I'll stay with you until the end."

He shook his head in protest. "No, Emma. As much as I want it, it would make things worse. It would be too hard. And I don't want your memories of our final night together to be of prison bars separating us."

She bit her lip until he ran his thumb over it, releasing it.

"I'm just supposed to let you stay in here by yourself?" she asked weakly.

"Aye," he responded. "You have to leave me down here."

Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead to his as she felt a fresh round of tears coming.

Killian pulled back, releasing his hand from her face to reach for one of the chains around his neck. Emma immediately felt the loss of the contact. He pulled the chain over his head, holding it out to her.

"Liam's ring," she said quietly, looking up at him in curiousity.

"I always thought it was lucky," he told her, his eyes intent. "That it was what let me live for so long. Maybe the luck has run out. But I want you to have it. At the very least, as a reminder that I will always be with you and that I'll always love you."

Nodding, she accepted the ring, slipping the chain over her own head.

"Thank you, Killian," she said. "For this. For loving me. For everything."

He offered her a weak smile. "I think I should be thanking you. You gave me another chance, and made me the happiest I've ever been."

She gave him a watery smile in return that didn't reach her eyes.

Killian swallowed thickly. "You have to let me go."

She shook her head, her voice weak. "I don't know how to say goodbye."

"Then don't," he replied, giving a weak smile.

Hesitating for only a second, Emma kissed him, pouring everything she could into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him the best she could while he did the same, holding his hand to cradle the back of her head, their tears mixing together.

When the kiss ended, too soon for both of them, they rested their heads together, breathing the other in, just as they always had. She saw the love and grief in his eyes, knowing it was reflected in her own.

"I love you, Killian," she told him. "More than anything."

He nudged her nose with his. "I love you, too, Swan."

She smiled weakly at the nickname as she reluctantly pulled away, her chest aching.

Killian grabbed onto her hand, bringing it up to his lips. They held on to each other's hands until she was too far away for them to remain contact, their eyes locked the entire time.

As she walked away, she thought of every memory she had of him. All of the words spoken between them. All of their touches. All of the times he taught her to fight and sail. All of their shared meals. All of their kisses. All of the nights that she slept in his arms. All of the times they made love. All of their promises to each other. All of the times they said they loved each other.

Blindly, she exited the dungeon, leaving her heart behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Killian nodded gratefully. "Thank you. That's all I ask."
> 
> Review?


	54. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma moved throught the corridors, her vision blured by the tears that continued to fall. She knew the castle so well from her childhood that she didn't need to think of where she was going, automatically moving. She passed by both guards and servants, paying them no mind as she moved past them, wanting to run.

She wanted to run to the _Jolly Roger_ , to Killian, but she knew that she would never be able to again.

She wished it was all a nightmare, but knew that it wasn't something she could wake up from.

Without realizing it, she threw open the door to her bedchambers, stepping inside her old space, away from everyone else. She shut the door behind her, as if to block out all of the pain and grief she felt.

She realized that the whole way, she didn't touch her pendant as she usually did; instead, she clutched at Killian's ring as though it were a lifeline.

Moving through the dark room, she suddenly felt an intense sense of unease, as though she were not alone. Before she could move to turn, she felt a sharp jab, collapsing as she fell into oblivion.

* * *

Sitting in his cage, Killian rested his head back against the wall, letting his emotions run free. He had desired nothing more than to spend his final moments with Emma, but he couldn't bring himself to do it to her. She didn't deserve it, and he knew that everything would be hard enough for her as it was.

Carefully, he fished through the pocket of his vest, finding the ring he had intended to give her. He held it up to the low light, wishing that he'd been able to fufill the promise he'd made to himself, but also grateful that he didn't, that Emma never knew his plan. He didn't want to give her that false hope and the pain that would accompany it. He couldn't marry her just to make her a widow.

He thought that it was symbolic, in a way. He had given her the ring his brother had given him so long ago, when they were headed into a typhoon on Silver's ship, and he himself would carry the ring he had intended to give her when he asked her to become his wife.

He felt a pang in his chest at the future they lost.

Clutching the ring, he brought his hand to his chest, knowing that he could at least keep her close to him in some way as he continued to shed his silent tears.

He prayed that Emma would not be there tomorrow, that she wouldn't be present for his trial and execution that was to occur in the late morning. He didn't want her to live with that. He wanted her to remember him alive, holding her and loving her, not hanging from the hangman's noose.

Yet a more selfish part of him wished that she would be there, so that she would be the last thing he saw before he died.

He wanted her, to hold her one last time.

He closed his eyes, letting his grief wash over him.

He felt something stirring inside of him, something telling him to get to Emma. He'd only felt something similar once before, the dread and anxiety he felt when she was being attacked, but that feeling was nothing compared to the feeling that peirced him, making him want to scream. He felt intense pain in his chest, right over his heart, more painful than anything he had felt before in his long life. He knew that something was wrong, that he had to get to her. And he was locked in a cell, unable to do anything.

He quickly rose, going to the bars of his cell to call for the guards, anyone that could get to her.

"Guards!" he as loud as he could. "Guards! Get to Emma! Something's wrong!"

"Shut up, _pirate_ ," responded a gruff voice. Killian recognized it as the dwarf who had punched him.

"Emma is in trouble!" he persisted. "You need to go to her, now. She's in danger."

"Maybe we should check," another, more tentative voice responded.

"No," the first dwarf, Grumpy, Killian thought, replied. "Doc, he's a pirate. Pirates lie. He's doing this to try to escape. Besides, how would he know if something happened to the princess?"

"You're wasting time!" Killian yelled, growing desperate. "Emma is in danger, right now!"

"It can't hurt to check," Doc said.

Grumpy released an unhappy sigh. "Fine, if it will shut him up. I'll go, you and Dopey stay here."

Relieved someone was going, he began to pace anxiously, thinking that feeling like a caged animal was not a far off comparison.

The minutes felt like hours as he waited, growing more and more fearful of what had happened to Emma. He had to be with her, to make sure she was safe.

He wanted to scream.

Finally, he heard rushing footsteps enter the dungeon, judging about four from the noise. He stopped, moving as close to the entrance as his cell would allow him as he looked through the bars, trying to see who had come. He quickly put the ring back into his pocket.

A tall figure took the lead, moving into the light, revealing an older man with pale hair that had once been blond, clear blue eyes, and a confident stance that was currently agitated. He was dressed in regal attire, creating a stark contrast between himself and the dim dungeon. Killian could tell that despite his stance, the man was terrified and worried.

Killian knew that he was face to face with Emma's father.

"Where is she, pirate?" Charming demanded.

Killian felt like all of the air had left his lungs, leaving him light headed.

"Emma's gone?" he asked weakly. "How?"

"You tell me," Charming countered. "How did you know she was gone, exactly? What did you do?"

Not noticing Leo and the Huntsman coming to stand behind Charming, Killian shook his head weakly, his eyes focused on the elder man.

"When you love somebody, you know," he responded, his voice tight.

Charming gave him a calculating look, one that Killian didn't understand. It almost looked like it shifted to something that was a hint of understanding, but it was reluctant.

"She was taken from her room," Charming told him darkly, suspicious. He withdrew a dagger, holding it up for Killian to see. "This was left behind, but there is no evidence of a fight."

Killian examined the dagger, feeling his heart plummet and his blood turn to ice. The dagger was simple, unremarkable except for the intertwined _BB_ at the hilt.

"No," he said, his voice barely a whisper as realization crashed over him. She was supposed to be safe. The vendetta was supposed to end. He felt his legs nearly give out. "No, no, no."

"Who took her, pirate?" Charming demanded him. "Tell me!"

"Blackbeard," Killian answered. He saw Leo's scared look, knowing that the prince understood exactly what happened. "He took her to hurt me."

"And now my daughter is gone," Charming said angerly. "Again."

He moved to turn away, to leave Killian alone.

Killian couldn't let them leave him locked up. He had to find Emma, to save her. He couldn't let her pay for his actions. She didn't deserve any of it. He had to make sure she was safe.

"Please, let me find her," he asked, desperation leaking into his voice.

Charming looked back at him.

"Why should I?" Charming asked. "You're supposed to be tried come the morning, and dealt with. And I need to find my daughter."

"Just let me make sure she's safe," Killian begged. In his life, Killian never begged for anything except for when his brother had almost died. Even when he was a young boy enslaved to a cruel master, even when he was beaten and bloodied, even when he was humiliated, he never begged. But he was desperate. "I don't give a damn what happens to me. Hang me. Kill me. Do what ever you want to me. But please, let me make sure Emma is safe."

Charming studied him, deciding. He glanced back at Leo, who nodded to him, encouraging, while Killian waited with bated breath.

Finally, after what felt to Killian like an eternity, Charming nodded. His voice was threatening as he stared at Killian. "Alright, Hook. I'll allow this. You help us find her, under my command, and that's it. Your trial will be held after."

Killian nodded gratefully. "Thank you. That's all I ask."

The king turned, retrieving the key to the cell from one of the dwarves and unlocking the door.

"Your Majesty, do you really think this is a good idea?" Grumpy asked.

"If he tries anything, we'll take care of him," Charming said, looking at Killian threateningly. "At the very least, we can use him for a distraction."

Killian didn't even care about the thought that he could possibly be used as cannon fodder.

"Come on," Charming said. "We need to go speak with the council. We need to make a plan." He looked back at Killian. "You will give us all the information you know."

He nodded towards the Huntsman, prompting him to grab Killian's arm to escort him to their destination.

Killian saw Leo flash him an apologetic but worried look as they turned to leave, leaving the dungeons to go to the impromptu meeting. He felt the dwarves eyes, particularly Grumpy's, watching him.

* * *

As the guards let them back into the council's chamber, Killian was not disappointed in his expectation to be received unfavorably. Just as he suspected, the men and women around the table looked at him in shock, before they began their protests.

"What the hell is Hook doing out of his cell?" he heard the familiar voice of Regina question.

He looked at the woman in question, noticing the changes in her that had occurred the past three decades since he'd seen her. Her hair, once a deep black, had faded to a lighter gray, and her face held more lines than he remembered. She was still dressed in her black dresses, but the figure was softer, unlike what she wore in her reign as the Evil Queen. Her dark eyes, though not as heavily decorated as they once we're, still held the fire he remembered.

Beside her stood a tall man, his hair a lighter gray than hers, with collected blue eyes. His beard was trimmed short, giving him a slightly wilder look, less defined than the other royals that surrounded him. His attire was of the same quality, but much simpler, consisting of a white shirt, vest, trousers, and boots. Killian could easily tell the man was a fighter, and knew from Emma's stories that he was looking at Robin Hood.

"He's come to give us information on whoever took Emma," Charming announced over the uproar, making everyone fall silent. "And he's to assist us in finding her."

"David, do you think that's wise?" a woman asked, her voice cautious.

Turning his gaze to the woman, Killian saw a woman who although she looked fragile, she held strength, much like Emma. He could see Emma in the woman's fine features, especially the brilliant green eyes the woman had passed onto her children. Though her black hair had faded, he knew she was without a doubt Snow White.

Looking around, he could identify every person in the room, giving him some comfort in knowing who he would have to deal with. He was however surprised to see Belle there with her son, recognizing the woman whom he had once planned to kill when she wouldn't help him getting revenge on the Crocodile. She was older, her once red-brown hair faded to gray, but she still had the same sparkling blue eyes.

"Not completely, but he has information, and it's a lead," Charming told his wife, sounding weary. He turned his eyes on Killian, his expression becoming sharp. "Come forth, and tell us what you know of Blackbeard."

Normally, Killian would have tried to charm everyone in the room, but he couldn't, not when Emma was in danger. Not when it felt like his heart had painfully been ripped from his chest.

"Blackbeard has a vendetta against me," Killian told them, stepping forward to stand at the table. The Huntsman shadowed him. "He's my half brother, and wants revenge against me for killing our father."

Everyone except Leo and Regina stared at him with expressions that ranged from shock to disgust to anger, whereas Leo looked sympathetic and Regina expectant, both knowing the story.

He didn't care for the judgement he was receiving for his deeds, only that Emma was paying for them.

He swallowed thickly before continuing. "Every time we had seen Blackbeard or his men, Emma was always with me. It was during our last encounter with him that we discovered who he was. Emma refused to leave me, and soon after, we found Leo in a shipwreck. He told us that the ship that had attacked them was the _Concorde_. We don't know how they got ahead of us. But that dagger," he gestured towards the one David had placed on the table, "is his. I recognize the insignia as his, even before everything started."

"So now we have to look for another pirate ship," a man, Pinocchio, he recognized, said in a frusterated tone.

"The guards said that there were no strange ships at the docks or in the bay," one of the dwarves, Doc, stated hesitantly. "Could they have come from the land?"

"No," Robin disagreed. "This forest would be too hard for them to navigate, especially with a hostage. And it would be harder for them to get past the guards to get there. At the docks, they would be able to get lost in the crowd."

"Red?" Charming asked, looking at the wolfish woman in a beautiful red cloak. "Could you pick anything up?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. Emma was definately in her room, but I couldn't make out any foreign scents aside from his." She gestured towards Killian. "She most likely had his scent on her. But there was nothing unusual."

"And neither Robin or I could find anything to show their was a fight," Snow added. "There was only the dagger laying on the floor."

"It's a message," Killian said, trying to keep his voice steady. "To me. It's to let me know that he's taken her."

Nothing felt right to him. Even if Blackbeard or his men had managed to get past the guards, there was no way Emma was taken without a fight. The lack of clues as to what happened except the dagger made him uneasy.

"Regardless, we need to go after them," Charming told them all, his voice demanding.

"We'll send out a fleet to search the areas," Snow added, beginning her orders. "They should be able to find something of where they're going."

Killian felt a shot of anger as they spoke, knowing that just looking for the ship in the area would make them lose precious time. He slammed his fist in the table, drawing all attention to himself. His voice barely contained his anger. "That's not good enough!"

"Well then what do you suggest, Hook?" Regina asked scathingly.

"Track them," Killian said. "With magic. Track Blackbeard's ship. We can't just sit around and wait for one of your bloody ships to find something while they're traveling farther away every minute we're sitting here."

"Maybe I'd you hadn't showed her to this pirate, he wouldn't have her," Pinocchio said in a biting tone. "Maybe then she would be safe."

"She was always safe with me," Killian bit back. "She was only put in danger when she was separated from me."

He knew he struck a nerve when Pinocchio quickly stood up, looking as though he wanted to attack him. He noticed that the others were angry at his insinuation, some to a lesser degree, all except Leo, who gave him a small agreeing nod confirming what he said.

"Don't act like you're the only person who cares about the Princess," Pinocchio said in a low voice.

"Yet you're the one wanting to sit and make plans that won't get us any closer to finding Emma," Killian responded, his voice just as low.

"Hook is right," Robin said, defusing the situation. "We can't wait around and see what happens. This man is dangerous. And from what Hook and even Leo told us, he will show no mercy towards Emma."

"I don't know the magic that would let us track the ship," Regina responded, her tone defeated. "Not without something from it."

"What about the Blue Fairy?" the cricket, Jiminy, inquired.

"I don't think that the fairies can do that," Snow said, considering sadly. "I've never heard of the fairies performing that magic exactly."

"Tinkerbell used Pixie Dust to lead me to Robin," Regina said. "But I don't thing that will work. Not for this."

Killian resisted flinching back, feeling insulted. He felt another sharp stab in his chest.

"It doesn't matter," the man beside Robin, Roland, Killian knew, added. "Pixie Dust is too rare. I think that they can only get it from Neverland, anyway."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Grumpy asked, irritated.

Killian knew the answer, and was dreaded to suggest it, but was willing to do it for the chance to find Emma.

"The Dark One," Killian said, the statement leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "We make a deal with the Dark One."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "It's not a sacrific," Killian responded. "For her, it's not." He hesitated for a moment. "I must ask a favor."
> 
> "What is it?" Leo asked, ready to give him what he asked.
> 
> Review?


	55. Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

The council all looked at Killian with horrified expressions.

"You made a deal with the Dark One before, when Emma was with me," he reminded them. "We'll make another deal with him."

"He'll expect payment," the Huntsman said. "This time it will be steep."

"What was the payment for the first deal?" Killian demanded.

"He wasn't going to help us originally," Charming said, annoyed at his outburst. "Until he learned that Emma was taken by you. Then he said he would do it without payment."

Killian gave a humorless laugh. "Of course. The Crocodile wouldn't pass up the chance to kill me."

"He'll want payment this time," Regina said.

"And we'll give him what he wants," Snow added.

"The Dark One will try to make his payment something to use against us," Killian warned. "Especially if I'm involved."

"We're willing to lay down our lives if it helps the Princess," Pinocchio said. He turned his eyes to Killian, his gaze sharp.

"That's something someone like you can't understand," the Dark One's son, Reve, added, looking at Killian in disgust. "He only cares about himself."

"I wouldn't risk my life for someone I see as loot," Killian replied, his eyes on Reve.

He ignored the curious looks some of the members gave him, instead turning to look at Charming and Snow.

"It's our only option," Leo told his parents. "We can't wait around. Emma was safe with Hook. Blackbeard _will_ harm her."

Killian missed the astounded looks shot towards Leo, instead trying to push down the shutter that ran through him at the thought of what Blackbeard could be doing to Emma.

"There has to be some other way," Jiminy said. "We shouldn't involve-"

"Times wasting," Killian interrupted angerly. "Every minute you spend talking about what to do, Emma is with him. Do you know what's he's done? He's shot his own crew for fun. One of his wives, after he claimed her, made her act as a prostitute to some of the members of his crew while he watched."

He saw the horrified looks on their faces, but their reactions only further angered him.

"If you don't do something to get Emma back, I'll do it myself," Killian threatened, his rage leaking into his voice. "I don't care about what happens to me. Not as long as she's safe."

"We'll meet again in an hour to figure out a plan," Charming dismissed. He looked around the table before his hard eyes rested on Killian. "You're staying in here."

Unhappy, everyone rose from their seats, leaving the chambers except Emma's family.

"David?" Snow asked, bewildered at her husband.

"We need to go," Charming said, grabbing a map of the kingdom. "They don't want to call Rumplestiltskin, but we don't have any other options. Not if Emma is in danger."

"We need to get to the docks, then," Robin agreed, moving beside Charming to look over the map. "Will we be summoning the Dark One there?"

"Yeah," Charming responded. "Belle came here to seek asylum. I won't risk her and her son when there's another way." He looked up at his wife. "Snow, I'm going after her. Can you..." he trailed off, looking uncertain.

Snow looked at him, determined. "I'll stay here and handle everything. Just go bring our daughter home."

"I'll stay, too," Regina said. "I can help Snow. And I can do something if anything happens."

Robin looked at Charming, his eyes sure. "You can count me in."

"Me, too," Leo added.

"And me," Roland said.

Killian looked at the group, watching as they made plans for the men to leave for the hunt while the women stayed behind to defend the kingdom. He waited, impatient to leave and begin the search.

"We'll leave soon," Leo said in a quiet voice beside him. "Roland just went to begin preparations for a ship."

Killian nodded.

Finally, the planning ended, able to be put into action. He watched as Charming and Snow embraced, seeing the obvious love in their eyes. Turning away slightly, he saw Regina and Robin in a similar position.

It made him miss Emma even more.

As soon as Charming and Snow pulled away, Killian spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "I'll be needing my effects."

Charming eyed him, his expression distrustful, before slowly nodding. He turned away, calling one of the guards to retrieve Killian's possessions.

"If you try anything, I'll personally see that you get what you deserve," he said darkly. "Just remember, you're nothing but a pirate."

Killian just nodded as his coat, hook, and weapons were laid before him. He grabbed his hook, clicking it in place before shrugging on his coat and donning his weapons.

He was ready.

"Captain Smollott is ready," Roland announced, reentering the room. "We can leave."

* * *

Silently sneaking out of the castle, they rode to the docks, their horses moving quickly through the cold night air. The smell and sounds of the sea did little to calm Killian.

Stopping just outside of the port, they dismounted, tying off the horses to walk the rest of the way.

"Shouldn't we call the Dark One now?" Leo asked his father as they approached the area where the cobblestones turned to wood.

"Yeah, we should," Charming replied, stopping to look back at Robin and Roland, ignoring Killian. "Are you sure that you want to be here?"

"Yeah, we are," Roland answered as Robin nodded. "Emma is our family, too."

Charming nodded. "Alright, then. Here goes nothing."

He stood tall, his voice confident and unwavering, but Killan had been reading people too long for Charming's nervousness and fear to go unnoticed. "Rumplestilskin! I summon you here!"

"You don't have to yell," a voice giggled.

Turning, they saw Rumplestilskin standing behind them, his reptilian eyes gleaming.

"Emma is gone again," Charming said. "She was taken by Blackbeard, and we need your help."

The imp giggled in delight, making Killian's blood boil.

"Well, she certainly has a habit of being taken by pirates, doesn't she?" he asked, amused.

"Will you help us or not?" Killian snapped, fed up.

The Crocodile turned his eyes to him, adopting a strange look.

"I may have something," he said. A compass appeared in his glittering hand, holding it up for them to see. "This," he waved it with a flourish, "will let you track the _Concorde_. The compass will simply direct you to the ship without fail."

He gave them a wide, impish smile as his voice went high. "And it's yours for a price."

"What do you want?" Charming asked.

Rumplestilskin hummed. "We may have a problem. I don't think you have anything you _can_ offer that I want. Unless you know where Belle and my son went."

 _So his wife and son really have left him, good for them_ , Killian thought to himself.

"And you don't have any magical objects of interest," Rumplestilskin continued. "So unless you can come up with something, I'm afraid that we don't have an agreement."

Killian ignored the lost looks Charming, Leo, Robin, and Roland gave each other, trying to think of something to offer the imp.

Looking out towards the sea, he knew.

He remembered their time in Port Bonny, when he and Emma had been walking towards the docks.

 _"An old sea shanty," he replied. She could hear the smile in his voice. "_ Come, Loose Every Sail to the Breeze _. It tells of a sailor who wishes to give up his life at sea to be with his love, taking his final voyage before he can remain with her."_

_"He must really love her," she mused quietly. "To give up his life at sea for her."_

_She saw him nod. "Aye. But maybe to him it's not really a loss. Not if he gets to remain with his love."_

_"Maybe," she responded quietly, nestling her chin closer into his shoulder._

Killian, who had already decided that he was going to give up piracy to be with her, knew that no matter what, he would leave his life at sea for her.

The only home he'd had for three centuries, the place where he had his best and worst memories. The one thing that he had to call his own.

And he was willing to give it up for the chance to find Emma.

He looked at Charming, his eyes intent on the king.

"I need you to swear to me that my crew is to be unharmed," he said, leaving nothing up for negotiation. "They are to remain free."

Charming looked at him, his eyes angry.

Before he could respond, Leo's expression turned stunned, understanding lighting his features. He rested a hand on Charming's shoulder, trying to reassure him. "Dad, allow it. For Emma, allow this. I think I know what Hook is doing."

Charming and Leo shared a hard look before he relented, nodding. He turned back to Killian, his expression solemn.

"You have my word," he vowed.

Killian nodded, grateful that his crew would be spared, before turning back to Rumplestilskin, who was watching with amused interest. Killian ignored the instinct that this was what he wanted all along, to leave him with nothing.

"The _Jolly Roger_ ," Killian offered the imp. "I'll give you my ship for the compass."

The Crocodile giggled in delight. "Well, Captain, I think we have a deal."

* * *

Killian watched as the crew looked at him in amazement, believing that they would get to continue to sail under their captain.

"Captain Jones, where's Emma?" Curry asked, coming up to stand before Killian. "Are we..." he trailed off.

Killian shook his head, turning to face his men. He saw the entire crew had gathered in the deck.

"Emma has been taken by Blackbeard," he announced.

He was met with a loud uproar, the men enraged.

"I'm going with her father and a few others to get her back," he continued, louder. "We had to make a deal with the Dark One to obtain something to find her, and as payment, we traded the _Jolly Roger_."

Some of the men exclaimed in anger, while others nodded in understanding. He saw McCullen and Murphy standing near Curry, all looking determined.

"I have the word of Emma's father that no one wil be arrested," Killian told them. "You're all free. But everyone must be off the ship. Take whatever of your possessions."

Deciding, he stepped closer to Curry, dropping his voice. "Retrieve Lir, and take him to the castle. When... this is over, I want Emma to have him. He'll be able to give her some comfort."

Curry nodded before leaving with Murphy to find the cat. "Aye, sir."

"Sir, how long has she been gone?" McCullen asked, worry plain in his eyes.

"A couple hours," Killian answered in a tight voice. "The only way we know it's Blackbeard is the dagger left behind. No one knows how he got in or out."

"Do you think..." he trailed off.

Killian shook his head, understanding, praying that Blackheard hadn't hurt her. "I hope not."

McCullen looked at him before nodding confidently. "You will find each other. Of that, I'm sure."

Giving a small smile, Killian moved away, leaving McCullen to pack his things and stand at the helm of the ship. Moving to the wheel, he ran his fingers over the smooth wood, over where he had scratched out the directions with his hook so long ago, remembering his long life on the ship.

He didn't look up when he heard Leo approach tentatively, stopping just below the quarter deck.

"You know there's no point in you remaining down there," Killian said without looking up. "Not when this ship is about to be in the possession of the Dark One."

"I guess you're right," Leo said, coming up. He stood beside Killian. "I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Killian asked, finally looking up at him.

"For doing this for Emma," Leo clarified. "For sacrificing this for her."

"It's not a sacrific," Killian responded. "For her, it's not." He hesitated for a moment. "I must ask a favor."

"What is it?" Leo asked, ready to give him what he asked.

"Make sure the cat gets to the castle," Killian requested. "The ship no longer needs him, and he quiet likes Emma, and she likes him. I want her to have him for some comfort."

Leo nodded in understanding. "Of course."

Looking out on the deck, he saw most of the crew assembled, ready to leave. Curry emerged on deck, holding the cat in a large satchel, Lir's head poking out as he cried unhappily.

Taking a deep breath, Killian stepped down to stand amongst the crew. Charming stood with Robin and Roland near the gunwhale, well within earshot.

"You're all free to do as you wish," he told them.

"Actually, Captain, we're thinking we'll stay around for a while," Murphy said. "Just because we don't have the ship, doesn't mean we're useless. We can watch over the area, even help if we can. We can stay out of sight."

Killian glanced towards the royals, seeing the amazed look on Charming's face before sharing a glance with Leo.

"You all would stay here, and act as guards, to make sure Emma gets back?" Charming asked in disbelief before Killian could respond.

"Aye, we would," Curry responded fiercely.

"We'd do anything for the lass," McCullen added.

Charming nodded slowly. "I'll give you a letter so that you won't be bothered by the guard. So long as you don't do anything, you'll be allowed to stay while we're gone."

"Never thought I'd see the day we would serve under a king again," Curry muttered.

Killian scratched Lir's head, making the cat stop protesting for the moment so he could nudge his hand.

"Make sure he's delivered," Killian said, nodding toward the cat.

"Aye, sir," Curry nodded. He hesitated before looking back up at Killian. "Are you sure you don't need us with you?"

Swallowing, Killian nodded. He knew it would be a comfort to have some of his crew with him, but thought it would be best if they were absent. And he knew that most of the royals wouldn't allow it, fearing a possible mutiny.

"It would be best for you to remain here," Killian replied.

Curry gave a tight nod. He looked at Killian, determination in his eyes. "You'll bring her back."

"I will," Killian vowed. He moved to turn, walking beside Curry to leave his ship behind.

As soon as they stepped off the gangplank, he looked at Rumplestilskin, seeing the imp smiling widely.

"She's yours, Crocodile," Killian said ruefully. "Now time for your end of the agreement."

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "Ah, yes."

He held out the compass, tossing it to Killian.

Killian quickly caught it, holding it close. He couldn't afford to lose it.

"Good luck, Captain," the Dark One said as he vanished in a puff of dark red smoke, taking with him the _Jolly Roger_ , giving Killian a smile that made him uneasy.

Pushing down the feeling, Killian walked toward Charming's small group, holding up the compass for them to see. "It's done. Now we can actually begin the search."

David nodded, leading them towards the ship they would be taking. The sloop of war, the _Redemption_ , bobbed in the waves, ready for them with the crew standing on the deck. Killian recognized the captain as the same man on the _White Swan_ , who was glaring at him.

Stepping on the deck, the crew began releasing the lines, ready to get them out to the sea.

Killian stood away from the crew, setting himself near the bow. He looked at the compass, seeing it didn't point north, but rather south west. After calling out the directions, he looked towards the horizon to where the compass had pointed, where Emma was, as the sky began to lighten to the early signs of the coming dawn.

"I will find you, Swan," he promised. "I will always find you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: He looked toward Killian. "Despite what you had done, Blackbeard chose to take Emma. You didn't make him do that."
> 
> Review?


	56. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Killian watched as the ship cut through the waves, growing closer the finding the _Concorde_. He hadn't slept since his last night on the _Jolly Roger_ , and he felt fatigue weighing heavily on him, especially with the events of the time since then. He knew it was unwise to face Blackbeard without rest, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep.

He didn't look behind him as he heard foot steps approaching, expecting Leo.

"You should get some rest," Robin's voice drifted from behind him.

Not looking behind him, Killian kept his eyes on the black sky. "I will."

Quietly, Robin stood beside him, resting against the gunwhale.

"We will get Emma back," he said. "We're going to catch up to the ship soon. But you won't be able to do anything if you're dead on your feet."

Killian finally looked at him, noticing with curiousity the sympathetic look on the older man's face, his bow left back in his quarters. Unlike most of the others, Robin didn't look down on him or act superior.

"It's hard to rest when I don't know what's happening to her," Killian said quietly. "She was taken because of me, and I can't rest until I know she's safe."

Robin gave him a small nod, looking pensive. When he spoke, his voice was thoughtful. "When I was married to my first wife, Roland's mother, the sheriff wanted me dead so he could have her. Mirian had rejected him to be with me, so he sought to do anything he could to get me out of the way. A couple of times, Mirian was hurt and nearly died. I blamed myself for it, because I had brought her into the life of an outlaw.

"She told me she wanted to be with me no matter what," he continued, looking toward the water. "She also told me something else. Despite what others may do to us, we are responsible for our own actions. We choose our own paths."

He looked toward Killian. "Despite what you had done, Blackbeard chose to take Emma. You didn't make him do that."

"Emma once told me something very similar to that," Killian said quietly. "But I put her in danger. She said she wouldn't leave me, despite what we would face."

"Because she loves you," Robin said. "When Emma loves someone, she loves them deeply and fully. To her, you are worth her love. She wouldn't leave you, no matter the danger."

"And now she's been taken, having who knows what happen to her," Killian responded in a frusterated tone. "I should've never put her in a life of piracy."

"And I could argue that I should have never put Marian in the life of a thief," Robin countered. "Marian knew what she was getting into, and yet she chose me despite all of that. Just like Emma chose you."

Killian released a heavy sigh. He still felt the crushing guilt weighing on him, feeling that if it hadn't been for him, she would have been safe with her family. He felt a sharp stab of loss, missing her.

"She was right, too," Robin said. "She called us out on our hypocrisy. None of us are saints, and she reminded us of that. All of us have lived for so long with the lives we have now that I think we've begun to forget about our lives before. Both Snow and I had lived as bandits, stealing to survive, and David and Regina have killed before. Regina alone has killed hundreds of people. And Emma reminded us of that.

"I think that because of how you and Emma, uh, _met_ ," he said, tilting his head, not knowing how to say what he wanted, "Snow and David couldn't see you as anything more than a pirate. We were all confused when we received her letter. David and Leo thought that Emma was planning something, and Snow and Regina thought that you had perhaps manipulated her some how."

He held up a hand to block any protests though Killian remained silent, watching Robin curiously. "I wondered if maybe something was going on, that maybe she had found something, that she had chosen you like Mirian had chosen me."

Killian nodded as he looked out to the water, lost in the memory of when they had confessed their love for each other, how he had asked her what made her decide to stay on the _Jolly Roger_. Of his elation in learning that she loved him, too, just as he loved her.

"After she received the letter back from her mother, I asked Emma why she did chose to stay," Killian said in a soft voice. "That was when she told me she loved me."

"She chose you," Robin said, clapping his hand on Killian's back. "She'd want you to take care of yourself, especially if you're going to have to fight."

Killian gave him a small smile. "Thanks, mate."

Robin smiled. "And from a thief to a pirate, just call me Robin. I personally don't like dealing with titles."

Giving Killian one last nod, Robin turned away, going down the hatch to retire to his quarters.

Killian stood out on the deck for a while longer, looking at the water and the compass, seeing they were still had the proper bearings, before turning away to his quartes to try to sleep.

* * *

Sheilding his eyes from the bright early morning sun, Killian stepped onto the deck, tired. He had been unable to get the rest he needed, and whatever sleep he did achieve was plagued by nightmares. He had woken many time throughout the night in a cold sweat, desperately searching the other side of his bed, only to find it empty. His dreams consisted of lazy mornings they shared in his cabin, where they would lay together and talk or make love, as if his mind were mocking him of what they had before, or him looking into a mirror and not seeing his reflection but Emma's, her green eyes silently pleading for him to help her, but no matter what he did, he was unable to reach her. He didn't know which of the dreams were worse. He was exhausted, but took comfort that they were gaining on the _Concorde_.

Stepping to the spot he had occupied the previous day, he saw Leo approach him.

"Smollott informed me we're still in the correct course," Leo told him. "It's only a matter of time before we catch them."

Killian nodded.

Leo took a deep breath before looking at him, his voice concerned. "You look like hell."

"I didn't get a lot of rest," Killian told him wearily. "I haven't exactly been able to sleep."

"You can't sleep without her," Leo stated, his tone gentle.

Killian nodded. Leo wasn't naive about Killian and Emma's relationship. He had figured out their sleeping arrangements soon after he learned of their relationship. Killian knew he'd even noticed the way Emma's possessions were strewn around the cabin, evidence of their cohabilitation. Despite their positions, Leo never judged them for it after he'd come to know the pirate that Emma loved.

"That, and whenever I do sleep, I have dreams of her suffering," Killian confessed quietly.

Leo nodded sympathetically. "Have you at least eaten?"

"No," Killian responded, shaking his head.

"C'mon," Leo said, gesturing for Killian to follow him to the galley. "I haven't eaten either yet."

Unwilling to leave his spot, Killian reluctantly followed, the air noticeably warmer below the deck than the crisp early spring air, the last bits of winter fading. Leo led them through the maze to the galley, passing sailors who constantly threw Killian dirty looks. He ignored them.

Stepping into the galley, Leo walked ahead to grab his food, expecting Killian to do the same. Sighing, Killian went to retrieve his own food.

The cook passed a sneer onto Killian, not moving to give him his food. Normally, Killian would have punished insubordinance, but he knew he held no power on the ship, that he was nothing more than a prisoner that had been given an extension before his trial. And if he were honest with himself, he was too tired to deal with it.

"Give him his food," Leo commanded, making the cook immediately back down and reluctantly serve Killian his breakfast.

They moved to one of the empty spots at a table away from the rest of the crew, wanting to eat their food without the stares.

Roland appeared, sliding into the spot beside Killian. "Don't worry. Give them a little while longer and they'll stop staring."

"I think it's the fact that they have a pirate walking among them," Killian replied.

He truely did stick ours from the other patrons of the ship. The crew and their captain wore the uniforms of the navy, so similar to the uniform he once wore, whereas Leo, Charming, Robin, and Roland all wore cloths that marked traveling, but still let them maintain their regal air. Killian stuck out from them all, donning his leather ensemble that included his coat, along with his gleaming hook. He knew he was the outsider.

"They'll get over it," Robin responded as he and Charming sat down. He examined Killian curiously. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I found I couldn't," Killian answered as he ate.

He didn't miss the look Charming threw him.

"You know you can try sleeping after breakfast," Charming offered. "Mostly everyone will be on deck."

"I'm fine, mate," Killian said, looking at him. "I just need to return to keeping watch."

"No, you're not," Charming protested. "You're dead on your feet. When was the last time you actually slept?"

"I didn't know you cared," Killian responded. At Charming's sharp look, Killian sighed. "Three nights ago."

"You need to sleep," Charming said, his tone gentler. "You're not going to do any good if you're exhausted."

"It would be nice if I could sleep," Killian snapped, rising up. "But I can't, and nothing will change that until Emma is back."

He left, leaving the men sitting at the table, amazed at his outburst. Wandering back to the deck, he claimed his spot, watching for any signs of the _Concorde_.

Settling in, he pulled his spyglass, looking ahead and feeling the breath leave his lungs.

He could faintly make out a ship ahead, right in the direction of where the compass had directed them.

Unease and a feeling of emptiness flooded through him, thinking that their mission had been too easy, but the sense of anticipation was too strong, knowing they were so close to their target.

Keeping his eyes on the place he'd seen the ship, he called out. "There's a ship dead ahead!"

Not paying attention as the crew scrambled around the deck to prepare themselves, Killian stood watching, adrenaline pumping through his veins as they grew closer and closer, until he could finally recognize the ship, the name the _Concorde_ written across the stern.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "What the hell, Leo?" Roland said, looking at Leo in surprise.
> 
> Review?


	57. Scapegoat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There's alot of blood and violence throughout the chapter, more so than any of the others.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Killian stood rooted in his spot, vigilantly watching the ship ahead of them.

"Is it them?" Charming asked, coming to stand beside Killian. "Is it the ship?"

"Aye," Killian said confidently. "We've got her."

Charming nodded before hurrying off to find the captain.

As he watched the shape of the _Concorde_ grow larger as they grew closer, Killian's unease grew, but he had no idea why. He tried pushed it down again, focusing on the fight ahead of him, but instead found himself growing more suspicious.

The _Condorde_ sliced through the waves ahead, but the course was not steady, as if who ever manned the helm didn't know what they were doing. He wondered faintly if who ever was up there was drunk, but disregarded the idea, seeing whoever was in control was inexperianced. He knew that Blackbeard was an experianced captain, that there was no way he was commanding the ship. They were gaining on the ship faster than he had anticipated, all due to the sloppiness of whoever was manning the _Concorde_.

"Something's wrong," he muttered to himself, pulling away to search for one of the royals or the captain, whoever he could find first.

Smollott was the first he saw up on the quarterdeck, bellowing out orders to the crew.

"Prepare the cannons!"

"No!" Killian yelled, rushing to where Smollott stood.

Smollott gave him a dark look, his tone threatening. "Listen here, _pirate_. You would do well to get away-"

"Do not attack that ship," Killian demanded, cutting him off. "Something's not right. Whoever is controlling that ship has no idea what the bloody hell they're doing. And if Emma's on that ship, we can't risk her by attacking."

"Know your place," Smollott reprimanded. "Go down on deck, or else it will be the brig for you."

"What's going on here?" Charming asked as he approached, Robin beside him, both heavily armed.

"The pirate is demanding we not attack," Smollott replied in a hard tone.

"He wants to blast them," Killian countered. "If Emma is on that ship, she could be hurt or worse because of our attack."

Charming and Robin turned to look at Smollott, both giving him expressions that conveyed they were questioning his sanity.

"We do not attack," Charming said. "We have to get to that ship and get on it. Then we can fight."

"I don't want to risk being attacked by the pirates," Smollot defended. "What good will getting close do us if we're riddled with holes because of cannon fire? Why should we listen to this pirate?"

"Because he knows how they operate," Charming said in a firm voice. Killian looked at Charming in surprise, amazed at the older man giving him praise.

"Hook knows what to do," Charming continued. "Right now, he's our best chance at getting to that ship."

Reluctantly, Smollot nodded, defeated. "Yes, your Majesty."

Charming nodded before turning to Killian, dropping his voice so only he and Robin could hear them. "What do you mean by _if_ Emma is in that ship?"

"Who ever is commanding it doesn't know what they're doing," Killian told him in a low voice. "They can't keep a steady course. Something doesn't feel right about this. Almost... as if this is too easy."

Charming and Robin shared a private look before turning back to Killian.

"Do you think this is a trick?" Charming asked, searching.

"I don't know," Killian answered honestly.

Charming sighed. "Even if it is, we fight. We need to search that ship, because Emma could very well be there. But we need to be careful."

Killian nodded, resting his hand on his sword.

They moved down back to the deck, waiting for the fight.

Charming looked at Killian, his gaze steady as he studied him.

"We'll get her back," he told him, his voice sure.

Killian raised his brow but didn't say anything, deciding to inquire on Charming's sudden change in attitude at a later time.

Leo and Roland came to stand beside them, Leo, like Charming, armed with a sword. Killian noticed that Leo had traded in his broadsword for a cutlass. Roland, like his father, was armed with a bow, though both carried swords.

Killian gave a small smirk, satisfied that Leo hadn't forgotten what he'd learned on his brief stay on the _Jolly Roger_.

"Might as well use what you guys taught me," Leo said, determined.

Everyone looked at Leo curiously while Killian just nodded.

"This won't be an easy fight," Killian told them in a solemn voice as he stared ahead at the _Concorde_. "These men are ruthless, and highly skilled fighters. Do not underestimate them."

They all waited in silence, anticipation weighing heavily on them.

Killian had participated in more fights than he could count, the adrenaline coursing through his body making his heart race. He knew the strong metalic taste of a coming battle. His body was preparing itself, knowing what was to come. He knew how to survive.

Finally, the _Redemption_ closed in on the _Concorde_ , coming to run parallel to the ship's port side.

After observing the lack of fight or defense from the opposing ship, Killian thought it just furthered his suspicions.

"Get ready," Charming said in a low anticipating voice.

The men tensed, all resting their hands on their weapons as they grabbed onto pieces of the rigging.

Finally, the crew of the _Concorde_ began firing upon them, some poorly aimed chain-shots missing the masts, swallowed by the sea behind the ship. Some of the pirates fired off pistols, but Killian knew they were ill prepared.

Securing his grip an his rope, he jumped, the momentum of his movement propelling him the short distance over the water and onto the _Concorde_ as some of the sailors layed out planks to cross.

Killian was the first to set foot on the enemy ship, quickly followed by Charming, Robin, Leo, and Roland, all crossing the same way he did.

Two pirates flocked Killian, slashing at him with blades as more began to flock the men from the _Redemption_.

Drawing his cutlass, he blocked their blows, kicking one of them back against the railing. The other pirate struck forward, leaving an opening Killian took advantage of, his sword piercing through the man's side.

Just as he withdrew his sword, another pirate came forward, blocking Killian's path to the quarterdeck. The pirate held a tomahawk in each hand, ready to bear down on Killian.

Tightening his grip on his cutlass, Killian readied himself, preparing for the pirate to attach. The pirate lurched forward, wildly swinging the tomahawks towards Killian's head. Killian ducked the blows, maneuvering around to get behind him to find a way to take him out. The pirate, smarter than the others, spun around, aiming to land a fatal blow. He pushed Killian back, away from the quarterdeck.

Killian continued to dodge the blows, until finally, he was able to thrust his blade forward between the pirates ribs, feeling the blade of his cutlass scraping against bone, right as the pirate was about to swing his weapons again. The pirate collapsed, falling in a heavy heap on the deck as blood leaked from the gaping wound.

He saw Roland near by him, struggling to fight off two pirates that had ganged up on him. Quickly, Killian struck out with his hook, catching one of the pirates in the neck as he neared. Withdrawing the hook, the pirate gasped once, a gurgling sound escaping his mouth before he collapsed. Finally on more even ground, Roland quickly overpowered the other pirate, ending the fight as the pirate fell. He gave Killian a brief nod of gratitude.

Returning the gesture, Killian turned back to the quarterdeck, ready to work his way through the melee of fighting bodies. He spied Robin fighting near the bow, easily dispatching his opponents. Charming was closer, having no problems as he took out his foes, fighting with an air that screamed experiance. Leo was near him fighting as well, having no trouble as he moved and fought the way Killian's crew had taught him as the pirates' numbers dwindled. He blocked out the stench of the fallen bodies, watching his footing on the slick blood soaked deck.

Stepping up onto the quarterdeck, a large man stepped in Killian's path, armed with marlin spikes. He noticed faintly that the area was scattered with caltrops. He knew he had to be careful, that though his heavy leather boots would provide him some protection, he would not be immune to them. But he knew the behemoth in front of him wasn't either.

Carefully, Killian shifted to the right, moving away from the steps he'd climbed. The pirate lunged at him, avoiding the scattered traps as he struck forward with a spike. Killian stepped back, kicking a caltrop further behind him.

An idea coming to him, Killian shifted his gaze quickly to the metal on the deck before turning his eyes back to the giant, the plan rapidly forming in his mind.

The pirate reached him, landing a hard blow against Killian's sword, nearly making Killian's knees buckle under the force. He was surprised his cutlass didn't break. He turned away, out of the spikes path to aim for a strike of his own. The pirate blocked it, but stepped back to avoid the hit all the same. He struck forward again, dealing a hit Killian wasn't so lucky to avoid. The heavy metal of one of the marlinspikes came down, hitting his left shoulder, narrowly missing his skull. Sharp pain radiated through his shoulder, making Killian worry that he would be unable to use his left arm.

The pirate moved to strike again, thinking Killian was finally unable to fight back. Seeing his chance, Killian carefully kicked some of the caltrops into the pirates path.

Unaware, the giant stepped forward swinging hard, his bare foot stepping on the sharp metal.

Howling in pain, the pirate abandoned his assault, giving Killian the upper hand. Using the momentary distraction, he plunged his sword forward into the pirate's gut, pulling it out as the pirate crumpled forward, landing face down on the deck, blood pooling around him.

Killian carefully moved his left arm, raising it up and seeing his shoulder was out of place. Though the movement was painful, he took comforting knowing that his shoulder wasn't broken.

Careful of his steps, he rushed forward, intent on finding Blackbeard. The fighting down below had began to die down, the last few pirates beginning to surrender to avoid death.

Unable to spot Blackbeard, he pulled the hatch that would lead him directly to the captain's cabin, his senses on high alert.

Jumping down, he scanned the cabin, instantaneous rage filling him as he saw the captain of the ship.

Smee's red hat greatly contrasted with his pale white face, terrified that Killian had found him. He stumbled back, trying to escape.

Not wanting him to get away, Killian pushed him against a wall, his forearm pushed against his former first mate's throat as he held his hook right in front of Smee's face, his shoulder screaming in protest. He faintly heard Charming and Leo enter the cabin, stopping when they saw Killian holding Smee.

"Where's Blackbeard?" he demanded in a deadly voice as Smee squirmed beneath him.

"N-not here," Smee stammered as his face began to redden.

Fury coursed through Killian's veins as he finally put all of the pieces together. How Blackbeard had known where to go and to use Emma to get to him, how it was all after Smee was marooned. And how the Crocodile was so happy to get the _Jolly Roger_ , how he had grinned as they made the deal. And even how the compass was to directly lead them to specifically the _Concorde,_ not Blackbeard. And how Emma was even taken, leaving no trace of a fight, their only clue being one of the daggers Blackbeard carried.

They had been played all along.

Blackbeard had Emma on the _Jolly Roger_.

Killian threw Smee back in a cry of rage, making the man tumble onto the floor just as Robin and Roland entered.

Looking for some kind of outlet, Killian grabbed onto the table in the middle of the dingy cabin, violently flipping it over.

He turned back to Smee who was cowering against the wall, wanting to bury his hook in Smee's chest.

Reading what he was about to do, Charming and Robin sprang forward, grabbing onto Killian to hold him back, as Leo and Robin captured Smee as he tried to escape.

"Come on, mate," Robin told Killian, who was thrashing to get free. "This won't help anything."

Extricating himself from their grip, Killian pointed at Robin as he rounded on him, his expression murderous. " _Don't._ "

Killian looked back at Smee. "You sold her out. I should have just shot you."

Leo looked between Smee and Killian in shock, before finally resting his gaze on Killian. "Is this-"

Killian nodded, his voice dark. "Aye, it is."

Smee cried out in pain as Leo tightened his grip on him, twisting his arm as he pushed him to kneel on the floor.

"What the hell, Leo?" Roland said, looking at Leo in surprise.

"Later," he dismissed, glaring at Smee.

"Where is my daughter?" Charming demanded of Smee, his booming voice ringing with authority. "Where is Emma?"

"She- she's on the _Jolly Roger_ ," Smee responded, wincing as Leo twisted his arm, confirming Killian's conclusion.

"How?" Charming asked angerly.

"Blackbeard made a deal with the Dark One," Smee said. "After we found out the princess had magic, Blackbeard called the Dark One to make a deal. The Dark One agreed to help if Blackbeard was to give him Hook's head. The Dark One and Blackbeard both knew the princess was the loophole in the deal she had made with him, and is Hook's weakness. Blackbeard has a grudge against her because she stopped him from killing Hook. So the Dark One took her, and gave her to Blackbeard along with the _Jolly Roger_ when Hook traded it. For the information I gave him, Blackbeard gave me this ship."

A fresh wave of fury coursed through Killian at Smee's confirmation go his suspicions. He slammed his fist into Smee's jaw, knocking the man out cold, his head hanging to the side.

Not looking at the others, Killian walked past them all to the stairs that lead to th deck, needing to leave the confinement of the cabin.

He was greeted with the sight of the full destruction of the battle when he stepped on the deck. Corpses scattered the entire area, both pirate and Navy. The survors were tending to them, separating them and proceeding to throw the bodied of the slain pirates overboard. He wished for his scarf, or at least something to filter out the smell of death and waste that filled the air as he stood at the helm.

Trying the think desperately for some way to find Blackbeard and Emma, he silently watched the water as the sea breeze cooled his skin, slightly calming him enough to look for a new course of action.

Charming soon stood beside him, seeing the destruction on the deck. He released a heavy sigh.

"Do you have any idea how to find her?" he asked Killian in a low voice.

"No," Killian said, defeated that he hadn't yet thought of something. "The _Jolly Roger_ is the fastest ship in all the realms, and we don't know where she is."

Smollott approached them, ignoring Killian as he spoke to Charming. "Your Majesty, we should destroy this ship. We've captured the remaining crew and will begin interrogations. We'll begin the search again one this ship is sunk and the mermaids have claimed her."

Inspiration struck Killian as an idea rapidly formed. He knew better than to speak in front of the captain, so instead covered his mouth with a finger, resolved to wait until Smollott left.

Charming, in a way that was so like Emma, noticed the gesture, turning to look at Killian curiously. "You disagree?"

"Aye," Killian spoke up, just as Robin, Leo, and Roland joined them. "It would hold more advantage to keep this ship."

"Look here, pirate-" Smollott began with a sneer, making Killian grit his teeth as his jaw clenched.

"Enough!" Charming commanded, cutting him off. He turned back to Killian, looking at him curiously. "How's that?"

"Which ship would Blackbeard be more likely to attack?" Killian asked them. "We don't know if he knows that we've captured his old ship, but he's more likely to let the _Concorde_ near than a royal ship. We take this ship, and use it to find him."

"And are we just supposed to abandon the _Redemption_?" Smollott asked condescendingly. "This ship needs a captain and a crew."

"We have another captain," Charming said, leaving no room for argument. He glanced at Killian, his gaze searching. "Would you be willing to command this ship?"

Killian looked at him, his voice betraying his surprise at the king's support. "Yeah."

"How many men would you need to run the ship?" Charming inquired.

Looking at the brig, Killian knew that if he had to, he could do it himself, but also knew that it would be easier with a small crew.

"Only a couple of men," Killian deduced, looking back at Charming.

Charming turned to look at his son, Robin, and Roland, silently communicating with each of them. When they all nodded, Charming turned back to look at Smollott.

"Have the men clear the ship, then get the crew back to the _Redmption_ ," Charming ordered. "We're doing this Hook's way. He's led us this far. And we'll follow through on his judgement."

Killian was too surprised at the praise that came from Charming to react.

"Your Majesty, do you think that wise?" Smollott asked, stunned.

"Are you forgetting that your first order upon seeing this ship was to attack?" Charming questioned. "We can't afford poor calls in judgement. You're to stay close to us, but Hook is now in charge."

Visably angered, Smollott bowed down, relinquishing control. "Yes, your Majesty."

As the captain left to give his orders, Killian looked at Charming in question.

"What of a crew?" he asked.

"We're ready for your orders, Captain," Charming replied, stepping back to join the other royals as they all looked at him expectantly.

Killian felt all of the air leave his lungs in shock. He had never expected have Emma's family taking orders from him, much less be put in charge of the search for Emma. He studied them, looking for some sign of trickery.

"You're going to lead us to her," Leo said, confident.

"So far, you've done the most to get her back," Roland spoke up. "And on top of that, you know how Blackbeard works. You've got a better chance at finding him and getting Emma back than that ass over there does."

Killian nodded, his throat tight. He turned to look back toward the deck, seeing some of the sailors dropping the last of the fallen pirates into the sea while others were quick to wash the blood off the deck. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the royals, who were all watching him patiently.

He knew that Blackbeard must have summoned her some way, and on a hunch, made his way back down below deck to the captain's cabin.

Ignoring their curious glances, he decended, intent on his search. Scavenging through the messy shelves and chests, he grew annoyed at the clutter, knowing that he would have never let his own cabin fall into such disarray. When his search turned up empty, he spied the safe that rested on one of the shelves. Studying the box, he raised his hook, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and proceeded in attempting to pick the lock.

"Bloody hell," he muttered when the curved metal slipped from the lock, scraping along the face of the safe.

Carefully, he reinserted his hook, pushing on the tumblers and twisting, hearing the faint click as the safe unlocked. Quickly pulling it open, he breathed out a sigh of relief as he reached in, pulling out the pale pink conch shell.

As he exited the cabin, he stopped before he reached the stairs, catching his reflection in the old discolored mirror that hung on the wall. Looking at himself, he saw that he had dried blood caked onto his skin and coat. His tanned skin held a pale pallor, making him appear ill, which was not helped by his eyes. Killian, who had so often referred to himself as piercing eyed, had to admit that his normally vibrant blue eyes looked duller, knowing that it was caused by the loss of his Swan. The deep shadows beneath his eyes betrayed his exhaustion, adding to the sickly look he wore.

Shaking himself, he walked out of the cabin, back onto the deck where the others were waiting.

Preparing himself, he walked past the men, down the quarterdeck and towards the gunwhale, before stopping with his hook resting on the wood. He brought the shell to his lips, whispering lowly into it, praying that they would get the help they needed.

"I'm calling you for help," Killian whispered. "We desperately need your assistance."

"You're calling mermaids?" Robin asked, astounded.

"Not exactly," Killian answered, his eyes on the water.

"Then who _exactly_ did you summon?" Charming asked, weary.

Before he could answer, a jet of water shot out from the waves, landing close by them on the deck. As the water leeched away, a figure of a woman appeared, staring at Killian with curiousity.

"What did you do now, Hook?" Ursula asked him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "You've come a long way from someone who only wanted revenge," Charming told him, a smile in his voice.
> 
> Review?


	58. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Before Killian could respond, Charming pulled his sword, ready to attack.

"Why the hell did you call her?" Charming yelled angerly, staring down Ursula, his weapon trained on her.

"Will you put that thing away, Charming?" she asked in a derisive tone.

"Stop!" Killian shouted, moving to step between them. He looked at Charming, lowering his voice. "She might be able to help us. She knows Emma. She might be able to help us find her."

Charming gave Killian a long, hard look before conceding, sheathing his sword as he stepped back.

Killian saw Ursula looking at them with a puzzled expression when he turned to her. He prayed that she could do something that could help them.

"Blackbeard took Emma," he told her, desperation and exhaustion seeping back into his voice. "He had the Dark One take her from her castle. I traded the _Jolly Roger_ for someting to find this ship, and the Crocodile gave Blackbeard the _Jolly Roger_. We didn't know until today that they were working together. They went after her to get to me."

His voice broke at the end.

Ursula shook her head in disbelief, but her expression was sympathetic.

"Blackbeard called Rumplestilskin when he found out about her magic, didn't he?" she asked.

Killian wearily shook his head. "I don't know, but I think so. I even found my old first mate captaining this ship."

"He's locked up now," Leo threw in.

"Can you do anything to help us find Emma?" Killian asked her. "Whatever your price, I'll pay it."

Ursula studied him, taking in his broken expression as he looked at her, pleading.

He held his breath, waiting.

"That won't be necessary," she finally said. "I'll help you."

Releasing a heavy breath of relief, Killian's voice shook. "Thank you."

Ursula nodded, a small smile stretching across her lips. She held out her hand, conjuring a trident in a puff of magic that resembled more water than smoke, much like her father's. She silently offered it to him.

Carefully, Killian took the trident, examining the weapon. The trident was made of what looked like silver, but had a strange blue cast upon it. The shaft was textured with what looked like scales, while each of the twisted prongs were elegantly pointed out with what he had to admit was fine craftsmanship, each one ending in a wicked point. On the face of the trident he saw two hippocampus with their tails intertwined, each pointing to the outter prongs, each of their eyes imbedded with aquamarine jemstones.

"This trident will let you control the tides and the winds, as well as summon a storm," Ursula told Killian, breaking him out of his examination of the weapon.

He looked up at her, startled at her admission of what he held in his hand. " _This_ will let me control the sea? _This_ is one of the tridents of Poseidon?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "And now it will help you find your love. You can catch the _Jolly Roger_."

"But how do we find her?" Charming asked as the men all came closer. "We don't know where she is. We just need something to at least point us in the right direction."

After contemplating for a moment, she nodded.

"Do any of you have anything that belongs to Emma?" she asked glanced back towards Charming, seeing him exchange looks with Leo, Robin, and Roland. Killian knew none of them had thought to bring any of Emma's possessions.

Looking back at the Cecalian, Killian scratched behind his ear nervously, knowing that Charming may not have the best reaction.

"What about something that was meant to be hers?" he asked.

"That could work, depending on what it is," Ursula answered.

Taking a deep breath, Killian handed the trident off to Leo before he reached into his waistcoat, carefully pulling out the ring and showing it to Ursula. He faintly heard the surprised reactions behind him, but didn't look.

"That will work," Ursula said, smiling.

She reached out with one of her tentacles, carefully touching it. As she pulled away, the ring emitted a glow.

"It will glow brighter as you get closer to Emma," she said. "You can find her now."

Killian nodded, looking at the ring before tightening his grip on it. His voice was confident, warmed that he knew that it would be easier to get to Emma. "I will always find her."

He then looked up at Ursula, worry etching his brows, but he was prepared. He knew the price would be steep. "What's your price?"

"Nothing," she responded, surprising him. "I demand nothing in return. You and Emma helped to reunite me with my father. Now, I'm going to help reunite you."

"Thank you," he responded, breathless.

Ursula smiled.

"Seriously, thank you, Ursula," Charming said, his tone grateful.

She nodded. "Now, I wish you all the best of luck."

* * *

Killian stood at the helm, the trident resting nearby, pointing to the north in the opposite direction they had previously been traveling looking for the _Concorde_. His adrenaline had run out, leaving him completely exhausted as he stood at the wheel. His shoulder, despite being set back in place by Leo and Robin, throbbed, the pain still constant, but he paid it no mind, having dealt with much worse. He took some comfort in knowing that he would soon be relieved by Roland, who he had instructed earlier along with Leo on how to man the helm.

He had constantly looked upon the ring, seeing it constantly glowing brighter and brighter with each passing hour, knowing they were getting closer. The _Redemption_ cut through the waves just behind them, catching the wind that they had manipulated with the trident.

Looking out at the black horizon where the stars illuminated the dark waves, Killian released a deep sigh, knowing that one way or another the feud his brother held with him would soon be over, and that Emma would be back, safe. He knew that there was still a price on his head, that he likely wouldn't live long after their quest was complete, but he was at peace. So long as he got her back safe, he would be happy.

He saw Roland come up onto the deck, closely followed by Charming. Raising a curious brow, Killian watched as they began to climb the stairs leading to the quarterdeck.

"I'm here to relieve you," Roland said, his tone not unkind. "Go ahead and get some rest."

"Thanks, mate," Killian responded, nodding as he stepped away from the wheel. He kept hold of the ring, unwilling to relinquish it. Roland nodded in understanding.

As he walked onto the deck to climb down the hatch leading to the crews barracks, Charming called out to him, sounding somewhat nervous. "Hook? Can I have a word?"

Hesitant about what the king could want, Killian nodded, stepping closer to him.

Charming led him near the bow, out of earshot from Roland. He leaned against the gunwhale, waiting for Killian to join him.

Standing beside him, Killian grew nervous as he waited. He had no idea what Charming wished to speak to him about. He may have lived for three centuries, but Charming was the father of the woman he loved more than anything.

Just as he didn't think his nerves could take anymore, Charming finally spoke.

"You know, everyone thought that you had done something to manipulate Emma," Charming told him plainly. "We all wondered what could make her, a princess, desire to stay on a pirate ship. We all had some different ideas. Snow and Regina thought that she was falling for tricks you were giving her, and Leo and I thought that she was planning something, something to get away.

"And then we got to see her again, and she demanded your immediate release in front of the entire council," he continued, an amused note in his voice. Killian kept his eyes trained on him, curious as to where Charming was going. "She caused quite a disturbance. She reminded everyone of things we'd all rather forget.

"After she left, to see you I'm assuming, Leo actually spoke to me," he said, his voice turning more serious. "He told us about the time he spent on your ship, how he treated you all, but no one ever retaliated out of respect for Emma. He told us that he got to see you together himself, that there wasn't any manipulation. That you were a man of honor. That she truely does love you, and you love her."

Killian swallowed heavily, turning to look out at the water to try to keep his emotions in check.

"Leo said something that had stuck with me," Charming told him. "He told me that the way you and Emma look at each other is the same as how Snow and I look at each other. He said that he'd never seen her as happy and free as she is with you, that he'd never seen her like that before.

"And then, when you called and said that something was wrong with Emma, how you just _felt_ it, I knew," he said, turning to look at him. "When Regina put Snow under a Sleeping Curse, I felt it." He placed his hand upon his chest, right over his heart. "The pain I felt was unbearable. I just knew something had happened to Snow, and that I had to get to her. I know the desperation to get to the person you love when something happens to them. When you asked me to let you go so that you could find her, that you didn't care what became of you, I knew you were being honest. Even in the council chambers, how you kept pushing for the search.

"You could have ran when we reached to docks, your ship was close by, and I have a feeling you've fought larger groups before. But instead you sacrificed the only thing you had to find Emma."

"It wasn't a sacrifice, mate," Killian said in a quiet voice, completely honest. "Not for her. I'd give up anything for her."

Charming gave him a small smile, nodding slightly. "I know that now. You were even going to ask her to marry you, weren't you?"

"After everything was over with Blackbeard," Killian confessed. "I intended to ask her for her hand after the danger was over."

He swallowed thickly before continuing. "We had a fight after Blackbeard revealed himself to be my brother. I wanted Emma to leave me so she wouldn't get hurt, and she refused." He smiled fondly at the memory of her stubbornness. "After that, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to marry her, and do everything I could to give her the life she deserved. I was ready to retire so that we could settle down somewhere. I still want all that."

"You've come a long way from someone who only wanted revenge," Charming told him, a smile in his voice.

"There's only two things I risk my life for, love and revenge," Killian said quietly. "Because of her, I've completely given up on revenge. She showed me that revenge is nothing more than an end. She gave me something to keep living for. Things changed. We changed. We made each other better. Emma and I were never a predestined love story, guaranteed a happy ending. We fought for our love, and we will keep fighting for it until we win."

Charming nodded, giving Killian a warm smile.

"I was wrong," David said, looking back out at the water. "About you, about you and Emma. Maybe if things were different... well, I would have been happy to see you love her and make her happy."

Killian barely hid his surprise at Charming's blessing, his praise that he believed him worthy of Emma.

Charming turned, clapping him on the shoulder. "Go get some rest. I know you haven't been sleeping, and you'll need your strength for what's about to come."

Killian nodded. "Thanks, Your Majesty. And good night."

The king smiled. "Call me David."

After a final nod from David, Killian went to the hatch, navigating the ship to where the crews quarters resided. Careful not to disturb Robin or Leo from their sleep, he crept to his own small cot, stretching out on the uncomfortable surface. His shoulder ached, but he felt the pain ease as he forced his body to relax. If he'd been on his own ship, he'd probably have gotten Smith to examine it, or even ask Emma to look at it. He decided it didn't matter, he'd dealt with worse before.

Slowly, his fatigue took over, pulling him under into an uneasy sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "This is what to expect," he said before lunging toward Leo, his sword at the ready.
> 
> Review?


	59. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note (warning?): There are some brief mentions of torture methods that were historically used by pirates in this chapter. As many of you know, I do add bits and pieces to make it as historically accurate as I can for this fic to work, and this is no exception.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Waking up, Killian slowly stretched out, his body protesting as he rose. He was still tired, but slightly less than the previous night. Without giving a second thought, he pulled what was to be Emma's ring from his vest, smiling when he saw it glowing brighter than ever. He carefully put the ring back, intending to keep it close.

He saw he was alone, knowing that the others were already up above deck. Quickly, he dressed before procuring some of his allotment of their provisions, eating his hardtack on the way onto the deck.

"Morning, Hook," Leo greeted as Killian climbed up, moving towards the bow as the wind whipped around them.

"Morning, mate," Killian responded, blinking in the bright morning light. "Any signs of the _Jolly Roger_ yet?"

"No," Leo responded. "We haven't seen anything yet."

Killian sighed. "We would fare better if we had some of the crew with us. Byrne would be able to see them."

"I know," Leo replied. He looked around, seeing the others checking that everything was in order. He looked down for a moment before glancing back at Killian, his expression worried. His voice dropped as he spoke. "Those men we fought yesterday, they were the easy fight, weren't they? They were nothing more than the distraction?"

Nodding, Killian looked back at Leo. "Aye. Those men weren't the danger we have to worry about. Most of them weren't even from Blackbeard's crew."

"We had enough trouble fighting them," Leo said, worry creeping into his voice. "Some barely survived."

"I know," Killian admitted, glancing back at the men, Roland specifically. "It was a close call for some."

Leo looked at him, his green eyes burning. "We may still have some time. Teach us. You taught me, and it worked. We may just stand a chance if you do this."

Killian didn't hesitate. He knew that Leo had survived because of his time on the _Jolly Roger._ David and Robin had lasted because of the years experiance they had, but they didn't believe in fighting dirty and had grown used to not fighting. Roland, no matter how good he was with a bow, was their weakest link. He had been an easy mark for the pirates before, and would be again. He knew the task would be hard, but it was possible. He also didn't want Emma to come back only to find her family to have been hurt during her rescue. He agreed. "We'll do it. I'll let you tell them."

Nodding gratefully, Leo darted off to tell the others, leaving Killian alone for a moment.

He watched the waves as he waited, hoping that they caught the _Jolly Roger_ soon.

"Hook?" Leo called, drawing his attention. "We're ready."

Turning, Killian saw them all lined up, looking at him expectantly.

"Is this really necessary?" David asked. "We know how to fight."

"Aye, but not very well," Killian responded, not wanting them to argue with him. He began to shed his coat and vest, intending to spar without the constraints of the heavy leather. "The men Blackbeard has with him are ruthless. The men you fought yesterday are nothing compared to what's waiting for us. You need to know how to fight these men."

David, though unhappy that he would have to take part in the lessons, nodded.

"First off, any notions you have of good form need to be abandoned," Killian told them. "These men fight dirty, and will do whatever it takes to kill you. You need to do anything you can to ensure you win. There's too much at stake to fight fair with them.

"Second," he continued as David, Leo, Robin, and Roland all nodded, "you need to work on your swordplay. It almost got you killed a couple of times yesterday.

"Which is what we are to be doing now is to be sure everyone survives."

He gestured for Leo to join him where they would spar. "Leo already has an idea what to expect. He's practiced under me, my crew, and Emma."

He ignored the surprised looks all the men except Leo gave him as he pulled his cutlass, indicating for Leo to do the same.

" _This_ is what to expect," he said before lunging toward Leo, his sword at the ready.

He immediately disarmed the prince, knocking him onto the surface of the deck, cutlass pointed to his throat.

"I can show you what to do, how to fight these men so we can defeat them," Killian told them, pulling his sword away. He saw the expressions of shock as they looked at him. "For your sakes, I hope you're ready."

* * *

Killian was proud of David, Leo, Robin, and Roland as the night fell, making it harder for them to continue. They all showed immediate signs of improvement. David proved he could be a formidable foe, able to wield his sword with power. Robin, despite his age, was agile, almost fox-like in his movements as he moved, blocking all of Killian's attacks. Leo, just like when he was taught by the crew, was able to adapt to whatever attacks were used against him. But Killian was most pleased with Roland, discovering the man was a quick study, and quickly learned what he needed to survive.

He knew it wasn't ideal, especially with the circumstances, but it was an improvement.

Pulling out the ring, he smiled seeing that they were getting closer, seeing the ring glowing bright. He knew that they would soon be closing in on the _Jolly Roger_ , that their search would end.

"We're getting closer?" David asked, looking at the ring.

"Aye," Killian nodded as he wiped the sweat from his brow, his shoulder hurting as he moved. He pulled his spyglass to look ahead, using his teeth to pull it apart. Peeking through, he saw nothing on the horizon, that they weren't close enough yet. His voice was determined as he spoke. "Nothing so far. But it's only a matter of time."

David nodded. "We'll get her back. My family always finds each other. It's what we do."

They looked back behind them, watching the _Remption_ sailing behind them.

"Do they know not to attack the ship itself?" Killian asked urgently, the memory of Smollott preparing the cannons fresh in his mind.

"Yeah," David answered. "Smollott knows not to fire upon the ship, that to attack, they need to get to the men. He won't make that mistake again."

Nodding, Killian tore his eyes away from the ship. "Good."

David moved to stand closer by Killian, dropping his voice. "Do you really think that this fight will be that bad?"

Killian nodded, looking David directly in the eyes. "Honestly, yeah. I've fought Blackbeard twice before, and on both accounts came out unscathed because of Emma. Even the fights I've had with his crew have been challenging. They will fight dirty. You can't underestimate them. The men we fought yesterday weren't part of his crew."

He fought back the memory of his last encounter with Blackbeard, how Emma was injured because of a dirty tactic done by Campbell.

David looked uneasy, his voice pressing. "Do you think that he's hurt Emma?"

Killian released a heavy breath, willing himself to remain calm. "I don't know. He could, just to hurt me."

He inhaled deeply, exhaling before he continued, the panic he'd been trying to fight seeping into his voice. "I haven't felt anything since she was taken."

"Then she may be okay," David offered. "He could just be using her as bait to get you to come to him."

Killian heard the false hope in the kings voice. He shook his head, his tone dark. "This man is ruthless. You don't know all of the deeds he's committed."

David was quiet. Killian could tell that like him, he didn't want to think of what Blackbeard could be doing to Emma, but the possibilities had permeated his mind since she was taken.

Killian, though was not unwilling to harm others to hurt his target, never tortured his victims. He would only go as far as to threaten it. While it was something he never did, he knew some other pirates took not only great pleasure in the act, but made an art of it.

He'd seen many victims of pirate torture in his life, both alive and dead. Women, once beautiful, with their faces deformed from burning wax because they refused the company of a pirate before being passed around amongst a crew anyway. Corpses of victims of woodling, with the marks of the rope encompassing their heads, showing where the skull was squeezed until their eyes burst from their sockets, or the bodies of men with their shoulders grossly dislocated, suffering from suffocation.

He quickly shook the morbid images from his mind.

"What is to become of Smee and the others you've captured?" he asked, his eyes on the _Redemption_ far behind, where Smee and the other pirates were imprisoned.

David released a heavy sight. "I don't know yet. They'll all be interrogated, and most likely tried. Smee though... Leo told me what happened, he said to spare you having to retell what happened."

Killian nodded. "Smee nearly allowed that to happen to Emma. He didn't say anything, and Emma was hurt by it."

"She said that you killed three men in the time she was with you, that you killed them all to protect her," David said, his voice pensive. "Was Smee one of them?"

"Aye," Killian nodded. "One of the others was the one that had committed the original act against Emma. I dealt with him immediately. The last one was one of Blackbeard's men, who had hurt her and tried to get her killed in an unfair fight."

To his complete surprise, David looked at him, his eyes fierce, yet the anger in them was not directed at him. "I'm glad you killed him, then. The deckhand. I'm glad you did it, to protect Emma."

"I'd do anything for her," Killian confessed.

"Emma is strong," he continued, smiling lovingly at the tought of her. "She never let it corrupt her. I've never met anyone with strength like hers."

David smiled at him, happy despite the grim topic. "She really is. She's stubborn, I'm sure you've learned that first hand, so that's not too surprising."

They were quiet for a moment, both looking out toward the sea.

"Thank you, Hook," David said. "For protecting her."

Releasing a heavy breath, Killian nodded, feeling guilty. "Aye. I just wish it hadn't happened. And that I could have protected her from this."

David turned his eyes onto him. "You made it so it wasn't worse. You did keep her safe. And this, well, this was out of your control. But you're doing something about it to protect her."

Killian nodded as he looked over at David. "You should get some rest."

"And so should you," David told him. "I have a feeling we're all gonna need it for tomorrow."

Nodding, Killian agreed. "Aye. And I will. But I'm to take the first shift, just to be sure we're to remain on course."

It was David's turn to nod as he moved to retire for the night. "Alright. But get some sleep. Night, Hook."

Still surprised at the easy camaraderie, Killian continued to hide his amazement. "Night, David."

He stood alone as the other's turned in, positioned at the helm. The cool night air soothed his heated skin, his blood still rushing from the mock fights.

The impromptu lessons had done something to help distract him, but even as he focused on dodging strikes and giving instruction, he couldn't keep Emma out of his mind. And thanks to his little conversation with David, more scenarios of what could have been possible happening to her kept playing through his mind. He knew he couldn't rest until he had her back, safe.

And he knew that for that, he and Liam would have to fight until one of them was dead.

He dreaded the thought of the last of his family, his blood, dying at his own hand, but knew that the bloodshed would never end until one of them died. He knew that he had created the pirate known as Blackbeard through his own sins, and that he was paying the price for enacting revenge against his father. He just prayed that Emma was not that price.

* * *

Rising early from another sleepless night, Killian tasted anticipation on his tongue, knowing they had grown even closer in the night, sensing that the search was about to come to an end.

He quickly dressed, quiet as not to wake the others, before creeping up onto the deck, grabbing a couple bits of hardtack as he went.

The sky was a crisp, pale blue, nary a cloud in sight in the early morning. The air still held its chill, the final remnants of winter melting away to spring.

For four days, he'd been away from Emma, her acute loss driving into him like a blade. For four days, she'd been held prisoner by Blackbeard. For four days, he'd been fueled by nothing but his desperate need to have her back by his side, to hold onto her again, to be where he belonged with her.

He looked at the ring that had been meant for her, exhaling a heavy breath of relief as the stone shined bright, the light nearly blinding. His Swan was close.

Pocketing it, he withdrew his spyglass, seeing the faint figure of a ship ahead of them. Lowering the device, he smiled, in both relief and anticipation that they had finally found the _Jolly Roger_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Undetered, Blackbeard gave him a manical smile, blood dripping down his face onto his chest, blending with his coat. "Looks like someone's actually going to fight this time."
> 
> Review?


	60. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This is the final fight between Killian and Blackbeard, and is extremely violent. This is the the most violent and the bloodiest chapter in the entire fic.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

Chaos took over as they scrambled to prepare for battle, David and Leo arming themselves with their blades, Robin and Roland both grabbing their swords and bows, while Killian stood at the helm, ready and waiting for the fight. They continued to grow closer by the minute, finally able to see the _Jolly Roger_ without the help of the spyglass. For whatever reason, whether they knew or not they were being followed, Blackbeard made no move for battle, neither hoisting the colors or firing a shot in warning. Killian suspected that Blackbeard was thinking that Smee was approaching, or expecting them and trying to draw them in.

"Men, get ready!" he called out, becoming the captain once again. He felt a sense of comfort at his old persona, the mask he'd worn for so long, only really shedding it when Emma came into his life. He was willing to don the harsh, cold facade again if it meant that he would get her back. He was willing to sacrifice anything to get her back, including his own life. "Prepare to fight!"

They grew ready, more and more of the distance between the ships closed, making Killian ever thankful for Ursula's help. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the _Redemption_ , having caught up, turning slightly to the west, ensuring that the _Jolly Roger_ would be between the two ships with no route to escape.

Finally, after what had felt like an eternity to him, the _Concorde_ and the _Redemption_ pulled up along the sides of the _Jolly Roger_ , trapping her.

Loud booms echoed through the air as chainshots were fired, catching on the mast of the _Concorde_ , causing the yard to splinter off and collapse. Robin and Leo quickly retreated, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the falling wood. Killian could hear the shouts coming from the _Redemption_ along with aload crash, immediately knowing that some of the crew of the other ship weren't as lucky.

"Come on!" he yelled. "We need to get over to the ship!"

Not looking to see if he was being followed, Killian pulled his cutlass a couple of inches from his scabbard before grabbing onto the rigging and propelling himself of the gunwhale of the _Concorde_ and back onto the deck of his own ship.

He was immediately greeted with two large men, both charging him at the same time. Quickly ducking the blows, Killian slashed out, spraying himself with fine droplets of blood as his cutlass made contact with one of the pirates. The man collapsed right as his companion struck forward, his cutlass scraping against Killian's. Not wanting to waste time and energy fighting against the crew, Killian drew back his hook, plunging it into the pirates chest. The pirate fell, leaving Killian's path clear.

He immediately felt the blood rushing through his veins, adrenaline and anger fueling him.

Rapidly scanning the deck, he saw David, Leo, Robin, Roland, as well as the crew of the _Redeption_ , all engaging in their own fights as he searched for Blackbeard. He knew Emma would be kept below deck, that she was being held somehow. His target, before he could get to her, was Blackbeard.

The long scarlet coat standing out like a bloody wound amidst the dueling men, Killian quickly spied Blackbeard walking towards him, striking down naval officers as he went, keeping his eyes trained on Killian the entire time.

"Well, brother, you've finally found me?" Blackbeard said by way of greeting, his tone mocking. "I must admit, you didn't take as long as I'd suspected."

"Where's Emma?" Killian demanded, his sword at the ready.

"You mean to tell me after I set up this lovely little reunion for us, all you care about is that blonde slag?" Blackbeard taunted. He rested a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "After all my effort to bring us together?"

Before Killian could reply, Blackbeard shot forward, quick as a snake, sword poised to kill.

Blocking it with his own sword, Killian withdrew so they could look at each other as they began slowly circling.

"Why not just come after me?" Killian asked, angry as they watched each other. "Your revenge is against me. Why this elaborate ploy?"

"You took the only person I cared for," Blackbeard answered, his voice grim. "So, thanks to the information provided by your former first mate, I took the one person you care for."

"She has nothing to do with this!" Killian shouted, enraged. "She was innocent!"

"So was I!" Blackbeard thundered, lunging forward.

Killian hadn't expected the ferocious force of the attack, his shoulder screaming in protest as he blocked the strike. Pushing back, he slashed forward, making the pirate flinch back.

Quickly moving to advance, Killian thrust his sword forward only to be met with Blackbeard's blade against his own. He spun around, his leather coat flying out behind him, aiming to strike.

Anticipating the move, Blackbeard pulled a dagger from his chest, using it to deter the path of the sword before aiming the dagger at Killian's heart.

Using his hook, Killian wrapped the metal around Blackbeard's wrist, throwing it away from his body. Seeing an opening, he struck out with his hook. Blackbeard drew back, but not fast enough, the curved metal slashing down his cheek, drawing first blood.

Undetered, Blackbeard gave him a manical smile, blood dripping down his face onto his chest, blending with his coat. "Looks like someone's actually going to fight this time."

He lunged again, the edge of his sword grazing Killian side.

Killian took a sharp intake of breath, his ribs stinging where he was cut. He could feel that it wasn't deep, but just enough to cause him pain. Pushing it from his mind, he moved to begin their dance again.

Blackbeard was ready for him, evading every strike Killian put forward, and in return, put forth his own, leading Killian to defend himself as well as attack.

Finally seeing an opportunity, Killian jabbed his cutlass into Blackbeard's stomach, just enough to the side that it didn't hit any major organs. The pirate grunted in pain, pulling back as Killian grinned darkly.

Enraged at being hit, Blackbeard struck forward, using his dagger to cut Killian's chest as Killian blocked the sword using his own and his hook.

Killian knew that Blackbeard was soon going to be erratic from fury, becoming both unpredictable and dangerous. He had to be very cautious.

As Blackbeard drew back to try to stab him, Killian rapidly spun out to the side, avoiding the strike. Knowing he had to be quick, he swung his hook, aiming towards the other man's neck, only for him to duck at the last minute.

He quickly judged Blackbeard's movements, deducing that he would try to strike Killian's left. He knew he had to avoid it, lest his arm become completely useless from injury. He was already limited to what he could do with it, fighting through pain.

Nearly sliding on the deck, which was becoming slick with blood, Killian was able to avoid the brunt of the strike, only slightly cutting his forehead. Using the lack of friction to his advantage, Killian feinted to the right, causing Blackbeard to step and lose his footing, his dagger falling from his grasp. As he tumbled down, he withdrew a pistol from his coat, taking aim. Killian quickly scrambled to the side, narrowly avoiding the shot, which landed in one of the pirates behind him.

Blackbeard fired again, lower, leading Killian to misjudge where to go. A second after the shot fired, he felt a burning pain in his leg, seeing the shot had grazed him just above the knee. He grunted, willing his leg to cooperate as he began to move again, intent on getting the pistol away from Blackbeard.

As Blackbeard rose, Killian cut some of the rigging, one of the pullies releasing and swinging forward, hitting Blackbeard in the head and stunning him. Quickly, Killian darted forward, intent on getting the pistol from him, but as Blackbeard drew to fire again, the pistol clicked, the chamber empty.

Swearing an oath, Blackbeard tossed it aside, reaching for another dagger from his chest, only to find that he'd used the last of them, the rest buried into various men on the deck.

He pulled a blade from his belt, propelling himself forward and sinking it into Killian's side.

Killian bit back an exclamation of pain, knowing he would have to release his cutlass to pull the knife. He couldn't move with the dagger in him, further tearing into him with every movement. Reluctantly, he dropped his cutlass.

As soon as the sword clanged onto the surface of the deck, Blackbeard swung with his own cutlass, leading Killian to block it with his hook.

Killian pulled the dagger, tossing it over the railings before carefully retrieving his cutlass as Blackbeard made to prepare for another strike.

As the blow was blocked, Blackbeard pushed his cutlass along Killian's so the blades crossed, letting himself get close to him.

"How does it feel knowing I took that princess from you?" Blackbeard sneered. "That I took her and there's nothing you can do about it? That you've lost everything."

"Which is why I'm here, to get her back," Killlian responded darkly.

Blackbeard laughed mockingly.

Anger fueling him, Killian quickly pulled back his sword, not to stab Blackbeard, but instead thrust his elbow out, landing his hit right over Blackbeard's eye.

Wincing back, Blackbeard drew his sword to strike out again.

As he parried with Blackbeard, the metal of their swords ringing out and shrieking with every hit, Killian grew concerned, that their fight would last too long. His body hurt, his shoulder and side throbbing painfully as he felt blood seeping from his wounds. He had partaken in countless fights, but he had his limits. He did take some comfort in knowing that despite the limits he had, Blackbeard had them too.

He was able to cut into Blackbeard again in that moment, his blade shining red with blood.

Seething, Blackbeard struck out with his fist, hitting Killian in his left eye before grabbing a fallen marlinspike, slamming it into Killian's ribs.

Releasing an involuntary cry of pain, Killian backed away, instantly knowing his ribs were broken as he gasped in pain. He glared at the pirate, his brother, seeing the sadistic grin he wore.

Killian slashed out with his hook, catching just along Blackbeard's neck. Blood instantly seeped from the wound, creating a path down to his chest. His cutlass forgotten, Blackbeard rushed towards him, the force of his weight knocking Killian back, making him drop his own cutlass as they began to brawl. He felt sharp pain in his back as he landed on fallen weapons, feeling them cut into him.

Manuvering his legs between them, Killian kicked, pushing the other mans weight off him. He felt Blackbeard's fist hit his mouth, felt the metal of his rings splitting his lip open, letting him taste blood.

Scrambling to his feet, he saw Blackbeard doing the same, preparing to attack him again. Readying himself, Killian met him halfway, slashing with his bloodstained hook. He faintly felt the metal appendage make contact with Blackbeard's shoulder, dragging it down to create a long laceration down his chest.

Pulling his hook back, Killian moved to strike again, dealing another blow to the man's torso.

Screaming out in pain, Blackbeard punched out at Killian's face, landing a hit just below his eye, making him stumble back and land beside his fallen cutlass.

His head becoming foggy and his breathing labored from injury and exertion, Killian watched as Blackbeard retrieved his own cutlass from the deck as he approached, the blade trained on him despite his sluggish moves.

Everything around him faded, until he saw the one thing he was fighting for, the one person he was willing to sacrifice everything for. He saw Emma's eyes shining with her love and confidence in him, knowing she was waiting for him, giving him the strength to keep fighting.

Quickly grasping his cutlass, Killian sprang forward, surprising Blackbeard. Before the other man could move, Killian knocked the other mans cutlass aside, kicking him in the chest, ignoring the protest in his leg. As Blackbeard fell back, a harpoon impaled him through his chest. His wide eyes went to the bloodstained metal protruding from his torso.

Blackbeard looked back up at Killian in shocked disbelief as his breath became shallow, dropping his weapon with a loud clang onto the deck.

"This isn't revenge," Killian said, his voice weak from the fight. "This is me fighting for the woman I love.

With one last shutter, Blackbeard gave Killian a mocking look before his grey eyes went blank, his body turning to dead weight as the life left him.

Killian watched as Blackbeard, Liam, sagged against the harpoon, the large spike being the only thing keeping him up, his body still. Keeping his sword drawn lest he were to be attacked again, he quickly surveyed the area, seeing that whatever pirates were left we're being dealt with in the last of the fights on the main deck. After seeing that David, Leo, Robin, and Roland were all alive and were helping with the last of the pirates, Killian painstakingly went to the hatch that had led to his and Emma's quarters, intent on finding her.

Every step down the stairs was met with the threat of collapsing in pain from his leg and side, along with his protesting ribs. Steadying himself, he inhaled a shaky breath as he began to limp forward.

As soon as he took stock of the cabin, he immediately saw Emma, laying unconscious in their bed. He hurried to her side, intent on waking her, thinking that Blackbeard had knocked her out somehow.

"Swan," he called out gently, hearing the relief and love in his own voice at having her back.

When she didn't stir, he called again. "Swan?"

Killian sat beside her, leaning down and gently resting a hand on her shoulder to rouse her, when he quickly withdrew his hand as it made contact with her skin. It felt like he was touching ice.

Panic crept into his voice, beginning to border on hysteria as he rested his bloodied hand on her face. "Emma? C'mon love."

He looked at her, seeing the woman he'd gone far too long without laying before him. She was still, her expression peaceful. Her normally fair skin had all of its color leached from her.

"No," Killian whispered pleadingly. "No, no, no."

He moved his hand from her face to her chest, right over her heart, feeling nothing, no steady beat, just emptiness.

Killian fell forward, his body collapsing under him, giving a strained, painful cry of anguish as he held her to him.

He felt himself begin to sob as a whole new pain took over him, knowing that she had been permanently been taken from him.

Before, he'd never regretted many of his actions, until Emma came into his life and made him see that he could be a better man, a man he wanted to be. He'd given up revenge, learning that it was nothing more than an end that would cause more bloodshed.

He'd lost too much, making him want to give up. He'd lost his last reason for living. He was supposed to be the one that died, not her, he thought as he held her in the protective cradle of his arms, though he couldn't protect her anymore. He'd lost her.

Killian had taken revenge against his father, and knew that he payed the ultimate price for it.

He regretted that he was a survivor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE EVERYONE TRIES TO MURDER ME, there have been many hints as to what has happened to Emma, starting in Chapter 42, and many scattered across the last few chapters.
> 
> Teaser: "Your Majesty, what about Hook?" Grumpy asked, glaring at Killian, still sitting beside David.
> 
> "You're to leave him," David replied in a hard voice. "He's coming with us."
> 
> Review?


	61. Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Killian lied in his bunk in the crew's quarters, lifelessly waiting for them to return to Port Calico. He'd been unresponsive to anything that the others had tried to do, whether it was to let them try to treat his wounds, go out into the open air of the deck, or even just eat. He hadn't slept so much as passed out when his exhaustion became too much. His dreams plagued him, leaving him with a constant reminder of what he had lost, leaving him more weary than before.

He faintly remembered what had happened after he had found Emma, David being the first to find him holding her as broken sobs wracked through him. Unable to look at her father, what Killian didn't see the way the king's face crumpled in pain at the sight of his daughter. He knew that Leo, Robin, and Roland soon followed, all giving various pained reactions to seeing Emma.

David, however pained, was the first to recover, taking charge and leading the men left in destroying the _Concorde_ , mercifully leaving Killian to mourn. He could faintly hear and feel the loud booms of the cannons, peppering holes in Blackbeard's ship, until it was swallowed by the sea, but he didn't react or act as if he noticed, too consumed in pain.

When David came back in, he gently rested a hand of his shoulder, telling him that they should move her, before Killian refused, telling him to keep Emma where she was, that the cabin had been her space. He instead went to the crew's barracks, knowing that even if they had moved Emma, he couldn't stay in there. There were too many memories to haunt him.

He hadn't said a word since in the three days that the traveled, barely even leaving his bunk. He knew he should have been concerned about his injuries or been out to captain his own ship, but couldn't find it in himself to care. The physical pain was almost enough to distract him from the pain he felt tearing at his heart.

On multiple occasions they tried talking to him, trying to get him to at least respond, telling him that it wasn't his fault but Blackbeard's. Killian couldn't bring himself to refute their claims, feeling that it was his fault, that Blackbeard only went after Emma because of him.

He faintly heard footsteps coming into the cabin, stopping hesitantly a few feet away from him.

"Hook?" Leo said, his voice gentle as if trying not to scare a wounded animal. "We should be arriving by nightfall. I just thought you should know."

Killian didn't respond, letting Leo slip out to return to the deck. He knew he should have been out there with them, but couldn't gather the strength to leave.

Slowly, he felt himself begin slipping into an unconsciousness not much better than wakefulness, knowing that he would be facing the same nightmare; staring into a mirror to see Emma looking back at him, with him still being unable to help her.

* * *

Calico was shrouded in a light fog as they docked, hiding some of the small town from their view. Killian limped across the deck without seeing, following Robin as David walked in front of him, carrying Emma in his arms. Killian felt numb, unable to take in any of his surroundings. He could have been attacked at that moment and wouldn't have cared.

He didn't see how his crew stood at the docks, all eagerly awaiting, only for their expressions to crumple in pain as their eyes rested on Emma, learning what Killian had had to live with since he found her. He didn't see Leo break off from their group, rushing over to Curry to speak to him, before rejoining them as David carefully lied Emma down in a cart that had been sent for them.

"Hook, you should ride up by me," David told him in a tight voice from laying Emma's body down. "You can't ride back on your own. Here," he offered his hand out to pull Killian up.

Instead of accepting the offer, Killian shook his head.

"Emma would want you to be safe," David said in a softer tone. "She wouldn't want you getting hurt, or hurting yourself any more."

At the mention of her name, Killian looked at David's outstretched hand for a second before taking it, allowing himself to be pulled up to sit on the bench.

As Leo, Robin, and Roland came beside them, all mounted on horses, David snapped the reigns to the horse before the cart, prompting the stallion forward, back towards the palace.

* * *

Stepping into the courtyard, palace guards immediately surrounded them, all intent on apprehending Killian.

"Stand down!" David commanded in a loud voice. "He's to accompany us."

The guards all shrunk back, watching Killian suspiciously as they continued. He couldn't bring himself to care.

"Go to the docks," David ordered the knights. "On the _Redemption_ , there are prisoners in the brig. Transfer them to the dungeons."

"Your Majesty, what about Hook?" Grumpy asked, glaring at Killian, still sitting beside David.

"You're to leave him," David replied in a hard voice. "He's coming with us."

Unhappy, Grumpy bowed his head, ducking away to join the guards, not seeing Emma, who was covered with a blanket in the cart, as if asleep.

Out of the corner of his eye, Killian saw David turn to look at him, speaking in a lower voice. "They won't hassle you."

Killian didn't respond, just kept looking forward. He didn't see the empathetic look David gave him.

Snapping the reins again, David drove the cart to the gates, pulling the horse to a stop. They all jumped down, just as Regina and Snow materialized in a puff of violet smoke.

"Charming," Snow breathed out, rushing to her husband and hugging him close to her as Regina went to Robin and Roland. Her voice was shaking as she pulled away, her eyes terrified. "Emma? Did you find her?"

David gave her a weak nod, looking towards the cart. Killian himself had not been able to bring himself to look at the cart, not needing to look to see Emma, her image permanently branded in his mind.

Snow's cries peirced the air as she saw her daughter.

"Regina?" Robin asked, not voicing his request.

She nodded, instantly transporting them into Emma's large bedchamber in the castle.

Killian didn't bother to look around, his eyes immediately trained on the large bed where Emma was placed as he stood off by himself in the corner. Now that he could see her again, he couldn't look away. He felt the pain in his heart try to seize him again, knowing what he lost. He wanted to collapse.

He missed everything her family had said, everything the men told the queens as he stood, unresponsive and numb to everything but the stabbing in his chest. He didn't know how long he stood there, his blue eyes never moving from Emma's peaceful face.

Finally, a loud, unladylike snort escaped Regina, her tone filled with derision as she spoke to David, jarring Killian from his stupor. "You really are known for your charm and not your brains, aren't you? I'm not surprised that Robin, Roland, Leo, and the pirate didn't recognize it, but you? You've broken one before. Emma's fine. She's just under a sleeping curse."

Unable to believe it, Killian nearly cried in relief as he almost sunk to his knees. Everything became muffled as he continued to gaze upon Emma, hope rising in his chest. A sleeping curse could easily be broken. And she was surrounded by her family. She would be okay.

He didn't see the way that Snow moved towards her, intent on waking her, or how David held her back, causing her to give him an astounded, somewhat angry look. Killian was too focused on Emma, not hearing anything that David told his wife, or her retorts.

He only looked away from Emma when David called him. "Hook?"

Reluctantly, Killian tore his eyes away from Emma to look at her father, who was looking at him with something akin to confidence in his eyes.

David's voice was steady and accepting as he nodded to Killian, ignoring Snow's unhappy look and Regina's eye roll. "Wake her up."

Barely concealing his surprise, Killian nodded in return before forcing his body to move forward to Emma's side, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Just as he had since he first found her in their cabin, he thought of every memory of her. Every word, every laugh, every touch, every time he taught her to fight, every kiss, every time they made love, every time they held each other.

Killian never doubted his love for her, or her love for him. She was the thing he loved most, more than anything he had ever held dear. She was his happy ending, the one thing that he would never sacrifice. He would give up anything, had given up everything, all for her. He knew exactly how deep his love for her ran, but a part of him, the pessimistic voice in his head that always said he was going to lose everything, caused doubt, wondering that if their love was strong enough to break her curse.

Regardless, if they did have True Love or not, he had to try.

Steeling himself, he leaned down, pausing for a brief moment as he was mere inches away from her.

"Come back to me, Swan," he whispered to her as he closed his eyes and cradled her face, closing the distance between them.

Carefully, he poured all of the love he could into the chaste kiss, willing her to wake up. He let all of his memories of her flood his mind, willing her to come back to him.

He felt a light breeze pass around him, before pulling away, opening his eyes to look down at her face.

Just as doubt began to creep in, Emma gasped, color instantly returning to her cheeks as her moss green eyes fluttered open, immediately resting on him.

She smiled as she released a heavy breath, her voice filled with love. "Killian."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: David released a sad sigh, his blue eyes watching them. "That won't be necessary."
> 
> Review?


	62. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Sitting up, Emma embraced Killian, clutching him as close to her as she could while he did the same. She brought a hand up to tangle in his dark hair.

"You found me," she breathed out.

"I promised I would always be there when you woke up," he told her in a tender, gentle voice.

She pulled back enough so that she could capture his lips in hers, languishing in the kiss. She needed him, needed to feel him and know that he was real. The thought of him was the only thing that kept her sane as she was under the curse, nothing but her reflection to keep her company.

He continued to cradle her face as they reluctantly broke apart, flinching at the movement.

In her ecstasy at seeing him again, she overlooked his extensive injuries. She finally looked at him, seeing the cuts on his face, with his black eye and split lip, along with the black circles under his eyes. His normally neat scruff had been neglected, growing out to resemble more of a beard than what he usually donned. Tearing her eyes from his face to his body, she took stock of the way he held his shoulder and ribs, along with the obvious stab wound in his side.

"Killian," she muttered brokenly. "What happened to you?"

"I fought Blackbeard," he told her. "I fought him and won. He's never coming after either of us again. But I'm afraid he knocked the handsome out of me."

Emma felt her breath leave her lungs as relief washed over her. It was over. They were safe. She gave him a small laugh. "No one's that powerful."

Despite her relief, she also felt a pang of sadness, knowing what Killian had to do. He killed his brother, the last bit of family he had left.

Shaking herself, Emma pushed back her emotions for the moment, completely focusing on Killian as she removed her hand from his hair to hover it by his face. Her voice was soft when she spoke again. "Here, let me take care of you."

Killian nodded his consent, closing his eyes.

Focusing, Emma waved her hand over him as warmth encompassed them both like a blanket, light emanating from her hand as his injuries instantly healed and his appearance changed back to the Killian she knew, save the shadows under his eyes.

Opening his blue eyes to meet her green ones, he smiled at her.

Smiling back, she kissed him again, reveling in the comfort his presence brought, holding him close to her.

"Thanks," he said, barely a whisper as they pressed their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled. Her smile slipped, thoughts of what happened creeping back into her mind. "I'm sorry."

He gently shook his head. "Don't be, love. He made his choice, and I made mine. I did what I had to do. He maybe had been my blood, but that doesn't make him my family."

Emma rested her hand back on his face, gently caressing his cheek with her thumb.

They both looked up when they heard someone clearing their throat, seeing her entire family looking at them; David, Leo, Robin, and Roland in triumph and Snow and Regina in disbelief.

Emma couldn't help smiling at them as she continued to hold Killian close to her, neither willing to let go.

"Mom, Dad," she said, looking between her parents.

"He..." Snow began, trailing off. "Hook actually woke you up."

Robin smiled, glancing at Snow. "It seems It doesn't matter whether one is a pirate or not when it comes to True Love."

Emma flashed him a smile before looking over to her father, seeing a slightly troubled look on his features.

"Dad?" she asked cautiously.

"I think there's some things that we need to discuss," he replied reluctantly. He glanced around at the others before looking back at his daughter and her pirate. "You two can stay here, we'll be back soon. We need to call a quick meeting with the council."

Biting her lip, Emma nodded as she pulled Killian impossibly closer to her, terrified he was going to be taken from her again.

David nodded before leading the others out of Emma's bedchamber, Leo trailing slightly behind.

"I think things will be different, now," he told them in a low voice. "I don't think Dad is willing to go through with a trial anymore. We have hope now."

Both Emma and Killian nodded to him as he turned, leaving them alone.

Looking at him fully, Emma noticed how dull his eyes were from exhaustion.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Emma asked him gently.

He shook his head. "I couldn't. Not until I had you back, safe."

"I'm safe now, thanks to you," she told him. "You should rest."

He shook his head again. "Swan, if I am to face a trial, I don't want to spend the last of my time with you being asleep. I want to stay right here, with you."

Biting her lip, she nodded stiffly before kissing him deeply, pouring everything she could into the kiss, her love, desire, longing, and fear. She was terrified that she could still lose him.

They breathed each other in when they broke apart, each leaning into the other.

"What happened?" she asked him, needing to know. "The last thing I remember was walking in here, and feeling something sharp jab me."

"Blackbeard made a deal with the Crocodile," he told her. "In return for helping Blackbeard to come after me, he was to give the Crocodile my head."

Emma felt her eyes widen in shock and revulsion. She knew that Rumplestilskin was twisted, but his price was too sickening even by his usual standards.

"Smee was also in on the deal," Killian continued, remembering what Leo and Roland had told him of their interrogation. He gently rubbing her back to sooth her as she stiffened. "He was picked up by a merchant ship, which was attacked by Blackbeard. When he revealed his identity, he was given quarter. In exchange for help and information, he was to receive the  _Concorde_ and youth.

"After you left, I knew something had happened," he said in a softer voice. "You remember how I got a... feeling when Foley went after you?" She nodded. "It was like that, but... worse. I've had my heart ripped from my chest before and squeezed, but that's nothing compared to the pain I had felt when you were taken. I've never felt a pain like that before, and I knew something had happened to you. That was when Rumplestilskin put you under a Sleeping Curse.

"I alerted the guards that something was wrong, and after some persistence, they checked and found that you were gone with only one of Blackbeard's daggers left as a clue. Your father showed it to me, and I begged him to let me find you, just to delay my trial until you were safe, which he allowed. The council wanted to send out a fleet to search for you, but... I may have caused quiet a disruption. I insisted that that would take too long. I was not willing to gamble with your life. So, I proposed to make a deal with Rumplestilskin."

Feeling her sharp intake of breath, Emma looked at him, her eyes wide.

Killian immediately responded by lifting his hand from her back to her face, gently stroking the apple of her cheek, calming her.

"We didn't know at the time he had conspired with Blackbeard," he told her, his voice strained. "The others didn't like it, and were highly opposed to it. Your father called for a dismissal, and with your brother, Robin, and Roland, decided to do as I proposed. We snuck out, after procuring a ship and crew, and summoned Rumplestilskin at the docks.

"He offered us a compass to lead us to the  _Concorde_. After our deal was made, we set out to find you."

"What was the deal?" Emma asked quickly, terrified. "What did he demand in return?"

"Don't fret, love," he said softly. "It was merely a trade."

"What did you trade?" she asked, knowing he wasn't telling her something.

"The  _Jolly Roger_ ," he responded.

She felt all of the air leave her lungs as she looked at him, his blue eyes hiding nothing. She couldn't help the way her voice shook. "You traded your ship for me?"

He nodded softly. "Aye."

Pushing back tears, she closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with hers as she held him as close as she could. She kissed him slowly before it ignited into something deeper, something that made her love him impossibly more.

"Do you remember when we were in Port Bonny, and you asked me about that old sea shanty?" he asked her breathlessly as he leaned his head against hers.

"Yeah," she answered, remembering his words clearly. " _Aye. But maybe to him it's not really a loss. Not if he gets to remain with his love_."

"It wasn't a sacrifice," Killian told her softly. "Not if I got to find you."

"But that ship is your home," she protested.

He shook his head. " _You're_  my home, Emma."

Her throat tight, she kissed him again, keeping it more chaste, but no less loving.

"We quickly found the  _Concorde_ ," he told her when they broke apart. "The captain of the vessel we took wanted to attack, but something wasn't right." His eyes turned to ice, his voice just as cold. "We boarded the ship and fought, and I found Smee captaining the ship."

"What?" Emma asked, shocked.

He nodded. "Smee was given the ship, and the Crocodile purposefully gave us a way to track the ship, not you. As soon as I saw Smee as the captain, I knew Blackbeard had you aboard the  _Jolly Roger_."

His eyes softened as he looked at her. "Your father wasn't happy with how the other captain, Smollott, was going about the mission, and agreed that it would be beneficial to use Blackbeard's ship to get to you. He put me in charge, and along with your family, served as the crew.

"I knew we would need help, so I summoned Ursula. Because of her, we were able to find you so soon."

She nuzzled her face into his neck, seeking to comfort him, knowing what was about to happen.

"The fight on the  _Concorde_ was hard, but nothing compared to what happened on the  _Jolly Roger_ ," he said in a stiff voice. "There were a lot of casualties on both sides. The men were more experianced, and much stronger.

"After fighting my way through the deck, I found Blackbeard, and we fought. Nearly all of the injuries I sustained were from him. It was... hard. But I had to do it. I'll spare you all of the details of what happened, but we were both severely injured before the battle was over.

"I honestly didn't think I was going to make it for a moment," he confessed quietly. "I honestly thought I was going to perish on the deck of my own ship."

Emma pulled back so she could meet Killian's eyes, concerned. She knew he was okay, she could feel his body, alive and strong, around her, but she needed to know. "What happened?"

He gave her a loving smile, carrying the emotion into his voice. "I saw you, waiting for me to come to you. Willing me to fight. For us."

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back into the crook of his neck. Her voice was a near whisper. "I love you."

Killian held her close to him as he began to resume his ministrations on her back. "I kicked Blackbeard back, and he was impaled on a harpoon. He died almost instantly."

She nodded into his skin.

"I found you in our cabin," he told her in a pained voice as he tightened his arms around her. "I thought you were dead, Swan. You were so cold, and I couldn't feel your heart. I thought I'd lost you."

"Hey," she said softly, pulling back to look at him. She took his hand in hers before pressing it against her chest, right over her heart, letting him feel it's steady beat. "I'm okay. You saved me, and you woke me up."

He gave her a weak smile, pain still in his eyes at the memory.

"I must confess I can't tell you much after that," he admitted. "I couldn't do anything. Thinking that I lost you... I couldn't handle it."

She nodded in understanding, knowing that if the situation were reversed, she would have acted much the same way.

"It's okay," she said soothingly, reaching up to stroke his face. "It's over."

"I couldn't sleep," he confessed in a small voice. "I couldn't sleep without you beside me, knowing you were in danger and after we got you back. Whenever I did, I had strange dreams that you were looking at me through mirrors."

She looked at him curiously. "Under the curse, I was in a strange hall filled with nothing but mirrors."

He quirked his brow at her, obviously intrigued at the connection they seemed to share.

"You father told me about how he knew something was wrong when your mother was cursed," he revealed. "Maybe it has something to do with True Love?"

"Maybe," she said, unable to hide her grin at the thought. Killian was her True Love, something she suspected, but the kiss confirmed. "You bonded with my dad?"

"I think I'm winning him over," he teased, smiling down at her. He leaned down, kissing her.

"Don't get cocky," David's voice rang out, causing them to break apart.

"Dad," Emma said in a measured voice, seeing her family had returned. She clutched Killian closer, feeling him doing the same.

Killian pressed his lips to her forehead briefly before turning his head to look at the king.

"I know we made a deal," he said steadily. "You held up your end of the bargain. Now I'll hold up mine."

Emma had to fight to swallow the sudden lump in her throat.

David released a sad sigh, his blue eyes watching them. "That won't be necessary."

She and Killian both exchanged a quick glance of confusion before resting their eyes back on David.

"We can't condem you to death, not after what you've done," David told Killian. "You're to receive a pardon. You'll no longer be wanted for piracy, with the record showing your service to us."

Emma released a breath she had been holding before looking at her father warily, seeing the unexplained melancholy look still in her fathers eyes.

"But?" she asked, knowing there was more.

David released another heavy sigh. "Many of the council still wanted punishment for the original charge of capturing the princess. Emma, I'm sorry, but they demanded his banishment from the kingdom. It was the only compromise we could reach. Even with him being the one responsible for saving you from Blackbeard, they're arguing that if Hook hadn't of taken you in the first place, it wouldn't have even happened. I'm sorry, but you can't be together."

All the air escaping from her lungs, Emma looked at her family, seeing the sad expressions on all of their faces.

"They don't believe a pirate is the proper consort for a princess," Regina said sadly. "Even when said princess had reminded many of us of our less than humble origins."

"Your crew has stayed behind, and we sent word to them," Snow told Killian. "At first light, you'll have to leave. You just have tonight." She looked at her daughter. "Emma? I'm so, so sorry for all of this. I should have listened to you."

Unable to say anything, Emma nodded stiffly.

"We'll leave you two alone for now," David said. He turned away to leave, gesturing for the others to follow. Leo, Robin, and Roland all flashed them sad smiles.

Emma turned back to Killian, resting her forehead against his.

"It's better than we could have hoped for," she said in a low, broken voice. "You'll be alive. You can live."

"Aye," Killian responded in a tone that matched hers. "But we'll be apart."

"I don't wanna lose you," she whispered.

"And I don't wanna lose you," Killian whispered back as he continued to hold her to him, neither willing to let go.

"How about a bath?" she proposed him after they sat there for a while. "It might make you feel better and relax."

He nodded after a moment. "While that does sound pleasant, I'm afraid I haven't anything to change into. And I refuse to accept anything that's given to me. Not after receiving a pardon."

Smirking, Emma flicked her wrist, a cloud of white smoke appearing to reveal a fresh change of his clothes from his ship, save his coat.

He gave her an amused smile. "Persistant."

"I always am," she replied, giving him a quick kiss.

She gave her wrist another little flick, the large tub set towards the corner behind a privacy screen in her chambers filling. Rising, she pulled him up, leading him. She noticed how unsteady he was as he stood, prompting her to let him lean slightly on her. She helped him undress then sent his worn clothes back to his ship before undressing herself, climbing in behind him. He leaned back slightly against her until she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him so his weight rested on her.

"Just relax," she told him. "You're safe here."

"I know," he sighed softly. He leaned his head back so it rested beside hers.

She tightened her arms around him, reassuring him she was there.

After a while, he sat up, prompting her to loosen her hold on him as he began to scrub at his skin, but his exhaustion was apparent.

Moving so that her front was pressed to his scarred back, Emma loosely snaked her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his shoulder blade. She instantly felt his tense body loosen under her touch.

"It's okay, Killian," she whispered.

He didn't respond, instead placing his hand and wrist over her hands, nodding slightly.

"Let me take care of you," she said softly, wanting to give him what she still could. "You've always taken care of me. Now it's my turn."

He shook his head gently. "You don't have to."

"I want to," she responded, shifting slightly to his side to better look at him.

She took the cloth from him, rinsing it and raising it to his neck, gently moving it across his skin as he sunk into her touch, giving in. His injuries were healed, but she couldn't help but run the cloth over him gingerly, as if afraid they would reappear and she would aggrevate them.

Once cleaned, they got out, Emma magically clearing the water as they dressed, her back in her red dress and he in his fresh leather pants and black shirt, his black velvet waistcoat replacing his leather vest.

She pulled him back to the bed, where he instantly leaned against her, drawing his arms around her to hold her to him.

"You should rest," she muttered after a while. When she saw him about to protest, she quickly continued. "Please, Killian. You're exhausted. Just for a little bit. Please."

He released a heavy, tired sigh before answering. "Alright, Swan. Just for a little while."

Nodding, she pulled back from him, reclining onto the bed, holding her arms out for him. He shifted forward, laying down so that his head rested on her chest as her arms wrapped around him. She tangled one of her hands in his hair, gently scratching his scalp, while the other rested against his back. His own arms wrapped around her, hugging her to him.

"What about you?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm fine," she told him, her voice soft. "Just rest."

"I love you," he said murmured.

"I love you, too," she responded back tenderly.

He nodded, quickly drifting off to sleep, his light snores being the only sound between them.

Emma rested her head back, her chest aching at the thought of their impending separation. Though it hurt, she was relieved that Killian would be alive, free to live. He deserved to have a life.

She pressed her face into his hair, inhaling his scent, desperate to have it forever burned into her memory. She took in the way his dark hair felt under her fingers and the way his scruff held a red tint. She felt the velvet of his waistcoat and linen of his shirt beneath her hand, memorizing the smooth materials. Everything about him that she already knew so well, but was desperate never to forget.

Careful not to disturb him, she removed her hands from him to undo the necklace around her throat, removing the pendant from the chain. Finding the clasp of his own necklace, she undid it, sliding the pendant onto it so that the swan rested beside the skull and dagger he wore.

When she had originally gave him the necklace back in Port Rackham, it was meant to mean to him what it did to her, to always remember who he truely was. Now, it was to remind him that no matter what happened, he would always have her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Seeing what she was doing, he rested his hand on hers to still her movements. "No, it's yours."
> 
> Review?


	63. Evermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I promise, this is the last angsty chapter. My beta decided to rate this at about an eight or nine on her angst scale, so you've been warned. And yes, I did name this chapter after the song from the live action Beauty and the Beast. I changed the original name of the chapter after the movie came outand I heard the song (which I love), so if anyone wants an extra dose of angst, listen to Evermore.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Emma gently shook Killian, causing him to groggily peek up at her with tired blue eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, his voice husky.

"Hey, you told me that you only wanted to rest for a little while," she reminded him gently.

"Aye," he responded, sitting up from his position laying on her. He pulled her up so that she sat nearly flush against him. "I don't want to spend the time I have left with you sleeping. And we only have a couple hours left until dawn."

She smiled weakly at him. Looking at him, she noticed that even with the little bit of rest, he did look better. She pressed her forehead to his as she ran her hand through his hair before shifting it down to caress his face as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her body to his.

"I love you," he told her gently. "I always will."

"I love you, too," she replied as she felt her throat tighten, her voice matching his. "I'll never stop."

She swallowed, fighting to get a grip on herself. She wanted to keep reminding him that she loved him, so that he would always know, even when they were apart. "I've never been happier than I was in the year I spent with you. You mean everything to me. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. I can't- I can't even tell you what you mean to me."

He brushed his nose against hers. "I don't think I could either. Swan, Emma," he said, pulling back just enough to look at her, showing the pure, raw love and honesty in his eyes. "You helped me become the man I want to be. You brought me back from the darkness that has consumed me for so long. I can't ever express my love and gratitude to you. And I'm just thankful for the time we got together, and will always cherish it."

No longer fighting her tears, Emma leaned forward, closing the distance between them and molding her lips to his. His hand came up to tangle in her hair, holding her to him as he responded, his kiss filled with just as much love and sadness as hers.

Pulling apart, she rested her head back against his, breathing hard and fighting to hold herself together.

 _At least he'll be alive_ , she reminded herself.

Wishing she could stop time, she lowered her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be yours," Emma whispered to him.

"And I'll always be yours," Killian replied as he rested his cheek in her hair.

* * *

Emma didn't look up when they heard a tentative knock on the door, only for it to open a second later, revealing her parents.

"It's time," Snow told them sadly.

Killian pulled away, nodding. As he rose up and shrugged on his coat, he offered Emma his hand. She took it, letting him help her up. They didn't release each other as they walked out, following her parents out of her bedchamber.

She tightened her grip on his hand, feeling him do the same as they walked through the corridors. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, making her fight to keep them at bay. She knew she had to be strong.

Walking out of the main hall into the courtyard, she saw her brother, Regina, Robin, and Roland all waiting, looking somber. A horse, already saddled, stood waiting beside them.

Her parents stopped to stand beside Leo, facing Emma and Killian.

"We are truly sorry about this," David said sincerely. "If there was any other way..."

Killian smiled sadly at him. "It's alright, mate. I'm just a pirate, after all."

Emma felt her heart clench at the statement, making her squeeze his hand even tighter.

David shook his head, clapping Killian in the shoulder. "No, you're not, mate."

Snow shook her head, her eyes full of regret as she looked at them. "I wish there was some other way. Especially after everything we did and said."

Killian just quirked his lips sadly at her.

"You really have changed," Regina said. They could all tell she was attempting her usual nonchalance, but they could all see her sympathy seeping through her facade. "I didn't think it was possible, Hook, but you've proved me wrong."

Robin and Roland merely offered him dismal nods, both knowing that there was nothing that they could say.

Leo stepped forward, standing right in front of Killian and clamping his hand on his shoulder just as his father did, his voice not hiding any of his grief stricken emotions. "I'm truely sorry for everything I ever did and said to you. And I still stand by what I said before, that in any other circumstances, I would be proud to have you by my sisters side. Thank you for everything you did for her. Good bye, and good luck, mate."

Smiling, Killian nodded. "And the same to you, mate. Good bye, and good luck."

Offering one last smile, Leo stepped back.

Taking a deep, shuttering breath, Emma looked away as she gently pulled Killian so that they stood near the horse that he was to take to travel to the docks. Steadying herself, she looked up at him.

"I still don't know how to say goodbye," she said in a broken whisper.

"Then don't," he replied in a voice that matched hers.

She shook her head, releasing his hand to wrap her arms around him. He immediately responded by encompassing her in his own arms.

"I still don't regret anything," he whispered to her. "Not when I got the time I had with you."

Finally unable to fight it anymore, Emma let her tears spill, falling onto his leather coat. "I love you. I always will."

"Just as I'll always love you," he replied, burying his face in her hair.

Releasing one of her hands from him, she moved it to her neck to pull the chain with his brother's ring on it.

Seeing what she was doing, he rested his hand on hers to still her movements. "No, it's yours."

"But..." she began to protest as she pulled back enough to look at him.

He shook his head. "I gave you that ring to remind you that I'll always love you, and that I'll always be with you, even when I'm not there. It's yours."

She tearfully nodded. Releasing her grip from the chain, he ran her hand along his chest to touch the pendants that hung around his own neck, gently pulling the swan between them.

"When?" he asked her, his eyes on the swan.

"While you were sleeping," she told him with a soft smile. She felt her smile falter as her green eyes shifted from the swan to his own blue eyes looking back at her. "To remind you that I'll always love you and be with you. That you'll always have my heart.

His eyes shined, showing her every bit of love he had for her. "Just as you'll always have mine."

She leaned forward just as he did, their lips crashing into each others, meeting for a desperate, bittersweet kiss. They clutched each other as close as they could, neither wanting to ever let go, both feeling the intense ache at their looming separation.

Too soon for either of them, they broke apart, both breathing heavily as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I have to go," Killian whispered, his voice betraying his desire to stay with her as he cupped her face.

Emma swallowed heavily, tears still cascading down her face. "I just wish you didn't have to. That I could stay with you."

He gently shook his head. "We can't." His voice dropped. "Just remember. Whenever you see a crimson flag on the horizon, know that I'm near. And that there won't be a day that will go by that I won't think of you."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, one last time. She poured all of her love into it, just as he responded in the same.

"I love you," Emma whispered to him.

"And I love you," Killian replied, resting his hand on her face.

He reluctantly pulled away, his expression pained, as if the action caused him physical pain. Stepping over to the horse, he quickly mounted it before looking back down at her.

She grabbed onto his hook.

"I love you, Killian," she told him again.

"And I love you, Swan," he repeated.

Fighting every urge to hold on to him, to pull him to her and never let go, she released her grip on the metal.

Giving her one last pained expression that she was sure matched her own, Killian turned away, prompting the horse forward, away from her.

Unable to remain in her spot, Emma turned and rushed past her family, not seeing their crestfallen expressions. She ran through the halls of the castle, back to the tall tower with her bedchamber, looking out the window that faced the sea. Looking down, she could see Killian on the horse already a good distance away, softly illuminated by the gray dawn.

As if sensing her looking at him, he pulled the horse to a stop, turning to look back, seeming to find her. They stared at each other, Emma wishing she could be by his side. After a moment, he turned away, prompting the horse forward again at a gallop.

Closing her eyes, Emma turned away, sinking to the floor. Sobs escaped her throat, finally joining the tears that hadn't ceased. Her chest hurt, like her heart was being ripped violently from its cavity, knowing the pain was from her being separated from her Killian.

She felt a nudge on her arm, startling her. Opening her eyes, she saw the familiar yellow eyes of Lir staring up at her as he meowed softly. She stared at the cat in wonder, knowing he was purposefully left with her as she reached over to scratch his soft black head as he leaned against her.

"Hey," she whispered to the cat, making him look up at her. "Killian left you with me on purpose, didn't he?"

Lir just meowed at her, nudging his head against her arm.

When she moved to stroke along his body, he moved away, turning to look back at her. She quickly understood that he wanted her to follow him, rising up to let him lead her. Lir darted to one of the chairs by the fireplace, leaping up and sitting down.

She looked around the room she had grown up in, barely recognizing it. It was hers, but held no more sense of belonging to her, no semblance of who she was anymore. It was a stranger's room.

Running her hand under her eyes, she began to walk towards where Lir rested on the chair. "What have you got there?"

Lir meowed, as she approached, as if to answer her.

She recognized Killian's satchel, the one he'd given to Leo when they'd left the  _Jolly Roger_. She picked it up, carrying it over to the bed and sat down. Opening it, she saw the satchel was filled with books.

Her brows pinched together, she pulled an older one, examining it and finding that they were journals. Opening the cover, she inhaled a sharp breath at the inscription.

 _Log of Captain Liam Jones of the Jewel of the Realm_.

She stared in disbelief at the journal in her hands before carefully setting it down, pulling one of the newer ones and checking the inside cover.

 _Log of Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger_.

Killian had left her the captain's logs.

She felt her throat tighten.

Carefully, she pulled them out to look at them, when she spied a loose leaf of parchment. Pulling it out, she unfolded it to reveal a letter to her, instantly recognizing his elegant, scrolling handwriting.

_My dearest Emma,_

_I can never express how much I love you, and how much it pains me that our time together is at an end. You deserve so much more, yet you chose to be with me, something I'll never be able to comprehend, but always be grateful for. The time I've had with you, no matter how short, has been happiest I've ever been in my life, and I could never thank you enough for letting me see the man I want to be, and for letting me be that man. You loved me, even when you saw my darkness._

_I know what my fate is, and I accept it. My only wish is that you continue with your life, and find your own happy ending without me. That you are happy again._

_I know it's not much, but I leave you with all of my captain's logs, along with Liam's, so that you know all of our stories and adventures, the ones I've told you and the ones I never will get to tell you about. I hope it will provide you comfort, even when I'm not there beside you._

_I love you, my Emma, my Swan, more than anything, until the end of the world or time._

_Forever yours, Killian_

Emma felt a fresh round of tears as she read the letter, letting Killian's written words sink in. She found herself clutching the ring that hung around her neck. She released it, carefully wiping her eyes so that no tears fell on the letter.

Gently setting the letter on the bed, she reached for the logs, pulling the newest one from the pile. Flipping through the pages, she found the parts where she came into his life, seeing how the passages were longer than all of his previous entries. She found the night that she had explained her family's history to him, the night he decided to release her from her prison.

_29 November_

_Swan has told me of her family, of how her parents had overthrown the old kings from their power and took over the kingdom. Alaric's blood is gone. I waited so long to take my revenge, and now it's too late. But at least I know that the kings who let Liam die are no longer in power._

_I must confess that there is some relief. There's something about the princess that makes me want to not harm her, something that draws me to her. It was there the moment I saw her. She will be given quarter now, she will not be harmed. I will not keep her imprisoned. She will be free, but must be careful. Some of the men have already looked at her, their intentions clear. It's my fault that she's here, so I'll have to do anything I can to protect her. I know I'll hang if I'm captured, along with the crew. But Swan will not be harmed._

She quickly flipped through the pages, finding the entry from the day that Rumplestilkin found them.

_24 January_

_Swan's parents sent the Crocodile to retrieve her. Though many of the crew were injured, myself included, I find I can't bring myself to care, only feeling relief that Swan is alright. We need to make port, but it's of little consequence._

_She told me her name. Emma. She did it after I revealed my own to her, but something has changed, something I never thought was possible. I never thought I could get over my first love, my Milah, but the Crocodile's attack revealed it. I've fallen in love with Swan. She's given me a reason to live, to give up revenge. I'll do anything for her now, so long as she's safe and happy. She's made me want to be a man that deserves her._

_As soon as we make port, I'm destroying the poison I created for the Crocodile. I don't want to be that man anymore._

She found the entry where it was marked for the day that they admitted their love for each other.

_9 May_

_She told me she loves me. I don't know how or why, but Swan told me she loves me. After she received a letter from her mother, she told me that she decided to stay on the Jolly Roger because she loves me. She was so happy to hear that I love her. I know I'll do everything I can to be a better man for her. I can finally be with her the way I've wanted to for so long now._

Emma closed the journal, unable to read anymore, her chest hurting. Reading his words of love for her did comfort her, but it also hurt.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked at Lir, who had settled on the bed beside her, before she let her eyes close, her head resting in her hand.

She needed Killian at her side.

Remembering something her parents had said, she opened her eyes, coming to a decision. She looked out the window, seeing the morning light, the gray shifting to vibrant lilac and pink, knowing she didn't have a lot of time.

Careful not to damage the journals, she quickly packed them and Killian's letter into the satchel and securing it on her shoulder. Lifting Lir into her arms, she looked over her old bedchamber, her eyes landing on the old doll depicting a naval captain. She picked it up, smiling as she thought of the irony of the doll and who she had given her heart to. She placed it in the satchel before looking back over the room, knowing she didn't need anything, nothing about her old life calling to her. Everything she needed was somewhere else.

Taking a deep breath, sure in her decision, she walked out of her bedchambers to find her parents.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "I will," she promised.
> 
> Review?


	64. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Walking through the empty corridors, Emma quickly made her way to the council chambers where she knew her family would be, intent on her purpose. The corridors were mostly silent, only the stirrings of the people who worked in the castle giving any life in the empty halls.

Opening the doors, she stepped into the room, seeing her family look up at her in varying looks of surprise.

"Emma," Snow said sadly. "We thought that you'd be up in your chambers still. We didn't think you would come down."

"What's wrong?" David asked, immediately reading his daughter. "Emma?"

She flashed him a tight smile, resting her eyes on everyone in the room as she took a deep breath before locking her eyes with her parents.

"I renounce my title as Princess of Misthaven and birthright to the throne," she told them, her voice determined. "If that's all that's keeping me from being with Hook, then I choose to give it up. He sacrificed everything for me, now it's time that I sacrifice for him. I'm giving into love."

She looked at all of their expressions, seeing them all ranging from shock to pride.

"You'd do that for him?" Regina asked her, not unkindly. "You'd give up your life for him?"

"Yes," Emma answered, turning her gaze to Regina. "You were willing to give up your life for your first love, and you were willing to do it again for Robin. Now I'm going to do it for Hook."

She saw Regina give her a small smile.

"I love all of you," Emma told them sincerely. "You're my family. But the crew... they're my family, too. I care about them, too."

"Emma, are you sure?" her mother asked her carefully. "Are you sure that this is what you want? A pirate's life?"

Emma nodded confidently. "Yeah. I choose him."

She watched as both of her parents, their expressions already proud, beamed at her.

"You've finally found your True Love," her mother said happily. "The one thing I've wanted for you was to be happy, and to find your own True Love and happy ending. And now you've found it and taking it. We couldn't be anymore proud of you."

Emma shook her head, smiling. "It's not a happy ending. It's a happy beginning."

"We just didn't think that you'd find it with a pirate," David laughed. "But considering our-" he glanced around the room towards his wife, Regina, and Robin, "um, backgrounds, as a shepard, an evil queen, and a couple of thieves, who are we to judge?"

Emma laughed, her heart feeling lighter than it had since she was last on the  _Jolly Roger_.

Her home.

"You do know that once you do this, you can't change your mind," Regina reminded her.

Emma nodded. "I know, and I won't. Besides, there's another heir." She smiled over at Leo. "Leo should take the throne. He'd be better than me. Plus he wouldn't want to punch all of the diplomats in the face like I would."

Leo cracked a wide smile as he chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think you would be the best at making treaties, Em."

"You wouldn't be able to come back here," Snow said sadly. "Not very often, at least with Hook until everything calms down."

Emma nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Mom, Dad, it's okay. We'll find a way. We'll be okay."

Snow and David both looked at her before rushing forward, crushing her to them, Lir protesting loudly as he was held between them.

"We'll miss you," Snow said softly. "We'll always love you."

"We just want you to be happy," David told her as he held her head, just as he always had since she was a baby.

Emma smiled at them as she pulled away. "And I'll miss you, too."

She walked over to Regina.

"You certainly are your parents' child," she said as she embraced Emma. "Of all people, you had to fall for the pirate."

Emma laughed as she gripped her back. "Maybe it's a family thing. To fall in love with those with criminal backgrounds."

"I had good intentions," Robin protested good naturedly as he hugged her when Regina released her.

"I know," Emma told him, grinning.

He smiled back at her as he pulled away. "Take care, Emma."

"I will," she promised.

"I can't believe you're leaving me alone with this one," Roland teased as he hugged her. "Now who will we conspire with against Grumpy?"

Emma laughed as she hugged Roland back, knowing he would have gotten along well with Murphy. "I'm sure you two will manage without me. You're the sons of two of the greatest thieves ever. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

He laughed. "I hope you're right."

Pulling away, she turned to Leo.

"I know he'll take care of you," he said as he held her tightly. "He loves you."

"I know," she replied honestly.

"Just tell me if any of the crew gives you any trouble," he joked. "I'll find the ship and take care of them."

Emma released a laugh. "You can't even beat McCullen, and he never fights."

"Don't take this away from me," he smiled at her. "It's the thought that counts." His tone grew more serious. "We will all miss you."

"And I'll miss all of you," she replied, looking back at all of her family.

"You don't have much time," Robin said as he looked out the window into the pale sunlight. "Hook should be there now. They could leave at any moment."

"Then I'll find him," she vowed. "I'll always find him."

David looked out towards the blue sky. "There's no time. Even if you rode the fastest of the horses, you couldn't make it in time."

"Maybe not by horse," Regina said pensively.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked, turning towards her.

Regina looked at Emma. "You possess powerful magic. You already showed it to us when you lit that map on fire, and again when you healed Hook. That's not easy to do."

"What are you getting at?" Emma asked warily as she shifted Lir in her arm along with the satchel.

"You can transport yourself there," Regina said simply. "You can get to the ship that way before they leave."

"I've never done something like that before," Emma told her. "I've transported objects, but never  _myself_."

"What would Hook tell you?" David asked her.

Emma instantly heard his voice in her head.  _You can do this, Swan_.

"He'd tell me I can do it," she replied.

"And you can," her father told her as he nodded.

She looked at Regina. "What do I need to do?"

Regina flashed her a quick smile. "Think of the place you wish to be. Imagine it very clearly. Any objects around it, picture them."

Emma immediately thought of their cabin, where she and Killian had spent so much of their time in. Of his neat desk, of the chair that they sat together in and and bed they shared. Of the familiar books that lined the walls to the various trinkets that rested on the shelves. Of all of her possessions mixed in so casually with his.

"Now, imagine yourself there," Regina instructed.

Emma saw herself in the cabin, she and Killian holding each other close, just as they so often did. She felt warmth at the thought of his presence, the familiar fluttering in her chest that he always brought. A small smile escaped her.

She felt the current coursing through her skin, rising up to the surface. Suddenly, she was weightless as she was enveloped in white smoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: She took a deep breath, her voice quiet so only he could hear her. "What about now?"
> 
> Review?


	65. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

As the white smoke cleared, Emma found herself standing in the familiar captain's cabin of the  _Jolly Roger_. She quickly saw Killian, sitting on the edge of their bed, staring at a small object he was holding between his fingers.

He looked over at her, the smoke from her magic catching his eye. His voice betrayed his disbelief as he stood up, dropping the object on the bed. "Swan?"

"Killian," she breathed out, releasing Lir and depositing the satchel on the table as she rushed to him.

He met her half way, enveloping each other in a tight embrace as their lips crashed together. She kissed him hungrily, desperate to never let him go again as she wrapped her arms impossibly tighter around him, feeling him doing the same. She could feel his own love and joy in his kiss, pulling her tight against his body as she began running her fingers through his dark hair. Her heart swelled, knowing she was back where she was meant to be.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her incredulously when they broke apart, pressing his face to hers. She could hear the smile in his voice. "How are you here?"

"I gave it up," she told him, smiling as she peppered his cheek with kisses. "I renounced my title."

"What?" he asked her, shock plain on his face when he pulled back enough to look at her. "You gave it up?"

"Yes," she told him before she pressed a kiss to his lips. "It wasn't a sacrifice. This is the life I want."

"You chose me?" he asked her, amazed.

Emma smiled widely at him, moving the hand that was tangled in his hair to cradle his face. "Yes. I choose you, Killian. I love you. This is where I belong, with you."

Killian broke out into a wide smile, his bright blue eyes alight with love. He leaned forward to kiss her, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss as his hand moved to cradle her own her face.

"And I love you," he told her, leaning into her. He gave her a soft, delighted laugh. "We can be together. We can actually be together."

She laughed with him. "Yeah, we can. We can have our future together."

"We can have our happy ending," he said.

"Our happy beginning," she corrected, smiling widely.

She kissed him, but had to break apart when they kept laughing, both glowing in their ecstasy.

"What was that thing you were holding when I came in here?" she asked him when their laughter died down, their heads leaning against each other.

He grinned, a nervous laugh escaping him as he pulled back, grabbing the object before she could see it.

"Do you remember that day, love, in Port Bellamy, when I left on my own for a few hours to clear my head?" he asked her.

She nodded, curious about what he was telling her.

"I really did need to clear my head," he told her. "But I had another reason. After our fight, after you told me that I was your happy ending, I knew I wanted more with you. I got this, as a promise that we would survive whatever Blackbeard did to us and the future I could have with you by my side, before I could give it to you after, as a promise of the life we can have together. When you were taken, it let me find you."

Emma looked at the silver diamond ring he held up to her in surprised amazement. She felt her breath escape her as he removed his arm from her waist, sinking down to one knee in front of her.

"Swan," he said lovingly to her, smiling, "Emma, I promise from this day on, I will always, always be by your side. That nothing will ever keep us apart again. Will you marry me?"

She looked at Killian, seeing the plain, naked love, adoration, and hope in his eyes as he looked back at her. He'd wanted it for so long, using the ring as a symbol of hope that they could finally be together. He wanted what she wanted, for them to live their lives by each other's side. She knew her answer as soon as he uttered the words.

She sunk down on her knees in front of him, her eyes never leaving his as she did so. He was her equal.

"Yes!" she choked out, feeling her eyes water and her heart about to burst. "Yes, Killian. I'll marry you."

Cradling his face in her hands, she leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissing him, happier than she'd ever been.

Pulling away, she looked at him as he held up the ring. Holding her hand out, he tenderly slid the ring in her finger, where it would stay, before he kissed her knuckles.

Before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her as he stood up. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, leaning down and tilting her head, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Killian," she said as she pulled away.

"I love you, too," he replied, smiling as he reached forward to capture her lips in another kiss.

Emma felt herself nearly burst. She could finally be with Killian, with no threat hanging over them or anything to keep them apart. And she was going to marry him. She was going to spend her life with him.

"I don't care when we marry," he told her, smiling. His voice still conveyed his happiness, matching her own feelings. "As long as I get to be with you."

"And you will," she told him, letting him know she meant every word. "We  _will_  be together now."

"That's all I want," he replied.

She laughed while he still held her.

They both looked over as someone pounded on the door, opening a second later as Curry walked in, his face betraying that whatever made him come in and enter without permission was urgent. Lir slipped through the open door.

"Sir, I know you don't wish to be disturbed, and I'm sorry, but-" his eyes locked in on Emma as Killian lowered her back onto the floor, their arms still wrapped around the other. Curry's expression became shocked. "Emma!?"

She smiled at him, nodding. "I'm back." She turned her gaze backup to meet Killian's. "And I'm here to stay."

Curry gave her a wide grin. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Now, what's so urgent that you had to burst in and interrupt our reunion?" Killian asked him.

"Emma's entire family is on the deck," Curry told him. "Queen Regina brought them all here just a moment ago. I came down to tell you as soon as they arrived. The entire crew is on deck, too."

Emma looked at Killian, meeting his gaze as he looked at her.

"Maybe to see us off?" she suggested.

"Or to threaten me," he suggested with a grin.

Emma remembered Leo's threat, laughing. "Maybe."

They looked back towards Curry, seeing him standing, shifting his weight, contemplating nervously.

"What is it, Curry?" Emma asked him as she reluctantly broke apart from Killian. They kept their hands locked together.

"I'm sorry for being so forward, but-" he stepped forward, pulling Emma into a tight hug. "It's good to have you back, Emma."

She smiled, hugging him back while keeping her hold on Killian's hand. "It's good to be back."

"Come on," Killian said, gesturing up toward the deck with his hook as Emma and Curry broke apart. "Shall we go see what your family wants?"

"Come on," she said, pulling him with her.

She released his hand to climb the steps out onto the quarterdeck, only for them both to grab onto each other again as they both stood out on the deck.

She immediately spotted her family, standing mixed in with the crew. They grinned at her as the crew released surprised, happy cries at seeing her.

"Emma!" she heard McCullen and Murphy exclaim, both rushing forward to meet her. McCullen's arms immediately encompassed her, holding her as tightly as Curry did.

"You're back?" he asked her incredulously.

"Yeah, I am," she responded happily as he let go, only to be grabbed by Murphy's strong arms.

"You mean you're staying?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she grinned, never letting go of Killian. "Who else will transport your stuff up on the crow's nest?"

They all laughed.

"Good," McCullen replied, smiling widely.

Murphy turned to look back at the rest of the crew. "She's staying, men!"

A loud chorus of cheers erupted on the deck, causing some of Emma's family to look around at the crew in surprise.

Emma just laughed, returning to stand close by Killian's side as he gently squeezed her hand.

They walked over to her family, who were all wearing smiles as they approached.

"We wanted to see you two off," David said. "Especially with everything that's just happened."

"That's all over, now," Killian replied.

David smiled at him. "Still."

His eyes shifted down to see Emma and Killian's joined hands, seeing her wearing the ring. David's smile grew. "I see you already asked her?"

Emma turned her eyes to Killian suspiciously.

"I told you that your father was starting to like me," he teased her. His tone grew soft. "He was there when I showed Ursula the ring and she enchanted it to find you."

She smiled at him. "Just like he used my mother's ring to find her."

Killian smiled back, bumping his head to hers.

"We also wanted to give you this," David said, withdrawing an intricate silver band, handing it to Emma. "For whenever the time comes."

Emma looked at the ring, recognizing the old heirloom that had been in her mother's family for generations. She looked up at her parents in surprise, but not before seeing Killian smiling, his eyes on the ring, both of them knowing what it meant.

"We wanted to pass it on to you to give to your husband," Snow told her with a gentle, proud smile. "It was something we always wanted to give you, but we wanted to wait until you found who you were going to marry, first."

Emma smiled at her parents, touched. "Thank you, Mom, Dad."

Her parents beamed in response.

Leo laughed. "So my sister is gonna marry a pirate. Fitting, I must say."

"I would say she has quiet a bit of pirate in her myself," Killian responded, smiling at Emma.

She shifted her eyes to Leo. "I would have to agree. Remember how I knocked you on your ass in front of the entire crew?"

The crew laughed, along with Roland, David, and Robin, while Leo flushed in embarrassment, but still smiling in amusement.

"How could I ever forget?" he teased.

Emma saw Snow looking at her and Killian, happy.

"I'm sorry," Snow said when she realized Emma caught her. "It's just, I'm so happy that you've found your True Love, and that now you're getting to live the life you choose for yourself. You've really become the person you were meant to be."

Emma smiled at her mother, her throat tight. "Thanks, Mom."

Snow smiled back at her. "You're getting everything I ever wanted for you. I just wish I could see you get married."

Emma shifted her eyes from her mother over to the rest of her family, then over to the crew, who she considered a part of her family, before resting her eyes in Killian.

"Killian?" she asked tentatively, wondering what his response to her question would be.

"What is it, love?" he asked her gently, giving her an encouraging smile and nod.

She swallowed, her green eyes meeting his blue. "Were you serious when you said that you didn't care when we got married?"

"Aye," he responded honestly, nodding.

She took a deep breath, her voice quiet so only he could hear her. "What about now?"

His eyes lit up in surprise, his own voice dropping to match hers. "Really? You would marry me right now?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah. My family and the crew are both here, and we want to spend our lives together. Unless you want to wait."

Instead of responding, Killian quickly kissed her, smiling as he pulled away, his eyes filled with love. "Of course I'll marry you right now."

She smiled back at him before turning to her father.

"Dad?" she asked him, continuing when David gave her his full attention. "Will you perform a marriage ceremony?"

He looked between her and Killian silently, before breaking out into a large grin. "I'd be honored."

Emma returned his grin, turning to see Killian doing the same.

She felt him squeeze her hand in anticipation.

She looked over to see her mother looking at them with a soft look in her eyes, surprised.

"Everyone's here," Emma told her. "This is what we want, so why wait?"

Snow smiled fondly at her. "Just like when your father and I married the first time. So your grandmother could see it."

Regina called Emma, curiousity filling her tone. "Emma? Do you want me to, well-" She gestured to Emma's dress. "Change it since you're getting married?"

Emma immediately knew her answer. She shook her head. "No, thank you. I want to wear this."

Regina nodded.

"Are the two of you ready?" David asked, looking at Emma and Killian.

Emma looked at Killian just as he looked at her, nodding to each other. She turned back to David. "We are."

David nodded, moving to stand in front of them as Emma and Killian turned to face each other. She slipped the band meant for Killian on her little finger where it hung loosly before she reached out, taking his hook in her hand.

"I love you," she mouthed to him silently.

"I love you, too," he responded just as quietly, smiling.

David looked around the ship, seeing how everyone had moved slightly closer.

"True Love is the rarest and most powerful magic of all," David began, his voice carrying over the deck. "It's powerful enough to break any curse, transcend realms, and most of all, is eternal. When one finds their True Love, they find their other half, someone to love, honor, and cherish. They are never alone again, always having the other to support them. It is something to be treasured. And it's something the two of you share." He looked at Killian. "I know this is unexpected, but would you like to exchange vows?"

Killian nodded, not taking his eyes off Emma. His voice was loving, his eyes tender. "Emma, when we met, there was just one thing that mattered to me, getting my revenge. And you did something no one else ever could, you showed me that a heart full of love was the most precious treasure of all, and one that I don't intend to lose. They say that a captain's heart belongs to his ship, and with this ring," he raised her hand, stroking her ring with his thumb, "it now belongs to you."

Emma fought the urge to kiss him, instead giving him a loving smile as she began her own vows. "Killian, I've seen everyday the love that others share, but I've never experianced it myself. Until you, I never got to experiance that type of love. Just because you've come from True Love, doesn't mean you believe you'll ever find it, but thanks to you, now I have, and I don't intend to ever lose it."

Emma felt her eyes begin to water from joy as she kept them on Killian's, seeing his own sparkling in the late morning sun. They released each other's hands, Emma removing the silver band to hold it in her hand as Killian tried to work the ring off the ring finger from his right hand. She placed her hand over his, deftly removing the ring for him and handing it to him, letting him pocket it before he let her slide his wedding ring on his finger, finding it was a perfect fit. She smiled, seeing their wedding rings resting on their hands beside each other.

Killian grasped onto her hand again as she held onto his hook, meeting each other's eyes again.

She could hear the smile in her father's voice. "Do you Killian Jones promise to take this woman to be your wife, and love her for all eternity?"

"I do," Killian vowed, looking tenderly at Emma.

"And do you Emma promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" David asked him.

Emma smiled at Killian, her voice loving as she felt her heart expand in her chest. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," David announced proudly.

Emma released Killian's hands to rest hers on his chest as he cupped her face, his hooked arm going around her waist as they quickly drew each other in for their first kiss as husband and wife. She could feel his smile in the kiss, unable to help her own as he dipped her down. Cheers from the crew erupted around them, as well as from her own family as she continued to kiss him.

Finally breaking away, he gave her a nearly blinding smile. "I love you."

She gave him a bright smile of her own. "I love you, too."

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers again.

When they drew away, they both looked toward Emma's family, all wearing smiles.

"Congratulations," Snow said happily.

"Thanks," Emma responded, leaning her head against Killian's shoulder as his arm went to her waist.

"You know we still have to threaten you, right Hook?" Leo laughed.

"Aye," Killian laughed in return.

Robin looked back towards the docks before looking back at the couple, his tone apologetic. "I truely hate to break this up, but you need to leave. I don't think the others will appreciate you staying any longer, despite the circumstances."

Emma turned her head to look out towards the docks before looking at the sky, knowing that their time was running short, especially if they wanted to catch the tide.

Killian sighed, his gaze following the path of the sun. "You're right, mate. We do need to go."

Emma looked at her family, suddenly worried. "How will you explain my leaving? What will you tell them?"

"The truth," Regina answered simply. "That you left to be with your pirate, and that it was your choice."

"That you chose love," Snow added.

"Besides," Regina said. "If anyone has a problem with that, I'll just remind them of something someone recently reminded me of." She smiled evilly. "I was once the Evil Queen."

Emma couldn't help grinning as she felt the chuckle radiating from Killian's chest.

Snow's smile faltered as she shared a quick look with David before looking back at Emma and Killian, both stepping closer to them.

"Emma, there is something we need to tell you," Snow said. She glanced up at Killian. "And you too, Hook." She looked back at Emma. "It's about the Sleeping Curse, and the after effects of it."

Emma felt Killian's arm slightly tighten around her.

"What of it?" he asked.

"Those who had fallen under the curse are transported to a Netherworld when they sleep," Snow told them. "You'll be in a red room, with no windows or doors, and everything will be on fire. Your only escape is to wake up."

Upon seeing Emma and Killian's worried faces, she quickly added on. "It's not permanent. Your mind  _will_  learn how to protect itself. It will just take a while."

David looked at Killian, trust in his eyes, knowing he would help Emma. "When Snow used to have the dreams, I would light a candle for her, to try to capture the dreams. I stayed awake with her, if anything just so that she knew someone was watching over her while she slept."

Killian nodded. "You don't have to worry, mate. I'll always be there for Emma whenever she needs me."

Emma couldn't help smiling at him, remembering all of the nights she would wake from a nightmare and he was right there to comfort her, soothing her fears.

"Thank you," she said, turning back to her parents. "For the warning."

"There's one more thing," Regina said, stepping forward. "Rumplestilskin."

Emma tensed, both her and Killian focusing their attention on the older woman.

"He was able to go after you because of a loophole in the deal you made with him," Regina said. "So, with your permission, there's a spell I want to preform on the two of you, that will make it so that he can't harm either of you."

Emma turned to look at Killian, seeing his intent gaze turned on her. Fearing that the Dark One could possibly find a way to attack Killian, she quickly agreed to Regina's request.

"Do it," Emma told her. "I don't want to leave any way for him to harm Hook."

"I don't think I'm the one we need to be worried about," Killian disagreed. "I'm not the one he recently cursed. But we should do it."

Regina nodded, focusing for a moment before waving her hand over them, encompassing them in a gold light before it faded.

"That little imp won't be able to harm either of you again," Regina said, smiling.

"Thank you, milady," Killian said, tilting his head forward.

"Now, you really should leave," Regina told them.

"You should probably wait a while, if you ever want to come back around here," David told them with a laugh. "Maybe a year or two, or at least until the others calm down."

Emma couldn't help releasing a small laugh as Killian smirked.

David's eyes rested on Killian, his voice growing softer. "Just take care of her, mate."

Killian's smirk softened into a small smile. "I always will."

Emma hugged each of her family again, bidding them all farewell, and promising Snow that she would see her again, after everything had calmed down. She was surprised at her father and brother, each reaching out to give Killian a hug of their own.

As soon as her family stepped out onto the docks, Killian turned to the crew.

"Weigh anchor!" he ordered. "We're leaving now!"

Emma moved with him up to the helm as the crew rushed around the deck, moving to get the  _Jolly Roger_ back out to sea. She settled herself beside him, looking over the deck, excited that she would finally get to stay on the ship with Killian,  _her husband,_ and the crew who she considered her family. She knew she would miss her own family, but took comfort in knowing she would see them again.

"Are you sad to leave them?" Killian asked her quietly when they reached to open water, moving away from Port Calico when they could no longer make out any details of the port town.

"Yeah," Emma answered honestly.

"But?" he asked, knowing there was more.

She looked at him, smiling lovingly at him. "I chose this life. I chose you. Killian, I told you before, I want to spend my life with you."

He smiled back at her, his eyes tender. "And that's what I want with you." His smile grew. "And now we can have that."

* * *

Bathed in their afterglow, Emma shifted so that she lied atop Killian's chest from his side, their bodies pressed together as their legs tangled together, her hands hooked under his shoulders as his arms rested on her back in the pale moonlight of their cabin. He skimmed his calloused fingertips along her bare back, drawing idle patterns along her skin.

She sighed contently, burying her face into his neck. "So what now? Where are we going now? Cause I know that we left without really having a destination in mind."

He hummed underneath her, trailing his fingers up her spine. "Well, that's up to you. Were there any places that we've been that you would want to go again?"

Emma picked her head up to look at him, seeing his blue eyes looking at her curiously. She immediately knew he wasn't telling her something. Her voice was teasing. "Why? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, love," her husband said, leaning his head forward to brush a kiss to her lips.

She raised her brow at him.

He chuckled as he rested his hand along her jaw before his tone grew serious. "When I had decided I wanted to ask you to marry me, I also planned to retire, to give up piracy so that I could be with you and settle down somewhere, and never have to worry about putting you in danger again."

Feeling all of the breath leave her, she looked down at him in surprise. "You planned to retire?"

"Aye," he told her, his thumb stroking her chin as he gave her a gentle smile. "I want to give you a life that you deserve, Emma. I want to be the man you deserve."

She shook her head before leaning forward to kiss him. "You already are, Killian."

"I think it's time I retired anyway," he told her, a small smile spreading across his lips. He chuckled. "I think that living as a pirate for over three-hundred years is a little more than the average time a pirate remains in his profession."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "I think you're right on that."

"As long as my wife agrees," he laughed.

She looked down at Killian when their laughter died down, her face turning serious. "Are you sure, Killian? I don't want to take you away from the sea."

He shook his head. "You told me earlier today that you belong with me." He kissed her, letting her feel the roughness of his scruff. "Well, I belong with you. One thing is for sure, love. With you, I have everything. I'll follow you wherever you wish to go, to the end of the world or time. And we can always settle somewhere near the sea."

She hummed contently. "Somewhere near the sea sounds good."

She smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him again as she moved her hand from his back to cradle his face, stroking his cheek along his scar.

"I love you," he told her softly, leaning his head into hers when they broke apart.

"I love you, too," she replied, tilting her head for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Originally, I didn't include their vows, but when the episode aired, I felt like I had to add them, with some changes to Emma's. But they were too perfect not to include.
> 
> And yes, there will be an epilogue.
> 
> Teaser: "I take offence to that, Swan," Killian replied, grinning widely.
> 
> Review?


	66. Epilogue: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

_One year later_

Standing at the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea, Emma sighed contently, letting the last rays of sunlight warm her as the waves broke on the rocks below.

Looking towards the south, she could see Port Bonny below her, the rolling green hills standing out bright against the gray sky. Small patches of snow still clung to the ground, but the land stayed its emerald green year round, always peeking through the bright whiteness. She smiled, knowing that most of the crew was down there, living in the town that she and Killian had decided to settle by. Curry, McCullen, and Murphy all settled closer than the rest, finding homes just outside the edge of town. Curry and Murphy had even met a couple of local women from town, who they had both grown to become completely enamored with.

Curry had settled with his Bridget, a dark haired woman he'd met one night when he'd visited her father's shop, and never looked away. Emma, along with Killian and the rest of the crew, instantly welcomed her when upon witnessing one of Curry and McCullen's banters, she sided with McCullen, much to Curry's dismay.

Murphy's Anne was a small woman with fiery red hair, who worked as a bar maid. Her quiet demeanor often grounded him, bringing out his softer side. Despite her originally being overwhelmed by the crew, she fit right in with the pirates.

Emma became very fond of them, enjoying having some female companionship as a break from constantly being surrounded by the men.

The entire crew had all settled easily, finding a cove just to the north of them, setting up a little dock of sorts for the  _Jolly Roger_ , where she remained moored and maintained by Killian and the crew. They would take the ship out occasionally, just to be on the water, but never strayed too far, only out for a couple days at most, Killian not wanting to leave for more than a day unless Emma was with him, refusing to spend his nights without her. She never complained, holding onto the same sentiments, especially since he had awoken her from her Sleeping Curse.

Just as her mother had warned her, Emma had found herself in the burning red room whenever she slept, though the dream had began occurring much less frequently. Killian had always stayed with her, holding her close whenever she would wake up, whether she woke on her own or he would rouse her, knowing her nightmares were too intense. He'd gone many sleepless nights, all to make sure she slept as soundly as she could. Many nights when she would wake up, he pulled her close, softly singing that old shanty to her,  _Come, Loose Every Sail to the Breeze_ , that one that held so much meaning to the both of them, as he would watch over her.

She had even had an easier time communicating with her parents and the rest of her family. Surprisingly, some of the letters they received from her father and brother, along with Robin and Roland, were meant for Killian, who had formed the comradity when they were searching for her. Leo had been the one to inform them that after they left, Grumpy had stormed the castle to get to them, yelling that the Dark One was in the castle, only for Rumplestilskin to appear a second later. He had come to keep his deal with Smee, that since the man failed his task, instead of turning back the clock to give him youth, Rumplestilskin moved it forward, aging Smee until nothing remained but a pile of dust and bones, his red cap resting on the skull.

Hearing footsteps approaching her, she turned her head to see Killian coming to stand beside her from their cottage. She smirked; even after they had settled, he still often wore his leather outfits, not that she minded. She knew that retired or not, he would always be a pirate.

His hooked arm came to rest at her waist, the metal of his hook pressing comfortingly into her back. Emma instantly relaxed into his side, meeting his lips for a kiss.

"Hey," she said quietly, smiling in greeting.

"Hey," he responded, smiling just as brightly. He glanced out to the water, deeply inhaling the salty air.

Emma looked at him, studying the way he was so relaxed looking out over the open sea. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "Do you miss it?"

Killian shifted his blue gave to her, honestly dripping from his voice. "Yeah, I do sometimes." He leaned his forehead to hers, his voice growing gentle. "But I wouldn't give this up for anything, love. The sea may call me, but my home is here with you."

Unable to help the soft smile that stretched across her lips, Emma's voice matched his when she spoke. "I love you."

She tilted her head, kissing him, before a soft cry caused them to pull away, both of them smiling at the small bundle Killian held securely in his arm, green eyes under a mop of dark hair peeking up from the pale blue blanket smiling at them.

About two months after they were married, Emma had began to feel ill and constant fatigue, causing Killian alarm despite her protests that she was fine. Thinking that it could just be sea sickness, something she had never suffered before, she laughed it off, thinking that it wouldn't do for the captain's wife to suffer sea sickness. When the illness persisted, Killian grew more concerned, never leaving her side and suggesting that they make port to find what was wrong. As a compromise Emma went to Smith, who found that she wasn't ill, when she realized that she hadn't bled. Quickly think over her symptoms and the timing, from what they thought would be their final night on the  _Jolly Roger_ , she realized she was carrying a child.

Killian had been ecstatic when she told him, both unable to hold their excitement at starting a family together. After only one small discussion, they both agreed that they wanted to be settled by the time she was ready to give birth, both agreeing that despite their own love for living on the ship at sea, it was not a life they wanted for their child.

The crew had shared their excitement, all eager to meet the child when they were born. She remembered laughing, seeing an entire group of pirates excited that soon she and Killian were going to have a baby. Her family also, particularly her mother, all sent their congratulations, expressing their joy at the news. Snow had told her that she would offer any help Emma needed, whether it be advice or just what to expect.

It had taken them about four months from then to get to Port Bonny, Killian often deciding to make port to try to make it as easy as possible on Emma so that she was not constantly on the ship. With the help of the crew, they quickly made their home on the cliff, letting her go through the final months of her pregnancy in peace. She remembered how after their cabin was finished, Killian had carried her over the threshold of their home, just as he had carried her into their cabin on their wedding night.

Killian had never left her side, even when she gave birth, despite tradition of the fathers not being present, insisting that she didn't have to go through it alone, giving her the support and encouragement she needed during labor. He had given her his constant support, never failing to be there for her. She had lost count of the number of times she'd woken up in the mornings to Killian caressing her stomach, speaking softly to their child. The first time she had really felt their baby moving, she had called Killian to her, where she placed his hand over her stomach, seeing the wonder on his face as he felt the baby's kicks. Even after the first time, his amazement never faded every time he felt their baby.

Chuckling, Emma lifted the baby up, holding him to her chest as she cradled his head. Killian kept his hand on their son's back, intending to hold onto them both. She leaned further into Killian, letting him see the smiling baby, who was looking between his parents.

"Hello, Henry," she said softly, grinning at him as he reached forward to grasp her hair in his little hands.

Henry squealed in delight at having his parents' attention, causing them to both chuckle.

"Was he getting restless?" she asked Killian as she continued to look at the baby in her arms as he abandoned her hair to reach for his father's chains.

"A bit," Killian answered. "I think he just wanted his mother."

"Is your Daddy boring you?" she asked Henry, who gurgled in response.

"I take offence to that, Swan," Killian replied, grinning widely.

She laughed in response.

Seeing that the sun was nothing more than a sliver on the horizon, she looked towards Killian. "We should go inside. It's still cold out, and Henry shouldn't be out for too long."

He nodded in agreement, releasing his hold on her and Henry as they turned and resting his arm around her waist instead as they walked back to their cottage.

Carefully unwrapping Henry from his blanket, she rested him on the rug where he liked to lay, his little hands immediately grabbed on to the old captain doll that was once Emma's, holding it above him. Emma sat beside him, her skirts pooling around her, smiling as the baby played. Lir slinked over, resting near Henry to watch him play with peaked interest.

"Now he calms down," Killian chuckled, handing Emma her dinner.

She smiled at him in thanks as he moved back to grab his own dinner before joining her, his leg pressing against hers, both of them ignoring the table in favor of sitting beside their son.

"Do you think that he'll want to sail when he's older?" Emma asked curiously as they ate, watching Henry.

"Considering his parents?" he asked her, quirking his brow at her.

She chuckled. "You never know."

"The lad is the son of a pirate," Killian said, looking at the baby. "He's been around pirates his whole life so far. Even his mother loves the sea. It's in his blood."

Nodding, Emma leaned into him, moving her hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Do you ever regret giving it up?" he asked her softly.

She immediately knew what he was asking. Her voice was sure as she shifted her green gaze to him. "Never."

He turned his eyes to hers, smiling.

She leaned her head to his, returning his smile. "This is the life I want, Killian. I wouldn't give this up for anything."

He tilted his head, kissing her. Emma sighed into his mouth, but before either could deepen the kiss, Henry called their attention.

Emma laughed as she pulled away from Killian, picking up Henry under his arms so that he faced her. He giggled when she kissed his cheeks.

"You never let me catch a break, do you, lad?" Killian laughed.

Henry, who looked so much like Killian, turned his head to smile at his father, taking his fist in his mouth.

"Cocky, just like his father, too," Emma said cheekily, passing Henry to Killian.

"I am not cocky," he protested, smiling.

She raised an eyebrow at him in response before kissing his cheek.

She grabbed their empty plates, depositing them before she turned back to them, seeing her husband had their son back on the floor, smiling at him while he tickled his stomach. She smiled as Henry's happy laugh filled their home.

* * *

After laying Henry in his bassinet for the night, Lir curled beside him, Emma walked over to Killian, draping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms immediately embraced her as she nuzzled into the familiar leather, his scent surrounding her.

"How long do you think until we can take him out?" she asked quietly.

"I would think pretty soon," he answered before looking down at her curiously. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe we can see about introducing him to the sea soon," she said, looking up at him. "And honestly, I've missed the ship."

He smiled. "I think he'll enjoy that."

He leaned his head down, kissing her, angling his head to deepen the kiss as his hand went from her back to cradle her face.

Breaking apart, she laughed softly. "Making up for Henry?"

He grinned widely, his blue eyes alight with amusement. "Not necessarily."

She laughed, leaning forward to kiss him again.

As the kiss became deeper, she felt heat course through her as she gripped him closer to her. She tugged on his lapels, pulling him toward their room.

Impatient, Killian reached his arms under her legs and back, instantly holding her. She let out a surprised gasp at the motion, breaking the kiss. He smiled softly at her as he walked them into their room and deposited her so she was sitting on their bed.

Returning her lips to his, she pulled him down with her, quickly working to undo his vest then shirt, until a mass of their clothing littered the floor. Once they were completely bare, she pulled back to look at him, seeing him look at her with love in his eyes.

"I love you, Killian," she told him tenderly as she stroked along his cheek.

He smiled gently at her, his voice soft before he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, too, Swan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After starting to plan this story over a year ago, it is finally over. I have absolutely loved this story, and must confess that I am a bit sad that it's finally over.
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to my beta, Captainsallyjayne, for reading this entire story for me and giving me her input, along with letting me harass her with all of my ideas.
> 
> And a huge thank you to all of my readers. I didn't think that so many people would take an interest in this story, but you guys make it all worth it.
> 
> I'll be posting a new story, North Star, on Thursday, so if anyone's interested, I'll be happy to see you then.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed Gentlemen of Fortune, and thanks for reading.
> 
> Review?


End file.
